HARRY POTTER 6: Un Curso de Cambios
by Sophie Weasley
Summary: Un nuevo curso comienza. Muchas sorpresas le esperan a Ron este año. ¿Aceptarán al fin Hermione y él lo que hay entre ellos? Chapter 21: Ron y Hermione tienen una conversación que cambiará las cosas entre ellos para siempre...
1. Regreso a Hogwarts

1. REGRESO A HOGWARTS

Un chico pelirrojo, con tez amable y ojos soñadores veía pasar árboles, valles, montañas y caminos, mientras el expreso con dirección al castillo de Hogwarts empequeñecía a gran velocidad la distancia que los separaba de un nuevo curso, el sexto ya, en el prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería dirigido por Albus Dumbledore. Era imposible imaginar los nuevos, y con toda seguridad fascinantes y arriesgados, acontecimientos que tendrían lugar este año en la escuela, pues parecía que a cada año la peligrosidad de sus hazañas aumentaba como para comprobar los progresos que de sus habilidades mágicas hacían, parecía como si los problemas los buscasen a ellos tres, pero claro, como iba a ser de otra forma teniendo como mejor amigo a Harry Potter "el niño que vivió",era duro estar siempre ahí, en un perpetuo segundo plano, pero, sin embargo, nunca se había quejado, porque sabia mejor que nadie, al ser tan cercano a él, que la vida de Harry no era fácil en ningún aspecto, había perdido a sus padres, vivía con sus tíos, que le odiaban, se había enfrentado a Voldemort nada menos que 3 veces y contra un puñado de magos tenebrosos el curso anterior sin ir más lejos, además le había visto sufrir muchísimo con la pérdida de su padrino Sirius en ese mismo enfrentamiento, y sin embargo eso no era todo, los días en los que había permanecido en "La Madriguera" ese verano había tenido la impresión de que había algo más, la tristeza por la pérdida de Sirius se iba disipando, al igual que los intensos dolores de cabeza causados por la cicatriz de su frente, y sin embargo daba la impresión de cargar con un gran peso, como si una gran responsabilidad se cerniera sobre él, y lo había cambiado completamente, hablaba poco, ya no reía demasiado, y a menudo le encontraba pensativo, con la mirada pérdida y alguna vez incluso le había parecido ver un atisbo de angustia en su mirada, esto último aún no se lo había comentado a Hermione, lo haría, ella sabría qué hacer, era un alivio tener a Hermione cerca, donde hubiera una pregunta ella siempre encontraba una respuesta, seguramente se convertiría ese curso en Premio Anual, eso la haría muy feliz, y a él le gustaba verla feliz. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que haría cualquier cosa por sus dos mejores amigos, pero lo mejor era, que sabia que ellos harían lo mismo por él, tenia plena y total confianza en ambos.

- ¡Ron¡Ron! – una voz impaciente le sacó de repente de su ensimismamiento, retiro su mirada de la ventana y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de Hermione con gesto fruncido (se le arrugaba la nariz de una forma tan graciosa) – no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho, llevo cinco minutos contándoos lo interesante que es el libro que me he estado leyendo este verano "_Aurores a lo largo de la historia"_

No debió de gustarle el gesto de incredulidad que apareció en su rostro ya que puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que lanzaba un bufido y cruzaba sus brazos en gesto indignado. Ron echó un vistazo a Harry, sentado justo enfrente de él, que le devolvió una mirada resignada y siguiendo hacia la derecha se topó con un adormilado Neville apoyado ya contra la pared de madera que revestía el compartimiento de tren.

El tren lanzó un agudo pitido, estaban llegando a la estación de Hogsmeade.

- ¡Hola! – Una voz alegre y juvenil los saludó al salir del compartimiento del tren, era Ginny, estaba acompañada de la que parecía se había convertido en su mejor amiga ya que eran inseparables, Luna Lovegood. Luna era una chica….. ¿cómo decirlo? …… distinta, mucha gente la llamaba rara, pero era simplemente distinta, incluso, podría decirse que más auténtica, a Ron le abrumaba su presencia, siempre le miraba con esos ojos de una forma tan intensa, que no era capaz de mantenerle la mirada. Y, ahí estaba ella, de nuevo mirándole directamente, se podría decir que descaradamente, Hermione se había percatado de esto y miraba a Ron de forma impaciente

- ¡Ron, tenemos que reunirnos con el resto de los prefectos para organizar la llegada de los chicos de primer año.

Justo en ese momento Seasmus Finnigan se acercó corriendo hasta donde ellos estaban, pero para sorpresa de Ron, no sé dirigió a Harry y a él como se habría esperado, sino que dijo:

- ¡Hola Ginny! – algo tímidamente. Ginny puso cara de alarma mirando alternativamente a Seasmus y a Ron.

- Seasmus, este no es el mejor momento, luego hablamos – dijo la pelirroja rápidamente y entre dientes. Mientras, los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos.

- Pero… ¿cómo¿No se lo has dicho todavía? – susurró Seasmus

- ¿Decirme qué? – musitó Ron. Ginny parecía agitada, miró a Hermione con ojos suplicantes, ésta, dándose cuenta de la situación agarró a Ron del brazo y se lo llevó.

- Vamos Ron, que llegaremos tarde con los demás prefectos¡luego os vemos chicos!

Con cierta reticencia Ron se apartó del grupo dejándose llevar por Hermione.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí¿por qué se me ocultan las cosas? – Ron meneaba la cabeza confundido

- Porque reaccionas como lo estas haciendo ahora mismo – replicó Hermione

- ¿Cómo? Si estoy la mar de natural – dijo parando de caminar y mirando directamente hacia Hermione con una sonrisa algo forzada en los labios

- Si, claro. Tú es que eres muy listo, tú te dejas querer todo lo que te de la gana, y a tu hermana no se la puede ni mirar - al decir esto apartó la vista de él y continuó caminando

- ¿Cómo que yo me dejo querer¿de qué me estas hablando? – Ron dio una pequeña carrera hasta alcanzarla

- No hay más que ver el juego de miraditas que os traéis Luna y tú – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con un gesto ¿molesto, _no Ron, deja de pensar estupideces_ – que, es que, caray, podíais tener un poco de decencia y no hacerlo delante de…… todos – Ron notó como sus orejas empezaban a calentarse, de seguro estarían color fuego, como odiaba reaccionar así cada vez que se avergonzaba o se enfadaba, era tan evidente para todos.

- ¿Qué juego¿qué..¿de qué..? no sé de qué hablas Hermione – dijo Ron confundido – entre Luna y yo no hay nada, son cosas de tu imaginación

- Y a mi porqué me iba a importar que hubiera algo entre vosotros¡JA! – dijo, acompañándolo de un movimiento de cabeza que a Ron se le antojó exagerado – tú puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, a mi ni me va ni me viene

- Entonces – dijo Ron, que empezaba a perder la paciencia – ¿se puede saber a qué viene esto?

- Pues a que ya es hora de que te des cuenta de que Ginny ha crecido y no tiene que dar cuentas a nadie de lo que hace, y no va a estar toda la vida esperando, como una tonta, a que le haga caso alguien que nunca se ha fijado en ella y no la ve más que como una amiga – esto último lo dijo ya en un elevado tono de voz, parándose frente a Ron y encarándosele, y de una forma tan intensa que aunque estuviera intercediendo a favor de la pelirroja hermana pequeña del sorprendido Ron, cualquiera que la escuchara habría pensado que defendía su propia cruzada. Hermione suspiró hondo y se relajó a la vez que el estupefacto Ron la miraba como quien mira algo realmente extraño que nunca ha visto. Podría haber seguido gritando y haber comenzado una discusión, como ya era habitual entre ellos, que hubiera durado todo el día, y probablemente acabado en que cada uno tirara por su lado y no se hablaran hasta 2 días más tarde. Pero no le pareció lo más oportuno en ese momento, algo le decía que mejor se estuviera calladito, además no le apetecía fastidiar el primer día del curso, principalmente porque el primer perjudicado con sus discusiones no era otro que Harry, que no tenia la culpa de nada y se veía obligado a lidiar entre dos fuegos. Hoy era el primer día del curso y lo iba a disfrutar a tope, así que decidió acabar con la tensión:

- Entonces…….. – comenzó Ron rascándose la cabeza en un tono exageradamente pensativo – lo que me quieres decir……. – continuo muy lentamente – es que, mi hermana ¿Está saliendo con alguien? – concluyó

En el gesto tenso de Hermione, que le miraba fijamente, se fue abriendo paso con esfuerzo una leve sonrisa

– ¡Que payaso eres! – dijo con la boca pequeña mientras le daba un leve empujón. Él rió

– Tu payaso favorito – le dijo sonriendo mientras le pellizcaba suavemente la mejilla. Ella le miraba con ojos brillantes también sonriendo – vayámonos anda – dijo él apartando la mirada de sus ojos a la vez que sentía un lleve escalofrío - que como lleguemos tarde el primer día la profesora McGonagall te va a poner segunda en su lista de alumnos predilectos, y eso seria terrible ¿o no? – dicho esto se encaminaron rápidamente y con semblante alegre hacia donde se encontraban reunidos el resto de los prefectos.

Cuando hubieron organizado la llegada y acompañado a los alucinados y nerviosos alumnos de primero junto con la profesora McGonagall para ser conducidos hacia el Gran Salón, donde se realizaría la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador, fueron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde Harry les había guardado dos sitios a su lado.

- ¡Ey, Harry¿Alguna novedad entre los profesores¿Sé sabe ya quién nos dará Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras este año? – pregunto Ron cuando aún se estaba sentando

- Pues no he visto ninguna cara nueva, esperemos que Snape no se haya salido con la suya y haya conseguido el puesto – contesto mirando fijamente hacia donde se encontraba con gesto altivo y mirada de asco el mencionado profesor. Tras haber vitoreado y dado la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos que pertenecerían a la casa Gryffindor desde ese año, Ron y Harry miraron hacia el plato con ansias esperando que apareciera la deliciosa comida, que los elfos domésticos habrían preparado, a una orden del director. Hermione les miró con cara de reproche – aún tiene que dar el discurso Dumbledore, sois unos maleducados – les susurro.

- Es cierto – dijeron ambos con cara de fastidio, ninguno de los dos solía escuchar lo que el director tenia que decirles, si dijera algo interesante, ya se encargaría Hermione de hacerles la lectura intrínseca durante o después de la comida, ellos se dedicaban a fantasear con los deliciosos manjares que estarían preparados en la cocina para ellos. Sin embargo, algo en el gesto de Dumbledore hizo que se olvidaran por un instante de sus platos, a los ojos de Ron, el admirado director nunca había parecido más anciano, su mirada era dura y triste a la vez, a Ron le costaba entender cómo el poderoso mago que había hecho huir al mismísimo Voldemort el año anterior en el Ministerio, fuera la misma persona que tenia ante sus ojos en ese momento.

Dumbledore se levantó lentamente y a una señal de su brazo se hizo el silencio en el salón

– Todos estamos al tanto – comenzó con voz cansada – de los últimos acontecimientos que han tenido lugar en los últimos tiempos, Voldemort – un escalofrío recorrió la sala – ha vuelto, y lamentablemente, parece que más fuerte que nunca, y por lo tanto, los que le combatimos debemos estar, igualmente, más unidos que nunca, pero también debemos prepararnos por si lo peor sucediera. En este colegio nos dedicamos a la formación de magos y brujas desde tiempo inmemorial; pues bien, por primera vez en la historia de esta escuela, en vista de los recientes acontecimientos, los profesores de este colegio, en colaboración con el Ministerio de Magia, y como medida urgente, han decidido que se os adiestrará, también, en el manejo de la magia para defensa y ataque en el caso de que una guerra se declarara entre las fuerzas del bien y del mal – un murmullo alarmado recorrió la sala – por lo tanto, la asignatura de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, cobrará una importancia redoblada este curso. El profesor que impartirá esta asignatura este año – Ron y Harry contuvieron el aliento – no se encuentra aún entre nosotros, ha tenido problemas de transporte y llegará mañana por la mañana, para dar directamente sus primeras clases. – la tez ajada por los años del profesor Dumbledore, tornó súbitamente a un gesto afable para decir- no quiero alarmaros por estos últimos anuncios, conviene recordaros a todos los que aquí estáis, y en especial a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, que dentro de los muros de este castillo nada malo puede sucederos mientras yo esté aquí – algunos nuevos Gryffindors, que estaban muy tiesos y pálidos, dejaron escapar un suspiro aliviado al escuchar esto. Una sonrisa, iluminó el semblante del director, a pesar de la tristeza y preocupación que aún se reflejaba en sus ojos, al decir – así que, sin más preámbulos, dispongámonos a disfrutar del maravilloso banquete de bienvenida preparado para todos vosotros¡Buen curso! Y…¡BUEN PROVECHO!

A pesar de que el ambiente no era tan alegre en el Gran Comedor como solía serlo otros años, en la mesa de Gryffindor hubo una animada conversación sobre las vacaciones de cada uno durante toda la cena. Cuando hubo acabado, Hermione se levantó rápidamente y se fue, alegando que tenia que acostarse pronto, pues mañana empezaba el curso y quería estar descansada.

- Una gran cena – dijo Ron mientras se frotaba el estómago dirigiéndose a la puerta del Gran Comedor en compañía de Harry

- Si, esto se echa mucho de menos cuando vives con una familia que tan solo te alimenta de las sobras, que por otro lado no son muchas gracias a mi querido primo – respondió Harry con una sonrisa de amargura en la cara.

- No te quejarás de la comida de "La Madriguera" de la última semana – dijo Ron burlón

– Por supuesto que no – respondió Harry – la vida me da para recuperar los kilos que pierdo durante la temporada que paso en Privet Drive – ambos rieron de buena gana

El primer día había estado bien, demasiado bien, pensaba Ron, _algo me falta, el día no está completo¿Qué es?._ Recorrer los metros que faltaban para llegar a la puerta le bastaron para averiguar qué era….. – Vaya, vaya, el pordiosero Weasley y "cabezarajada" Potter – dijo a sus espaldas una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Ron apretó los puños pero logró controlarse lo suficiente para decir:

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- mientras se daba la vuelta.

Harry también se dio la vuelta para ver a Malfoy, con su ridícula sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en la pálida cara, flanqueado como de costumbre por sus dos gorilas Crabbe y Goyle

– Veo que habéis tomado la sabia, aunque tardía decisión de alejaros de la "sangre sucia" de Granger. Ron sintió como su cuerpo entero hervía de furia y quiso saltar sobre Malfoy sin importarle las consecuencias, pero Harry le detuvo y con una voz gélida dijo:

- ¿Qué tal tu padre Malfoy? Supongo que se encontrará como en casa con todos esos dementores desalmados a su alrededor

La sonrisa se borro de la cara de Malfoy y fue sustituida por un rictus de odio

– Tarde o temprano pagarás por lo que hiciste Potter, pronto, muy pronto mi padre saldrá de ese lugar y todos vosotros recibiréis vuestro merecido, empezando por esa sangre sucia de Granger – exclamó, mirando a Ron al decir esto último - ¡Vámonos! –dijo en tono imperativo a sus dos guardaespaldas dejando a Ron a punto de estallar.

Vieron alejarse las tres figuras con la mirada hasta que giraron una esquina del pasillo – algún día le daré su merecido – soltó por fin Ron.

- ¿Crees que hablará en serio? Me refiero a lo de su padre¿crees que sabrá algo? – le expuso Ron a Harry más tarde.

– No lo sé – contestó éste – todos sabemos lo bocazas que es Malfoy, recuerda que en segundo hablaba tanto que nos tomamos la poción Multijugos para transformarnos en Crabbe y Goyle y descubrir algo, pero al final resulto que no sabia nada¡el muy fanfarrón! – añadió

- Ya, pero esta vez se trata de su padre, y recuerda que todas las malas noticias relacionadas con su padre nos las dio él – expuso Ron – todo lo de la expulsión de Hagrid, las noticias que aparecían sobre ti en El Profeta, en fin, no sé, supongo que nos enteraremos cuando algo pase, mientras, no podemos hacer nada – concluyó el pelirrojo

- Eso es verdad – concedió Harry – por cierto, ya que has mencionado a Hagrid¿te apetece que pasemos mañana a hacerle una visita?

– De acuerdo – contestó Ron, y Harry añadió – mañana se lo diremos a Hermione

– Perfecto, espero que encuentre un hueco, porque seguro que tendrá ya programado para mañana el aprendizaje al dedillo de los prólogos de sus libros de texto – bromeó Ron, y ambos continuaron riendo camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, a la que después de seis años, consideraban más su casa, que cualquier otro sitio.


	2. El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes ...

**2. EL PROFESOR DE DCLAO**

Ron se despertó desorientado, había mucho revuelo, gente hablando, puertas que se abrían y se cerraban ¿dónde estoy? Abrió los ojos con cautela, no veía a nadie, sólo una ligera claridad de tonos rojizos. Un familiar bienestar le invadió, estaba en Hogwarts, en su colegio, en su cama y… ¡oh dios mío! era el primer día de clase, en pocos instantes se encontraría con sus mejores amigos para ir a desayunar (sus tripas rugieron con furia, como si hubieran escuchado ese pensamiento), pero sin tardar mucho también habría de encontrarse con Severus Snape, el odiado profesor de Pociones, él era una de las pocas razones que enturbiaban su estancia en Hogwarts. De pronto, un ruido de cortinas y un chorro de luz irrumpió al interior del dosel directamente hasta sus ojos ¡que crueldad¿quién habrá sido? Sea quien sea no tiene corazón – pensaba mientras intentaba que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la intensa luz matinal de un día, evidentemente, soleado.

- Ron Weasley – comenzó una voz alegre y ligeramente aguda - son casi las 8, creo que como no te des prisa no va a quedar nada de desayuno cuando llegues al Gran Comedor – Ron supo que el dueño o dueña de esa voz le conocía bien, puesto que sabía el efecto que esas palabras producirían en él. Casi sin darse cuenta, de una manera automática, se levantó de un salto mirando, aún un poco confuso, en todas direcciones con gesto nervioso.

- ¡Cómo? – por fin distinguió a la persona que tan cruelmente había castigado sus ojos momentos antes, plantada justo enfrente de él descubrió a Hermione mirándole con un gesto divertido que inmediatamente cambiaria por otro más bien avergonzado, bajó la mirada, se agarró las manos por delante de la túnica y sin decir palabra giró 180 grados para quedarse de espaldas a Ron. Éste, durante unos momentos, permaneció estupefacto, sin comprender nada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ataviado nada más que por unos calzoncillos, ya que, en verano acostumbraba a dormir sólo con ésta prenda. Rápidamente cogió unos pantalones y una camiseta y se los puso

- ¿Qu.. qué haces aquí Hermione? – dijo agitado a la vez que notaba el calor que le subía por la cara hasta las orejas. Una vez Ron se hubo vestido, Hermione pareció olvidar su anterior estado de turbación y volvió a moverse entusiasmada por la habitación diciendo:

- ¡Vamos chicos! Un nuevo curso comienza, vayamos a disfrutar de la sabiduría que nuestros profesores nos ofrecen… - hasta aquí pudo aguantar Ron, en ese momento vio a Harry saliendo del baño, le dirigió una mirada de alarma, cogió una toalla y se metió en el baño, cerrando tras de si, mientras Hermione continuaba incansable su perorata:

- Imaginad los conocimientos que…

Ron se desvistió y se metió debajo del chorro de agua de la ducha.

– Es increíble ¿cómo alguien puede estar tan extraordinariamente feliz ante el hecho de que comiencen las clases? – se decía mientras dejaba que su pelo se empapara completamente – es Hermione – fue lo que se le ocurrió como única respuesta. Ron se sonrió a la vez que levantaba la cara para recibir de lleno el impacto del refrescante chorro en la piel.

Cuando salió de la ducha no había nadie en la habitación, se vistió rápidamente, y con el pelo aún mojado bajó a la sala común, donde encontró a Harry y Hermione sentados en un sofá esperándole. Salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Se sentaron en la mesa al lado de Neville y Deán Thomas, el ruido de gente hablando y cubiertos repiqueteando contra los platos era ensordecedor, pronto estaban saboreando con afán el delicioso desayuno cuando otro ruido se unió al que ya había en la sala, era el batir de alas de cientos de lechuzas que entraban en ese momento por los ventanales, rápidamente Ron reconoció a Pigwidgeon por su pequeño tamaño entre todas las demás, parecía exhausta portando un paquete que le doblaba el tamaño, cuando llegó a la mesa, con gran alivio soltó el paquete y se colocó en el hombro de Ron, éste, antes de abrirlo le dio a comer unas migas de su panecillo

- Toma, pequeña, te lo has ganado a pulso – la pequeña lechuza comió ávidamente lo que su dueño le ofrecía. El paquete llevaba una nota, era la letra de la Señora Weasley, pero antes de que pudiera leerla cayó sobre sus manos otro paquete, Ron extrañado lo desenvolvió, era un ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso"

-Debe ser un error ¿estás tú suscrito al Quisquilloso? – preguntó a Deán que se sentaba a su lado, este negó meneando la cabeza mientras mordía una tostada con mermelada de albaricoque. Ron levantó la vista lanzando una mirada interrogante a todo el que había a su alrededor, entonces, en la mesa de Ravenclaw encontró la respuesta, Luna Lovegood le saludaba sonriente desde allí.

- ¡Ah, si! Se me olvidó decíroslo – comenzó Ginny – Luna te ha suscrito al Quisquilloso, dice que por lo visto encontráis su información más interesante que la de "El Profeta"

En ese momento intervino Hermione, que sostenía en la mano, su recién adquirido ejemplar de El Profeta

- Pues dile que no se moleste, ya no es necesario, eso era antes de que el Ministerio aceptara que Voldemort había vuelto y decidiera apoyar a Dumbledore – dijo con voz seca sin levantar la vista de su periódico.

En ese momento pasaron los encargados repartiendo los horarios del curso, el primer día tenían Transformaciones a primera hora, luego Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y más tarde Adivinación (ese año Hermione había decidido cogérsela, desde que había oído hablar de la Profecía, ya no le parecía tan tonto el estudiar esa asignatura).

Harry y Ron se dedicaban por completo a devorar su desayuno mientras Hermione de frente a ellos y de espaldas al resto del comedor les contaba que ya tenia pensado unas planificaciones de estudio para ellos. De pronto, y mientras Hermione hablaba, Ron vio algo en la puerta del comedor que le hizo quedarse paralizado, con la cuchara llena de cereales chorreando leche delante de su boca abierta: una chica preciosa con una brillante túnica de raso color granate. Le parecía verla a cámara lenta, avanzando con paso decidido y contundente que hacia que su cabello liso color oro flotara en el aire como si fuera objeto de un encantamiento para hipnotizar todos los sentidos de Ron. Su rostro, tan delicado, con unos rasgos tan perfectos… que parecía que hubieran sido esculpidos por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, dejaban entrever un carácter demasiado decidido para su juventud, debía contar un año o 2 más que ellos.

- Vaya – susurró por fin Ron, saliendo de su estupefacción y bajando la cuchara, pero sin perder de vista un instante a la muchacha.

Harry, Deán, Neville y los chicos de la mesa le dieron la razón

- Está bien – farfulló Neville masticando aún un trozo de bollo tierno.

- Es guapa – dijo Harry mirando hacia ella – nunca la había visto por aquí ¿de qué casa será? Hermione se dio la vuelta intrigada por lo que había provocado esa reacción en los chicos, cuando la vio soltó un bufido de resignación

- Hombres – se levantó cogiendo sus libros – me voy a clase, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día Les miró, nadie parecía haberla escuchado, todos miraban con interés lo que la nueva chica hacía, algunos sin dejar de comer. Lanzó un nuevo bufido, esta vez de enfado y echó a andar con aire decidido y la cabeza alta hacia la puerta, apretando fuertemente sus libros contra el pecho. Los chicos ajenos a esto observaron como la chica, que se había detenido más o menos a la altura de la mitad de la mesa de Ravenclaw, se dirigía a unos chicos de 7º que la miraban estupefactos mientras ella les decía:

- ¿Os importa que os coja un panecillo? – ellos negaron con la cabeza – gracias, sois un cielo – dijo sonriéndoles (¡que sonrisa!) a la vez que se daba la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo con el mismo paso decidido hacia la puerta por la que había entrado, en unos segundos la veían cruzando de nuevo la puerta dejándoles con la sensación de acabar de salir de un maravilloso pero corto sueño.

Dirigiéndose hacia el aula de Transformaciones, Ron no podía dejar de pensar en quién seria la hermosa desconocida del comedor ¿por qué no la había visto nunca antes? Y, lo que era más importante ¿la volvería a ver?

Cuando llegaron a la clase, Hermione ya estaba allí, sentada leyendo el libro de texto, Harry y Ron se sentaron en los pupitres que había detrás de ella.

- Oye, Hermione, no te he visto marcharte, podías decir algo cuando de vas del comedor – Hermione se dio la vuelta bruscamente y le lanzó una mirada que hubiese fulminado al mismísimo Grawp. Ron abrió los ojos de asombro, casi asustado, Hermione se volvió de nuevo hacia su libro.

- ¿Qué pasa¿qué he hecho? - preguntó Ron mirando a Harry interrogante. Éste sonrió meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Un chirrido y un golpe; McGonagall acababa de entrar en el aula.

Durante la hora de clase, que a Ron se le hizo eterna, la subdirectora de Hogwarts les explicó en qué consistiría el curso e hizo algunas preguntas gracias a las cuales Hermione consiguió los primeros puntos para la casa de Gryffindor.

Al acabar la hora se dirigieron al aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Por el camino Ron recordó el paquete que le había enviado su madre, lo cogió de la cartera e intentó abrirlo, pero no pudo, hizo más fuerza, fue inútil. Empezaba a sentirse absurdo luchando contra una insignificante caja de cartón. Mientras, Harry le observaba divertido, y Hermione sintió curiosidad por el alboroto que empezaba a armar Ron. Se deleitó observando el espectáculo un rato, hasta que dijo con voz calmada:

- ¿Por qué no pruebas a leer la tarjeta? Quizás diga algo interesante acerca de cómo abrir la caja – Ron se avergonzó de su estupidez, buscó la nota en su mochila y la leyó:

"_Ron, te envío unos dulces de calabaza, tus_

_favoritos, pero son para Harry también, que_

_está muy delgado, he encantado la caja para_

_que no te los comas todos y luego leas la nota,_

_cuando sea demasiado tarde para Harry"_

- ¡Ummm¡De calabaza! – Ron abrió la caja y cogió un par de ellos – le ofreció a Harry, que los rechazó, Ron se encogió de hombros y se los metió en la boca. Hermione le miraba con un gesto de incomprensión mezclado con asco.

- Ron, se podría decir que acabas de desayunar ¿Cómo es posible que tengas hambre?

- Siempre hay sitio para unos pastelillos de calabaza – contestó éste mientras se chupaba las yemas de los dedos. ¡Buenísimos! – concluyó con cara de satisfacción.

Cuando entraron en el aula y Ron hubo dejado sus cosas encima de la mesa, levantó la vista y casi se cae de espaldas por lo que vio; ¡Era ella¡otra vez¡La chica del comedor! Esta vez se encontraba mirando con curiosidad un aparato, que debía servir para capturar dragones, que había apoyado contra un muro.

- Mira Harry ¡es ella, debe tener clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras con nosotros – susurro entusiasmado

- Eso es imposible – la que hablaba era Hermione, que estaba al otro lado de Harry y miraba recelosa hacia donde la muchacha se encontraba – a esta clase sólo asistimos los Gryffindors.

- Quizás es una nueva Gryffindor … - sugirió Harry.

_¿Una nueva Gryffindor? Eso seria fantástico_ – pensó Ron

- ¡Dumbledore! – dijo alguien. El aula se llenó de susurros interrogantes mientras todos se dirigían rápidamente a sus sitios

- Es Dumbledore ¿creéis que será él quién dará la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras? – preguntó Harry emocionado.

- Seria fantástico, pero no creo - dijo Hermione – recordad que ayer dijo que esperaba a alguien

- Si, pero ¿dónde está? – dijo Ron justo antes de que Dumbledore levantara la mano pidiendo silencio.

- Buenos días alumnos de Gryffindor, os presento a vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras – dijo alargando el brazo y colocándolo sobre el hombro de la bella desconocida que había visto Ron entrar esa mañana en el comedor del colegio. Ella les dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

Ante los gestos de estupefacción que encontró ante si, Dumbledore decidió continuar:

- Os presento a Aliena, ella os impartirá la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras este año, y espero que no sea el único, no hemos tenido mucha suerte con los profesores de esta asignatura… – un murmullo de asentimiento recorrió el aula – Quizás os llame la atención la juventud de Aliena, no os dejéis engañar. Esta jovencita, de 18 años es una de las auroras más reconocidas que existen en el planeta, siempre fue adelantada a su curso y aunque fue educada en la escuela francesa, sus raíces son inglesas, ahora se ha trasladado aquí, y coopera con el Ministerio en la búsqueda de Voldemort, tiene más trabajo de campo que cualquiera de los aurores que conozcáis y… sabe más de la lucha contra los magos oscuros que nadie en este país, si alguna vez os cruzáis con un mortífago, no se me ocurre mejor compañía que ella.

Ante la falta de reacción en su público Dumbledore decidió concluir

- En fin, no me hago esperar más, os dejare comenzar la…. ¡Oh! Parece que hay alguna duda ¿si, Srta. Granger? – Hermione agitaba con ímpetu el brazo desde su asiento

- Profesor Dumbledore ¿como es posible que con 18 años la "profesora" sea aurora, si hasta los 17 no se sale del colegio, y la carrera de auror requiere más de un año?

- Como ya he dicho, Srta. Granger, Aliena siempre fue adelantada a su curso, acabó el colegio en la mitad de tiempo que lo hace un alumno normal, pues sus capacidades excedían de forma muy significativa a las de sus compañeros.

- Profesor Dumbledore ¿cómo es que en este colegio no existen casos así? – esto último lo dijo en un tono algo molesto, seguramente Hermione se sabia capaz de tal hazaña.

- Buena pregunta Srta. Granger. En esta escuela creemos firmemente en el crecimiento simultáneo del mago y la persona, y para esto, es necesaria una educación mágica a la vez que una educación humana – Hermione pareció complacida y asintió esbozando una, casi imperceptible, sonrisa de suficiencia a la vez que dirigía la mirada hacia la nueva profesora cuya impertérrita sonrisa pareció perder un poco de fulgor. A Ron le pareció que una pequeña guerra acababa de comenzar.

El profesor Dumbledore se despidió de ellos dejándoles solos con la nueva profesora, Aliena, que los miraba sonriente y sin decir nada.

- Bueno – dijo por fin. Parecía tensa – no sé por donde empezar. – hubo una pausa - Yo entiendo lo extraño que tiene que ser esto para vosotros, creedme, para mi también, es la primera vez que me dirijo a una clase, y estoy algo nerviosa – comenzó a pasear entre los pupitres mirando hacia todos ellos - me refiero a que os parecerá raro que os de clase alguien que bien podría estar ahí sentado con vosotros, pero, espero que todo vaya a la perfección, llevémonos bien – al decir esto miró directamente a Hermione – y no habrá problemas – de nuevo sonrió, mostrando la perfecta alineación de sus brillantes dientes. De pronto, reparó en Harry, se acercó a su pupitre y dijo en alto:

- ¡Vaya! Por fin nos conocemos, tengo ante mi al mismísimo Harry Potter ¿me equivoco? – Harry negó en silencio – lo sé todo sobre ti, llevo años estudiando el porque de esa cicatriz, las razones exactas por las cuales sobreviviste, y aún más, por qué al rebotar, la maldición no lo mató a _Él_. Llevo tanto tiempo queriendo conocerte… - Aliena sonrió, pero sin embargo Harry continuó escuchando su voz en su cabeza, lo supo al ver que no movía sus labios – se esperan grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter, espero que no nos defraudes – ella clavaba en él una mirada intensa, casi amenazadora. Algo la hizo volver a la realidad, era Parvati

- Profesora ¿cómo se supone que debemos llamarla? Solemos conocer a los profesores por sus apellidos – el semblante amigable volvió a ella

- Llamadme, simplemente, Aliena, yo pienso llamaros por vuestro nombre de pila – a la clase pareció gustarle ese nuevo anuncio – y ahora, ya no hay tiempo para empezar nada, así que, iros, el próximo día comenzaremos entrando en materia directamente, pasadlo bien, disfrutad de lo que queda de verano – la clase entera vitoreó esta decisión y salieron todos de la clase sonrientes y hablando de lo bueno que seria tener, por fin, un profesor que los comprendiera de verdad.

- ¿No es maravillosa? – preguntaba, eufórico, Ron a sus amigos.

- Supongo – dijo Harry secamente, que no había contado a sus amigos lo que había pasado en la clase.

- Es simplemente una niña presuntuosa y engreída – le contestó Hermione en un tono cortante. Por lo visto ninguno de sus amigos parecía muy entusiasmado con la nueva profesora.


	3. ¿El final de una amistad?

**3. ¿EL FINAL DE UNA AMISTAD?**

Cuando hubieron acabado el almuerzo salieron los tres amigos, en compañía de Neville y de Deán Thomas en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor, charlaban animadamente de cómo había ido el primer día de clase, opinando sobre la nueva profesora y comentando lo difícil que se presentaba el curso

- Menos mal que este año por lo menos nos toca el viaje de fin de curso – comentaba Longbotton

- Yo no estaría tan segura – replicó Hermione. Todos la miraron alarmados – con todo lo que está pasando, creedme, estamos mucho mejor aquí, en el colegio.

- Pero…. no nos pueden dejar sin viaje de fin de curso, todos los años lo hay, y es en sexto curso, tiene que serlo, en séptimo estaremos muy ocupados con los EXTASIS – explico Ron.

- No lo sé, Ron, solo lo imagino, si yo fuera Dumbledore no dejaría salir a Harry de aquí si fuera necesario durante años – concluyó Hermione.

Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, antes de decir la contraseña, vieron que este se abría y dejaba pasar a Ginny sonriente de la mano de Seasmus Finnigan, cuando Ron los vio se puso tenso, ellos sorprendidos se soltaron las manos de inmediato, Ron echó una mirada fulminante a Seasmus que pareció algo intimidado, de pronto sintió algo en el brazo, era Hermione, que se junto a él y le dijo entre dientes:

- No montes un numerito, Ron, por favor – como le conocía… Ron respiró hondo y consiguió controlarse

- Ginny, ¿te importaría tener una conversación conmigo a más tardar esta noche? – preguntó en tono cordial

- Claro que no hermanito – acto seguido, Seasmus y ella escapaban rápidamente por el pasillo mientras Ron se daba la vuelta para mirar con ojos entrecerrados y recelosos hacia el punto justo en el que se unían la mano de su hermana con la de su compañero. Entonces sintió un brazo que le rodeaba los hombros y le empujaba hacia el interior del retrato por detrás de los otros que habían empezado a entrar antes de que la Dama Gorda decidiera cerrar.

- Te has portado como un campeón – le decía Harry mientras le soltaba para entrar por el retrato.

- No lo entiendo, Harry, ¿qué pasa? ¿no tiene suficiente cariño? ¿acaso no le basta con mi amor de hermano? – Hermione que los estaba escuchando no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

- ¿De qué te ríes- Preguntó Ron de forma amenazadora

- No, de nada – dijo ella aún sonriendo mientras se dirigía a un sofá para sentarse

- ¿De qué? Vamos a ver – insistió éste.

- No, es solo que me cuesta imaginarte demostrándole tu "amor de hermano" a Ginny – le dijo, mirándole mientras se sentaba, él fue a sentarse a su lado

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No crees que sea cariñoso con mi hermana? – interrogó el pelirrojo.

- Ni con tu hermana ni con nadie – le contestó mirándole desafiante. Ron miró a los demás, que se habían sentado en los demás sofás.

- ¿la estáis escuchando? No dice más que tonterías – ante los gestos de evasión de sus compañeros siguió preguntando - Vosotros….. no estáis de acuerdo ¿verdad, yo soy una persona totalmente afable – dijo como si fuera algo que todos sabían

- Si, claro, díselo a Seasmus – dijo Neville, todos rieron menos Ron.

- Yo no tengo nada contra Seasmus, pero como le pille haciendo algo con mi hermana… - dijo mientras golpeaba con ganas su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda.

- Realmente, Ron, eres una persona tan…. afable –dijo Harry riéndose, y todos con él, hasta al mismo Ron se le escapó una sonrisa.

- Es en serio que me preocupa mucho mi hermana, va de flor en flor, temo que se descarríe, por cierto, ¿no estaba contigo, Deán? Si, al final del curso pasado – dijo mirando a éste, que según le oyó comenzó a moverse incómodo en su asiento.

- Si…, bueno… - titubeó – decidimos que estaríamos mejor siendo amigos

- ¡JA- Una sonora carcajada de Neville les sorprendió a todos – diles la verdad Deán.

- No sé a qué te refieres, esa es la verdad – dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada fulminante hacia Neville.

- La verdad es que Deán decidió no seguir con Ginny para no tener problemas contigo – confesó, ante la mirada atónita de Ron. Harry y Hermione se partían de la risa.

- Así que los novios de tu hermana te tienen miedo – decía Hermione entre risas – a ver cuándo soporta Seasmus tu acoso.

Ron se levantó ya claramente enfadado

- ¡¡Lo único que he hecho ha sido preocuparme por mi hermana!. ¡¡Estáis todos muy confundidos conmigo, y os voy a demostrar que soy una persona totalmente tolerante! – rugió.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió dando paso a la profesora McGonaghall, que acto seguido colocó un papel en el tablón de anuncios. Los chicos se levantaron rápidamente para ver qué ponía, Hermione cogió a Ron por un brazo y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

- Ron, escúchame – le dijo con un tono de voz comprensivo – tienes que comprender que tu hermana ya no es una niña, y no creo que le guste que le digan lo que tiene que hacer

- Pero, Hermione, ella es muy joven, no entiendo por qué lo hace, yo nunca he necesitado nada de eso

- Tienes que entender que las chicas maduran antes – dijo suavemente

- Acaso tú si…. Ah, claro, me olvidaba de Krum – dijo secamente

- Entre Krum y yo no pasó nada, no me cansaré de repetirlo - replicó

- Claro, por eso te pidió que te fueras con él a Bulgaria – en su voz había reproche

- Pero eso…. – comenzó

- Si a mi no me tienes que dar ninguna explicación, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida – le dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá

- ¡exactamente! ¡Yo a ti no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación, así que te agradecería que dejaras de sacarme el temita de Krum! – comenzaban a subir la voz.

- ¡Yo no te saco ningún temita! Eres tu la que se empeña en meterse en mis asuntos. ¡¡Déjame tranquilo de una vez, Granger, lo que haga con mi hermana es asunto mío - ¿Granger, ahora supo que se había pasado, pero no pensaba echarse atrás .Ella tardó en reaccionar un par de segundos, la había ofendido de verdad.

- ¡Ah, si! No se te puede dar ni un consejo de amigo ¿no? Pues, ¡¡coge tu orgullo y vete con él donde te aguanten! – hizo una pausa – ¡Weasley! – le miraba con ira y los ojos empezaban a humedecérsele.

Harry llegó corriendo en ese momento, parecía que iba a decir algo pero decidió quedarse callado al ver el panorama.

- Muy bien, pues si eso es lo que quieres, ¡¡ME VOY! – esto último lo dijo tan alto que algunos muchachos de la sala se volvieron a mirar.

- ¡PERFECTO! – contestó Hermione que también se había levantado

- ¡perfecto! – repitió él mientras echaba a andar hacia las escaleras que iban a su dormitorio. Mientras subía, iba pensando en que esta vez habían ido demasiado lejos, quizás se había pasado, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Entró en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo y pensando sin parar no debí decirle eso, ¿por qué me habré enfadado tanto, es que es una metiche,………….. me he pasado concluyó y lanzó un hondo suspiro.

De pronto, algo le sobresaltó, un ruido en la ventana, miró, había una lechuza del colegio fuera, se levantó y fue a abrirle la ventana, la lechuza entró y Ron vio una nota atada a su pata derecha ¿será de Hermione? Pensó por un momento, ilusionado, que tontería Ron . La desató, era para Harry, pensó en dejarla en su mesilla, la vería más tarde, ¿y si era algo importante? Seria mejor que se la bajara, pero…. no se sentía con fuerzas para ver a Hermione, pero tenia que bajar a darle la carta a Harry, podría ser urgente. Cuando estaba llegando abajo, miró con recelo hacia el sofá en el que Hermione había estado sentada antes, no la vio, en cambio había unos chicos de 3º hablando animadamente sobre quiddich, encontró a Harry jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico con Parvati, se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Hola Harry – dudó un momento – ¿no…está… Hermione? – preguntó. Harry levantó la vista

- No, se fue corriendo, justo después de ti – puso una mirada seria que asustó a Ron – se fue llorando, Ron, ¿qué le has dicho?

- ¿Qué, qué le he dicho? – levantó la voz – pregúntale a ella lo que me ha dicho a mi

- Uy, uy uy – exclamó Parvati

- ¡tú cállate! – aún estaba alterado, por lo visto. Decidió apartar el tema de su cabeza –Harry, ha llegado esto para ti.- Harry agarró el sobre, mientras decía:

- Ah, por cierto, Ron, mañana a las 6 hay que reunirse con la profesora McGonaghall en su despacho para hablar del equipo de Quiddich, hay que elegir nuevo capitán, y hay varias plazas vacantes por la marcha de tus hermanos y de las chicas, así que habrá que hacer pruebas. Eso era lo que iba a contaros antes.- Harry leyó la carta, era corta, levantó la vista

- Es de Dumbledore, tengo que ir a su despacho ahora mismo – Harry se levantó - ¿te importa continuar mi partida?

- No, claro que no – dijo. Parvati pareció fastidiada, con Harry aún tenia alguna posibilidad de ganar, pero con Ron, seria imposible. Ron se dio cuenta de su gesto:

- No se puede ganar siempre en la vida Parvati – alegó burlón.

Las fichas negras de Ron acabaron con las de Parvati en poco rato, y ante la negativa de ésta, de jugar una nueva partida, Ron se dirigió a un ventanal para observar el lago, donde se reflejaban los últimos rayos de un día que pronto llegaría a su fin, el cielo tenia un color rojizo y si se fijaba, casi podía ver el sol introduciéndose lentamente por detrás de las montañas que se veían a lo lejos; los atardeceres de Hogwarts eran preciosos, Ron pensó que quizás Dumbledore los hubiera embrujado para ser los más bonitos de toda Inglaterra. Y, melancólico como se encontraba, se puso a pensar en el momento en el que había ganado el año anterior la Copa de Quiddich para Gryffindor, habían sido los momentos más felices desde que llegara a Hogwarts, era un sueño largamente anhelado que se convertía en realidad, " ¡A Weasley vamos a coronar! ", sonrió para si cuando recordó esa frase que tanto le había hecho sufrir pero que al final se había convertido en el himno de su victoria. Recordó como, cuando entró en Hogwarts sentía que él nunca lograría igualar los méritos que habían conseguido sus hermanos, que él seria el único Weasley torpe y sus padres nunca contarían orgullosos sus hazañas como lo hicieron con Bill o Charlie y sus éxitos académicos o en el Quiddich, o el mismo Percy que había llegado a prefecto y nada menos que a premio anual, pero ahora, era todo distinto, a 2 años de acabar Hogwards, Ron ya contaba con una copa de Quiddich y era prefecto de su casa, la mejor, Gryffindor. Y, aún le quedaban 2 años por delante para demostrarles a todos que Ron Weasley no tenia nada que envidiarles a ninguno de sus hermanos mayores. El sol se encontraba ya, casi completamente, oculto tras las montañas, cuando fue consciente de que lo que acababa era el primer día de su sexto curso en Hogwarts, el día en el que había conocido a la nueva y hermosa profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, una ligera sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, pero también había tenido su primera discusión con Hermione, primer día, primera discusión, esto no podía seguir así, su semblante se ensombreció, ella siempre había estado a su lado en los momentos difíciles y en los momentos felices también, además, siempre se habían ayudado mutuamente, pero parecía que la convivencia se había vuelto imposible de un tiempo hasta ahora. Oyó unos pasos en la Sala Común, se giró, de pronto se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo, era la hora de la cena, ¿cómo podía haberse olvidado, miró hacia la persona que acababa de bajar las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas y se dirigía hacia él: era Hermione.

Mientras Hermione caminaba hacia él, pudo ver su rostro a pesar de que llevaba la cabeza gacha, y al contrario de lo que solía suceder cuando peleaban, no era de enfado, sino que reflejaba una profunda tristeza que a Ron le heló la sangre, algo va mal pensó algo alarmado. Cuando Hermione llegó hasta él, levantó la vista; el habitualmente alegre color chocolate de su mirada había sido sustituido por un marrón oscuro bastante sombrío, y tenia los ojos enrojecidos, a Ron se le partió el corazón. Estaba así por su culpa, no podía creer que fuera tan idiota, tenia ganas de abrazarla y decirle que se olvidara de lo que había pasado, que nunca volvería a ocurrir, que había sido un estúpido y que lo sentía, sobretodo que lo sentía muchísimo. Ron comenzó a hablar con tono implorante.

- Hermione, yo…

- ¡Ron! – le cortó ella. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz asustó a Ron incluso más que su mirada, en ella no había rencor o enfado, ni siquiera tristeza, sino que reflejaba una tremenda indiferencia y frialdad. – He tomado una decisión – hizo una pausa – llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, y sin embargo, he llegado a la conclusión de que lo único que tenemos en común, es Harry. – A Ron no le estaba gustando nada los derroteros que estaba tomando esta conversación, así que decidió terminar con ella de inmediato.

- No, Hermione, mira…

- ¡Déjame hablar, Ron! – le volvió a cortar ella, esta vez de una manera más enérgica, como si le estuviera haciendo perder la paciencia. – Te burlas de todo lo que para mi es importante – prosiguió. probablemente se refiere al P.E.D.D.O. pensó Ron – y no aguantas que siempre me meta en todo lo tuyo, dé mi opinión e intente organizar vuestra vida – la idea era bastante aproximada, pero (apartó de si ese pensamiento) ¿A dónde quería ir a parar?

- Hermione… - comenzó con cautela - ¿Qué me intentas decir? – preguntó temeroso, entornando los ojos y girando un poco la cabeza.

- Tú quieres que te deje en paz, me lo dijiste hace tan solo, un rato.

- ¡Estaba enfadado! – replicó

- Y yo no estoy dispuesta a sufrir lo que otros años – prosiguió como si no le hubiera oído – lo he pensado mucho, y creo que, simplemente, tú y yo, no estamos hechos para estar juntos, somos demasiado diferentes, quizás… - dudó un poco al decir esto – deberíamos ….. distanciarnos – dijo por fin, y calló mientras observaba la reacción del pelirrojo, expectante y con algo de temor. Ron no daba crédito, ¿A qué se refiere con eso de.. "distanciarnos"?

- ¿Quieres decir que dejemos de ser amigos? – dijo absolutamente alucinado. Dicho así, sonaba mucho peor, Hermione no parecía dispuesta a decir tanto.

- No, simplemente, no… involucrarnos tanto.

- Hermione – consiguió decir – creo que estás exagerando un poco – dijo en un intento desesperado de quitarlo hierro al asunto.

- La decisión está tomada – dijo ella un poco más alto, le miró con decisión y se dirigió de nuevo a los dormitorios de la chicas. Ron la miró subir sin poder decir nada, un nudo le atenazaba la garganta hasta casi dolerle, y sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho con tal fuerza que temió que su corazón dejara de latir, nunca había sentido algo así, era muy desagradable, ¿A qué se debía?. Se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón, aún con la boca entreabierta, la mirada perdida en el infinito y con una mano en el pecho, dejó escapar un suspiro al sentarse. De repente comprendió, lo que sentía era angustia, angustia de pensar que Hermione ya no estaría más a su lado y que había sido por su culpa, se lo había ganado a pulso. Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle, sentía ganas de llorar, pero en ese momento, se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se sobresaltó, al mirar hacia allí, vio a Harry que entraba en la sala con aire malhumorado.

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí? La cena está servida, he ido directamente allí esperando encontraros, ¿dónde está Hermione?

- En su dormitorio – contestó aparentando normalidad. Vio a Harry fruncir el ceño a la vez que le miraba detenidamente.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Ron? – preguntó con cautela – estás pálido.

- No, estoy bien. ¿qué te ha dicho Dumbledore? Pareces algo enfadado.

- ¡Oh, si! – exclamó – me quería decir que tengo que seguir con las clases de Oclumancia con Snape, ¡que fastidio!

- ¡Vaya, bueno, supongo que es lo mejor, después de lo que pasó el año pasado.

- Si, supongo – hizo una pausa, y se quedó pensativo. Luego volvió en si, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza – en fin, vamos a cenar antes de que retiren la comida. – Ron no tenia ninguna gana de comer.

- Ve tú, yo no tengo hambre – dijo con voz cansada.

- Ron, ¿seguro que estás bien? – preguntó realmente extrañado, algo grande debía ser lo que dejara a su amigo sin apetito. - ¿has vuelto a discutir con Hermione? – Ron dudó un momento…. no había sido una discusión.

- No, no es nada, después te veo – concluyó. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de caracol que subían a los dormitorios ,dejando a Harry mirando como se alejaba con gesto de preocupación.

Se echó encima de la cama, sin desvestir, solo quería pensar, recordaba una y otra vez el gesto frío de la cara de Hermione cuando le dijo: "la decisión está tomada", ¿acaso no le importaba? ¿Le daba igual no volver a ser los amigos que eran al principio, cuando entraron en Hogwarts? ¿tan poco aprecio le tenia que le daba igual estar o no estar con él, mientras hacia estas cavilaciones no dejó de sentir la presión que le oprimía el pecho. Pasó el tiempo, ya no sabia cuánto, estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación que se abría, giró la cabeza, era Harry de nuevo.

- Hola – dijo desganado

- Hola Ron, vamos, levanta, recuerda que íbamos a ir a ver Hagrid esta noche – lo había olvidado por completo – date prisa, Hermione está esperando abajo. – al oír eso se sorprendió –

- ¿Va Hermione? – preguntó

- Si, claro, tú mismo dijiste ayer que teníamos que contárselo para ir los tres – dicho esto se dirigió hacia su baúl para sacar la capa invisible. Ron imaginó por un momento las miradas frías y las palabras huecas que recibiría durante toda la noche de ella en caso de que fueran juntos, y no se sintió capaz de soportarlo, aún no. Había llegado a la conclusión en los últimos momentos de sus cavilaciones de que respetaría la decisión de ella: si no quería ser su amiga, no podía obligarla.

- Estoy muy cansado, Harry, mejor id vosotros, ya le veré, total, dentro de dos días tenemos nuestra primera clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Harry se quedó paralizado mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, Ron nunca había faltado ni una sola vez a la primera visita del año a Hagrid.

- Pero, ¿qué dices Ron? – preguntó atónito

- Harry, por favor, no insistas – dijo en tono cansado, Harry no se atrevió a replicar, se dirigió hacia la puerta con expresión resignada, pero cuando llegó al marco de la puerta se detuvo y miró hacia la cama de Ron

- Ron – comenzó muy serio – tenemos que hablar, tú y yo – y salió rápidamente de la habitación, antes de que pudiera contestarle.

Al cabo de un rato volvió a sonar la puerta, esta vez eran tímidos golpes en la madera

- ¿Quién es? – la puerta se abrió un poco, una larga y lacia melena pelirroja asomó por ella, enmarcando una alegre cara llena de graciosas pecas.

- ¿Se puede? – Ginny le sonreía

- Si, claro pasa – se incorporó rápidamente.

- Te he estado esperando en la Sala Común, pero parece que ningún integrante del trío de amigos más famoso de Hogwarts se digna a visitarla – al oír "trío de amigos" Ron sintió una sacudida en el estómago - ¿acaso te has olvidado de nuestra cita? ¿no querías hablar conmigo? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama de su hermano y se sentaba cómodamente con las dos piernas arriba, cruzadas. Se agarró las rodillas y se dispuso a escuchar a su hermano con el semblante alegre y las cejas levantadas - ¿y bien?.

A Ron le costó un momento ubicarse y recordar de qué hablaba su hermana.

- ¿oh, si, yo.. quería hablar de Seasmus – musitó. Estaba decidido a demostrarles a sus amigos, como les había dicho, que no era un tonto intolerante sobreprotector de su hermana pequeña, y le demostraría a Hermione que podía ser mucho más civilizado de lo que ella pensaba.

Su hermana se había puesto algo nerviosa al escuchar la pregunta, decidió tranquilizarla. – Ginny – le dijo cogiéndole la mano, que ella miró con desconfianza, y echándole la mirada más sincera de la que fue capaz – soy tu hermano, me puedes contar cualquier cosa – ella le miró y entrecerró los ojos como pensando ¿dónde está la trampa- es en serio, Ginny, no me importa, ¿que quieres salir con Seasmus, perfecto, yo sólo quiero que tú seas feliz – Ginny continuaba con un gesto de escepticismo en su cara que no seria fácil hacer desaparecer, entonces Ron vió su posibilidad cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció…

- ¡Seasmus! – llamó Ron. Éste, sorprendido de la escena, volvía a cerrar la puerta algo cohibido

- Bueno…, yo… creo que volveré más tarde – dijo débilmente

- ¡No, entra Seasmus – volvió a llamar Ron - ¡ven! – éste se acercó mirándole algo atemorizado, mientras intercalaba alguna fugaz mirada interrogante con Ginny. – Mirad, para que veáis que no estoy en contra de lo vuestro….. ¡Daos un beso- ellos dos se quedaron estupefactos durante un instante - ¡Adelante! estoy preparado, Ginny, es el paso definitivo para que sea consciente del todo de que mi hermana es ya, toda una mujercita – de pronto Ginny sonrió y cogió a Seasmus de la mano a la vez que se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a él, éste, ya confiado la miró a los ojos intensamente y pasó su mano por la cintura de ella (espero que no pase de ahí), seguían aproximándose mirándose a los ojos, a ambos les brillaban, Ginny comenzó a ponerse de putillas (si es que es mayor que ella...) a la vez que comenzaba a entrecerrar los ojos, Seasmus con la otra mano había llegado hasta su mejilla y la agarraba muy suavemente atrayéndola hacia si (¡Dios mio! Aquello se le estaba haciendo eterno y notaba como empezaba a sudar), se aproximaron un poco más (¡es mi hermana!), se miraban, seguían aproximándose…

- ¡Bueno, basta ya! – cortó – No, creo que no estoy preparado, quizás más adelante – ambos se habían girado bruscamente y le miraban de nuevo atónitos – por ahora me conformaré con veros dados de la mano – Ginny reía.

- Gracias hermanito – se abalanzó sobre él con tal fuerza que lo echó de espaldas sobre la cama y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, a continuación se dirigió hacia la puerta muy sonriente – ¡hasta mañana! – y salió de la habitación no sin antes llevarse la mano a los labios y lanzarle un beso a Seasmus desde el marco. Éste sonrió. Cuando Ginny abandonó la habitación la situación se hizo un poco tensa por unos instantes, después Seasmus dijo:

- Bueno, me voy a dormir – sonrió nerviosamente - ¡Hasta mañana!


	4. Revelaciones

**4. REVELACIONES**

A la mañana siguiente Ron fue el primero en despertarse, eso casi nunca sucedía, seguramente se debía a lo temprano que se había acostado la noche anterior, aunque también podía deberse a los exagerados ruidos que venían de su estómago a causa de tantas horas sin comer (a quien se le ocurre no cenar), no había oído llegar a Harry, seguramente él y Hermione se habían quedado hasta tarde en la cabaña de Hagrid. Se duchó, se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar, se sirvió en el plato de todo lo que encontró y comenzó a engullirlo con rapidez mientras el comedor se iba llenando poco a poco. Al cabo de un rato, notó alguien que se sentaba cerca de él, levantó la mirada, era Hermione

Buenos días – dijo ésta un poco cohibida. Ron, que tenia la boca llena soltó un gruñido como toda respuesta. Después de que consiguió tragar con algo de dificultad preguntó

¿Qué tal ayer con Hagrid? – la miró, pero inmediatamente retiró la mirada y la dirigió a su plato de cereales que de pronto parecía haberse vuelto tremendamente interesante, quizás si buscaba entre ellos encontraría algo…..

Bien – contestó Hermione con una ligera y algo nerviosa sonrisa, permaneció asintiendo levemente con la cabeza un par de segundos más, luego bajó la mirada hacia su panecillo y decidió que la tarea de untarle mantequilla requería de toda su concentración. Se hizo un silencio tenso, Ron empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando vio que apenas le faltaban un par de cereales para acabar el tazón, luego no tendría nada que hacer, sería horrible, decidió que cogería algo más para comer, aunque ya tenia el estómago a tope. Entonces apareció Harry por la puerta del comedor ¡Salvado!

Ron, ¿porque no me has esperado para bajar a desayunar? – preguntó

Estaba hambriento, no podía esperar, creo que era el primero en la puerta del comedor para entrar a desayunar – Harry sonrió mientras se servia unos huevos pasados por agua. Hermione había terminado sorprendentemente rápido su panecillo y ahora miraba inquieta hacia los ventanales del Gran Comedor, cruzada de brazos.

¿Qué pasa Hermione? – preguntó Harry

Estas dichosas lechuzas, tardan mucho – refunfuñó sin aparatar la mirada de los ventanales.

No te agobies, aún falta casi media hora para que empiece la clase, tendrás tiempo de sobra para leer el profeta.- repuso Harry. En ese momento el ensordecedor ruido de batir de cientos de alas invadió el salón, no era tan grande como lo había sido el primer día, pero aún llegaban cosas olvidadas de algunos estudiantes. Una lechuza se acercó a Hermione para dejarle el periódico, ésta lo cogió y se levantó rápidamente.

¿Dónde vas? – volvió a interrogar Harry

Hay un par de cosas que quiero hacer antes de la clase del señor Binns, hasta luego – se despidió. Harry se dirigió a Ron

Esta chica está muy tensa, no puede ser sano ser así – le dijo. Ron le contestó dirigiéndole una simple sonrisa.

Ron, estás muy raro últimamente – le preguntó mirándole con sus profundos ojos verdes. Ron le devolvió la mirada, y en ese momento comprendió que Harry no tenia por que pagar lo que pasara entre Hermione y él, así que, decidió olvidar el tema y seguir adelante como si nada, respetando la decisión de Hermione.

No pasa nada Harry, es solo que no me he encontrado muy bien últimamente, pero ya estoy mejor – le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y decidió cambiar de tema - ¡Que bien volver a jugar al Quiddich, verdad! Estoy deseando comenzar, aunque tenemos que hacer el equipo prácticamente nuevo, solo quedamos tú y yo del antiguo equipo, además Angelina salió, y me parece que vas a tener que ser capitán… - Ron seguía hablando, pero se dio cuenta de que Harry no lo escuchaba, se había quedado con los ojos mirando al infinito, como petrificado y con un gesto de amargura en el rostro. No era la primera vez que Ron veía este gesto, alguna vez en la Madriguera ya había pasado, Harry se quedaba como ido, sin escuchar, sin reaccionar, y con ese gesto de angustia, que a Ron no le gustaba nada. Recordó de pronto que se había propuesto contárselo a Hermione pero no lo había hecho todavía, y las cosas no se presentaban, exactamente fáciles para hablar con ella en ese momento, pero tenia que hacerlo, se trataba de Harry, seguro que le importaría, hablaría con ella esa misma mañana. Mientras pensaba todo esto decidió devolver a Harry a la realidad

¡¡HARRY! – gritó. Éste se sobresaltó

¿Qué…? ¿qué pasa? – respondió aturdido mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos

¿Dónde estabas? –

¡Oh! Solo pensaba – contestó introduciéndose en la boca el ultimo trozo de huevo

¿En qué?

En nada – bebió el último trago de leche que le quedaba en el tazón y se levantó diciendo – vamos, o llegaremos tarde a la primera clase de Historia.- Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la clase mientras Ron pensaba preocupado qué le pasaría a su amigo.

Cuando llegaron al aula de Historia de la Magia aun no había llegado el profesor Binns, a pesar de que casi todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, que era la casa con la que compartían clase de historia, ya estaban alli. Tomaron asiento justo cuando sonaba la campana, en ese momento oyeron pasos apresurados detrás, entre los murmullos, Hermione llegó corriendo y se sentó en uno de los pupitres cerca de ellos, acto seguido entró el profesor atravesando la pared de la pizarra como había hecho desde el primer día en que le conocieron. Abrió su libro, pero antes de empezar a leer reparó en una nota que había encima de la mesa, la cogió, se puso sus gafas para verla y leyó en alto:

_Se informa a los alumnos de la reapertura del club de duelo,_

_la asistencia no es obligatoria, pero si recomendada._

_Los alumnos interesados deberán apuntarse en _

_Las listas que se colocarán en los tablones de anuncios _

_De cada casa. _

_El plazo de inscripción es hasta el día 30 de este mes._

_La cita tendrá lugar cada jueves a las 6 de la tarde,_

_en el aula anexa a la de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras_

_a partir del mes de octubre._

_Atentamente Albus Dumbledore_

Cuando el profesor Binns hubo terminado de leer la nota, sin cambiar un ápice el gesto de su cara, dirigió la mirada a su libro, y haciendo caso omiso al revuelo que se había levantado en el aula comenzó su habitual y soporífera perorata, como si los más de dos meses que separaban su última clase, y esta que reabría el curso, no se distanciaran más que en unas horas.

Tras una hora eterna, en la cual, el profesor Binns les relató las duras batallas que enfrentaron a los duendes de oriente con los gigantes del Himalaya durante la primera mitad del siglo XVIII, Ron volvió a preguntarse por enésima vez cómo era posible que algo que debió ser tan sangriento y emocionante, resultara, en boca del profesor Binns, tan irremediablemente soporífero. Tampoco llegaba a comprender, observándola más allá de Harry, como Hermione era capaz de mantenerse atenta y no parar de escribir en toda la hora.

Ron observó, como Harry, a su lado, luchaba infructuosamente por mantener su cabeza erguida, las cabezadas que daba habrían sido evidentes para cualquier profesor menos para Binns, que no levantaba la cabeza de su libro. Cuando sonó la campana del reloj el profesor se limitó a cerrar su libro y salir por donde había entrado sin decir nada. Ron soltó un suspiro de alivio y se levantó junto con Harry al cual el ruido de la campana parecía haber espabilado. Hermione echó una mirada de desaprobación al soñoliento Harry que se desperezaba sin pudor alguno al salir por la puerta del aula.

¡Oh, vaya! – se lamentó Ron - ¡Nos toca pociones! – El primer encuentro con Snape nunca era grato para los tres amigos – y, para colmo, de nuevo con Slytherin – Cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula, las serpientes ya se encontraban allí. Ron vio como una cabeza cubierta de pelo rubio platino se volvía hacia ellos- empieza la fiesta - pensó Ron.

¡Vaya! – comenzó la voz inconfundible de Draco Malfoy, bien alto para que todo el mundo pudiera oírle – ya decía yo que empezaba a oler a roña por aquí ¡Weasley! – Ron empezó a notar calor en la cara – Draco se giró hacia Harry - ¡ pero mira quien llegó también! la mayor celebridad de Hogwarts, ¿me firmarás un autógrafo…… - su cara adquirió un rictus de odio - …cararajada? – Ron apretó los puños mientras miraba con furia hacia Malfoy.

¡Cállate Malfoy! – Advirtió Harry a la vez que echaba mano de su varita. Hermione lo sujetó.

Cálmate Harry – le susurró.

¡¿Pero quien está aquí! – comenzó Malfoy reparando en ella – si es la sangre sucia de Grang…. – cuando miró a Hermione enmudeció, se quedó con la boca entreabierta una fracción de segundo, luego recuperó la compostura, pero no el rictus de odio, en su lugar Malfoy esbozaba ahora una pícara sonrisa a la vez que sus profundos ojos grises recorrían de arriba abajo, muy lentamente, el cuerpo de Hermione, con una mirada intensa, peligrosa. Ésta, apretó más sus libros contra su pecho y bajó la mirada visiblemente intimidada. Ron no daba crédito, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla así!. Unos instantes de dramático silencio se apoderaron del pasillo.

Vaya Granger – comenzó por fin Malfoy muy lentamente, ahora acercándose donde solo ellos pudieran oírle - ¿Qué te han dado de comer esos muggles, padres tuyos? – se quedó clavando en ella su profunda mirada. De pronto, Snape abrió ruidosamente la puerta de la mazmorra y el resto de alumnos entraron. Ron, no entendía muy bien lo que había querido decir Malfoy con aquellas palabras, pero tenia que acabar con eso YA. Agarró firmemente a Hermione del brazo y la arrastró al interior.

¡Vamos! No tenemos porque aguantar esto –soltó, dejando a Malfoy mirándoles alejarse con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca.

Cuando llegaron a su sitio, como siempre al fondo del aula, Hermione se zafó bruscamente del brazo de Ron y se le encaró hablando en susurros pero con un enfado monumental

¡¡No recuerdo en qué momento exacto te he pedido ayuda! – a Ron esta repentina reacción le pilló por sorpresa y no pudo pronunciar palabra, en cambio se le debía haber quedado cara de tonto, con la boca entreabierta y pestañeando por la incomprensión. - ¿¡Te crees que no puedo cuidarme sola-

Eh…. yo solo….. – consiguió balbucear. Entonces Hermione se acercó a él y le dijo muy lentamente

No quiero tu ayuda, Ron Weasley – Ron pensó que aquello había ido demasiado lejos, ella no tenia derecho a hablarle así. Iba a enfadarse y contestarle cuando…

Quizás cuando el señor Potter y sus amigos terminen de solucionar sus problemas personales, podremos empezar la clase – dijo la voz envenenada de Snape, mientras éste ojeaba distraído el libro, y sin levantar siquiera la vista concluyó - ¿Nos da permiso señor Potter? – algunas risillas recorrieron los pupitres de los Slytherin mientras Harry se levantaba furioso, apretando los puños para decir:

Si, profesor – a la vez que les echaba una mirada de reproche a Hermione y Ron, que solo éste vio, ya que Hermione se hallaba enfrascada ya en el libro de pociones pero con el rostro visiblemente tenso y roja de furia.

La angustiosa hora de clase se saldó con 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 10 más para Slytherin, además de tener que soportar las gélidas miradas y sonrisas de suficiencia que Malfoy les dirigía a Harry y a él. Y, para colmo, Hermione que no les había dirigido la palabra durante toda la hora, salió como una exhalación del aula, sin esperarles al terminar la clase, y a Ron le pareció que dirigía una fugaz mirada hacia el pupitre de Malfoy justo antes de cruzar la puerta.

La siguiente clase de Encantamientos Ron se la pasó pensando en la reacción que Malfoy había tenido al ver a Hermione, ¿por qué la había mirado así? Ni siquiera la había insultado. Alargó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione que se encontraba sentada al otro lado de Harry, escribía en su pergamino con gesto de concentración, ajena a su mirada. Si, bueno, quizás estuviese algo más guapa que el año pasado, pero, tampoco había cambiado tanto, aunque si había notado que estaba algo más alta, y su pelo…… ¡Caramba! ¡Su pelo! Ya no era tan largo y enmarañado como antes, ahora, seguía teniendo ondulaciones, pero eran mucho más definidas. Entonces lo sacó de sus cavilaciones la voz del profesor Flitwick:

Señorita Granger, haría el favor de hacernos una demostración – hermione se levantó, fue hasta la mitad del aula y con su varita comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo. Entonces Ron se sorprendió de su propia estupidez ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta del increíble cambio que Hermione había experimentado? Su cuerpo era totalmente distinto. De ser una niña flacucha, había pasado a ser ahora, una jovencita con perfectas proporciones, la túnica no escondía del todo sus caderas y……. se admiró de las perfectas curvas que formaban ahora sus pechos, Ron se sonrojó un poco cuando se sorprendió a si mismo mirando a Hermione de esa manera. Decidió apartar su vista de allí y la dirigió a su cara, donde reparó en sus largas pestañas que enmarcaban unos grandes y brillantes ojos color chocolate. Realmente estaba preciosa, y no había asomo, ya de aquella niña que entrara hacia ya 5 años junto con ellos en la casa Gryffindor.

Muy bien señorita Granger, como siempre lo ha hecho usted a la perfección – Hermione volvió a su sitio satisfecha.

El resto de la hora pasó rápidamente mientras Ron pensaba que como pillara a Malfoy mirándola de nuevo de aquella manera, le partiría la cara, y esta vez nadie podría impedírselo, y le daba igual la regañina que le pudiera echar Hermione después, alegando que ella se sabe cuidar sola. Sonó la campana y todos los alumnos se levantaron con bastante bullicio, pensando seguramente en el almuerzo. Salieron después al patio, Harry y él se sentaron en un banco y Hermione, se sentó en otro, algo alejado, con un libro en una mano y una manzana en la otra.

Hermione está rarísima – dijo Harry observándola – no sé porque ha reaccionado así esta mañana – Ron se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de engullir su último panecillo lleno de choppe, fingiendo no saber el por qué de su mayúsculo enfado. En ese momento, alguien se acercó a ellos. Ron levantó la vista y se encontró con una chica muy guapa de pelo oscuro recogido en 2 graciosas coletas, era Cho Chang.

Hola Harry – dijo tímidamente

Hola – dijo éste sorprendido y algo nervioso también. Ron comprendió que sobraba y se levantó.

Bueno, yo… me tengo que ir…, hasta luego – se alejó y paseó la vista por el patio para ver con quién podía ir. Vio a Hermione sola en el banco, se dio cuenta de que no tendría una oportunidad mejor para hablarle de Harry. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, ella tardó un par de segundos en reparar en su presencia.

¿Qué quieres? – le dijo fríamente

Me gustaría hablarte de un tema….

¡No! – espetó ella – no pienso pedirte perdón por lo de esta mañana, mas bien deberías ser tú el que lo hiciera; yo no quería tu ayuda y te metiste, sabiendo perfectamente que habíamos quedado en que ninguno se metería en la vida del otro….

No, si no era eso de lo que quería hablarte – la interrumpió. No quería meterse en ninguna discusión, no tendría mucho tiempo, ya que no creía que Cho se fuera a quedar conversando con Harry durante mucho rato – en realidad yo….

¡Que no, Ron! Ya lo he pensado, y lo he pensado mucho, no hay vuelta atrás en lo que te dije de distanciarnos, no insistas, es lo mejor para los dos – Ron empezaba a perder la paciencia

¡¡Que no! ¡Que tampoco es eso, relájate. Es sobre Harry – dijo rápidamente temiendo que volviera a cortarle.

Ahh – Hermione parecía algo avergonzada, bajó la cabeza y se ruborizó un poco – En ese caso, dime – concluyó en voz muy baja.

Ron adquirió un tono de voz de confidencia y se puso serio.

Estoy preocupado por él – un ligero gesto de alarma apareció en el rostro de Hermione.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa?

No lo sé exactamente, de un tiempo a esta parte lo noto angustiado, a veces se queda como ido, ya no es el mismo, aunque desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, está algo más animado.

Quizás sea la muerte de Sirius lo que le angustia – aventuró Hermione

No – contestó él – yo lo he visto triste por Sirius, y es distinto, es otra mirada, y eso lo lleva cada vez mejor, aunque no habla de ello.

Hermione se quedó pensativa durante un momento

Pues yo no he visto nada raro

No sé, Hermione, ¿qué hago? – Hermione miró a los profundos ojos azules de su amigo que la miraban implorantes y se conmovió.

Yo creo Ron – consiguió decir – que deberías hablar con él

¿Hablar con él? – ante el gesto de incredulidad del pelirrojo, Hermione comprendió el problema

Ron – le habló con condescendencia – vosotros dos sois amigos, os queréis y os preocupáis el uno por el otro, no hay nada de malo en hablarlo de vez en cuando, no os de vergüenza – la cara de Ron ahora mostraba un poco de susto

Y…….. ¿por qué no…..hablas tú con él? – dijo rápidamente y la miró de nuevo con esos ojos implorantes a los que Hermione no podía decir que no. – le miró durante un momento

Está bien… – dijo por fin, Ron se puso contento, pero Hermione continuo - …. iremos los dos – Ron se desinfló un poco, pero accedió. Hermione se levantó

Tengo que irme – le miró a los ojos mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro – ¡hombres! – dijo – ¿es que nunca podrán expresar lo que sienten? – y se alejó, aún meneando la cabeza..

Después del almuerzo tuvieron Herbología con Hufflepuf y Adivinación. Cuando entraron en su sala común y se hubieron despedido de Neville que se iba a la biblioteca a estudiar, Hermione lanzó a Ron una mirada de complicidad a la que el pelirrojo contestó asintiendo con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia el sofá donde estaba Harry, en el que se había dejado caer pesadamente con un suspiro

Estoy destrozado – dijo – necesito dormir – cuando miró a sus amigos se los encontró a los dos con la mirada fija en él

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado. Hermione miró a Ron invitándole a comenzar. Ron comprendió, miró a Harry, abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar, pestañeó, volvió a abrirla y habló:

¿ A qué hora me dijiste que teníamos que estar en el despacho de la profesora McGonaghall? – miró a Hermione temeroso y se encontró con el gesto de reproche que esperaba.

A las 6, te lo dije ayer – contestó receloso. Hermione no aguantó más tiempo callada.

En realidad, Harry, queríamos hablar contigo…. – dijo a la vez que lanzaba una mirada de exasperación a Ron, éste, bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos juntas - ….Ron está algo preocupado – concluyó. Por lo visto, Hermione estaba empeñada en que fuera él el que hablara. Se rindió. Miró a Harry que lo observaba interrogante

Emm….. , si, verás… Harry, es que llevas un tiempo algo raro, durante este verano te he notado distante, te quedas ido y …. no sé ¿hay algo que quisieras contarnos, me da la impresión de que cargas con un gran peso, y te lo guardas en lugar de compartirlo con nosotros.

Cuando Harry, que desde que Ron comenzó a hablar había agachado la cabeza, le miró, Ron sintió un escalofrío, porque había supuesto que Harry simplemente le diría que no era nada, y sin embargo lo que vio reflejado en sus ojos fue angustia y temor, Hermione corrió a sentarse a su lado y le rodeo con sus brazos. Harry se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los brazos en las rodillas y colocando el rostro entre las manos. Después de unos minutos de silencio sepulcral entre los tres amigos, Harry habló con un timbre grave que Ron nunca le había oído

Pensé que podría ocultároslo – comenzó – sé que debí contároslo, pero no tenia fuerzas.

Harry – dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa – nos estás asustando.

Entonces, esa tarde al calor de la hoguera Harry les contó todo lo referente a la profecía que se había hecho aquella lejana noche en Hogsmeade, les contó que algún día habría de enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort en un duelo mortal del cual solo uno saldría con vida, que aquella era la razón por la cual 15 años antes había ido a su casa a intentar matarle, y por aquello sus padres habían muerto, les contó que la profecía hablaba de que el elegido habría nacido en el séptimo mes, y solo Longbotton y él cumplían ese requisito, que el señor tenebroso lo señalaría como su igual y compartirían cualidades, y habló, habló, habló y fue poco a poco soltando todo lo que llevaba dentro desde hacía tanto tiempo y le estaba quemando, les contó como cada vez que pensaba en ello lo ahogaba una angustia tal, que casi le impedía respirar y habló largo tiempo, hasta que cuando acabó sintió como si una gran bocanada de aire fresco inundara su pecho y fuera capaz de respirar por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, y como si el peso anteriormente insoportable, era más llevadero ahora, era más ligero, pues no lo llevaba él solo, sino que lo compartían los tres, sabía que se preocuparían, que esto les causaría un gran impacto y miedo, pero también sabia que le ayudarían en todo lo que pudieran, y le apoyarían en todo momento, todo eso quitando que poder hablar con alguien del tema, ya era una gran ventaja.

Ron se quedó bastante impresionado con lo que Harry les había contado, no dijo gran cosa el resto de la tarde, solo podía pensar en que desde luego Harry tenia razones para comportarse como lo había hecho los últimos tiempos, realmente los necesitaba a su lado más que nunca, eso era lo único que de momento podían hacer por él.

A las seis fueron al despacho de la profesora Mcgonaghall, nombró a Harry capitán y les informó de que los entrenamientos de Quiddich empezarían la semana siguiente, así que debían convocar pruebas entre los alumnos para cubrir los puestos vacantes.

Esa noche Ron se durmió con la imagen de un minúsculo Harry Potter, que intentaba con unos pequeños rayos de colores que salían de su varita atacar a un gigantesco Voldemort, veinte veces más grande que él, que lanzaba unas carcajadas estruendosas causadas por las cosquillas que le producían los pequeños rayos de luz que Harry lanzaba.


	5. Sospechas

**5. Sospechas**

El jueves por la mañana, Ron se despertó a causa de un grito proveniente de la cama de Harry, se levantó rápidamente y fue a ver qué pasaba, lo encontró incorporado, jadeando, bañado en sudor y con el espanto esculpido en el rostro.

¿Qué pasa, Harry? – preguntó alarmado

He tenido una pesadilla – dijo respirando agitadamente

¿Estaba… Él? – preguntó Ron con cautela ¿le viste?

Si, estaba, pero no lo vi, porque…. – hizo una pausa y miró a Ron intensamente a los ojos – ¡Yo era él!

Ron enmudeció de la impresión, Harry continuó

Hablaba con Bellatrix, le preguntaba si ya estaba todo listo para el viaje y luego dijo algo así como que pronto podría tener una conversación con sus criaturas predilectas – Ron guardó un momento de silencio cuando Harry concluyó, luego dijo:

Pero Harry, no deberías tener ya esos sueños¿no estás practicando Oclumancia?

Bueno, es que aún no he empezado, convencí a Dumbledore para empezar la semana que viene

Deberías ir a verle y contarle el sueño

Si, creo que será lo mejor. Iré ahora mismo – Harry se levantó, se vistió rápidamente y se fue.

Como era ya casi la hora de levantarse, Ron se metió a la ducha y se arregló sin parar de pensar en el significado del sueño de Harry, luego bajó a desayunar. Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, fue a la mesa de Gryffindor y vio a Hermione, que leía el periódico bastante concentrada. Fue a sentarse frente a ella.

Buenos días – le dijo alegremente. Hermione le miró por encima del periódico, con una mirada que le dejaba claro que aunque hubieran estado juntos por lo de Harry su actitud en cuanto a él no había cambiado en absoluto.

Buenos días – respondió en tono lúgubre

Ron decidió callarse la boca y comenzó a llenarse el plato de comida. Cuando hubo acabado con dos tostadas con mermelada, un tazón de cereales, un vaso de zumo de calabaza, un par de huevos y tres salchichas, apareció Harry con el semblante algo sombrío.

¿Qué tal? – preguntó rápidamente Ron.

Mal

Al oír esto Hermione se asomó por detrás de "El Profeta" con una ceja levantada.

Dumbledore me ha puesto Oclumancia con Snape todos los días, incluso los sábados – añadió Harry

¡No¿Los sábados, y…… ¿de lo otro¿Qué te ha dicho?

Nada, me ha agradecido la información y se ha quedado algo preocupado

¿Qué es lo otro? – Hermione, por fin, intervino

Harry y Ron se miraron sabiendo lo que pasaría si se lo decían.

Hermione reaccionó como esperaban, se puso histérica, le preguntó a Harry de todo y le dijo que tenia que practicar Oclumancia, si por ella fuera, daría incluso más horas de las que le había mandado Dumbledore.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar se dirigieron al aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Cuando llegaron a clase Ron vio el precioso cabello de Aliena y se quedó petrificado en la puerta, como hechizado mirándola, alguien chocó con él y lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

Uy, perdón – era Hermione, y en esos momentos le dedicaba una sonrisa maligna. Ron hubiera jurado que había tropezado con él a propósito. Se dirigió a su sitio, cuando se sentó, apoyó su cara en las manos y se dispuso a observar a la profesora.

Buenos días, chicos – comenzó la joven profesora con su impertérrita sonrisa en los labios - me alegra volver a veros, como ya sabréis, hoy tenemos una clase doble de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras¿no es fantástico? Nos dará tiempo a hacer de todo. Por indicaciones de Dumbledore, las clases de este año tendrán un contenido bastante inferior que otros años en cuanto a teoría…. –

Hubo algunos murmullos entusiasmados, los alumnos sonreían, esa sería una de las mejores asignaturas del año, sin deberes, sin tener que estudiar…

Ron compartía el sentimiento general, pero parecía que a Hermione no le hacía mucha gracia, tenia los brazos cruzados en el pecho y resoplaba de vez en cuando.

Aliena continuó hablando

….. la práctica de los hechizos, principalmente defensivos, será nuestro fuerte, y para eso hesido contratada, para aleccionaros en el trabajo de campo, en el que yo soy experta. Por lo tanto, nuestras clases consistirán, básicamente, en que yo os explico un hechizo y nos pasamos el resto de la clase, o clases que hagan falta, practicándolo. Pues bien, sin retrasarnos más comenzaremos con el primer hechizo del año, es un hechizo sencillo que puede que incluso algunos de vosotros ya conozcáis, me estoy refiriendo al "PROTEJO".

Durante la siguiente hora, Aliena se dedicó a explicarles en qué consistía el hechizo y en qué ocasiones utilizarlo, caminaba entre las mesas mientras hablaba y de vez en cuando les contaba tal o cual situación en la cual se había visto obligada a utilizarlo, les contaba historias de luchas contra mortifagos, lo cual hacía la clase tremendamente entretenida, todos la escuchaban con muchísimo interés, pues ponía tal énfasis en detallar sus aventuras que incluso había quien se mordía las uñas de la impresión o no aguantaba más y soltaba un "¿y, qué pasó?. Cuando terminó su última historia todos (o casi todos) tenían la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, sin embargo Hermione no cabía en si del enojo

Perdiendo horas de clase con cosas que no nos importan para nada, lo que yo os decía, es una engreída – les susurró

Oigo un rumor – dijo Aliena – ¿tiene algún problema, señorita….?

Granger, Hermione Granger – dijo, levantándose muy digna – y no, no tengo ningún problema, solo me parece que deberíamos dedicarnos a dar clase, en vez de escuchar aventurillas.

Lamento que no le guste mi modo de dar las clases, Srta. Granger, pero siento comunicarle que, aquí, mando yo, así que... ¡Cállese! – Hermione enrojeció de la furia y se sentó con los labios muy apretados.

Cuéntenos otra aventura, profesora – pidió Lavender

No, chicos, ahora debemos practicar el hechizo, y llamadme Aliena, por favor. Vayamos al aula anexa para las clases prácticas.

Todos se levantaron de su sitio comentando por lo bajo alguna aventura o anécdota que les hubiera contado Aliena, y se fueron a la habitación de al lado, en la cual no había sillas ni mesas, tan solo cojines, amontonados junto a una pared. Cuando todos hubieron llegado Aliena volvió a hablar:

Bien, silencio chicos, escuchad, por turnos os iré lanzando un hechizo débil para que vosotros practiquéis el "protejo"¿de acuerdo? – todos asintieron – bien, Neville, comenzaremos contigo

Neville fue hacia ella bastante atemorizado, con la varita temblándole en la mano. Se colocaron y Aliena pronunció:

¡Depulso!

A Neville no le dio tiempo ni a abrir la boca, un fino rayo de luz naranja salió de la varita de Aliena y fue a dar directamente en el pecho de Neville que fue empujado suavemente, y retrocedió unos metros guardando a duras penas el equilibrio.

No pasa nada Neville, luego lo intentaremos otra vez. ¡Siguiente¡Parvati!

La chica avanzó hacia Aliena que volvió a lanzar su hechizo contra ella, Parvati consiguió pronunciar el hechizo, pero no consiguió neutralizarlo del todo y fue empujada hacia atrás igual que Neville, pero no tanto.

Así continuó desfilando el resto de la clase, algunos lo repetían, otros lo hacían bastante bien a la primera.

Siguiente, a ver, Srta. Grangium – dijo con algo de desdén en la voz

Es Granger – dijo ésta con una mirada rencorosa mientras se acercaba donde la profesora estaba.

No había asomo de la acostumbrada sonrisa en los labios de Aliena mientras gritaba ¡DEPULSO! El rayo naranja le pareció a Ron, esta vez, ligeramente más grueso e intenso que el lanzado al resto de los alumnos, aún así, Hermione ejecutó un "protejo" impecable y no sufrió ningún daño. Miró a Aliena desafiante y con la cabeza muy alta en gesto digno, Aliena le devolvió la mirada, y se mantuvieron así, observándose,

durante unos instantes de tenso silencio, por fin Aliena habló:

Se puede mejorar¡Siguiente!

Hermione volvió a su sitio con los puños muy apretados y un gesto de odio nunca antes visto por Ron.

¡Ron Weasley! – llamó Aliena, Ron se puso como un flan y avanzó hacia ella

¡Depulso!

¡Protejo! – dijeron casi al unísono. Ron fue empujado unos centímetros

¡Bien Ron! Intentémoslo de nuevo – la segunda vez Ron repelió el hechizo a la perfección

¡FENOMENAL, Muy bien, Ron – Aliena le dedicó la que le pareció la sonrisa más resplandeciente que había visto en toda su vida, y se puso colorado, volvió junto a Harry y Hermione con una cara de tonto que se le borró de golpe al ver el gesto furioso que Hermione le dedicaba.

¡Harry Potter! – Harry se dirigió al centro de la clase – a ver qué tal lo haces – oyó Harry en su cabeza, nuevamente vio que Aliena no había movido los labios, Harry se alarmó, y con razón, ya que Aliena había cogido su varita con un semblante sorprendentemente amenazador para lo que podría esperarse de alguien de su edad, en ese momento Ron tuvo la certeza de que Aliena era una extraordinaria Aurora.

¡DEPULSO! – Ron casi tuvo que protegerse los ojos contra el intenso resplandor del rayo color naranja, cuatro veces más grueso que el resto de los de esa mañana.

Prot…. – Harry no pudo terminar, el rayo le impactó en el pecho con tal fuerza que Harry salió despedido, elevándose por lo menos dos metros del suelo, impactó fuertemente contra la pared del fondo y después cayó bruscamente al suelo sobre sus rodillas. Mientras Harry se dolía de los golpes, Hermione y Ron salieron corriendo para socorrerlo, pero algo los detuvo, una especie de muro invisible se interponía entre Harry y ellos, Aliena lo había alzado con un rápido movimiento de su mano libre. Ron se quedó con la boca abierta al comprobar que Aliena no necesitaba de la varita para hacer magia.

¡Harry! – Hermione gritaba

¡No te metas, niña! – Aliena presentaba una mirada tremendamente amenazadora, incluso a Ron le pareció ver un brillo color sangre en sus ojos

¡Hay que llevarle a la enfermería! – gritó Hermione enfurecida

¿A la enfermería? – Aliena se volvió hacia Harry ¿Acaso eres una niña, Potter?

No – gimió éste con los dientes apretados. Entonces Aliena empezó a gritar

¡Pues, LEVÁNTATE POTTER! – Harry se levantó a duras penas ¡Intentémoslo de nuevo! – Aliena tenía un fulgor anhelante y peligroso en la mirada.

¡DEPULSO!

¡Protejo! – un rayo similar en grosor e intensidad al anterior fue lanzado hacia Harry que esta vez si lo repelió, pero no fue suficiente, pues fue arrastrado unos 50 centímetros hacía atrás, pero oponiendo resistencia, de tal manera que las suelas de sus zapatos debieron desgastarse por el roce contra el suelo. Harry se quedó jadeando y mirando con una mezcla de temor y desafío a la profesora, ella comenzó a aproximarse lentamente a él, Harry no se movió, pero la siguió con la mirada. Cuando ella llegó a su altura levantó el brazo y…….

…..lo colocó en el hombro de Harry recuperando su compostura y sonrisa resplandeciente habituales

Bueno, Harry, tendrás que seguir practicando ese "_protejo"_¿lo harás? – le dijo dedicándole una mirada tan amistosa y dulce como la miel.

Ron notó que, para entonces, el muro invisible había desaparecido y podía moverse con libertad. Aliena se volvió a la clase

Eso va por todos, el próximo día repasaremos el hechizo y espero que lo hayáis practicado bien – sonrió a los alumnos, y estos, fueron poco a poco recuperándose de la impresión ¡hasta el lunes! – los despidió.

Antes de abandonar el aula Harry oyó por última vez la voz de Aliena en su cabeza:

Vaya Harry Potter, ni un simple "_depulso"_ eres capaz de interceptar, Voldemort no tendrá que dedicarte ni 5 minutos – Harry se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, vio que Aliena le miraba sonriente apoyada en una mesa, cuando Harry se volvió le saludó amistosamente con la mano. Harry se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Mientras, Hermione estaba fuera de si:

¡Es intolerable�¡Injustificable¡Escandaloso¡Harry, no tienes por que aguantar esto! Mira como estás, debes ir a la enfermería. Os dije que no me daba buena espina¡no es de fiar!

Harry se había ido a sentar a una escalera y se miraba las rodillas distraído, tenía roto el pantalón en ambas piernas y sendas heridas que sangraban levemente, también tenia rozaduras en las palmas de las manos, pero sin embargo dijo:

Da igual, no me duele

Ron se fijó en su amigo tenia una apariencia cadavérica, con la tez pálida y los ojos hundidos

Harry ¿estás bien? – preguntó mientras Hermione y él se sentaban a ambos lados del chico.

Me habla – dijo lacónicamente. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión.

¿Quién te habla, Harry? –interrogó Hermione

Aliena – esta respuesta más que aclararles el asunto les provocó aún más estupor

Emmmmm – Hermione no comprendía

No, no – Harry espabiló de repente y miró a Hermione – lo que quiero decir es que la oigo – hizo una pausa y giró la cara hacia Ron – dentro de mi cabeza – dijo a la vez que se golpeaba la frente con los dedos – me amenaza, nadie más la oye, solo yo – Hermione y Ron se quedaron en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Harry en la soledad de aquel frío pasillo.

Durante el resto del día los tres amigos estuvieron bastante callados. Ron no sabía qué pensar, le costaba trabajo creer que Aliena, su joven y bella profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, fuera capaz de amenazar a Harry, y en tal caso ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? no tenía sentido. No obstante, si la creía capaz de meterse en la cabeza de Harry, Ron intuía que lo que habían visto era tan solo la antesala de una poderosísima hechicera.

Después tuvieron Historia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Por la tarde Harry y Ron hablaron de las pruebas de Quiddich y decidieron hacerlas en sábado por la mañana, así que colocaron un anuncio en el tablón de la Sala Común. Poco antes de irse a acostar se encontraron con Neville, Seasmus, Deán, Parvati, Lavender y Ginny, y decidieron entre todos apuntarse al Club de Duelo.

Cuando Harry y Ron empezaron a subir las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio Ron notó que alguien le agarraba suavemente por un brazo y lo retenía, era Hermione..

Ron¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – le susurró sin que Harry la oyera.

Ron miró a Harry

Ahora subo – le dijo, éste asintió con gesto cansado.

Hermione lo llevó a un sofá retirado en una esquina de la sala

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron, intrigado por le secretismo de su amiga

Ron, llevo todo el día pensando en lo que Harry nos ha contado esta mañana

Si, yo también

La cuestión es que…. – Hermione calló y bajó la mirada en un gesto avergonzado, luego comenzó a titubear - … verás... yo…. es que, en fin…

�¿Qué! – dijo Ron impaciente. Hermione pareció armarse de valor

Pues, la cuestión es que, bueno, Harry ha sufrido mucho…., ya sabes, Voldemort le ha utilizado, esos sueños que tiene, puede ser, y digo "puede" que…. Se este volviendo algo…… paranoico – esto último lo dijo muy rápido y mirando a Ron temerosa por la reacción que el pelirrojo pudiera tener ¿tú qué opinas-

Ron, más que otra cosa, estaba estupefacto

¿Me intentas decir que se lo está inventado?

No, no – se apresuró a decir ella - puede que para él sea… real

¡Así que lo que insinúas es que está loco! – Ron intentaba contenerse todo lo que podía por tratarse de Hermione, pero empezaba a sentir calor en la cara.

¡Ron¿por qué siempre llevas las cosas al extremo?

No lo hago, solo intento poner en claro lo que dices. Y no me está gustando nada. Nunca pensé escuchar este tipo de cosas de tu boca Hermione¿y tú te llamas su amiga¿Cómo serán sus enemigos? – le dijo sarcásticamente

No, Ron, no me hables así, por favor – empezaba a ponerse muy nerviosa

Tú sabes el peso que carga, no puedes dudar de él – Hermione levantó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos a la vez que le ponía una mano en el hombro

Precisamente por eso, Ron, quizás sea demasiado para él, siente una amenaza constante y ve el peligro por todas partes, piénsalo Ron ¿por qué iba a querer hacerle daño Aliena?

Ron no dijo nada porque el mismo había pensado en eso y no le encontraba sentido

¿No ves que es absurdo? A mi Aliena no me da ninguna buena vibración, pero ¿tanto como para querer atacar a Harry? En cuanto más lo pienso más me parece que lo de esta tarde era solo un intento de Aliena de probar a Harry

Ron se sosegó, todo lo que decía Hermione tenía sentido, pero no quería, no podía, admitirlo, eso significaría, decir que Harry estaba loco, y él no podía hacer eso, Harry era su mejor amigo, ya una vez, en cuarto, cuando el torneo de tres magos, había dudado de él y se prometió entonces no volver a hacerlo nunca más, así que, simplemente, se levantó y dijo:

Estoy muy cansado, me voy a dormir

Ron… - dijo Hermione con voz implorante, pero él no hizo caso, siguió andando, dejándola ahí sentada, mientras un montón de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente.

Al llegar a la habitación miró en la cama de Harry, donde descantaba éste placidamente, Ron intentó apartar de si todos aquellos pensamientos pera era inútil, Hermione había plantado en él el germen de la desconfianza y nada se podía hacer ya.

**Bueno, que tal? os va gustando? todavia estoy escribiendolo, asique no puedo decir los capítulos que van a ser, pero sospecho que bastantes, porque me enrrollo como las persianas, por si todavia no lo habeis notado. Pero también os digo que suelo escribir con bastante frecuencia, asique pondré ff bastante a menudo, asique no tardo mucho en actualizar, pero bueno, supongo que de eso os ireis dando cuenta . ¿porque no me contais algo de vosotros? si escribis algun ff... o por ejemplo a quien querriais ver con Harry, porque lo tengo solterito al pobre y no sé con quien ponerlo, o otras parejas que os gusten, no sé, como espero que vayamos a estar algun tiempo aqui juntos pues para conoceros y tal.**

**bueno, os mando muchos besos y os doi las gracias por leer esta historia que humildemente os ofrezco**


	6. La posesión

**6. LA POSESIÓN**

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Hermione no se atrevía a mirar a Harry por el sentimiento de culpa, Ron notó que esquivaba su mirada constantemente

¡Por fin es viernes! – dijo Harry de pronto – y mañana serán las pruebas de Quiddich¿vendrás Hermione? – Ésta se encogió de hombros desganada, sin decir una palabra.

¡Oh no! – dijo Ron de repente – ¡no puedo creer la mala suerte que tenemos!

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry

¡Hoy hay clase doble de pociones!

¿Qué me dices?

Si, y encima es a última hora

Seguro que Snape lo pidió a propósito para retrasar un poco más la llegada del fin de semana – dijo Harry mientras destrozaba un panecillo con su mano derecha

¡Hola! – la voz alegre de Luna los saludó a espaldas de Harry y Ron – me ha dicho Ginny que mañana son las pruebas de ingreso para el equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor¿os importa que vaya a veros? – dijo sonriendo ampliamente a Ron a la vez que recibía una gélida mirada de Hermione

Si, claro – le contestó Ron

¡Estupendo! – parecía muy feliz - ¿irás tú también, Hermione?

Esta dudó un momento

¡Si! – dijo de pronto, como si fuera una gran idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. Ron y Harry cruzaron una fugaz mirada de incomprensión.

Mientras, Luna seguía allí de pie sonriendo a Ron. Hermione se impacientó

¡Vámonos! Tenemos que irnos ya o no llegaremos a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

Se levantaron y se despidieron de Luna, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que no les oyera, Harry se dirigió a Ron, como si no le diera importancia, sin siquiera mirarlo, pero con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

A esta chica le gustas ¡eh! – la reacción del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar

¡Pero que dices! – se puso un poco colorado

Que si, tío, no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta ¿verdad Hermione? –la morena amiga de ambos se encogió indiferentemente de hombros mientras escrutaba con interés fingido su ejemplar de "El Profeta", sin embargo no perdía ripio de la conversación

Bah, tío, eso son tonterías – repuso Ron con sorna - además, mi corazón, ya está ocupado – dijo en tono de broma

Hermione levantó la cabeza muy interesada y expectante

¡Ah! Si¿por quién? – rió Harry a su vez

Pues, por quien va a ser… por Aliena – concluyó llevándose la mano al pecho en gesto teatralmente meloso. Hermione bufó y ambos chicos rieron con ganas hasta llegar junto a la cabaña de Hagrid

A la hora del almuerzo Hermione desapareció, era algo que se estaba volviendo habitual, solía desaparecer en cuanto tenia un rato libre, Ron no le daba mucha importancia, ya que suponía que iría a la biblioteca, hasta que un día fue allí y no la encontró, entonces decidió que un día la seguiría y averiguaría qué se traía entre manos.

No la volvieron a ver hasta la hora de Pociones, cuando la encontraron en la puerta de la mazmorra hablando con…..

¡MALFOY!

Los dos amigos se quedaron de piedra. Y además, no daban la impresión de estar discutiendo, sino que por el contrario parecían enfrascados en una interesante conversación. Hermione giró la cabeza y los vio, se despidió amigablemente de él y fue hasta ellos.

¡Hola chicos! – dijo alegremente como si no pasara nada.

Los dos amigos no salían de su estupor, no eran capaces de decir nada

¿Entramos? – dijo ella. Los dos chicos la siguieron al interior del aula

¿Qué hacías con Malfoy? – consiguió articular Harry al cabo de un rato. Ella le miró sin mucho interés

Hablar

¿De qué?

De Pociones – contestó – No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero aparte de tener broncas con vosotros también es el mejor del colegio en esta asignatura.

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿qué le estaba pasando este año a todo el mundo? Un montón de cosas estaban cambiando y Ron no daba a basto con tantas emociones.

A la mañana siguiente Ron y Harry se levantaron entusiasmados, hoy serían los pruebas de Quiddich. Bajaron al campo media hora antes de lo que acordado, a las 9:30, para preparar las pelotas e ir calentando las escobas.

A las 10 en punto, se había reunido un grupo bastante numeroso de aspirantes a formar parte del combinado de Gryffindor. Además vieron a Luna y Hermione sentadas en las gradas. Los conocían a todos de vista; se acercaron a hablar con ellos, estaban Ginny, Seasmus, Parvati, Deán, Neville, Lavender, los hermanos Creevey y muchos otros más.

Cuando ya hubieron llegado todos, había un grupo de unas veinte personas y Harry tuvo que levantar la voz para que se le oyera.

Buenos días Gryffindors, éste es Ron Weasley y yo soy Harry Potter, capitán del equipo, aunque supongo que ya nos conoceréis

¿Harry Potter? - dijo una voz con ironía - no me suena de nada – Hubo algunas risas entre los asistentes. Harry sonrió y continuó

Hoy estamos aquí para intentar elegir lo más acertadamente, a las personas que pasaran a formar parte del equipo de Quiddich de nuestra casa. ¡Ah, antes de empezar, solo quiero decir otra cosa, a los que no salgáis elegidos, gracias por venir y no os desaniméis, seguid intentándolo.

Entonces habló Ron con voz enérgica:

¡Bien¡Comenzaremos con las pruebas para golpeadores!

Un grupo de muchachos se separaron del resto y subieron a sus escobas. 30 minutos más tarde Harry y Ron ya habían tomado una decisión, escogieron a los hermanos Creevey, que hacían gala de una extraordinaria fuerza en relación con su pequeño tamaño, cosa que, por otro lado, les hacia tremendamente veloces encima de una escoba, además estaba el hecho de que su compenetración era absoluta.

Luego vinieron las pruebas para cazadores, algunos de los anteriores aspirantes, repitieron.

Lavender, no sabía que jugabas al Quiddich – le dijo Harry

No lo hago, pero es una buena manera de conocer chicos – Parvati y ella rieron.

Esta vez tardaron un poco más en tomar la decisión, porque los aspirantes eran más, el de cazador, era el puesto más codiciado. Después de meditarlo eligieron para el puesto a una chica con rubia con tirabuzones, llamada Penélope Brown, a su compañero de clase Deán Thomas y a Ginny, al elegir a ésta última no hubo dudas, la chica Weasley parecía tener un talento natural para este deporte, jugaba bien en cualquier posición. Y pensar, se dijo Ron, que en casa nunca la dejábamos jugar con nosotros.

De pronto, mientras Ron se encontraba ante los aros, preparado para parar el lanzamiento de Neville, el bullicio de la gente de abajo le despistó, miró y se encontró con que Aliena, la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, había llegado y la gente la rodeaba. Harry se acercó donde estaba Ron.

¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Harry con bastante poco buen humor.

No lo sé – dijo éste, estupefacto – quizás solo esté dado una vuelta.

Entonces vieron que se elevaba hacia ellos, alguien debía haberle dejado una escoba.

¡Hola chicos! – dijo muy alegremente – vengo a ver si puedo jugar un poco al Quiddich por aquí, lo echo de menos, y como vi desde la ventana que el campo estaba ocupado, decidí probar suerte.

Si, claro que puedes jugar – se apresuró a contestar Ron.

Si no hay otro remedio – dijo Harry en un tono poco audible mientras se daba la vuelta.

Se hicieron rápidamente dos equipos y se pusieron a jugar, fue corto el encuentro, puesto que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, pero en el poco rato que jugaron fueron capaces de comprobar que Aliena no era buena solo en la magia. Todos los tantos que encajó Ron fueron de ella, y en un par de ellos, ni siquiera vio pasar la bola a su lado¡era una excepcional cazadora, digna de estar en el equipo nacional, apreció Ron, y así se lo dijo a Harry

Tampoco es tan buena, no exageres –gruñó Harry. Ron le miró bastante divertido.

Al acabar el partido, cuando volvieron al suelo, Ron se aproximó a ella. Se dio cuenta de que , a pesar de que él era bastante alto, apenas le sacaba dos dedos de estatura a la chica.

¡Podrías dedicarte a esto! – le dijo impresionado

Ella le sonrió ampliamente, Ron se sintió derretir

Tengo cosas mucho más importantes a las que dedicarme – contestó a la vez que su mirada se perdía en el infinito durante una milésima de segundo con un gesto grave - ¡Bueno chicos! – volvió su semblante alegre – me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias por permitirme jugar, nos vemos en clase – dijo, y la vieron alejarse hacia el castillo con su sedoso cabello al viento.

Ron se quedó como hechizado mirándola, hasta que algo le sobresaltó…

¡Hola! – era Luna – ¡Ha sido genial¿verdad Hermione? – ambas se acercaban a ellos. Hermione tenía una cara muy similar a la de Harry, y no dijo nada.

Ya de vuelta al castillo Ron estaba eufórico

No me lo puedo creer, una chica guapísima, inteligente, excepcional hechicera y encima… le gusta el Quiddich¿qué digo gustar¡Es una cazadora fuera de serie! – soltó un hondo suspiro- Estoy enamorado….

El fin de semana se les pasó en un soplo a los alumnos de Hogwarts, sin darse cuenta se habían plantado en el domingo por la noche, y un amplio grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor se dirigían al Gran Comedor para cenar, iban algo expectantes, ya que el domingo por la noche era el día de la semana, en el cual, Dumbledore solía dirigirse a ellos si tenía algo que decirles, y ellos esperaban que comentase algo del viaje de fin de curso. Otros años, siempre se había dicho algo al respecto por esas fechas.

Ron se había quedado rezagado del grupo, y observaba a todos sus amigos con algo de melancolía, pensando en el tiempo que habían estado juntos y las aventuras que habían vivido.

Miró a Deán y Seasmus que caminaban juntos hablando, siempre habían sido inseparables, y en ahora eran un par de chicos altos y atractivos, recordó que en la época durante la cual él no se hablaba con Harry, en cuarto, había potenciado bastante la amistad con ellos, aunque antes, siempre se habían llevado bien, más que Harry, que se había mantenido más bien arropado en el trío que habían formado Hermione, Ron y él. Ron sabía que él era más sociable que Harry, aunque en la cuestión de chicas Harry le aventajaba, había estado con Cho, Ron nunca había besado a una chica, y le daba pavor pensarlo. Últimamente Seasmus parecía un poco enfurruñado, y no le iba demasiado bien con Ginny, los había visto discutir ya dos veces en dos días, por lo visto, era algo duro para él que su mejor amigo y su novia formaran parte del equipo de Quiddich, mientras que él se había quedado fuera. Era curioso como cambiaban las cosas, Ron siempre había pensado que Seasmus acabaría con Lavender, siempre había habido "feeling" entre ellos, y sin embargo, ahí estaba Seasmus, saliendo con su hermana Ginny. Ron miró a Parvati y Lavender, estas dos si que eran inseparables, y a Ron, a veces le daban miedo, cuando empezaban con sus intrigas, ellas eran las reinas del lado rosa de Hogwarts, se sabían todas las parejas que había, y algunas, incluso, habían llegado a serlo gracias a ellas dos. Podían pasarse recreos enteros dedicados al cotilleo. Todavía no habían puesto su mirada sobre Ron, eso le aliviaba, pero no sabía si conseguiría librarse mucho tiempo más, últimamente le preguntaban bastante frecuentemente _"qué, Ron, y ¿tú no te echas novia?" ._ Después desvió su mirada hacia Ginny, que iba hablando con Hermione, aunque era su hermana, para él, Ginny, era una auténtica caja de sorpresas, cuando descubrió que jugaba al Quiddich, que había estado practicando a escondidas, se quedó perplejo, y qué comentar ya de sus habilidades¡extraordinarias!. Además, en cuestiones de amor, le daba mil vueltas a Ron. Si, era su hermana pequeña, pero solo en edad, le costaba aceptarlo, pero ella era mucho más madura que él, sentía el deber de protegerla y todo eso, pero ella hacía gala de una independencia y soltura en la relación con los demás que a Ron le pasmaba, que distinta era ahora, de aquella pequeña y tímida chica que entró en Hogwarts un año después que él. Finalmente, observó a Neville, siempre había sido torpe en todo lo que había hecho, pero a base de esfuerzo lo había conseguido todo, era un ejemplo de tesón y no le faltaba coraje, el año pasado se había portado como un campeón contra los mortifagos del ministerio de magia, de todas formas, durante su tiempo en Hogwarts había mejorado mucho su habilidad con la varita, y el año pasado había sido para él, el del estirón, ahora era casi tan alto como Ron, y delgado, aunque…., miró a Harry que caminaba a su lado, nadie podría estar nunca tan delgado como Harry, pensó al verle, caminaba como siempre con su aire desgarbado y el pelo revuelto, los veranos en Privet Drive hacían siempre mella en él, pero Ron sabía que después de un tiempo Hogwarts, Harry recuperaría el saludable aspecto de antes de verano.

Ya en el comedor, dieron cuenta del soberbio banquete que había sido preparado para ellos. Cuando hubieron terminado, Dumbledore, después de colocar en su sitio su larga y plateada barba, la cual acostumbraba a echarse sobre el hombro para comer, se levantó lenta y majestuosamente. Al instante, se hizo el silencio en el inmenso comedor:

Espero – comenzó con su serena y profunda voz – que hayáis disfrutado de esta magnífica cena.

Ron corroboró lo dicho por el director, asintiendo a la vez que se recostaba sobre el respaldo agarrándose el estómago con una mano.

El anciano mago continuó con su solemne voz tras una breve pausa

Como todos sabéis, cada año, al final del curso, los alumnos de sexto hacen un viaje al extranjero como despedida del colegio, aunque no se abandone hasta un año más tarde, esto es debido a que 7º debe estar dedicado exclusivamente al estudio de los EXTASIS, los exámenes que determinarán el futuro profesional de cada uno de vosotros. En fin, no daré más rodeos, este año….. las circunstancias que nos rodean son un poco….. diferentes, como todos sabéis; y nos hemos visto obligados a cambiar algunas cosas. En fin, me temo, que este año, el acostumbrado viaje al extranjero…. no se podrá realizar.

A Ron le pareció que se le paraba el pulso, algunos alumnos de sexto de la casa de Gryffindor y de las otras casas, se lamentaban en voz alta, a la vez que un murmullo de confusión se apoderaba del resto de los alumnos. Entonces, Dumbledore levantó el brazo y se hizo silencio al instante.

Sin embargo, la gran mayoría de los profesores opinamos que no sería justo dejaros sin viaje… - una llama de esperanza se encendió en le pecho de Ron - … y hemos decidido que el viaje se realizará…., aunque no saldremos del país, y viajareis bajo las más estrictas medidas de seguridad.

Entre los alumnos hubo reacciones de todo tipo, algunos respiraban aliviados, mientras que otros, como era el caso de toda la mesa de Slytherin, resoplaban de indignación.

Nuestro destino será el pueblo natal del mago entre los magos, el grandioso Merlín, solo unos pocos sabemos donde está y como llegar allí, os aseguro que os encantar�, y será un viaje que nunca olvidareis.

Al fin y al cabo no está tan mal – dijo Neville

Es muy arriesgado – dijo Hermione meneando la cabeza con gesto de preocupación

No pasará nada, si Dumbledore dice que se puede ir sin riesgos, es que es verdad – musito Ron.

Bueno, y ahora – prosiguió Dumbledore con renovada energía – una sorpresa mucho más agradable que os encantará a todos. Se acerca la festividad de Halloween. Todos los años hay una fiesta, pero la de este año va a ser por todo lo alto, chicos¡preparad vuestras túnicas de gala, por que vamos a tirar la casa por la ventana, no quiero alarmaros, pero en vista de los recientes acontecimientos, nadie sabe si Hogwarts volverá a tener otra fiesta de Halloween, así que, chicos, buscad vuestras parejas de baile, porque vuelven al colegio �¡Las Brujas de Macbeth! – la multitud vitoreo las últimas palabras de Dumbledore y hubo aplausos durante varios minutos, luego Dumbledore se sentó y la gente comenzó a abandonar el comedor entre alegres sonrisas y animadas conversaciones.

Todo esto es culpa tuya, Potter – la desagradable voz de Malfoy, que se había acercado a su mesa, donde solo seguían sentados ellos tres, sonó a sus espaldas. Ron y Harry se giraron y vieron a un grupo de Slytherins detrás del rubio, entre ellos , Goyle, Crabbe y Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy tenia los brazos cruzados en el pecho y los miraba con gesto duro a la vez que altivo, con los labios muy apretados y un fulgor desafiante en la mirada – por tu culpa no podremos salir del país y tendremos que hacer esa porquería de viaje.

Harry y Ron se levantaron y miraron desafiantes a Malfoy.

No me lo agradezcas a mi, sino a los amiguitos de tu padre, Malfoy – dijo con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz.

Malfoy resopló con cara de asco

Si no te metieras donde no te llaman continuamente, Potter… - dijo en un tono de desprecio exageradamente dulzón mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

¡Aquí el único que se mete donde no le llaman eres tú, Malfoy! – intervino Ron.

Malfoy giró lentamente la cabeza hacia él

¿Quién te ha invitado a esta conversación, muerto de hambre? – Ron apretó los puños y notó como le subía la sangre a la cabeza – tú eres un don nadie, igual que el traidor, amigo de los muggles de tu padre – escupió con desprecio. Ron podía aguantar cualquier cosa menos que se metieran con su familia, así que se abalanzó sobre Malfoy, que descruzó los brazos y se preparó para recibirle. Ron iba a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, con todo esa rabia que llevaba cinco años conteniendo; le parecía haber nacido para ese momento y por fin llegaría…., cuando, de repente, no sabía de dónde, salió Hermione que se puso delante de él, y poniéndole las manos en el pecho, le impidió el paso

Por favor, Ron, cálmate – Ron la miró, tenia la adrenalina a tope, pero cuando vio los ojos inocentes de la muchacha que lo miraban implorantes, respiró hondo y se relajó. Evitó mirar a Malfoy, pero, no pudo evitar escucharle

Vaya, vaya, Weasley, veo que estás muy bien domesticado – rió, y varios Slytherins con él. Ron iba a apartar a Hermione y abalanzarse sobre él…

¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó la tranquila y pausada voz de Dumbledore.

Malfoy se apresuró a contestar

Nada, sr. Director, solo hablábamos como buenos compañeros – dijo, sonriendo con descaro

Está bien, pues creo que es hora de que cada cual se vaya a su Sala Común, buenas noches - concluyó.

Esperó a que los Slytherins desaparecieran por la puerta del Gran Comedor y continuó su camino, Harry lo siguió para decirle algo.

Ron, por su parte, se había dejado caer de nuevo en el banco soltando un hondo suspiro, y se inclinaba sobre sus rodillas con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Hermione se acercó con cautela

Ron…

Déjame Hermione – dijo él, rápidamente, sin levantar la vista del suelo

Ron, por favor, no te enfades conmigo, lo siento – la chica estaba algo temblorosa todavía. Entonces él levantó la vista hacia ella, con una mirada dura, que la atemorizó

¿Lo sientes? – dijo elevando la voz, y levantándose al mismo tiempo - ¡Yo si que lo siento, siento no haberle partido la cara a esa sabandija de Malfoy¿Por qué no me dejaste hacerlo?

¿No entiendes que Crabbe y Goyle no lo habrían permitido¡te habrían destrozado! – entonces a Ron le pareció que se le encendía una lucecita en la cabeza.

A lo mejor el que te preocupaba era él – dijo con tono glaciar, mirándola de reojo con gesto sombrío.

Hermione se quedó atónita cuando oyó esto, con la boca abierta y sin poder articular palabra, de pronto unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Ron se sorprendió mucho y la miró de frente con la intención de decirle algo que la consolase, no podía verla llorar… Pero fue ella la que habló con voz temblorosa y sin poder ocultar la emoción que la embargaba:

Pero¿es que no entiendes que no podría soportar ver cómo te hacen daño? – Ron la miró a los enrojecidos ojos sin comprender exactamente lo que había querido decir. Ella, avergonzada, bajó la mirada y la dirigió a sus manos, las cuales se frotaba con energía. Ron, no sabía que decir….., de pronto, la voz de Dumbledore le sobresaltó

¡ RAPIDO MINERVA¡LLAMA A POPPY!

Cuando Ron miró hacia allí, se encontró una estampa espeluznante, Dumbledore se hallaba mirando a Harry con los ojos desorbitados, y éste, muy tieso, lo miraba a él, pero sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda habían desaparecido, en su lugar ahora había dos esferas color rojo sangre, que miraban a Dumbledore con un odio, que Ron jamás hubiera podido imaginar posible. Ron no pudo moverse de su sitio durante un momento, le parecía que alguien le había clavado los pies al suelo, entonces, Hermione gritó:

¡HARRY! – y echó a correr hacia él, esto pareció reanimar a Ron, que la siguió. Hermione llegó hasta él, pero no se atrevió a tocarle, por el contrario esbozó un gesto de terror, abriendo mucho los ojos y llevándose la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. Pero, lo peor no había llegado aún, de pronto, Harry abrió la boca, y no habló con su voz, sino que emitió un aullido de ultratumba, que les puso a todos los pelos de punta. Ron, que estaba al lado de Hermione la agarró y la apartó un poco hacia atrás, el aullido cambió hasta convertirse en una carcajada desacompasada que hacia convulsionarse el cuerpo de Harry y que parecía venir de lo más profundo del mismísimo infierno, mientras la cara de Harry se deformaba en una grotesca mueca que parecía denotar una mezcla de repulsión y júbilo. Cuando cesó la escalofriante carcajada y sin dejar de mirar a Dumbledore con expresión iracunda la boca de Harry volvió a abrirse para pronunciar esta vez, unas palabras que hicieron que a Ron le recorriera un brusco escalofrió por la espina dorsal.

**_Mis más fieles vasallos ,muy pronto se reunirán conmigo, y nadie, ni siquiera TÚ, viejo entrometido, podrás hacer nada para evitar que yo, LORD VOLDEMORT, me convierta en el amo y señor de TODAS las criaturas que habitan este planeta. No habrá piedad para nadie, y esos malditos muggles y los sangres sucias de sus hijos serán los primeros en sufrir mi cólera._**

Inmediatamente después de que cesó de hablar, el cuerpo de Harry se desplomó inerte, como si un hilo lo hubiera estado manejando desde el techo y de pronto, alguien lo hubiera cortado. Afortunadamente, Dumbledore llegó a él antes de que cayera al suelo, lo cogió en brazos y, con una fuerza que Ron nunca le hubiera atribuido, debido a su edad, lo levantó y salió del comedor. Ron miró a Hermione, que aún tenia los ojos muy abiertos y respiraba muy agitadamente. No podía asimilar todavía lo que había pasado¿qué había sido eso, la verdad es que en ese momento no le importó, lo único que le importaba era que Harry estuviera bien, por eso salió por donde Dumbledore lo había hecho, el cual, seguramente se dirigía a la enfermería, para averiguarlo, pero cuando llegaron allí, los detuvo la profesora McGonaghall.

No podéis entrar, chicos

Pero… - dijo Ron

Volved a vuestra Sala Común y esperada allí – sentenció. Pero Ron necesitaba saber

Profesora¿se va a poner bien?

La profesora McGonaghall le miró a los ojos con una profunda tristeza reflejada en los suyos

No lo sé, hijo – acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Ron y Hermione en la más absoluta de las desesperaciones.

**Bueno, he tardado algo más en poner este capítulo, sorry, para el próximo tardaré menos. Parece que no está teniendo mucho éxito mi ff no? snif. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer? me vale con que le guste a la poca gente que me lea. besitos.**


	7. Miedo

**7. MIEDO**

Se dirigieron automáticamente hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor sin decir una palabra. Hermione caminaba con gesto compungido y los ojos vidriosos, de vez en cuando emitía un débil gemido. Ron, por su parte, avanzaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista fija en el suelo sin mirar a nada concreto. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

¡Golosina lechucil! – pronunció Ron con desgana

¡Vaya caras! – comentó la señora del cuadro - ¿qué¿alguna pelea, pareja? – Hermione se limitó a negar con la cabeza y pasar rápidamente.

Al oír aquello, Ron se dio cuenta de que nadie sabía lo que había pasado, y seguramente Neville, Seasmus, Ginny… y los demás dormirían tranquilos en sus camas sin saber siquiera que quizás nunca volverían a ver a……

¿Vas a pasar? – era la voz de la Dama Gorda del cuadro, molesta por el poco caso que le habían hecho.

Ron siguió a Hermione al interior de la sala, ésta se dirigió a las butacas más cercanas a la chimenea. No había apenas nadie en la sala, ya que el día siguiente era lunes y todos preferían descansar.

Ron se dedicó a observar las formas que hacían las llamas del fuego en la chimenea con la mente en blanco. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así cuando oyó que alguien entraba por el retrato. Casi inmediatamente, Ron y Hermione dieron un respingo y miraron hacia allí; era la profesora McGonaghall, Ron quiso escrutar su gesto, pero no lo consiguió.

El señor Potter saldrá de ésta – dijo serenamente

Oyó a Hermione dar un gritito de felicidad a la vez que se llevaba una mano al pecho. Ron se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente mientras sentía una oleada de alivio que lo inundaba por dentro.

¿Podemos verle? – dijo Hermione que parecía haber recuperado la vitalidad.

No, hoy no, necesita descansar, mañana tendrán ustedes el día libre y podrán ir a verle. Váyanse a dormir y descansen también.

A Ron le pareció observar un destello maternal en los ojos, enmarcados por la cuadrada montura de las gafas, de la profesora antes de darse la vuelta para abandonar la sala.

Inmediatamente después de saber que Harry no corría peligro, Ron se dio cuenta de que la mente de Hermione había comenzado a funcionar.

¿Te das cuenta de lo grave que es esto, Ron? – dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la butaca en la que había estado sentada.

Ron fue también a la butaca sin decir nada. Hermione prosiguió

Lord Voldemort… – Ron cada vez lo llevaba mejor, pero oír ese nombre aún hacia que lo recorriera un desagradable escalofrío - …puede controlar a Harry…. , y Harry… está aquí, dentro de Hogwarts – Hermione miró a Ron asustada como si se hubiera dado verdadera cuenta en ese momento de lo que acababa de decir.

¿Quieres decir que.. Él puede intentar atacar a Dumbledore por medio de Harry? – preguntó Ron

Es una posibilidad, aunque no creo que pudiera hacer mucho contra Dumbledore. Por lo que he leído, poseer a alguien requiere de mucha energía por ambas partes, y los reflejos y velocidad que adquieres no son los mismos que si fuera tu cuerpo, así que, si Voldemort no pudo acabar con Dumbledore en el Ministerio en la plenitud de sus poderes, dudo muchísimo que pudiera siquiera rozarle a través de Harry.

¿Entonces¿crees que intentaría atacar a alguno de nosotros? – dijo Ron con una pizca de pánico en la voz.

Hermione y él intercambiaron durante unos instantes una mirada aterrorizada.

¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? – prosiguió

Bueno – comenzó Hermione lentamente y con voz queda – ya le has oído antes, " esos malditos muggles y los sangre sucias de sus hijos serán los primeros…." – se interrumpió. Sus ojos observaban el infinito con una angustia inusitada.

Ron la miró, parecía haberse dado cuenta de que, en caso de que fuera correcto lo que pensaban, ella seria probablemente la primera en morir, era hija de muggles y apenas se separaba del lado de Harry en todo el día.

Bueno – dijo él con amargura – si hay alguna familia de traidores a la sangre, esa es, sin duda, los Weasley.

Probablemente aquello no había ayudado demasiado a Hermione, pero no dejaba de ser cierto que en caso de que lo que barajaban fuera correcto, él seria el siguiente en morir después de Hermione.

Ambos se quedaron sumidos en un angustioso silencio. Mientras, la Sala Común se había vaciado del todo y solo se oía ya el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea.

Sin embargo… - Hermione volvía a estar pensativa y se agarraba la barbilla con una mano – a quien Voldemort realmente quiere matar es a Harry, y sospecho que su intención es hacerlo cuanto antes. No le conviene que Harry se haga más poderoso, por eso mismo fue por lo que intentó matarle cuando aún era un bebé.

¿Qué piensas que va a hacer¿Poseerle y hacer que se tire por unas escaleras o algo así? –se mofó Ron

¡No! Pero sí puede hacer que Harry salga del colegio, donde ya no esté protegido y una vez fuera, acabar con él.

Eso es imposible, Hermione – dijo Ron con determinación. La chica se sorprendió un poco – por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, Vold…. él, solo es capaz de poseer a Harry durante un momento, recuerda lo que nos contó que ocurrió en el Ministerio de Magia, Harry consiguió expulsar a .. él, gracias al amor que sentía por Sirius, es imposible que consiga que Harry se levante de la cama, atraviese todo Hogwarts y los terrenos del colegio y llegue al otro lado de la verja.

Hermione le miró como si fuera la primera vez que le veía

Tienes razón – susurró. Ron se ruborizó un poco

Aunque.. supongo que Voldemort podría encontrar algún otro método más rápido para hacer salir a Harry de Hogwarts, no obstante siempre sería muy arriesgado y difícil – Hermione hizo una pausa – De todas formas…. No estaría de más que Harry se enamorara.

Ron esbozó una mueca de incredulidad, seguramente había oído mal

¿Qué se qué? – preguntó

Que se enamorara – repitió Hermione muy convencida

¿Por qué? – preguntó Ron tremendamente intrigado

Mira, fue el amor por Sirius lo que le salvó aquella vez, él acababa de morir, y Harry sentía un tremendo dolor. Sin embargo, estoy convencida de que, de no haber sido así, se habría salvado igual, y la persona en la que Harry habría pensado habrías sido tú

¿Yo? – exclamó Ron atónito.

Claro, Ron, recuerda la prueba del lago en el torneo de tres magos en cuarto, fuiste tú la persona que más apreciaba Harry.

Si, bueno, pero es que tú ya estabas pillada – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

Hermione lanzó un hondo suspiro de exasperación

No, Ron, lo que hay entre tú y él es… - su semblante se ensombreció - siempre ha sido… distinto a lo que tenéis conmigo.

Ron pensó que Hermione tenía razón y sintió un poco de pena por ella.

Venga Hermione – alargó el brazo para darle un golpecillo en el hombro – si sabes que te adoramos, no podríamos vivir sin ti – se sintió un poco incómodo y raro al decir eso, pero intentó poner su mirada más sincera.

Hermione levantó la vista y lo miró algo avergonzada.

Estoy convencido – prosiguió Ron – de que lo que le habría salvado, habría sido pensar en los dos.

Ron vio como Hermione esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

Bueno – dijo ella sacudiendo un poco la cabeza – la cuestión es que si Harry amara a alguien, Voldemort no sería capaz de penetrar en él nunca más. No es que el amor sea un sentimiento más importante que la amistad, pero sí más intenso. Cuando estás enamorado cada poro de tu piel lo grita y el simple recuerdo del ser amado hace que tu corazón se hinche de euforia y felicidad. Y ahí, ahí es imposible que pueda penetrar el mal y el odio de Voldemort.

Parece que sabes muy bien lo que es estar enamorado – repuso Ron

Hermione se ruborizó un poco

No empieces, Ron

No, simplemente me preguntaba en qué libro lo habrías leído - dijo indiferente

Aunque la verdad era que, súbitamente, Ron había sentido la urgencia de saber si Hermione había estado o estaba enamorada de Krum.

Estuvieron callados unos 5 minutos, pensando cada uno en sus cosas, hasta que por fin Hermione rompió el silencio.

Ron, creo que lo más prudente sería que no dejáramos solo a Harry en ningún momento, lo mejor, de hecho, seria que estuviera siempre rodeado de mucha gente, y nunca a solas con ninguno de nosotros dos.

Eso va a ser complicado, sobretodo para mi, recuerda que dormimos juntos

Pues vas a tener que tener el sueño muy ligero, Ronald Weasley – dijo tajantemente

Ron la miró angustiado ¿por qué tenía que atemorizarle de aquella manera? Aunque advirtió en su mirada, que ella lo estaba aún más que él.

Se acercaban tiempos duros y peligrosos en los que no se podía uno fiar, ni de su mejor amigo, que era, paradójicamente, el único capaz de acabar con todo el terror que se cernía esos días, sobre el mundo mágico.

De pronto, un ruido en la ventana los sobresaltó, miraron hacia allí, una lechuza daba suaves golpes contra el cristal.

Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados

¿A estas horas? – preguntó él mirando el reloj. Luego se levantó y abrió la ventana. Rápidamente, la lechuza entró y se dirigió a donde estaba Hermione. Ron vio que la chica desataba lo que parecía un cilindro grande de la pata de la lechuza y luego empezaba a rebuscar nerviosa por su túnica, por fin lo encontró, y Ron supo lo que era¡un knut, pero… no podía ser…

Cuando Hermione le pagó, la lechuza salio por la ventana que Ron había estado esperando para cerrar. Al dirigirse hacia la chimenea de nuevo, Ron pudo ver que Hermione sujetaba "El Profeta" temblorosa, y contemplaba la portada con una mirada aterrorizada. Ron se colocó por detrás de ella un titular con letras enormes que decía así:

_**EDICION ESPECIAL**_

_**MORTIFAGOS HUIDOS DE AZKABAN**_

"_A las 10 de esta misma noche, los presos más peligrosos_

_De la cárcel de los magos, Azkaban, hay escapado, acabando_

_Con la vida de 12 guardianes en su huida. Fuentes cercanas_

_Al ministro han asegurado que el temor a que esto sucediera, _

_Se ha ido intensificando en los últimos tiempos debido a que_

_Ya no se siente la seguridad que antes de la revuelta de los_

_Dementores el año pasado._

_La noticia para la comunidad mágica, que desde el regreso de _

_quien-ustedes-saben vive en el temor y la inquietud constantes, _

_ha disparado todas las alarmas. Desde el Ministerio de Magia_

_se recomienda a todo el mundo que mantenga la calma, pero que _

_extremen las precauciones, y si se cruzaran con alguno de estos _

_individuos, no traten de detenerlos ustedes mismos, _

_son extremadamente peligrosos, y carecen de toda bondad_

_y compasión"_

Debajo estaban las fotos de unos 10 mortífagos entre los que Ron, rápidamente, distinguió las inconfundibles facciones y la mirada de suficiencia de Lucius Malfoy, que en ese momento sonreía a Ron con descaro. El pelirrojo cogió el periódico de entre las temblorosas manos de Hermione por las que se estaba resbalando lentamente, pasó las páginas y encontró biografías de los huidos, entrevistas a gente sobre la fuga, una lista de precauciones para no sufrir la maldición Imperius y demás artículos, todos ellos relacionados con el tema. Súbitamente Ron temió por sus padres, y rezó porque estuvieran a salvo con el resto de los miembros de la orden en el nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. La cosa se estaba poniendo fea de verdad. Incluso se preguntó hasta que punto estarían a salvo en Hogwarts en el caso de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y un numeroso grupo de mortifagos se decidieran a entrar.

De pronto, Ron reparó en que las luces de la habitación se habían ido apagando, ya que era tarde, y la única iluminación de la sala provenía de las crepitantes llamas de la chimenea. Miró a Hermione, que estaba de pie, dada la vuelta en la penumbra, a unos pasos de él, y emitía unos sollozos casi inaudibles. Dejó el periódico y fue hacia ella.

¿Hermione? – le susurró con cautela. Ella emitió un débil quejido y se echó las manos a la cara sollozando con más intensidad. Entonces Ron puso sus manos a ambos lados de los hombros de la chica, que inmediatamente al notar su contacto se dio la vuelta y se echó en sus brazos llorando ya enérgicamente. Ron la estrechó entre sus brazos, sabía que si a ella le hubiera dado también por pensar en sus padres, tenía razones para estar preocupada, porque se podría decir que prácticamente estaban a merced de Voldemort. A Ron se le partía el corazón al verla así, y sintió ganas de llorar con ella.

No llores por favor, Hermione – dijo sinceramente

Ella se separó de él lentamente, hipando entrecortadamente y restregándose los ojos con una mano

Tengo miedo, Ron – dijo con la voz quebrada – es la primera vez que tengo miedo de verdad. Falta poco para que se desencadene una sangrienta lucha, y tú y yo estamos al lado de Harry, si no fuera por esa maldita profecía… Ron, es muy posible que tú o yo, o los dos… es posible que …. que en esta guerra perdamos la …

Ron, que había estado observando los angustiados y enrojecidos ojos de la chica mientras hablaba, no la dejó terminar, volvió a abrazarla, y mientras la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho y le acariciaba el pelo suavemente, le dijo en un susurro:

No te preocupes, Hermione, ya verás como todo sale bien. Dumbledore sabrá cómo solucionarlo. Vamos a acostarnos, y seguro que mañana no nos parecerá todo tan negro – al oírse no le pareció que sonara demasiado convincente, pero, sabía que lo que necesitaba en ese momento Hermione, era oír algo así.

Luego guió a la temblorosa muchacha hasta las escaleras que subían a los dormitorios de las chicas. Pero ella se dio la vuelta

No, Ron, no me dejes sola, mira – dijo retrocediendo y señalando unos sofás grandes que había en una esquina – nos quedaremos aquí los dos, esta noche, pero no me dejes sola

Ciertamente, Ron no la quería dejar sola, pero tampoco le apetecía pasar la noche en esos incómodos sofás. Pensó rápidamente y dio con la solución.

Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer – dijo animadamente – como yo no puedo subir a vuestro cuarto, esta noche te vienes a nuestra habitación y duermes en la cama de Harry ¿qué te parece? – Hermione asintió sonriente aunque con lágrimas recorriéndole aún las mejillas.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras

Un momento – dijo Hermione - ¡Accio camisón! – Unos segundos después llegaba volando, velozmente, una prenda de ropa blanca, perfectamente doblada y se posaba suavemente sobre los brazos extendidos de Hermione – Ya est� vamos.

Una vez en el cuarto, intentaron hacer el mínimo ruido posible, no querían despertar a nadie, porque entre otras cosas, no les apetecía explicar qué hacía Hermione allí, ni dónde estaba Harry.

Será mejor que me vaya a cambiar al baño – dijo Hermione tímidamente

Si – contestó él

Cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró, la habitación se quedó en penumbra. Gracias a que esa noche había luna llena, por los amplios ventanales entraba una claridad que permitió a Ron distinguir perfectamente todo cuanto había en la habitación, sobretodo después de un rato, cuando ya sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado.

Se dirigió a su cama y se sentó. Pensó en que nunca había visto a Hermione así, tan vulnerable, ella siempre había mantenido la calma en todas las situaciones y la cabeza fría para hacer lo correcto en cada momento. Ron se dio cuenta entonces, de que hasta los más fuertes necesitan a veces un hombro en el que apoyarse. Las fuerzas a veces flaquean y todo el mundo necesita a alguien a su lado que le de aliento y ánimo para continuar. Estaba claro que Hermione estaba pasando por eso en aquel preciso momento, y era su deber de amigo proporcionarle ese ánimo para seguir adelante con valor. Después de todo, los acontecimientos de aquel día no habían sido para menos.

Oyó de pronto la puerta del cuarto de baño, y vio salir a Hermione cabizbaja y pesarosa, así, con el fino camisón parecía haber menguado, no tenía nada que ver con la Hermione que caminaba con decisión y la cabeza muy alta por los pasillos de Hogwarts cada día.

Ron entró rápidamente al baño cuando ella hubo salido, para que la claridad no despertara a sus compañeros de habitación.

Cuando salió vio que Hermione ya estaba acostada y descansaba placidamente, así que se dirigió a su cama y se acostó él también.

En cuanto cerró los ojos vio con claridad la cara de Draco Malfoy, sonriéndole burlonamente al día siguiente, con el periódico que habían recibido esa noche en la mano.

De repente Ron se sobresaltó, había oído un ruido, aguzó el oído y se quedó muy quieto. Al instante, oyó un susurro, muy débil, pero no lo entendió, volvió a escuchar

Ron – esta vez si lo entendió, el susurro, apenas audible, venía de la cama de Harry

¿Qué? – susurró él a su vez

Ron, ven

Ron se levantó de la cama rápidamente, fue y se arrodilló a los pies de la cama. Ella se volvió hacia él quedándose apoyada sobre el costado, de tal modo que su rostro quedó iluminado por un rayo de luna que se colaba furtivo por la ventana.

Ron, necesito decirte algo

¿No puede ser mañana? – preguntó él que notaba como sus párpados se caían por el sueño y el cansancio

No, ahora o nunca

Está bien – accedió – dime

Ron, yo…. – parecía nerviosa – yo… tengo que pedirte perdón

¿Por qué? – se sorprendió el pelirrojo

Pues… porque he sido muy injusta contigo, por todas aquellas cosas horribles que te dije – Hermione no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

Ron permaneció unos segundos en silencio. Luego habló

No pienses en eso ahora, Hermione – dijo tranquilizador

Al contrario – Hermione alargó su mano y cogió la del chico – no sabemos lo que nos deparará esta lucha…. – hizo una pausa - ….. y si….. muero….

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella lo atajó rápidamente

…si muero, quiero por lo menos que sepas, que Harry y tú sois mis mejores amigos, y que… sois los mejores compañeros que existen, y que sois…. – apretó la mano de Ron - …. lo más importante que hay en mi vida – concluyó con la voz casi quebrada.

Ron miró sus ojos, que se estaban poniendo vidriosos por momentos y se conmovió

Hermione… tú sabes que Harry y yo nunca dejaremos que te pase nada, sabes, que te protegeremos hasta la muerte ¿no? – la chica asintió levemente con la cabeza. La voz de Ron se hizo más grave y profunda – Tú sabes que yo daría mi vida por ti ¿verdad Hermione? – Ron alargó la otra mano para coger la de ella entre las suyas, se inclinó un poco hacia ella y dijo en un susurro… - mientras yo esté con vida, no permitiré que nada malo te suceda – una pausa – te lo juro.

El rayo de luna que entraba por la ventana, arrancaba brillantes destellos de los ojos humedecidos de Hermione, que sin mediar palabra se echó en los brazos de Ron y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Eres maravilloso Ron, el mejor chico que conozco, y no te mereces que te traten como yo lo he hecho… - dijo entre sollozos.

Ron le acariciaba el pelo intentando calmarla y sonrió

Bueno – empezó en tono alegre – a veces si me lo merezco.

La chica se separó y le miró con un amago de sonrisa en los labios

Nunca más nos pelearemos¿vale Ron?

Él dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su cara

Te prometo que pondré más de mi parte

Ella también le sonrió con ojos brillantes. Ron alargó su mano y la puso en la mejilla de Hermione. Con el pulgar, secó las lágrimas que aún le resbalaban por su sedosa piel. De pronto, su semblante se volvió más serio, se quedó ensimismado contemplando la perfección de los rasgos de la chica, olvidándose de apartar su mano, le acarició suavemente la mejilla, mientras observaba sus preciosos ojos castaños, con esas pestañas tan largas…, su nariz pequeña y graciosa; le encantaba como se arrugaba cuando reía, y observó sus labios…. ¡Que labios! tan delicados y suaves, en ese momento estaban rosados, húmedos… y parecían decirle… De pronto fue consciente de que había mirado demasiado rato a la boca de la chica, y ella se había dado cuenta¡que vergüenza! Pero, sorprendentemente, no había turbación en ella, algo dio una vuelta entera y muy brusca en su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que, durante un brevísimo instante, ella también había dirigido sus ojos a los labios de él.

Bu.. bu… bueno – balbuceó – creo que es hora de dormir

Si – dijo ella, súbitamente abochornada.

Me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas

De acuerdo – dijo ella. Se echó y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir.

**Bueno, os dejo el siguiente capítulo,pero mañana me voy al pueblo de vacaciones y no vuelvo hasta el 29 o por ahi de marzo, asique no podré poner hasta entonces¿va? venga, gracias por los reviews. besitos**


	8. ¿Qué pasa con Hermione?

**8. ¿Qué pasa con Hermione?**

Ron se despertó muy confuso, notaba algo húmedo en la cara y sentía un intenso dolor en las rodillas y la espalda. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos, vio, a través de la ventana, un pálido resplandor que indicaba que estaba amaneciendo. Por fin fue consciente de si mismo y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido de rodillas ante la cama de Harry, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza sobre ellos; una postura muy incómoda, de ahí el dolor que sentía. Entonces recordó la noche anterior, debía haberse quedado dormido mientras esperaba que Hermione hiciera lo propio. Por otro lado, descubrió que la humedad que sentía en el rostro, no era otra cosa que el pelo de Hermione que estaba agachada a su lado y parecía estar diciéndole algo

- Ron….., Ron……, despierta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – farfullo éste

- Vamos, levántate, tenemos que ir a ver a Harry

Ron se espabiló un poco y miró a Hermione que llevaba puesto su albornoz y parecía recién duchada.

- Hermione, está amaneciendo, deben ser…… - miró su reloj y, al momento, abrió los ojos como platos - ¡¡Son las 6!

Al instante se levantó y se dirigió a su cama tambaleándose. ¿Cómo se le ocurría despertarle a esas horas? con lo tarde que se acostaron…., probablemente habrían dormido 3 ó 4 horas a lo sumo. Se dejó caer bocabajo sobre su cama, quedándose dormido al instante. Pero…. enseguida sintió que le zarandeaban. Que iluso eres, Ron – le dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cerebro - ¿pensaste que se daría por vencida?

- Noo – contestó en voz alta con aire resignado. Solo le quedaba una opción: suplicar. Tampoco creía que fuera a servir de mucho, pero… tenía que intentarlo.

- Por favor, Hermione, déjame dormir – le suplicó en un tono de voz lastimero.

- Ron, no hables tan alto, y levántate ya. Con un poco de suerte, saldremos de aquí antes de que se despierten los demás, y no me verán; iremos a ver a Harry a la enfermería y podremos llegar a la primera clase a tiempo – iba diciendo la chica mientras tiraba de su brazo y le empujaba hacia el cuarto de baño.

Al oír eso el pelirrojo se paró en seco

- ¡Hermione! ¡ Tenemos el día libre! ¡McGonaghall nos ha dado el día libre!

- Bueno, pero no nos va a hacer falta perder clases, y, Ron, no nos podemos permitir ese lujo, si podemos ir a clase, iremos. – dijo la chica quitándole importancia, le empujó un poco más hasta que hubo pasado la puerta del baño y cerró tras él.

Ron estaba alucinando, él, Ron Weasley, iba a ir a clase un día que no tenía por qué hacerlo, y todo gracias a Hermione, sabía que tenía que salir por algún lado ser amigo de la más empollona del colegio. Debería haberse quedado allí discutiendo, pero no tenía más fuerzas para luchar, sabía que ella se saldría con la suya, y no podía faltar a clase si ella iba……, estaba entre la espada y la pared. En ese momento Ron se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que significaba _ser un calzonazos_

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, Hermione ya estaba vestida

- Te espero abajo, date prisa en bajar

- Eres la peor de mis pesadillas, Hermione – se limitó a decir

Ella sonrió ampliamente y salió de la habitación. El se vistió torpemente y bajó las escaleras desganado. Salieron de la Sala Común y comenzaron a bajar hacia la enfermería, Hermione le guiaba con paso rápido. Ron se preguntaba de dónde sacaba esta chica tanta energía.

- Confiesa Hermione. Tú te has tomado una de esas drogas mágicas para mantenerte despierta que circulaban en época de TIMOS ¿verdad? Porque sino, es que no es normal.

Ella rió con ganas pero no dijo nada.

Llegaron a la enfermería, la única cama ocupada era la de Harry, y en ese momento la Sra. Pomfrey le estaba ayudando a incorporarse

- ¡Harry! – dijeron a la vez, y corrieron hacia su cama. Él volvió la cabeza y los miró esbozando una sonrisa en la que se adivinaba cansancio.

- ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Hermione

- Bueno, no recuerdo nada, pero me siento sin fuerzas, casi no puedo ni levantar un vaso de agua.

- Tengo algo que te dará energías – Ron sacó de la túnica una bolsa llena de ranas de chocolate, grageas de sabores y pasteles de caldero.

- Gracias – dijo Harry en tono débil pero ilusionado mientras cogía una rana de chocolate y se la metía en la boca.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando animadamente y comiendo dulces. Nadie mencionó lo ocurrido la noche anterior ni la noticia que habían visto en El Profeta

- Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos irnos ya, si queremos llegar a clase de Transformaciones – dijo Hermione

- Pero es que no queremos – dijo Ron por lo bajo mientras lanzaba a Harry una mirada que pedía ayuda a gritos. – Además – dijo más alto – Harry necesita que nos quedemos aquí con él, haciéndole compañía.

- Si – dijo Harry, intentando echarle un cable a su amigo.

- Lo que el Sr. Potter necesita es descansar – dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era la Sra. Pomfrey. Hermione miró a Ron como diciendo "otra vez será". Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto y echó a caminar hacia la puerta con la cabeza gacha dándose por vencido.

- Adiós Harry, volveremos a verte a la hora del almuerzo – dijo Hermione

- Vale, adiós.

Ron se dirigía al Gran Comedor, hasta que Hermione le hizo girar en el pasillo que iba al aula de Transformaciones.

- Pero….

- No nos dará tiempo – dijo ella, y tiró de él

- Hermione ¡eso si que no! – dijo, y se paró en seco – por esto no paso, yo necesito desayunar, estoy creciendo, tengo que convertirme en un hombre – concluyó muy digno

Hermione le lanzó una mirada suspicaz mientras sonreía burlonamente.

- ¿Un hombre…? hace falta que te crezca algo más que el cuerpo para ser un hombre – dijo riendo mientras se daba golpecitos con el dedo índice en la cabeza.

Ron la miró ceñudo

- Además – continuó ella – has comido toneladas de ranas de chocolate, no puedes tener hambre….

- Hermione…. tienes que entender que hay cosas que se escapan a nuestra comprensión, y hay que aceptarlas, así que, del mismo modo que yo acepto (a duras penas) que tú prefieras ir a clase a dormir, tú debes aceptar sin rechistar que mis ganas de comer son algo infinito, nunca se acaban.

Acto seguido, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando Ron llegó a la puerta, se encontró de cara con la persona que menos le apetecía ver: Malfoy, y llevaba el periódico de hoy en la mano. Ron se preparó para lo peor, el rubio debía estarlo pasando de vicio: su padre había salido de Azkaban, Harry estaba en la enfermería otra vez…. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Sin embargo no pasó nada de lo que Ron había temido. Cuando los grises ojos del rubio se posaron en él, no expresaban júbilo, ni prepotencia, en su lugar había una gran confusión y desorientación, incluso a Ron le pareció que el Slytherin tenía el rostro algo más pálido de lo habitual, si es que eso era posible…

- Weasley… - dijo a modo de saludo. Y siguió su camino mirando el periódico y con aire distraído.

Ron se había quedado paralizado, totalmente consternado por lo que acababa de vivir…

- Me ha saludado – dijo

Hermione sonrió

- ¿Qué te parece si yo ahora te monto un escándalo por ir por ahí saludando a Malfoy?

Ron gruñó por esa clara alusión al día en que Harry y él la habían regañado por estar hablando con el Slytherin, desde luego no era lo mismo, pero no le apetecía discutir, además aún estaba descolocado por la reacción de Malfoy.

- Esto es muy raro… algo le pasaba a Malfoy…. muy muy raro…. – continuó hablando en bajo Ron al tiempo que se dirigían hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Nada más sentarse, media docena de personas se echaron sobre ellos

- Ya nos hemos enterado de lo de Harry

- ¿Cómo está?

- ¿Habéis ido a verle?

- ¿Sabéis la última noticia de la fuga de Azkaban?

-……

Ron dejó que Hermione contestara las preguntas, y él se puso un buen tazón de cereales, pero no pudo evitar que se le revolvieran las tripas al oír una de las preguntas

- Pero, ¿vais a ir a clase? Si nos han dicho que Mcgonaghall os ha dado el día libre….

Durante la hora de Transformaciones, Ron lo pasó mal, pero aguantó, tenía los ojos hinchados y le escocían por el sueño, pero aguantó, sin embargo, cuando llegó la clase de Encantamientos, ya no aguantó más y empezó a dar cabezadas. Para mantenerse despierto, comenzó a idear horribles venganzas contra Hermione ¿Qué podría ser lo peor para ella…?Podría…. podría…. atarle las manos en clase de Historia para que no pudiera tomar apuntes…, o podría hacer desaparecer todos los libros de la biblioteca, o ¡mejor aún! podría hacer desaparecer… ¡todos sus apuntes!. Casi podía verla desesperada, rogándole "por favor, Ron, devuélveme mis apuntes, haré lo que tú quieras" "¿me harás los deberes durante el resto de mi vida?" " si, si, lo que tu quieras"

- ¡¡Sr. Weasley!

Ron levantó sobresaltado la cabeza del pupitre sobre el que la había tenido apoyada y se encontró de frente, a menos de un palmo de distancia con la arrugada cara del profesor Flitwick.

- ¿Le aburren mucho mis clases? – preguntó con tranquilidad el profesor

- N.. no señor – respondió avergonzado

- ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por dormirse en clase! – anunció dándose la vuelta.

Ron resopló profundamente y miró a Hermione esperando una mirada de reproche, pero se la encontró resistiendo la risa a duras penas. Hacia tiempo que Hermione no estaba de tan buen humor. Se preguntó por qué sería.

Al cabo de un rato, Ron estaba escribiendo cómo ejecutar un encantamiento maximizador, cuando, de repente unas letras doradas aparecieron algo más abajo en su pergamino:

_Me alegro mucho _

_de haberme_

_reconciliado contigo._

_Fdo. Hermione_

Las letras lanzaron un resplandor dorado y luego desaparecieron.

Ron giró la cabeza y miró a Hermione desconcertado. Ella le sonrió. El pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa. Si, él también se alegraba mucho.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la enfermería con Harry, que parecía mucho más fortalecido gracias a las pociones reconstituyentes de la enfermera Pomfrey. Esa tarde debería haber sido el primer entrenamiento de Quiddich, pero evidentemente hubo que suspenderlo.

A lo largo de la tarde también pasaron por allí algunos de sus compañeros… Ginny, Neville, Seasmus..., incluso Cho Chang pasó a última hora, pero sólo estuvo un rato, parecía algo triste.

- Es que lo ha dejado ayer mismo con Michael Corner – informó Hermione cuando Cho se hubo marchado.

- ¿Ah si? – dijo Harry – Vaya, no sabía nada, y… ¿Sabes por qué ha sido?

- Creo que le ha dicho que le gusta otro.

- ¡Vaya palo! – intervino Ron - ¡Ya me jodería! – diciendo esto lanzó una gragea al aire para intentar capturarla en su boca, pero erró.

- Eres un poquito…. – comenzó Hermione con desprecio

- ¿Un poquito qué? – preguntó amenazadoramente él

- Por favor, no, no empecéis – rogó Harry

- No, pero si Hermione y yo ya no nos peleamos ¿a que no?

La chica lo miró en silencio como diciendo "maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrió decir eso"

Ron se rió..

- Tranquila, te libero de tu promesa – y volvió a lanzar una gragea al aire, que esta vez si acertó a entrar en su boca – comprendo que es superior a ti.

Por la noche, la enfermera y Dumbledore le dieron permiso a Harry para ir a dormir a su cuarto y reincorporarse al día siguiente a las actividades escolares, aunque le aconsejaron seguir tomando los tónicos fortificantes.

Las semanas siguientes pasaron sin más incidencias entre clases y entrenamientos de Quiddich. Pero se notaba bastante emoción en el ambiente por la inminente fiesta de Halloween, todo el mundo tarareaba las canciones de "Las Brujas de Macbeth" y la mayoría se apresuraba a conseguir pareja para el baile.

Los entrenamientos de Quiddich iban viento en popa, y Ron y Harry no se arrepentían de sus decisiones. Dennis y Colin Creevey tenían unas innegables aptitudes para su puesto de golpeadores, y las dos nuevas cazadoras era extraordinarias. Ron estaba realmente asombrado por la velocidad y los giros que era capaz de ejecutar la chica de quinto… Penélope. En cuanto a Ginny, nada se podía decir de ella, bastaba con verla jugar, cada movimiento que hacía sobre la escoba era impecable, y Ron nunca la había visto cometer ni un solo error, no descuidaba ningún detalle, ni en defensa ni en ataque, absolutamente extraordinaria. Por otro lado, quizás fuera Deán el que tuviera más problemas para adaptarse al ritmo que imprimía Harry, el nuevo capitán, que al igual que su predecesora, Angelina, parecía haber sido poseído por el espíritu de Oliver Wood, así que Ron sacó una conclusión: ser capitán del equipo te cambia. El mismísimo Harry que había criticado el comportamiento de la anterior capitana, había caído en lo mismo, así que Ron no tuvo duda del poderoso influjo que ejercía la capitanía sobre las personas. Se podría decir que hoy por hoy, Harry no tenía amigos dentro del campo de Quiddich, ni si quiera Ron. A pesar de esto el ambiente en los entrenamientos y en los vestuarios era inmejorable, Penélope era tremendamente abierta y había trabado amistad con todos rápidamente. Colin y ella eran grandes amigos ya desde primero, y éste hablaba maravillas de la muchacha. Era una chica muy activa y alegre, y sus graciosos tirabuzones rubios reforzaban esa visión de ella.

En las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, las cosas no habían mejorado demasiado para Harry. Aliena era especialmente dura con él, y nada de lo que hacía parecía satisfacerla, las frases que más se oían durante sus clases eran "¡Mal Potter!",

"¡Esfuérzate más Potter!" o "Pero, ¿qué ha sido eso, Potter?". La situación para Harry era tal, que la clase de Aliena, había sustituido a la de Snape en su ranking personal de las asignaturas más odiadas. Cada vez que se dirigían al aula, a Harry se le hundía el alma, y caminaba cabizbajo y con aire pesaroso. Él seguía convencido de que Aliena no era trigo limpio, y no se fiaba de sus intenciones. Con el resto de los alumnos, sin embargo Aliena era encantadora, a excepción, quizás, de Hermione, ella por su parte no creía que Aliena tuviera perversas intenciones, pero no la tragaba, se pasaban clases enteras echándose indirectas y miradas de odio, parecían dos amigas peleadas, a Ron le hacía mucha gracia verlas, y pensaba que el único motivo por el que a Hermione le caía mal la profesora, era porque nunca había alabado su trabajo, como hacían los demás profesores, y además es que Aliena era muy guapa además de inteligente, según Ron lo veía, Hermione sentía, probablemente, algo de celos.

Otro hecho a destacar en las clases era, sin duda alguna, el increíble progreso de Neville en lo que respecta a hechizos. Los profesores estaban asombrados. Por lo visto, esto se debía a su nueva varita. La anterior, que había sido heredada de su padre, por lo visto no era la más indicada para él. La abuela de Neville, que cuando volvió del Ministerio le había echado una reprimenda monumental por haber roto la varita de su hijo, se encontraba ahora más que satisfecha por los buenos resultados que estaba consiguiendo su nieto.

Por otro lado, Hermione seguía desapareciendo en los momentos más insospechados, y sus conversaciones con Malfoy eran cada vez más habituales. Ron se había alarmado al pensar que ambos hechos pudieran estar relacionados. Al día siguiente la seguiría, estaba decidido.

El día siguiente, lunes, transcurrió con normalidad, tuvieron Transformaciones, Defensa contra la Artes Oscuras y Adivinación antes del almuerzo. Cuando estaban comiendo Ron recibió una carta de Charlie, que le escribía desde Rumania, hacia mucho que no sabía de él, al igual que de Fred y George, que debían estar muy ocupados con su emergente negocio: Sortilegios Weasley.

Tras tomar un fugaz almuerzo, Hermione se levantó. Este es mi momento, se dijo Ron.

- Harry – le susurró a su amigo – voy a ver a dónde va Hermione, estoy harto de este secretismo que se trae, desapareciendo todos los días, ¿te vienes?

- Me parece que no, y creo que tú tampoco deberías ir, como se entere…. no quiero ni pensar cómo se pondrá...

-Tranquilo ¿conoces a alguien más discreto que yo?

Harry no contestó, solo le dedicó una sonrisa de escepticismo.

- Bueno, me voy que la pierdo – dijo echando una mirada apenada a su plato, que estaba casi lleno. Espero que valga la pena, pensó.

Tuvo que apresurarse, pues la chica caminaba a buen ritmo, la siguió por los pasillos hasta el vestíbulo, allí se dirigió a una puerta y bajó unas escaleras, entró por otra puerta que daba a una sala, Ron esperó y escuchó, no oyó nada, así que, después de un tiempo prudencial, decidió entrar, una vez en el interior, vio que la sala tenia otra puerta que se encontraba abierta, la cruzó a gran velocidad y se encontró en un corredor muy iluminado por las antorchas, adornado con cuadros muy extraños, en donde no había nadie, corrió hasta el extremo del corredor, de allí salían dos pasillos hacia derecha e izquierda, ambos totalmente vacíos y silenciosos, ¡maldita sea, la había perdido, le había dado esquinazo, pero…. ¿dónde se había metido?


	9. Animagus

**9. Animagus**

Al martes, día 1 de octubre, sería la primera sesión del Club de Duelo, así que a las seis en punto se dirigieron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la encargada de impartirles esa actividad era Aliena, así que a la salida Harry les dijo que no volvería a asistir, ya tenía suficiente con las clases de cada día.

- Yo tampoco asistiré – dijo Neville con seriedad – el nivel es muy bajo para … nosotros.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Hermione

- Creo que… deberíamos seguir con las sesiones del ED – propuso - ¿qué te parece Harry?

- ¡Es una gran idea! – se adelantó Hermione

Así que decidieron proponer al resto de miembros hacer de nuevo reuniones del ED a la misma hora en que tenían lugar las sesiones del Club de Duelo. Todos accedieron.

El viernes de esa misma semana después de la agotadora clase doble de Pociones, los tres amigos decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del colegio, se sentaron sobre la hierba, cerca del lago, sobre cuya superficie se reflejaba la imponente figura de Hogwarts. El otoño estaba comenzando, y ya se podían advertir los primeros tonos marrones y anaranjados salpicando la verde y oscura extensión que ocupaba el Bosque Prohibido. El clima aún no era muy frío, pero llevaban sus capas. Se sentaron en la hierba y estuvieron unos instantes en silencio, simplemente mirando la superficie cristalina y calmada del lago, que solo se alteraba cuando el calamar gigante subía a la superficie.

- No sé cómo voy a poder con todo – dijo por fin Harry pasándose una mano por el cabello alborotado

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hermione

- Pues a las clases, el Quidditch, ahora las sesiones del ED, y para colmo las clases de Oclumancia con Snape, que son casi todos los días.

- Si, amigo, vas a tener que trabajar duro – dijo Ron. Él y Hermione no tenían las clases de Oclumancia, pero a cambio habían de desempeñar sus obligaciones de prefectos. Sin embargo, Ron sabía que en Quidditch Harry era el capitán y debía dedicar muchas horas a idear estrategias y planear entrenamientos, bien es verdad que él le ayudaba casi siempre. Y también tenía que planificar las sesiones del ED, ahí era Hermione la que le ayudaba. Con todo, no le gustaría estar en el pellejo de su amigo.

- A este ritmo, moriré joven… soy un adolescente estresado y lleno de preocupaciones – concluyó con un suspiro. Sus amigos rieron.

- Hablando de preocupaciones…. ¿ya tienes pareja para Halloween, Harry? – preguntó Hermione

Harry volvió a suspirar, esta vez con algo más de angustia

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿aún no te parezco lo suficientemente desgraciado? Aún quedan tres semanas…

- Deberíais daros prisa, ¿no querréis acabar con un par de trols? – Hermione enfatizó sus últimas palabras mirando significativamente a Ron. Éste, que estaba inclinado mirando algo en el suelo, al oír eso levantó la cabeza y miró a Hermione. No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

- Como te las guardas… - dijo con un guiño. Hermione sonrió orgullosa.

- ¿Y tú? ¿ Has pensado en alguien? – le preguntó la chica a Ron

- No – dijo despreocupadamente, y se echó en la hierba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza - ¿quién va a querer ir conmigo?

- Desde luego Padma Patil, no – dijo Harry risueño. Ron le miró de reojo

- Tú calla, anda – Harry dejó de reír, recordando la noche con Parvati.

- Bueno – dijo resignado – yo no me pienso esforzar por ese tema – imitando a Ron se echó también sobre la hierba – así que… iré solo al baile, nadie me lo va a pedir.

- Te equivocas Harry – dijo Ron – ¡tengo una idea! - se incorporó y mirando a Harry con expresión exageradamente avergonzada dijo… - Harry… ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile?

Los tres amigos estallaron en carcajadas. Mientras Hermione se secaba las lágrimas de la risa los miró, aún reían y se burlaban fingiendo ser una pareja del baile.

Que tontos son – pensó - ¿cómo no va a querer nadie ir con ellos al baile? con lo guapos que son los dos, bueno, quizás tienen ciertos problemas en la relación con el sexo opuesto…, menos conmigo, claro, aunque yo soy…. pues como uno más de sus amigos. Yo creo que si se esforzaran un poco con las chicas, no tendrían ningún problema, aunque Harry la verdad es que lo intentó con Cho, y fue un desastre, es que no sabe cómo comportarse, yo creo que se pone demasiado nervioso, trata a las chicas como si fueran de otro planeta, no entiende que puede hablar con ellas igual que habla conmigo. Ron por su parte… - miró al pelirrojo – no sé, simplemente no parece interesado en ellas, es como un niño, le preocupa más jugar… jugar al ajedrez, al Quidditch, a los naipes explosivos…, y comer, claro. Aunque la verdad es que visto de ese modo puede resultar encantador… ¡ala Hermione! – se descubrió a si misma mirándole con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, la borró y siguió pensando – si, yo creo que cuando a Ron le guste una chica, será de verdad, la querrá de una forma auténtica, como es él . Bien es verdad que se nota que en su casa abundan los chicos y en el trato con las féminas es algo burdo y poco delicado, sin embargo, no sé dónde, pero veo mucha ternura en él, solo hay que ver como me trató la otra noche, fue tan delicado... puedo imaginármelo poniendo el mundo a los pies de su amada. Y lo que si es seguro es que la afortunada gozará de un amor puro y sincero con él. Espero que no de con alguien que le haga daño. Él es tan bueno, tan verdadero y tan transparente, estoy segura de que guarda dentro de él mucho amor. Y será capaz de entregarlo llegado el momento.

La chica volvió a la conversación de ellos

- Bueno, yo por lo menos soy un morenazo irresistible – decía Harry con aire de suficiencia – pero tu.. con esos pelos que parecen de comic… –rió

Ron se echó la mano a la cabeza y se la pasó por el pelo desconcertado

- …. y esas pecas….

- Perdona… pero resulta que mis pecas resultan irresistibles para las chicas – dijo muy digno. – Por lo menos yo no parece que tenga la marca del zorro en la frente – esta vez fue él quien rió

Harry gruño

- Pero yo tengo un culo mono … - Hermione que los escuchaba divertida, miró de pronto a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos pensando que no había oído bien, al igual que Ron.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se disculpó Harry – el otro día iba por el pasillo y se lo oí a unas chicas.

Sus amigos rieron con ganas

- ¿Seguro que era a ti? – dijo Ron sarcástico – no irías caminando conmigo…. – volvió a reír.

- No, iba solo – dijo con retintín. Ron rió aún más fuerte.

- Si, ríete, pero cualquier chica preferiría estar conmigo antes que contigo, porque tú…… tú comes mucho, y cualquiera cocina para ti…..

- Pero yo soy más simpático…

- ¿Si? Pues yo soy más ….. guapo

Ron se quedó un rato pensativo

- Hermione sácanos de dudas – dijo.

La chica que llevaba un buen rato riéndose de lo lindo, lo miró incrédula

- ¿Qué?

- Si, hombre… si tu fueras una chica….. –Hermione cambió su cara de incredulidad por una de reproche, Ron se dio cuenta y rectificó - … quiero decir… si fueras una chica normal – la cara de Hermione empeoró - ¡No! – dijo rápidamente. ¡En qué lío se había metido! – lo que quiero decir es …. bueno… si no fueras tú… ¿ con cuál de los dos querrías salir?

Hermione con cara de enfado se cruzó de brazos, sabía lo que había querido decir desde el principio, pero tenía que enseñarle modales. Miraba a ambos chicos alternativamente. No sabía que decir. Entonces decidió que haría pagar a Ron por lo de antes…

- Pues…. – comenzó bajo la escrutadora y anhelante mirada de ambos chicos – yo supongo que me quedaría con Harry…

Ron bufó y Harry esbozó una sonrisa triunfante

- Y… ¿se puede saber por qué? – preguntó Ron con fastidio

- Hombre… - se agarró la barbilla con gesto pensativo – teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos, en el caso de que nos topáramos con Voldemort, así, por casualidad, según la profecía, Harry es el único capaz de vencerle, la verdad es que me sentiría más segura con él….

- ¡Bah! – soltó Ron

A Harry por su parte, pareció decepcionarle un poco aquella contestación y borró su sonrisa. Hermione comenzó a reírse de ellos con ganas y pronto se le unieron sus amigos. Y así riendo se dirigieron hacia el castillo para la cena, pues empezaba a anochecer, lo habían pasado bien esa tarde, y el buen humor reinó entre ellos durante todo el fin de semana, desde que lo había arreglado con Hermione todo iba mucho mejor para el trío más famoso de Hogwarts. Ron se sentía muy feliz.

Después del fin de semana era hora de volver al trabajo, ¿y qué mejor forma de empezar la semana que una clase con Aliena, pensó Harry mirando por la ventana del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras esperaba a que llegara la profesora. Debía ser uno de los últimos días soleados del año y el resplandor del sol entraba por la ventana, una pequeña ardilla se encaramó al alfeizar emitiendo alegres sonidos, como riéndose de la suerte de Harry.

- ¡Que horror! Me pregunto de qué manera me amargará hoy el día Aliena

- Vamos, Harry – le dijo Ron, que se sentaba a su lado – te lo tomas demasiado a la tremenda, no puede ser tan malo.

- Pero Ron… ¿tú no ves cómo me trata, siempre me está regañando y diciendo que lo hago todo mal, nunca está satisfecha, a veces es extremadamente cruel.

- Pues a mi me parece una gran profesora…. y muy guapa – añadió el pelirrojo

- Es una bruja – musitó Harry con ira contenida

- Muy perspicaz, señor Potter….

Harry y Ron volvieron de golpe, la vista hacia la ventana, de dónde provenía la voz , para ver completamente estupefactos como la pequeña ardilla que había en el alfeizar saltaba hacia dentro mientras sus extremidades se alargaban formando brazos y piernas, y de su cabeza brotaban rubios y brillantes cabellos. Observaron atónitos, como justo enfrente de ellos se había materializado el cuerpo esbelto de la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Aliena, y en ese momento se colocaba el cabello y alisaba la túnica con aire despreocupado. Al mirar a ambos amigos, que permanecían con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos y agarrándose a la mesa como si ésta fuera a salir volando en cualquier momento, la chica sonrió. Torció un poco el gesto al mirar a Harry..

- Que poco discreto es usted, señor Potter, acaso no aprendió con el profesor Moody que hay que estar en "alerta constante" – entonces se inclinó hacia él colocando sus manos sobre la mesa, de forma que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro – el enemigo puede estar en cualquier parte – concluyó en un susurro y muy despacio, como si paladeara cada una de las palabras. Un destello rojo cruzó su mirada, y Harry sintió un fuerte escozor en la cicatriz, torció el gesto, pero no se movió.

Aliena se dispuso a dirigirse a su mesa, no sin antes pararse frente a Ron y dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas..

- ¡Ah! por cierto, gracias Ron, tú también eres …. muy mono – le dijo, con un coqueto susurro, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo. Y continuó su camino.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto y totalmente petrificado, y no acertó a decir ni una palabra durante el resto de la clase.

- Es una animaga – dijo Hermione impresionada al salir del aula, y debía estarlo de verdad, porque no había hecho ni una sola crítica sobre la clase de hoy, por el contrario, había prestado muchísima atención a las transformaciones de Aliena, las explicaciones de cómo reconocer un animago, y lo útil que le había sido a ella poder transformarse, en misiones de espionaje o simplemente para escapar de situaciones peligrosas.

Ron notó que Harry caminaba totalmente distante y en su mundo

- Harry, ¿te pasa algo? – le preguntó

- Me ha dolido la cicatriz – dijo si preámbulos, cosa que hizo pararse en seco a sus dos amigos y mirarle alarmados

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Hermione

- Si, cuando Aliena se me ha acercado. Os lo dije, no es buena, no lo es.

- Harry, Harry, tranquilo – dijo Hermione – simplemente podía deberse a un efecto secundario de la posesión que sufriste, Dumbledore dijo que eso podía pasar.

- O, por que Vold… él haya sentido algo, como te pasaba antes – dijo Ron – recuerda que también sospechaste de Umbridge el año pasado por algo semejante.

Harry bajó la cabeza

- Si, quizás tengáis razón - dijo. Pero en su interior algo le decía que debía tener vigilada a la profesora, no se fiaba ni un pelo de ella, aunque sus amigos no hicieran más que defenderla . Averiguaré qué es lo que pretende, aunque sea sin ayuda, se dijo.


	10. Penélope

**Hola! hace mucho que no os digo nada. Estoy siendo un poco irregular al poner los fragmentos, espero a partir de ahora poneros un pedazo cada semana vale? para que veais que me arrepiento aqui hay otro trozo solo dos dias después de haber puesto.**

**Y ahora os voy a contestar un poco a lo que me vais diciendo...**

**Bueno, primero que me alegro de que os guste, espero mantener un nivel adecuado para vuestras demandas, jeje. Este también es mi primer fanfic y no sé lo que tardaré en acabarlo, puede ser muuuuy largo, porque con la de ideas que tengo... Ah! minamigirl, me encanta que hagais críticas, pero no he entendido muy bien lo de que repito cosas, te importaría explicármelo, si quieres escríbeme a mi dirección de correo: teresspterra.es. Si os pareció corto el anterior cápítulo, lo siento, yo lo corto donde creo que debería ir un capítulo, y en fin, para compensaros, aqui teneis otro pedazo prontito. Lo de que Aliena se parece a hiena, bueno, si lo quieres pensar así... pero no he intentado eso, jeje. Ah, y mi ordenador, si, por fin está arreglado, menos mal, le he echado mucho de menos.**

**Ayyyy, esa maestra de DCLAO, que misterios escondera? juas juas juas.**

**Bueno, ya no me enrrollo más, aqui está el capítulo de hoy... DISFRUTADLO! (después de este capítulo quiero muuuchos comentarios, quiero ver qué os ha parecido va?)**

**10. Penélope**

Esa tarde había entrenamiento de Quidditch, Ron y Harry se despidieron de Hermione para dirigirse al campo, ella por su parte se fue a la biblioteca a estudiar. La sesión que Harry les había preparado ese día fue especialmente dura, la razón era que se acercaba el primer partido de la temporada, seria a principios de noviembre, nada más y nada menos que contra Slytherin. Gryffindor tenía un buen equipo, aunque todavía les hacía falta entrenar, por ello Harry, a pesar de su apretada agenda, organizaba sesiones extra de entrenamiento en cuanto tenía un hueco libre. Ese día por ejemplo, estuvieron entrenando hasta la misma hora de la cena, así que al acabar fueron directamente al Gran Comedor, Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione y Harry enfrente de ellos. Los dos chicos comenzaron a comer vorazmente.

¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – les preguntó Hermione

Bui bien – dijo Harry con la boca llena de puré de patatas

¿Y tú en la biblioteca? – preguntó Ron sin levantar la vista del plato

Bien, pero… - comenzó Hermione con aire molesto – ya es difícil concentrarse, todo el mundo está de los nervios por lo del baile de Halloween y no hay manera de que haya silencio, ni siquiera en la biblioteca se puede estar tranquila – refunfuñó – no sé qué le ha dado a todo el mundo…

¡Ah! Hablando del baile… - dijo Ron sin mucho interés – hoy una chica me ha pedido ser su pareja.

Sus dos amigos dejaron de comer y le miraron con interés

¿Quién? – preguntó Harry

¡Ahh! Penélope, la del equipo, cuando volvíamos al vestuario – informó, y le pegó un mordisco a un muslo de pollo.

Y… ¿qué le has dicho? – preguntó Hermione

mmm, pues que no – dijo el pelirrojo que parecía bastante más interesado en el muslo de pollo que sujetaba entre las manos que en la conversación.

¿Y se lo has dicho así? – preguntó Hermione – ¡no!

Si, claro¿cómo quieres que se lo diga? – Hermione meneo la cabeza

¿Y se puede saber por qué le has dicho que no?

No sé, simplemente no me apetecía ir con ella, ya tuve bastante con una noche entera con Padma Patil. Las chicas son tontísimas, además… les gusta bailar – dijo con cara de repugnancia – prefiero ir con Harry

¿Y si resulta que Harry consigue una pareja para ir?

No sé, pues iré contigo… - dijo como si fuera obvio

¿Conmigo? Pues me lo tendrás que pedir – dijo en tono de exasperación

¿Pedir? – saltó él -¿por qué? es como si se lo pido a Harry¡que tontería!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se dio por vencida.

Bueno, déjalo, y….¿qué tal se lo tomó? – preguntó

¿Quién?

¿Quién va a ser¡Penélope!

Ron se quedó desorientado, como si no entendiera el porqué de esa pregunta

Pues… no sé… bien, supongo -. Hermione bufó

Tienes menos sentimientos que ese trozo de pollo que te estás comiendo, Ronald Weasley – dijo Hermione meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Ron la miró confundido, sin darse cuenta de que un goterón de salsa de tomate se resbalaba lentamente del muslo de pollo que sostenía entre sus dedos para caer directamente sobre la pechera de su túnica.

¡Que desastre eres Ron! – exclamó Hermione cogiendo una servilleta y limpiándole con total naturalidad la mancha de la túnica mientras éste comentaba con Harry una de las últimas jugadas que habían practicado en el entrenamiento.

Esta escena tenía lugar bajo la iracunda mirada de una chica de rubios tirabuzones, sentada unos cuantos asientos más allá, en cuyo cerebro se encendió de pronto una brillante lucecilla.

Al día siguiente a última hora tenían Adivinación, Hermione, que comenzaba a preguntarse muy seriamente por qué habría cogido de nuevo la asignatura de la profesora Trelawney, a la cual habían restituido en su cargo tras la marcha de Umbridge, vio recompensado su sacrificio¡y de que manera!.

La profesora Trelawney había dispuesto que ese trimestre aprenderían a utilizar las cartas del Tarot. Hacia el final de la hora, Hermione había soltado uno de sus acostumbrados comentarios mordaces sobre la utilidad de la asignatura, con tan mala suerte que tenía a la profesora justo detrás en ese preciso momento. El resultado…. Hermione castigada a recoger todas las cartas desparramadas por el aula al final de la clase y una redacción de medio metro sobre la utilización de las cartas del Tarot para el día siguiente.

Hermione contempló cómo Harry y Ron abandonaban el aula aún sin poder dejar de reír. Eran los últimos.

Tardó casi media hora en recoger y colocar todas las cartas, y no paró de refunfuñar en todo ese tiempo. Mientras, la profesora Trelawney corregía unos trabajos.

Hermione se acercó a la mesa de la profesora sujetando los montones de cartas…

Ya está, profesora – dijo con fastidio, y colocó las cartas en la mesa.

En ese momento a la profesora se le cayó la pluma al suelo, Hermione se agachó a recogerla y se la ofreció, pero ella no la cogió, ni siquiera miraba a Hermione, sino que estaba muy tiesa y contemplaba con ojos muy abiertos y sin pestañear algún punto en el infinito.

Hermione se asustó un poco

¿Profesora¿ se encuentra bien?

Hermione observaba a la profesora completamente paralizada cuando comenzó a hablar con una voz grave y fantasmagórica que no le pertenecía…

"_En el año segundo después del resurgimiento del más oscuro de los magos, se cruzarán los caminos de una pareja, la más pura que haya existido nunca entre los muros de la gran fortaleza, guardiana de la sabiduría de la antigua magia. Esos caminos, aunque siempre paralelos fueron tormentosos. Del resultado impredecible de este cruce, dependerá la inclinación final de la Gran Balanza"_

La profesora parpadeó dos veces rápidamente y miró a Hermione algo confundida, la muchacha la observaba completamente atónita, entonces vio la pluma y la cogió alegremente

Oh, gracias querida – dijo

¿Pu… pu.. puede usted repetirlo? – balbuceó Hermione

¿Repetir qué? – preguntó mirándola con extrañeza

Como toda respuesta Hermione salió corriendo hacia su mochila y cogió rápidamente una pluma y un trozo de pergamino, si era lo que ella creía… si, tenía que serlo, era igual que como se lo había descrito Harry. Estaba totalmente extasiada, su sacrificio había tenido recompensa. Rápidamente escribió en un papel la Profecía, con toda la exactitud de la que fue capaz, y salió volando del aula en dirección al despacho del director.

Casi una hora más tarde Ron se encontraba junto a Harry, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor acabando los deberes de Transformaciones cuando se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda y apareció Hermione. Harry y él se miraron con una sonrisa pícara, mientras la chica se acercaba a ellos.

Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para oírles, comenzaron a hablar en tono bastante alto, fingiendo no haberla visto.

¿Qué opinas de las Cartas del Tarot, Ron? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa en los labios

Pues opino que…. – dijo Ron en un tono pedante que recordaba bastante a Hermione - …"serían más útiles como posavasos"

Al decir esto, ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, Hermione gruñó al reconocer la frase por la que había sido castigada esa tarde. Sin embargo, en ese momento no se arrepentía.

Callaos y leed esto – dijo tendiéndoles el pedazo de pergamino.

Los chicos juntaron sus cabezas para leerlo. Ante su gesto de incomprensión, Hermione informó…

Es una Profecía, la ha hecho Trelawney esta tarde cuando os habéis ido todos

¿De veras? – exclamó Ron fascinado

¿Se lo has enseñado a Dumbledore? – preguntó Harry

Precisamente de allí vengo. No le ha dado mucha importancia porque proporciona datos muy poco concretos.

En el año segundo… - recitó Ron - ¡eso es este año! Si consideramos que volvió el año del Torneo de Tres Magos.

Si. Lo que sea, podría estar pasando en este mismo momento – corroboró Hermione

Y en este mismo lugar – añadió Harry – porque me apuesto veinte galeones a que esa Gran Fortaleza de la que habla, es Hogwarts.

Dumbledore opina igual – informó Hermione

¿Y qué es eso de la Gran Balanza? – preguntó Ron

La Gran Balanza, Ron – dijo Hermione en tono solemne – es la balanza del Bien y del Mal. Quizás no podamos hacer nada útil con esta Profecía, pero sí nos informa de algo muy importante… – giró la cabeza y miró a Harry - … que el futuro de todos nosotros no depende únicamente de Harry, sino que hay otras variables que influirán en el desenlace final de esta batalla.

Harry la miró anonadado, con la boca entreabierta y el labio inferior temblándole débilmente. Tras unos segundos reaccionó y adoptó una expresión decidida

Yo propongo que nos pongamos a buscar a esa pareja inmediatamente, debemos, por lo menos, tenerlos vigilados y averiguar el papel que jugarán, y así, llegado el momento, quizás, poder intervenir – dijo Harry muy serio.

Sus dos amigos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque un fugaz pensamiento asaltó a Ron… quizás el mismo Harry fuera un integrante de esa pareja que nombraba la Profecía, en tal caso su situación no habría cambiado. Pero Ron decidió omitir esta idea, ya que era consciente de que esta información que habían recibido hoy era una inyección de moral para el maltrecho ánimo de Harry, ya que algo de ese peso que cargaba había sido aliviado, lo que, por otra parte hizo a Ron sentir algo de compasión por ese pobre hombre del que hablaba la profecía, sobre cuyos hombros, pesaba ahora una responsabilidad inmensa… nada menos que el porvenir del Mundo Mágico.

Yo no conozco a ninguna pareja – dijo Ron – solo a Ginny y Seasmus, pero ellos no…

No podemos descartar a nadie –intervino Hermione – puede ser cualquiera, incluso un profesor

Ron se puso a imaginar por un instante y luego hizo una mueca de asco

mmm…. Hermione, imagínate que te besa Snape

Hermione no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido de repugnancia

¿Por qué él? – preguntó ella

Hombre… - dijo Ron – …es el único que está en edad casadera

Los tres rieron con ganas

Si, porque el profesor Flitwick… imagináoslo de la mano con McGonaghall - añadió Harry y rieron más fuerte aún.

¿ Y Trelawney…?– siguió Ron entre risas imitando los gestos y la voz lenta y empalagosa de la profesora de Adivinación – Lo siento Severus… pero lo nuestro se tiene que acabar, la conjunción entre Júpiter y Venus no nos es nada favorable.

Después de reír durante un buen rato, Harry habló…

Bueno, creo que nos hemos desviado un poco del tema. En fin, yo me tengo que ir a Oclumancia – dijo con un suspiro

Si, yo también me tengo que ir – dijo Hermione levantándose – ya seguiremos hablando de esto otro día

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Ron un poco fastidiado porque le dejaban solo con sus deberes de Transformaciones

Le sorprendió comprobar que Hermione no se esperaba esa pregunta y se había puesto algo nerviosa.

Er… mmm…. – titubeó – pues a …. al despacho de Aliena, a preguntarle una duda. Hasta luego – dijo rápidamente, se fue corriendo, y Harry detrás de ella.

Ron estaba indignado. Pero… ¿me toma por tonto¿al despacho de Aliena? Eso no se lo cree nadie, encima, mira como se ha puesto… es la peor mentirosa del mundo. Se va donde siempre, seguro, me tiene harto.

Sin embargo, Ron decidió olvidar el tema y dedicarse a problemas más inmediatos como eran las transformaciones de tortugas en cuencos de cereales.

Ron casi se alegró cuando, al día siguiente, de camino al aula de Transformaciones llamaron a todos los prefectos para un "trabajo especial", ya que aún no había conseguido que su cuenco de cereales dejara de caminar con unas patas verdes y regordetas.

El trabajo, según les informó Hagrid con aire tristón, consistía en capturar a unas criaturas que se le habían escapado. Por lo visto, los seres en cuestión eran el nuevo experimento de Hagrid, el cuál había conseguido cruzar, nadie sabía cómo, duendecillos de Cornualles con thestrals, el resultado… unas criaturillas perversas que además eran capaces de volverse invisibles a voluntad.

Pues esas criaturas, a las que Hagrid aún no había bautizado, estaban sueltas por el colegio provocando todo tipo de destrozos.

Separaos e id atrapándolos y metiéndolos aquí – dijo mientras les repartía una caja de cartón a cada uno.

Malfoy parecía bastante molesto y comentó algo de hacerle el trabajo sucio a Hagrid.

Ron se sentía bastante ridículo caminando por el colegio buscando algo invisible, solo se podía saber donde encontrar a uno de esos seres cuando se oia a alguien gritar o algún objeto romperse. Pero más ridículo aún era pelearse con uno de ellos en presencia de otras personas, las cuales simplemente te veían moviéndote tu solo de forma absurda.

Así se les pasó la mañana entera. Poco antes del almuerzo Ron se encontraba en el patio con un aspecto terrible… tenía la túnica hecha unos zorros, el pelo totalmente revuelto y tenía algún que otro corte en la cara, alguno sangraba abundantemente, aquellas endemoniadas criaturillas jugaban sucio.

En ese momento se le acercó Hagrid con varias cajas en los brazos.

¡Ron! – llamó - ¿cuántos tienes?

Seis – contestó él – y dudo que tenga fuerzas para atrapar ninguno más

No tendrás que hacerlo, con tus seis, creo que ya están todos. Dame tu caja – pidió

Gracias a Merlín – exclamó el pelirrojo – estoy destrozado

Dumbledore os ha dado el resto del día libre para descansar – informó Hagrid

¡Fantástico! – celebró

Bueno, yo me voy a llevar a estos pequeños revoltosos a un lugar seguro. Nos vemos Ronald

Adiós Hagrid

Ron observó cómo su gran amigo se alejaba en dirección a su cabaña. Luego fue a sentarse a un banco un poco apartado y soltó un hondo suspiro. Era la hora del recreo, así que había unas cuantas personas por aquí y por allá, entre ellos Parvati y Lavender que le señalaban desde un banco cercano riéndose, seguramente debido a su aspecto, estaba tan cansado que le dio igual.

Un momento después vio a Hermione que se acercaba corriendo hacia él, a Ron le sorprendió ver que traía la túnica impecable y mostraba un aspecto perfectamente saludable, de hecho parecía algo más peinada de lo normal, Ron pensó que seguramente se habría ido a cambiar ya.

Hola Ron – dijo alegremente aunque jadeando un poco a causa de la carrera – llevo casi una hora buscándote.- Se sentó a su lado

He estado dando vueltas por el castillo, como tú, supongo

Si…

De pronto Hermione se fijó en un corte en la mejilla del chico que sangraba bastante

¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó preocupada, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo limpio y se lo colocaba en la mejilla delicadamente.

No es nada – dijo algo incómodo apartando la mano de la muchacha – me sorprende que tú no tengas ninguna herida.

Ya ves… - se limitó a decir ella y le sonrió

Y… ¿para qué me buscabas? – preguntó Ron mientras intentaba colocarse un poco la corbata

Bueno… en realidad…. para nada… sólo quería verte – dijo ella algo tímidamente

Ron olvidó inmediatamente su corbata y giró muy lentamente la cabeza hacía ella.

¿Verme? – preguntó extrañado

Ella asintió y acto seguido se sentó un poco más cerca de él. Luego le miró directamente a los ojos, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Su mirada era muy intensa.

Hermione¿te encuentras bien¿qué te han hecho esos duendecillos?

Hermione no contestó, sino que levantó el brazo derecho y pasó muy lentamente la mano por el pelo revuelto del chico

Me encanta tu pelo, así, alborotado – dio como ensimismada

Ron no pudo evitar que se le abriera la boca de golpe al oír eso. El pelirrojo deseo que esa situación acabara ya, porque Parvati y Lavender parecían muy emocionadas mirando hacia donde ellos estaban sentados.

Pero lejos de apartar la mano de su pelo, Hermione se acercó un poco más a él, de manera que quedaron muy juntos, y levantó la mano izquierda colocándosela suavemente en la otra mejilla.

Ron no era capaz de decir ni hacer nada, por no acertar no acertaba ni a pensar con claridad, su corazón a estas alturas latía ya a un ritmo trepidante y su respiración comenzaba a volverse agitada e irregular.

Hermione tiró de su cara con suavidad hacia ella, a la vez que acercaba la suya lentamente.

Ron estaba seguro de que sus ojos expresaban perfectamente el hecho de que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, y sin embargo, a ella no le importaba, continuaba acercándosele, y Ron pudo leer en sus ojos ternura y decisión hasta el mismo momento en el que, con sus labios a escasos milímetros de los de él, los cerró, él incapaz de resistirse ya, la imitó…

Ron sintió una explosión de emociones indescriptibles en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de ella. Hermione entreabrió su labios y con un hábil movimiento hizo que él también los abriera, en ese momento sus bocas entraron en verdadero contacto. Ron se abandonó a las sensaciones, jamás había sentido algo así, y deseaba que ese beso que lo unía más a Hermione de lo que había estado nunca a nadie, no se acabara nunca. Todo lo demás en el mundo carecía de importancia alguna, lo único que parecía tener sentido en ese momento era no dejar nunca de saborear los suaves y dulces labios de Hermione. La calidez del interior de su boca le traía un sabor familiar, para su sorpresa, desagradablemente familiar¿qué era? Sabía que lo había probado pero no podría recordar qué era….

Entonces lo reconoció… y de forma brusca tomó a la chica de los hombros y la apartó de si…

¡Poción multijugos! – exclamó en el preciso momento en el que uno de los castaños mechones que le caían por la cara a Hermione se transformaba en un rubio tirabuzón

¡Penélope! – susurró atónito


	11. Consecuencias

**Bueno, aqui está lo siguiente, y... viene calentito!**

**11. CONSECUENCIAS**

Ella lo miró aterrada y acto seguido se levantó y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia los soportales, Ron corrió tras ella, pero al girar en una esquina un grupo de alumnos que venían corriendo le impidieron el paso. En seguida averiguó de que huían, pues unos instantes después pasó rozándole un globo lleno de una sustancia que no era agua, con un rápido vistazo descubrió que se trataba de cola súper adhesiva… Peeves, el poltergeist iba cargado con montones de ellos mientras perseguía a los muchachos, Ron tuvo que correr también para evitar el ataque. Se puso rápidamente a salvo, pero… había perdido a Penélope, decidió no buscarla, al fin y al cabo no iba a encontrarla si ella no quería… ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella. Decidió salir del castillo y pensar en lo sucedido mientras paseaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Para empezar… ¡ le habían besado! Se trataba de su primer beso, y había sido con… ¿Penélope..? o… ¿debería decir… con Hermione¡Perfecto! Su primer beso y ni siquiera sabía decir con quién había sido, y primera vez no hay más que una….

Por más que pensaba no conseguía explicarse por qué Penélope había hecho aquello¿por qué se habría arriesgado tanto? Si la descubrían, podrían incluso expulsarla. Pero lo que más intrigaba a Ron era…. ¿ por que había decidido Penélope tomar la apariencia de Hermione? aquella situación era, de principio a fin, totalmente confusa para él. Sin embargo, aquello era, en ese momento lo que menos preocupaba a Ron. Lo verdaderamente grave era que Lavender y Parvati, las reinas del cotilleo en Hogwarts, les habían visto, la situación no podía estar peor.

Ron paró de caminar un momento y se llevó una mano al pecho oprimido por la angustia ¡Por Merlín¡mañana lo sabrá todo el colegio¡No! es peor…. mañana todo el colegio _pensará _que Hermione y yo….

Hermione me va a matar – dijo en alto y con un tono de voz bastante angustioso.

Continuó caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos arrastrando los pies penosamente

Cuando Hermione supiera lo que había pasado, evidentemente se daría cuenta de que ella NO había hecho tal cosa e iría directamente a preguntarle a él, cuando se lo contara…. Hermione no es tonta, la deducción lógica es que, fuera como fuera, Ron había besado a alguien con su aspecto, lo que significaba… que también la habría besado a ella….¡Merlín¡Que vergüenza! Ron notó cómo se le revolvían las tripas ¿por qué no la habría apartado antes? No sabía la respuesta, simplemente… no podía, se había quedado como… petrificado. Alegaría que había sido ella la que le había besado, que no había podido hacer nada. Y sin embargo…. Ron era consciente de que le había devuelto el beso. Cerró los ojos y rememoró el momento¡había sido increíble! sus caricias…, el brillo de sus ojos…, esa mirada…, el contacto de sus labios… todo había sido genial…. ¡Pero Ronald! se dijo a si mismo, debía apartar eso de su mente. Se agarró la cabeza y la sacudió como si así pudiera expulsar aquellos recuerdos de su cerebro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero el sol empezaba a ponerse y sería hora de cenar, se dirigió al castillo, tenía que afrontarlo, tarde o temprano llegaría la hora de encontrarse con todos sus compañeros, en cuanto antes mejor.

Entró en el vestíbulo cabizbajo, ya que había bastante barullo y no se atrevía a mirar a nadie. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de una Hufflepuff de cuarto que sonreía bajando las escaleras, Ron apartó la vista rápidamente ¿lo sabría ya?

¡Ron! – la voz que le llamaba era la que más había temido oír toda la tarde. Levantó la vista y vio a Hermione en la puerta del comedor, iba con Harry, Ginny y Seasmus - ¿Dónde te has metido toda la tarde¿vienes a cenar?

Ron la miró compungido, aún no sabía nada, eso seguro, sonreía demasiado. Se dio cuenta de que no seria capaz de mirarla a la cara. Si Parvati y Lavender aún no habían dicho nada sería porque esperaban el momento oportuno, y ese momento sería sin duda durante la cena, cuando estuvieran todos, entonces estaría atrapado, no podría huir, estaba loco si se presentaba en el Gran Comedor esa noche.

A..ahora voy – mintió – id entrando

Cuando sus amigos hubieron desaparecido por la puerta, se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir del castillo¿cómo podía siquiera haberse planteado ir a cenar? Sería ponérselo en bandeja a esas dos sabandijas. Entonces pensó que quizás podría haber intentado hablar con ellas y rogarles que no dijeran nada…. pero¿a quien quería engañar? ni locas se lo callarían¡era un bombazo! dos miembros del trío más famoso de Hogwarts… ¡juntos! hasta a él mismo le parecía apetitoso ese cotilleo. Además no podía decir la verdad sobre lo que había pasado, tampoco quería que expulsaran a Penélope. Estaba completamente atrapado.

Bueno – pensó apenado – al fin y al cabo no tengo demasiada hambre.

Se sentó a la orilla del lago, la quietud y la oscuridad eran absolutas, el tranquilo rumor del agua le hizo olvidarse por un momento de sus problemas. Pensó en lo difícil que era hacerse mayor. "Estas cosas no me pasaban antes" se dijo. Los últimos dos años para él habían sido algo difíciles, había sido testigo de cómo su cuerpo cambiaba rápidamente, su voz… había variado en cuestión de meses, su carácter era… ni siquiera él mismo se entendía a veces, y su humor cambiaba con una velocidad pasmosa de la risa al enfado ¡era alucinante!. Lo que más le preocupaba era que las imprevistas reacciones de su cuerpo se estaban volviendo incontrolables en los últimos tiempos y tenía miedo de que algún día le dejaran en evidencia. Para evitar problemas había decidido eludir la compañía de chicas tanto como le fuera posible, bueno, eso no incluía a Ginny ni Hermione, por supuesto.

A propósito de esto, Ron tenía bastante fresca en la memoria la conversación (si es que se le puede llamar así) que había tenido con su padre ese verano en la Madriguera….

Se hallaba en la habitación de George y Fred que le querían enseñar un nuevo artículo de su creación, cuando el señor Weasley le había llamado desde el salón, con un tono de voz serio que Ron nunca le había oído…

¡Ronald! baja un momento, por favor – había dicho

Ron miró a sus hermanos extrañado, ellos intercambiaron una mirada divertida, luego se pusieron uno a cada lado de él con la mano en su hombro y le acompañaron hasta la puerta

Bueno Ron, en la vida de todo Weasley… - dijo Fred

…llega un momento en el que debe aprender ciertas cosas… - prosiguió George

… y es deber de su padre mostrárselas – concluyó el primero

Decían esto a la vez que le empujaban hacia la puerta. Cerraron la tras él dejándole totalmente desconcertado, Ron pudo oír como estallaban en carcajadas inmediatamente después. Entre intrigado y temeroso bajó las escaleras, y cuando llegó al salón se encontró al señor Weasley esperándolo con aire solemne.

Pasa hijo – le dijo a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y le conducía hacia un sillón donde él mismo se sentó. Acto seguido, y con una calma casi desquiciante, se preparó una pipa y la encendió…

Bueno hijo – comenzó – has de saber que en la vida de todo Weasley llega un momento en el que debe aprender una serie de cosas que no enseñan en Hogwarts, y es deber de su padre el mostrárselas

Ron lo miraba a la vez alucinado y divertido recordando a sus hermanos unos minutos antes

– Estás en una edad, hijo mío… - prosiguió - … en la que vas a notar muchos cambios: tu cuerpo, tus prioridades… - el señor Weasley no le miraba, sino que hablaba recostado en el sillón mirando hacia el frente y fumando con calma, las palabras le salían con naturalidad, y con la seguridad que da el haberlo hecho ya 5 veces con anterioridad - … además, comenzarás a mirar a las chicas de otra manera… - le dio un codazo y se giró hacia él con una mirada que quería ser de complicidad - … apuesto a que ya te has fijado en alguna…

Ron no dijo nada, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa que terminó siendo una mueca mezcla entre terror y estupor

… pues bien, es probable que tu masculinidad te juegue algunas malas pasadas…

Ron creyó haber oído mal ¿había dicho _masculinidad _? deseó en ese momento que se lo tragara la tierra, el color de su cara, con toda seguridad, rivalizaba seriamente con el de un tomate bien maduro. Pero la cosa no acabó ahí, sino que su padre habló, habló y habló durante unos 20 minutos que a Ron le parecieron los más largos de su vida sobre la adolescencia, las chicas, el amor¡incluso sobre sexo! ilustrando su charla con algunos ejemplos sobre él y su madre que Ron prefería que se hubiera ahorrado. Pero supuso que su padre soltaba la charla una vez a cada muchacho, y luego no volvía a hablar sobre el tema nunca más, consideraría que ya había cumplido su deber de padre.

… pues eso es todo, hijo ¿tienes alguna pregunta? – Ron negó lentamente con la cabeza, aún seguía consternado

Ha sido un placer charlar contigo, hijo mío - finalizó

Ron, que no había pronunciado una sola palabra en todo ese tiempo, se levantó en silencio y subió las escaleras con la cabeza echa un barullo por el cúmulo de información recibida. Los gemelos se pasaron lo que quedaba de día riéndose a su costa.

Aún entonces, sentado allí en la penumbra, a la orilla del lago, Ron se sintió ruborizar al recordar algunas de las cosas que había dicho su padre aquella tarde de verano.

Los minutos iban pasando más y más despacio a medida que se acercaba la hora de volver a la Sala Común, estaba retrasando ese momento todo lo que podía, pero por muy prefecto que fuera, sabía que no podía andar por los pasillos a partir de ciertas horas, si le pillaba Filch…

Ron apuró la hora todo lo que pudo pero a las diez menos cinco se levantó y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, cuando llegó ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda se paró un momento y se armó de valor, a esas alturas ya lo sabrían todos, nada se podía hacer más que aguantar chaparrón. Eso si, como le fuera posible, debía hablar con Penélope.

Dijo la contraseña y entró. Con un rápido vistazo vio que sus amigos estaban al lado de la chimenea como de costumbre, se dirigió hacia allí con grandes zancadas. Ese recorrido nunca se le había hecho tan largo, unas cuantas cabezas se giraron hacia él, quizás sin ninguna motivación especial, o quizás si, Ron no lo podría asegurar, en su estado cada movimiento, cada susurro le resultaba sospechoso. Por fin llegó hasta la chimenea donde estaban charlando Ginny, Seasmus, Hermione, Neville y Harry. Ironías del destino, solo quedaba un sitio libre, y era precisamente en el sofá en el que estaba Hermione. Se sentó sin mirarla, lo más pegado al extremo contrario que pudo. Sus amigos no parecieron comportarse de ninguna manera especial hacia él, solo estaban algo alarmados por no haberle visto desde por la mañana.

¿Dónde te has metido todo el día? – preguntó Harry

Por ahí – dijo él con desgana

Te esperábamos para la cena y no apareciste, estábamos un poco preocupados – dijo Hermione

No tenía hambre – dijo él evitando mirarla

Levantó la vista y vio a Ginny y Seasmus mirándole con cara de extrañeza. Hermione se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro

¿Te pasa algo? – le susurró en tono preocupado

Ron se sobresaltó y la miró, vio sus ojos, vio sus labios, y tragó saliva, estaba cerca, no tan cerca como la había tenido esa mañana pero aún así, se puso nervioso y empezó a sudar.

¡Que bonito! – una voz de chica lo devolvió a la realidad. Levantó la vista y las vio, Lavender y Parvati, allí estaban las dos, apoyadas en el sillón de orejas que ocupaba Harry, parecían estar disfrutando de lo lindo. Ron se zafó como pudo de Hermione que pareció un poco molesta. Así que eso era lo que se proponían, no habían dicho nada hasta verlos juntos ¡eran verdaderamente astutas!

Lavender habló…

Vaya Hermione, que callado te lo tenias, ni siquiera a nosotras, tus compañeras de habitación, nos has contado nada – Parvati la apoyaba negando con la cabeza con un gesto de decepción.

Hermione, por supuesto, no sabía de qué le hablaban y las miraba con el ceño fruncido sin comprender nada, pero no era la única, todos los que estaban allí sentados tenían el mismo gesto de incomprensión, menos Ron, que se había llevado las manos a la cara y deseaba más que nada en el mundo volverse invisible para así poder salir de allí sin que nadie lo viera.

El pelirrojo pensaba que la cosa no podía ir a peor, pero se equivocaba, el desastre final vino inocentemente, de donde menos se lo esperaba ….

Colin Creevey apareció por detrás del sillón en el que estaban Ron y Hermione, y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de los muchachos, los cuales se giraron hacia él sorprendidos, dijo muy emocionado…

¡Chicos¡acaban de contármelo¿quién lo iba a decir? La verdad es que tanto tiempo juntos… debimos pensar que algo así podía pasar. Es… ¡alucinante¡Vosotros dos juntos! aún no acabo de creérmelo… - y dicho esto desapareció tan rápidamente como había llegado.

Ron sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, miró a Hermione con temor, ésta se había vuelto hacia él con la mayor cara de sorpresa que se pueda imaginar, jamás había visto sus ojos tan abiertos. Ron no podía articular palabra, no había pasado más vergüenza en toda su vida, salvo quizás cuando le había pedido a Fleur Delacour que fuera con él al baile de Navidad.

De pronto oyó abrirse el retrato de la Dama Gorda, miró, y allí estaba ella, la causante de todos su problemas…

Penélope entró caminando a gran velocidad, se dirigía hacía las escaleras que iban a los dormitorios de las chicas. Ron no se lo permitiría. Se levantó muy rápidamente y se dirigió a ella dejando a sus amigos pasmados con lo que acababan de oír (sobretodo Hermione).

La chica pareció asustarse al verle e intentó huir, pero él la agarró por los hombros y la llevó a un rincón aparte en la Sala Común, que por fortuna para Ron no se encontraba muy llena esa noche.

¡ Pero tú sabes el lío en el que me has metido? – Ron estaba realmente enfadado.

Penélope parecía a punto de llorar

Ron, yo, yo…. lo siento – balbuceó mirándole asustada

¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó controlándose un poco al ver a la chica

No lo sé, yo solo…

En ese momento llegó Hermione como un vendaval donde ellos estaban y agarrando a Ron por un brazo lo llevó unos pasos aparte

Ron¿se puede saber porque demonios Parvati y Lavender están convencidas de habernos visto esta mañana a ti y a mi….?

Emmm, Hermione – atajó él nervioso – todo esto tiene una explicación.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos haciendo entender que estaba deseando escuchar esa explicación

Verás… - comenzó mirando a Hermione que tenía un aspecto realmente temible –

… no sé por donde empezar – dijo echándose una mano a la nuca y mirando al suelo. Hermione seguía con su mirada clavada en él.

Penélope… - señaló a la chica con un movimiento de cabeza - … esta mañana… - Ron no se creía capacitado para encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las que contarle aquello a Hermione.

Entonces Penélope se adelantó hacia ellos

Esta mañana me bebí una Poción Multijugos, tomé tu aspecto y besé a Ron – dijo con todo el valor del que pudo hacer acopio, pues Hermione le imponía bastante.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en recuperarse de la impresión

Y…¿por qué demonios hiciste eso? – gritó

Penélope se asustó y comenzó a derramar lágrimas

No lo sé… - dijo entre hipidos - yo solo…. – levantó sus preciosos ojos azules, ahora inundados de lágrimas, hacia Ron - … solo quería besarte, aunque solamente fuera una vez.

Ron la miró profundamente conmovido, fuera como fuera, aquello era lo más bonito que le habían dicho en toda su vida. Hermione, algo sorprendida, miró a Ron de reojo, intrigada por cómo reaccionaría el pelirrojo.

Además… - continuó Penélope agachando la cabeza – nunca pensé que fuera a causar tantos problemas, simplemente tenía que acercarme a ti, besarte y nadie tenía porque saber que había sido yo, no tenía por que pasar nada, siendo vosotros…. novios.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron helados. Ron observaba a Penélope con la boca entreabierta sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír, Hermione, por su parte, parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Después de un largo silencio Hermione consiguió articular muy lentamente…

Que nosotros…. somos…... ¿qué?

¿Es que vosotros no…? – Penélope miraba alternativamente a uno y otro sorprendida – pues yo hubiera jurado… no sé, es que como estáis siempre juntos…, y os peleáis muchísimo, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. El otro día en el comedor, os vi… te vi – dijo mirando a Hermione – como le limpiabas la túnica tan tranquilamente, no sé, no me cupo duda, eso…. eso no lo hacen los amigos.

El color de la cara de los muchachos que había ido cambiando a medida que Penélope avanzaba en su razonamiento, era ahora rojo fuego

Bueno… eso…. no tiene porque… - dijo muy azorada Hermione

Ron y ella se miraron a la vez, pero al encontrarse sus ojos, volvieron a girar las cabezas rápidamente. Ron se quedó observando con detenimiento los cordones de sus zapatos y Hermione después de escrutar sus manos con interés durante un momento, recuperó la compostura repentinamente.

Pues estabas equivocada de principio a fin – dijo resuelta – y ahora tendré que ir a McGonaghall y contarle todo este asunto

Ron la miró sorprendido

¿Estas loca Hermione? – le espetó – ¡la expulsarán!

Soy prefecta, mi deber es….

Ha sido una chiquillada, no podemos hacer que la expulsen por esto – hizo una pausa – no lo permitiré – sentenció con voz calmada, mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione pensó durante un momento, luego lanzó un hondo suspiro

Está bien – concedió

Gracias Hermione – dijo Penélope en un mar de lágrimas – si se hubiera enterado McGonaghall habría sido mi ruina

Se volvió hacia el muchacho

Gracias Ron – dijo echándose en sus brazos – y… lo siento mucho

Ron le dio unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda. Hermione lo miraba con desaprobación.

Penélope se separó

– Es que… estaba tan dolida por tu rechazo… pero estoy muy arrepentida, espero que puedas perdonarme.

Acto seguido salió corriendo hacia las escaleras intentando en vano ocultar sus lágrimas.

Ron miró a la chica de rubios tirabuzones hasta que hubo desaparecido por lo alto de la escalera de caracol. Cuando se dio la vuelta Hermione se hallaba sentada en una butaca y le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Lo sabía – dijo levantándose de la butaca

¿Qué sabias? – preguntó Ron

Sabía que aquello traería consecuencias…

Ante el gesto de incredulidad del muchacho, Hermione continuó..

… tu forma de decirle que no irías con ella al baile aquel día, así no se hace Ron

¡Vamos Hermione! – dijo con fastidio el pelirrojo

¿No la has oído? – dijo acercándose a él y señalando con su brazo hacia las escaleras por las que acaba de subir Penélope – esto lo ha hecho por lo dolida que la dejó tu rechazo

Y…¿qué querías¿que le dijera que sí solo para no herir sus sentimientos? – Ron comenzaba a levantar la voz. No tenía ganas de aguantar el sermoncillo de turno de Hermione, además llevaba todo el día muy tenso y si podía liberar ahora su rabia no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

¡No Ron! Pero hay formas y formas de decir las cosas

¡Perdóname por no saber de antemano la manera exacta en la que tengo que comportarme…! – hizo una pausa – …como doña perfecta – finalizó con sorna

Al oír esto Hermione saltó como empujada por un resorte y se le encaró con furia…

¡ES MUY FACIL ESCUDARSE EN ESE TIPO DE COSAS! PERO, MIRA, MIRA LO QUE HA PASADO AHORA, MIRA EN EL LIO EN EL QUE ESTAMOS METIDOS ¡LOS DOS¡PORQUE POR SI NO TE HABIAS DADO CUENTA MAÑANA TODO HOGWARTS PENSARÁ QUE TÚ Y YO…!

¡AH, CLARO! – la cortó él – SERÍA UNA TRAGEDÍA QUE HUBIERA UNA MANCHA EN TU IMPOLUTA REPUTACIÓN ¿NO? – Ron meneó la cabeza airado – YA ENTIENDO …. DEBE SER VERGONZOSO QUE LA GENTE PIENSE QUE ESTÁS CON UN …. MUERTO DE HAMBRE COMO YO ¿VERDAD? - Ron soltó una risotada amarga – ¡AUNQUE… NO PARECÍA IMPORTARTE MUCHO CUANDO TE EXHIBIAS POR AHÍ CON KRUM!

Hermione no pudo reaccionar inmediatamente, aun no podía creer lo que acaba de oír, se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta sin poder salir de su estupor

¿Cómo puedes…. cómo puedes tu…. creerte con derecho a juzgarme? – consiguió balbucear mientras apretaba los puños y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar violentamente por la ira.

Ron se sentía liberado, pues había dicho algo que, no sabía por qué, le había dejado aliviado, como si hubiera soltado una pesada carga,

Tras un momento muy tenso Hermione levantó los ojos hacia él, parecía más calmada, aunque aun temblaba, tenía una extraña sonrisa dibujada en la cara, como si hubiera encontrado las palabras exactas para devolverle la jugada

¿Sabes? – dijo con fingida indiferencia – aún no me entra en la cabeza cómo alguien puede arriesgarse a la expulsión solo por besarte…. a ti – apuntilló con despreció y le miró como relamiéndose por el efecto que tendrían en el chico esas palabras.

A Ron, por supuesto, aquellas palabras le sentaron peor que una patada en el estómago.

A estas alturas de la discusión ambos buscaban la mejor forma para hacer daño al otro, aún sabiendo que más tarde se arrepentirían.

¿Ah si? – Ron estaba fuera de si – pues yo no puedo entender cómo tuve el estómago de …... besarte esta mañana, solo pensarlo me dan…. nauseas – soltó con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz.

Hermione lo miró con los labios temblorosos muy apretados, no quería llorar.

Ron saboreaba la dulce satisfacción de la venganza…. pero a pesar de ello no podía evitar sentirse el ser más ruin del planeta.

Casi lo agradeció cuando Hermione levantó el brazo y le propinó una sonora bofetada

En este momento no soy capaz de comprender cómo alguna vez pudimos llamarnos amigos – susurró muy afectada a la vez que una solitaria lágrima recorría rápidamente su mejilla.

Ron la observó irse mientras se frotaba la mejilla dolorida. Luego él mismo se dirigió hacía su habitación con aspecto cansado.

¿Qué¿Vuestra primera riña de enamorados? – rió Lavender cuando Ron pasó cabizbajo a su lado

Ella y Parvati eran las únicas que quedaban en la Sala Común, lo habrían hecho, probablemente, para enterarse del desenlace. Ron no las hizo caso.

Mientras subía por las escaleras pensó en lo corto que había resultado aquel periodo de paz que habían firmado Hermione y él… "demasiado bonito como para durar". También pensó en que quizás ella estuviera en lo cierto aquel día en el que le dijo que ellos dos no podían estar juntos

Tiene razón – pensó con amargura – solo nos hacemos daño… cada vez más.

Ron entró en su habitación sin poner ningún cuidado en no hacer ruido, llegó a su cama y se tiró boca arriba, algo llamó su atención en la cama de Harry al lado de la suya, no era ni más ni menos que el propio Harry que se encontraba ahí sentado en la penumbra.

Ron no podía distinguir su cara, pero algo le dio mala espina en su semblante.

Tras unos instantes de silencio la voz de Harry sonó clara y potente…

¿Pensabais contarme algo? – preguntó en tono lúgubre

Entonces Ron comprendió lo que le pasaba a su amigo

¿Me has estado esperando para esto? – refunfuñó

Si – Harry se levantó y se acercó a la cama del pelirrojo – ninguno de los dos me habéis dicho nada, gracias, no podía haberme sentido más desplazado. No solo mis dos mejores amigos están juntos, sino que además tengo que enterarme de ello a través de terceras personas y …

Harry, Harry, para el carro. Escucha, si no te he dicho nada es porque no hay nada que contar

¿A ti te parece que no hay nada que contar¡Vaya Ron! perdóname si no comparto tu opinión – dijo sarcástico

No lo entiendes – Ron se incorporó – todo esto es una mentira, Hermione no ha tenido nada que ver….

Acto seguido Ron le contó a su amigo todo lo que había pasado desde que por la mañana se despidiera de él en el pasillo de Transformaciones.

¡Impresionante! – comentó Harry que había escuchado atentamente sentado junto a su amigo en la cama

… y ahora Hermione y yo hemos discutido

"que raro", pensó Harry

¡Bah! No te preocupes, mañana le pides disculpas y ya está -

¿Disculpas¿qué te hace pensar que la culpa ha sido mía? – preguntó indignado

Bueno… - Harry bajó la cabeza

Para que lo sepas, si hubiera suficiente luz aquí, aún podrías distinguir las marcas que sus dedos han dejado en mi cara – Ron se señalo la mejilla

Harry lo miró asombrado

¿Qué Hermione te ha….?

Ron asintió

Vaya… algo muy malo le has tenido que hacer

Ron no daba crédito, fuera como fuera, él era siempre el malo de la película

¡Bueno! – dijo enfadado – pues yo no pienso pedirle disculpas, y no estoy seguro de que me vayan a servir las suyas

Hombre, no exageres, por mucho que os empeñéis que no parecerlo, en el fondo sois los mejores amigos

Ron meneó la cabeza apesadumbrado

Ya no estoy tan seguro de eso, Harry

Todo tiene solución, ya lo verás

No Harry, parece que no lo entiendes…, ésta no ha sido una discusión cualquiera, ha sido ¡la madre de las discusiones! nunca nos habíamos dicho cosas así. No estoy seguro de que las cosas vuelvan a estar igual que hasta ahora entre nosotros.

Harry le miró preocupado sin decir nada

Bueno, no me apetece seguir hablando de esto Harry. Me voy a dormir

De acuerdo – dijo él poniéndose en pie – y no te preocupes, ya verás como todo se soluciona y volvemos a ser el trío inseparable de antes – le dijo sonriéndole y mirándole amistosamente con sus profundos ojos verdes – Buenas noches – se despidió

Buenas noches, Harry – dijo, y cerró las cortinas color carmesí de su cama.

Mucho tiempo hubo de pasar hasta que Ron finalmente concilió el sueño, sin saber que no muy lejos de allí, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color lloraba amargamente y de forma inconsolable tirada sobre su cama.


	12. Una mala noticia

**Bueno, como estoy viendo que hay algún problema con los Reviews pues voy a poner el siguiente capítulo para ver si se soluciona, vale? Gracias por vuestros mensajitos, me sacan los colores, espero que os guste este capítulo, a mi me encanta...**

**12. UNA MALA NOTICIA**

Al día siguiente Ron se levantó muy temprano, antes que todos sus compañeros, no le apetecía encontrarse a Hermione en el desayuno. Se dio cuenta de que por todos los pasillos por los que pasaba había personas que se giraban a mirarlo y murmuraban, al principio se ponía rojo, pero al final del día se limitaba a marcharse de allí lo más rápido que le era posible.

Para colmo ese día era jueves, por lo tanto había sesión del ED en la Sala de Menesteres, y por primera vez no fue Neville el que se quedó sin compañero para practicar, sino Hermione. Esto extrañó mucho al resto de los compañeros, pues ella y Ron siempre habían practicado juntos. Todos ellos pudieron darse cuenta de que, no era que Ron y Hermione se lanzaran miradas asesinas o comentarios mordaces, como solía pasar cuando discutían, sino que ni si quiera se miraban, actuaban como si el otro no existiera y lo más frecuente era que no estuvieran en la misma habitación si no era estrictamente necesario.

Y así transcurrió una semana entera en la cual, como es lógico, el que peor lo pasó, al menos en apariencia, fue Harry. Estaba harto de esa situación y había intentado hablar con ellos, por separado y a la vez, pero había sido inútil. Harry empezaba a creerse lo que le había dicho Ron de que aquella discusión no había sido una discusión cualquiera, y se preguntaba qué sería eso tan malo que se habrían dicho, y se lo había preguntado a ellos también, pero no soltaban prenda, ninguno de los dos.

El miércoles tuvieron una jugosa clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la cual aprendieron el _hechizo escudo _que consistía en hacer rebotar hacia el adversario el hechizo que hubiera lanzado. A Ron le pareció de mucha utilidad, y se esforzó en aprenderlo bien, en vistas, sobretodo, al próximo enfrentamiento armado que tuviera con Malfoy. Al final de la clase, era la última del día, Hermione se apresuró a salir del aula lo más rápidamente que pudo, pasó al lado de Ron sin mirarle. Harry y él, por su parte, fueron a la Sala Común, donde encontraron en el tablón de anuncios un pergamino que anunciaba la primera visita a Hogsmeade, sería ese sábado.

Tres días después un emocionado grupo de estudiantes esperaban en la puerta del colegio a que Filch pasara lista. Ron hablaban con Deán y Seasmus que estaban decididos a conseguir en Cabeza del Puerco un par de botellas de Whisky de Fuego. Harry había decidido pasar el día con Hermione, así que no le vería.

Aún no estoy completamente seguro de que quiera que alguien como tú salga con mi hermana – dijo Ron a Seasmus después de oír sus pretensiones

¡Venga ya, Ron! si es para Halloween, creo que se te ha subido demasiado a la cabeza eso de ser prefecto

Ron gruñó

Eh, Ron… te invitaremos a unos tragos si quieres – añadió Deán en tono conspirador

Ron pareció bastante más animado

Bueno… en ese caso…

De todos era sabido que Ron siempre había querido probar el Whisky de Fuego.

Así te envalentonas para arreglarlo con tu chica – dijo Seasmus a la vez que le daba un codazo a Deán, quien asintió sonriendo tontamente.

¿Qué? – Ron no daba crédito

Si – siguió Deán – parece que tienes problemas con Hermione

Que Hermione y yo no estamos juntos¿a cuánta gente más se lo tengo que explicar? – contestó algo molesto

Bueno, vale tío – dijo Deán – que nosotros somos tus amigos, no pasa nada, si nosotros también creemos que está muy buena

Seasmus carraspeó algo alarmado por la declaración de su amigo

¡QUE NO ESTOY CON HERMIONE¿Por qué nadie me cree? – gritó Ron enfurecido. Unas cuantas cabezas a su alrededor le miraron curiosas

Yo te creo – sonó una voz a sus espaldas

Hombre, gracias, por fin alguien….. – iba diciendo antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse de frente con Draco Malfoy y su mirada burlona

De nada – rió el rubio

Malfoy, métete en tus asuntos – dijo volviéndose de nuevo hacia sus amigos e intentando ignorarle

Solo digo – comentó con descaro pasando por detrás de él – que Granger es demasiado lista para mezclarse con gentuza como tú.

Ron apretó los puños y respiró hondo intentando contenerse

No le hagas caso –dijeron sus dos amigos cuando ya se hubo alejado el Slytherin

Ron levantó la vista hacia lo alto de la escalinata, Hermione, que estaba con Harry y Ginny, lo miraba con gesto inescrutable, la chica al notar su mirada desvió los ojos. Ron no pudo sentirse más miserable.

Ya en Hogsmeade, Ron decidió separarse de la multitud, le apetecía estar solo. Fue directamente a las cercanías de la Casa de los Gritos, donde sabía que no habría nadie y se sentó en una roca. Un rato después oyó pasos detrás de él ¿sería Hermione¿iría a decirle que Malfoy tenía razón y que él no era más que un ser patético e insignificante?. No era Hermione, sino Luna la que se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la piedra.

¿Qué haces aquí Ronald? – preguntó sinceramente

Ron se sorprendió al descubrir que no le turbaba su presencia, sino más bien le transmitía paz y confianza

Sólo pensaba – dijo mirando al suelo desganado

¿No estarás así por lo que ha dicho Draco Malfoy?

No se esforzó en negarlo, a Ron le daba la impresión de que Luna podía leer en su interior.

No le hagas caso, solo lo hace por fastidiarte – le tomó la cara con suavidad y le hizo mirarla a los ojos – eres mucho más valioso de lo que tú mismo te crees - susurró

Ron sintió infinita gratitud hacia ella por esas sencillas palabras y tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía.

Vamos – dijo haciéndole levantar – ve a divertirte con tus amigos

Caminaron uno junto al otro en silencio hasta llegar a las Tres Escobas donde seguramente encontraría a alguien conocido. Antes de irse Luna se volvió hacia él

¡Ah! Y si tu dices que no ha habido nada entre Hermione y tu, yo te creo

Otra oleada de agradecimiento envolvió a Ron que sonrió abiertamente a la chica antes de entrar en el establecimiento de mucho mejor humor.

El fin de semana concluyó sin más incidencias y el lunes volvieron a la rutina de sus clases. Ron no podía evitar notar lo complicadas que se habían vuelto de pronto sus tareas ahora que no contaba con la ayuda de Hermione, pero decidió demostrar a todos y a si mismo que era capaz de hacerlo igual de bien o mejor él solo.

Después de la última clase del día, Herbología, Ron no fue hacia la sala común como solía hacer, allí estarían Hermione y Harry, no le apetecía encontrarse con la primera por razones obvias, y con el segundo, porque últimamente no estaba muy contento con él, ya que su rendimiento como guardián había bajado considerablemente, algo harto preocupante, puesto que apenas faltaban dos semanas para su primer encuentro, contra Slytherin.

Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para hacer sus deberes, pero en el vestíbulo se encontró con Luna Lovegood que le propuso dar una vuelta por los alrededores del castillo. Ron no pudo negarse, cualquier cosa le seducía más que ponerse a hacer una redacción de 40 centímetros sobre las diferencias entre las transformaciones de animales invertebrados y las de grandes mamíferos.

Ron pasó una tarde muy agradable junto a la chica de Ravenclaw y no dudó en repetir el paseo al día siguiente, y al siguiente…

El pelirrojo se encontraba realmente a gusto con Luna, pues se reía mucho con sus ocurrencias y además, Ron descubrió que con ella tenía algo que nunca había tenido… una persona que le escuchaba. Ya que ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter significaba, por lo general, ser el que escucha, no el escuchado.

Y así iba pasando una semana, en la cual, Ron había estado más tiempo en compañía de Luna Lovegood que en la de sus compañeros de la casa Gryffindor.

El jueves por la mañana, Ron despertó temprano, había vuelto a soñar con Luna. Debía llevar ya tres noches seguidas soñando con la chica rubia de Ravenclaw. En noches anteriores solo la veía mirándole desde lo lejos sin hacer nada, como una simple presencia latente, sin embargo, esa noche se había unido a él en una lucha encarnizada contra un grupo de arañas gigantes que habían comenzado a salir sin parar de su caldero durante una clase de pociones con Snape, al equivocar un ingrediente.

Ron se preguntó a qué se debería esa afluencia constante de Luna en sus pensamientos.

Se vistió y bajó a la Sala Común. Poco después bajó Harry, soñoliento, y se sentó en una butaca junto a él, hablaron un rato sobre el entrenamiento del viernes antes de que bajaran el resto de los chicos y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor Hermione y Ginny ya estaban allí. Se sentaron frente a ellas. Hermione levantó un poco más su periódico para no tener que ver a Ron que se había sentado justo enfrente suya, Ron por su parte, se había vuelto un profesional en ignorar a la chica totalmente, así que se puso a desayunar con tranquilidad.

Oye Harry – dijo de pronto todo lo bajo que pudo para que no lo oyeran los demás. Echó un vistazo alrededor…. Hermione leía el periódico y Ginny hablaba animadamente con Neville que se había sentado a su lado - ¿tu crees que significa algo soñar con una persona…. – dudó - …. una chica, todas las noches?

Harry lo miró muy sorprendido por la pregunta del pelirrojo

Hombre…., no lo sé – dijo despacio – supongo que depende…. ¿qué tipo de sueños son esos? – interrogó con suspicacia

No, no, no pienses mal… – dijo él mirándole un poco alarmado. Luego volvió a echar otro vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba –… no es nada extraño, simplemente… aparece

Pues no tengo ni idea – dijo Harry bastante divertido – y… ¿quién es esa chica?

Ron dudó, estaba bastante avergonzado, aunque Harry fuera su mejor amigo, esos temas no le gustaba hablarlos

ummmm…. Luna – dijo por fin

A Ron le dio la impresión de que los dedos de Hermione se tensaban sobre el periódico

¿Luna? – dijo Harry un poco alto

Shhhhh – se apresuró a callar Ron. Se había puesto algo colorado

Me parece normal, si estás todo el día con ella….. – soltó Harry con un leve deje de reproche en la voz. Ron sospechó que la reciente amistad de Ron con Luna, a Harry no le hacía mucha gracia. Iba a preguntarle a propósito de aquello cuando apareció por detrás de ellos un alumno de séptimo repartiendo lo que debían ser los nuevos turnos de las rondas nocturnas.

Ron lo cogió, al igual que Hermione, y lo escrutó con velocidad, siempre lo hacía para ver si había tenido la mala suerte de que le tocara con Malfoy de pareja.

¡Mierda! – profirió de manera simultánea a un ¡Maldita sea! que soltó con fastidio la chica que se sentaba enfrente de él, la cual se levantó con tal velocidad del Gran Comedor que ni se molestó en acabarse el desayuno o coger su periódico, el cual había dejado a medio leer.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry intrigado

Como toda respuesta Ron rasgó por la mitad el trozo de pergamino que le acababan de entregar y lo dejó en la mesa con un golpe que sobresaltó a algunos alumnos cercanos a ellos, acto seguido se levantó y salió por el mismo sitio por el que se había ido Hermione instantes antes.

Harry se quedó completamente confundido y cogió los pedazos de pergamino que había dejado el pelirrojo sobre la mesa, donde supuestamente encontraría la causa del extraño comportamiento de sus dos amigos.

Un rápido vistazo le bastó para comprenderlo todo….

Ron salió por la puerta del Gran Comedor como una exhalación, tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer, probablemente no sirviera de mucho, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia el primer piso, alguien lo retuvo tomándole del brazo, era Ginny, jadeaba por la carrera.

¿Qué haces? Déjame, tengo prisa – dijo de malas maneras

Ron, no sé qué le has hecho a Hermione, pero….

Yo no le he hecho nada, y déjame en paz, no tengo tiempo para tonterías

Ella continuaba agarrándolo del brazo. Pareció molesta ante la contestación de su hermano. A Ron le dio igual, tenía prisa…

A lo mejor para ti no es nada, pero desde luego ella lo está pasando mal…

¡Suelta enana! – exclamó, y se zafó bruscamente de la mano que lo sujetaba, Ginny lo miró temerosa. Se sentía súbitamente furioso por las palabras de su hermana, y mientras subía velozmente las escaleras, sintió una desagradable punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho al recordar lo que acababa de oír ...pero desde luego ella lo está pasando mal... Agitó la cabeza intentando apartar de si aquel sentimiento.

Por fin llegó ante la puerta de la Profesora McGonagall y llamó a la puerta, tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, pedirle, si era necesario, suplicarle que le cambiara de compañero de rondas. Al ver el nombre de Hermione junto al de él en aquel trozo de pergamino se había preguntado por qué había de tener tan mala suerte. ¡Precisamente ahora! con la de veces en las que habría deseado verlo así el año pasado, y tenía que pasar precisamente ahora

La persona que le abrió la puerta no fue la profesora McGonagall. Ron se quedó mudo de la impresión al verse frente a frente con Hermione, sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez desde hacía de muchos días y podía ver en ellos un innegable mal humor. Inmediatamente apareció detrás de ella la Profesora McGonagall que la hizo salir

Ah, es el señor Weasley ¿qué desea?

Ehh, yo…. – Ron aún no se había recuperado de la impresión, pero cayó en la cuenta en ese momento de que Hermione se le había adelantado, habían ido allí con las mismas intenciones que él, le sorprendió descubrir que le dolía que Hermione hubiera hecho aquello¿tanto le odiaba? Recordó una vez en que le había tocado hacer la ronda con Pansy Parkinson, y no recordaba que aquella vez hubiera pedido cambio, probablemente sería porque era sabido de todos que no se permitían cambios, sin embargo allí estaban los dos. Ron pensó de pronto que quizás ella también se sintiera dolida al verle allí, y recordó de nuevo las palabras de Ginny, una nueva punzada de culpabilidad le golpeó.

Si lo que quiere es que le cambie el compañero de ronda ya le he dicho a la señorita Granger que es imposible. Saben perfectamente las normas, y que estos horarios son invariables. Ustedes son prefectos, y como tales deben comportarse.

Pero profesora… - se quejó Ron

No entiendo a qué viene todo esto, pensé que precisamente ustedes debían estar contentos por la distribución actual, siendo tan buenos amigos….

Precisamente por eso, profesora – intervino Ron con la intención de quemar su último cartucho – somos tan buenos amigos que puede que eso no nos permita realizar nuestras labores de prefectos apropiadamente – dijo mientras, para sonar más convincente, le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Hermione sonriendo. La chica se zafó tan rápidamente de él que parecía que le hubiera quemado.

La profesora McGonagall les lanzó una mirada inquisidora

Deje de decir tonterías, Weasley. Si tienen algún problema entre ustedes no es asunto mío, y les recomiendo que lo resuelvan cuanto antes por el bien de todos.

Un instante después cerraba la puerta en sus narices dejándolos allí, quietos y en silencio.

Ron esperaba una bronca, gritos por parte de Hermione, sin embargo, ella, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándolo allí solo. Se dio cuenta avergonzado, de que la perspectiva de recibir una bronca de Hermione le había ilusionado, más que cualquier otra cosa desde hacía varios días.

Aquella situación se estaba volviendo insostenible, y fue más consciente de ello durante la reunión del ED que tuvieron aquel día.

Al llegar, Harry los hizo sentar a todos en los cojines para explicarles un nuevo hechizo. Ron no lo conocía. Probablemente lo habría estado practicando con Hermione durante la última semana. Consistía en que el que lo recibe, experimenta insoportables picores por todo su cuerpo y no puede dejar de rascarse convulsivamente.

Cuando Harry terminó su explicación les mandó colocarse en parejas para practicarlo. Ron buscó con la mirada a Neville y fue hacia él, sin embargo cuando llegó, encontró a su lado a Hermione ¡maldita sea! se le había adelantado, pero… no se rendiría sin luchar…

Agarró a Neville del brazo y lo atrajo hacia si, apartándolo de Hermione

Eyy, Neville ¿qué haces¿me abandonas? – susurró

No – dijo éste algo cohibido – es solo que ella me ha pedido….

Pero Neville, no ves que ella no quiere estar contigo, solo lo hace por molestarme, sin embargo yo…

Hermione se había acercado y cogiendo a Neville del otro brazo lo separó de Ron

¿Te están molestando, Neville? – dijo mirándole con desprecio

No… simplemente

¡Neville! – dijo él, abandonando todo cuidado de no ser oído y cogiendole de nuevo del brazo, esta vez Hermione ya no le soltó – soy tu compañero de habitación, recuerda lo bien que lo hemos pasado todos estos años

Si….

¡Neville! – contraatacó ella - ¿quién te ha ayudado siempre con tus deberes?

El chico parecía a punto de entrar en estado de shock, no sabía cómo se encontraba en esa situación, debía ser la primera vez que alguien se peleaba por tenerle como pareja en alguna clase, normalmente nadie quería ponerse con él.

Ambos habían ido subiendo progresivamente la voz, hasta que todos los miembros del ED hubieron abandonado la practica del nuevo hechizo y los miraban intrigados mientras bamboleaban de un lado a otro al pobre Neville.

Neville – le dijo más suavemente Ron – ¿que te parece dar una vuelta en mi escoba siempre que quieras?

¿De veras? – pregunto fascinado el chico.

Hermione le miró alarmada, así que ahora se trataba de eso….

Neville – dijo ella tirando de nuevo hacia si del muchacho - ¿qué te parece si te hago todos los deberes los próximos… ¡tres meses?

Neville abrió la boca desmesuradamente por la impresión

Ron la miró furibundo ¿cómo lucharía contra eso?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada, ya que Harry, que llevaba un rato mirándolos como el resto, completamente atónito, reaccionó, y se acercó a ellos con chispas saliendo de su varita

¡BUENO, BASTA YA!

Todos los allí presentes lo miraron asustados, Harry tenía un aspecto realmente temible.

Ron y Hermione soltaron inmediatamente a Neville

¡Tú y tú¡juntos! – dijo señalándolos a ambos – Neville, conmigo. ¡Ahora, todos a trabajar!

Ron enfurecido se cruzó de brazos bruscamente torciendo la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Hermione. Ella apretaba los puños negando con la cabeza mientras miraba a Harry alejarse. Los demás volvieron lentamente a sus puestos entre murmullos a los que Ron no quiso poner atención.

Instantes después, ambos sacaban sus varitas y se apuntaban con cara de pocos amigos.

¡Expelliarmus! – Ron desarmó a Hermione en cuanto tuvo ocasión

¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella

Seguro que dominas el hechizo, no creo que te haga falta practicar más

No pienso dejar que me ataques estando desarmada

A ver cómo lo evitas….

Acto seguido le lanzó un encantamiento de piernas de gelatina para que no pudiera acercarse a la varita, pero ella fue rápida, se echó al suelo y rodó hasta la varita esquivando el rayo por poco.

Inmediatamente después de cogerla le apuntó…

¡Depulso!

Un rayo dorado le dio en el pecho y le arrastró hasta golpearse contra la pared

¡Auch¡eso ha dolido! – se quejó

Mientras Hermione se levantaba del suelo tuvo un momento de despiste que Ron aprovechó para actuar

¡Engorgio!

El hechizo pasó rozando el pelo de Hermione y lo prendió. Comenzó a oler a chamusquina. Para cuando se hubo dado cuenta, un buen mechón había ardido ya. Echó un chorro de agua por la varita y lo apagó

¡Mi pelo! – se lamentó, y le miró furiosa

Bueno, ya te venía haciendo falta un cambio de _look_ – rió Ron maliciosamente

¿Ah, si? Pues yo creo que también me estoy cansando de ese pelo pelirrojo y de verlo vaya donde vaya.

Inmediatamente después pronunció un hechizo que Ron no pudo entender, y tampoco le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Notó que algo cambiaba en su pelo, cuando lo miró se quedó horrorizado ¡estaba verde!

No… - dijo ella en un tono fingidamente pensativo – ese color no va nada bien con tus pecas

Ron gruñó. Luego ella lanzó otro conjuro hacia su pelo, pero Ron no lo permitió, usó el encantamiento escudo y el hechizo rebotó dándole de lleno a Hannah Abbott, la cual no acertaba a comprender por qué su pelo se había vuelto súbitamente azul.

Ron contraatacó rápidamente

¡Petrificus Totalus! – gritó

¡Protejo!

El hechizo de Ron fue anulado ¿por qué tiene que ser tan buena? . Bufó.

¿Cansado Ronald? Parece que te veo sudar… ¡quizás tengas calor!

Instantáneamente salió de la punta de su varita un rayo rojo. De pronto los botones de la camisa de Ron comenzaron a saltar uno tras otro, bajo la atónita mirada del chico. Cuando no quedó ninguno levantó la cabeza

Era una camisa nueva – pronunció apretando los puños con ira contenida. Luego una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su cara – Es una pena que tus queridos elfos domésticos vayan a tener que trabajar horas extra para arreglarla…

La furia de Hermione pareció desbocarse tras el comentario de Ron

Eres un…. – dijo dirigiéndose hacia él con rapidez y lanzando un conjuro que pasó muy lejos de Ron

No dejes que tu mente se ofusque Granger – dijo con sorna – tu eficiencia disminuye considerablemente.

Ella lanzó otro hechizo que Ron esquivó con facilidad

Estoy pensando en un cambio de vestuario también para ti – dijo él, y disparó con su varita.

Inmediatamente la túnica de Hermione comenzó a deshilacharse de abajo a arriba. Hermione miraba horrorizada cómo se iba acortando con velocidad. Por fin reaccionó y consiguió pararlo con un movimiento de varita, a pesar de ello, un montoncito de hilo bastante considerable reposaba en el suelo junto a ella.

¡Oooops! Aquí un poco más de trabajo para los elfos – espetó Ron con muy mala idea

Hermione lo miraba temblando de ira de pies a cabeza. No podía articular palabra.

Quizás deberías dejar la varita a un lado, venir aquí y hacerlo con tus propias manos – hizo una pausa para lanzarle una mirada desafiante - no sería la primera vez….

Instantes antes un chico de pelo negro recorría con sus brillantes ojos verdes la sala viendo a sus "alumnos" ejecutar (o intentarlo) el hechizo que les acababa de explicar. Su mirada se detuvo un instante en sus dos mejores amigos al otro lado de la habitación, no parecían estar, practicando el hechizo, precisamente, más bien discutían… "bueno – pensó – al menos están hablando"

En cuanto al resto de los alumnos del ED, parecía que les estaba costando un poco coger el hechizo de los picores. Miró a Deán Thomas, que acababa de recibir el impacto de la varita de Seasmus y se revolcaba por el suelo soltando grandes carcajadas, entre las cuales Harry pudo entender palabras sueltas, lo suficiente para comprender que lo que tenía no eran picores, sino cosquillas... Seasmus lo miraba aterrado, sin conocer el contrahechizo. Un poco más allá Cho Chang ayudaba a Ernie McMillan a hacer desaparecer unas horribles pústulas que le habían salido por todo el cuerpo. El hechizo de Ginny, por otro lado, parecía no provocar más que un leve escozor en la zona de la piel de Luna Lovegood con la que tomaba contacto. Harry aún se preguntaba por qué motivo Hannah Abbott tenía el pelo azul cuando…

¡BOOOOM! Un ruido ensordecedor invadió la sala.

Todos se volvieron hacia el lugar del que provenía.

Harry observó un boquete humeante de al menos medio metro de diámetro en la pared, justo detrás y, afortunadamente, un poco a la derecha de Ron, el cual miraba hacia Hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ella apuntaba con su varita hacia él, se la veía bastante alterada. A juzgar por su aspecto, no era precisamente el conjuro de los picores lo que se habían estado lanzando. Ron tenía el pelo verde y la camisa totalmente abierta y Hermione tenía la túnica medio deshilachada y… ¿era humo lo que salía de su pelo?

Ron cambió su expresión de estupor por una de furia

¡Estas loca¡Podías haberme matado! – resonó en la habitación

Claro que no, sabía perfectamente que no te daría! – Hermione también estaba furiosa –si de verdad te hubiera querido dar, no habría fallado, no te quepa duda – una maligna sonrisa se dibujó en su cara

Apuesto a que no te hubiera importado demasiado – acusó el pelirrojo

No me tires de la lengua – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos con ademán rebelde

Sus últimas palabras parecieron espolear a Ron que agarrando fuertemente su varita se dispuso a atacar

Prepárate Hermione Granger, porque sospecho que vas a llorar…

Mira como tiemblo…. Ronald Weasley – dijo ella, a su vez poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Todos los demás los rodeaban expectantes, dispuestos a ver la reanudación de la pelea, y la sala comenzó a llenarse rápidamente de gritos de apoyo a uno y otro, en general las chicas animaban a Hermione y ellos a Ron, prometía ser un duelo de lo más interesante, sin embargo….

¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Ambas varitas, la de Ron y la de Hermione, salieron volando para caer fuera de su alcance.

¡ES SUFICIENTE! – gritó Harry

Todos miraron sobresaltados hacia el chico, que se abría paso hasta ellos dos a grandes zancadas blandiendo la varita amenazadoramente, parecía realmente enfadado

– Tengo que hablar con vosotros dos – dijo. Luego dándose la vuelta se dirigió hacia el resto… - los demás podéis iros, gracias, continuaremos con esto el próximo jueves.

La habitación se fue vaciando poco a poco entre murmullos de protesta y lamentos por el espectáculo que Harry les acababa de fastidiar.

Cuando el último de sus compañeros hubo abandonado la sala, Harry se volvió hacia ellos con gesto severo

¡Estoy más que harto de vuestras tonterías! – comenzó

Ron se hubiera escandalizado si no hubiera estado tan enfadado

¿Se puede saber qué pasa con vosotros? – continuó Harry

Con todo respeto, Harry… – intervino Hermione sin mirarle a la cara – …creo que no es asunto tuyo

Harry la miró frunciendo los labios algo molesto

Es asunto mío en el momento en el que arruináis mis clases – espetó

Ninguno se atrevió a replicar. Tras un momento de tenso silencio Harry continuó:

No pienso echaros una charla, solo os voy a advertir…. Como volváis a estropear una de mis clases, no tendré ningún problema en echaros del aula. No pienso permitir que perjudiquéis a los demás por una rabieta estúpida

Ron hizo ademán de decir algo, pero Harry siguió hablando…

No me importa lo que hagáis fuera de aquí, pero mientras estemos en esta clase, mando yo, y no voy a tolerar que hagáis perder el tiempo a los que quieren aprender.

Harry los observó durante un momento. Ninguno le miraba. Suavizó un poco el gesto

Si queréis solucionar algo, éste sería un buen momento…

Ron tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos. Y Hermione miraba hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados y los labios muy apretados

¡Muy bien! – dijo Harry airado - ¡como queráis! Yo lo he intentado… – dijo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta – Vosotros veréis como os las apañáis con la ronda de mañana – añadió antes de salir con un portazo.

Ron miraba hacia la puerta por donde acababa de salir su amigo pensando que nunca le había visto así de enfadado, salvo quizás el primer día que estuvo en Grimmauld Place. Al cabo de un rato también salió Hermione sin decir nada.

Ron exhaló un suspiro y se desplomó sobre unos cojines de la sala preguntándose dónde iría a parar todo aquello.


	13. Hermione

¡ATENCIÓN!SIALGUIEN LO HA LEIDO ESTA TARDE**¡HA HABIDO CAMBIOS! HE AÑADIDO OTRO TROZO**

**Bueno, hola aqui estoy otra vez con otro capítulo. A ver otra cosa, no ponerse nerviosos con Luna, es una buena chica, pero no pega nada con Ron (a mi me parece) está solo para meterle un poco el miedo en el cuerpo a Hermione. **

**Por cierto, Mafe, gracias me has sacado los colores. Gaby Weasley, ya sé que la discusión esa es un poco fuertecilla, pero es que me salió sin querer, vino sola y cuando la lei, me gustó tanto que no me atreví a quitarla. Bueno, besitos para todas y gracias.**

**13. UNA RONDA MOVIDITA (Hermione)**

Esa noche, Hermione no durmió muy bien, se despertó varias veces de madrugada y a la mañana siguiente no tenía la impresión de haber descansado.

Bajó a desayunar junto con Ginny. Unos sitios más allá estaban Harry y Ron, no parecían muy habladores, se comportaban algo formales entre ellos, pero sabía que Ron no le guardaba rencor a Harry, probablemente pensaría que su reacción la tarde anterior había estado dentro de lo normal. Sin embargo Hermione no opinaba así, durante todo el día no fue, en absoluto, amigable hacía el chico, se había sentido tremendamente humillada al recibir su regañina. Ningún profesor la regañaba nunca, le parecía increíble que Harry se hubiera atrevido. Además, el hecho de que no cruzaba palabra con Ron propició que todas las clases de la mañana transcurrieran con semblante más que sombrío entre los tres amigos.

En clase de Encantamientos se sentó sola en un banco. Parvati y Lavender la vieron y se acercaron a ella antes de que llegara el profesor Flitwick

Hermione – dijo Lavender bastante animada – hoy habrá una fiesta de pijamas en el dormitorio de las de séptimo ¿te vienes?

No, no puedo – dijo ella tristemente – tengo ronda esta noche

¡Vaya¡que lástima¡oye¿no puedes intentar pasarte cuando vuelvas, la ronda no puede durar toda la noche ¿no?

¡Si! – intervino Parvati – lo pasaremos muy bien, ya sabes¡solo chicas! Así te animas, no tienes buena cara últimamente – añadió con un gesto de preocupación

A Hermione realmente no le apetecía pasar una noche con un puñado de chicas que hacen una fiesta sin chicos solo para poder hablar de ellos libremente

No, no creo, estaré cansada después de la ronda, aprovecharé para descansar, mañana quiero estudiar – contestó ella

¡Pero Hermione! – dijo Lavender - ¡es viernes!

Tienes que divertirte – siguió Parvati – apuesto a que no tienes aún pareja para la fiesta de Halloween

Hermione meneó la cabeza con la mirada baja

Si quieres mi opinión, Hermione – Lavender bajó la voz – estar siempre con esos dos te está perjudicando¡los chicos no se te acercan si hay rivales cerca! – lo dijo como si fuera una verdad universal tan obvia como que era de día

Mira Hermione – esta vez era Parvati la que hablaba – lo de Ron no salió bien… - Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, estaba más que harta de repetirles, a ellas y a mil personas más, que no había habido nada entre ellos. Parvati la ignoró - …pues supéralo¡abre tus horizontes! Podría presentarte a uno o dos de séptimo…

¡Olvidadlo! – espetó con brusquedad. Ellas la miraron algo asustadas. Para rebajar un poco la tensión añadió… - bueno, y vosotras ¿ya tenéis pareja para el baile?

Parvati rió tontamente

Ella si – informó Lavender – va con Deán…

¡Con Deán¡vaya! No lo sabía

… y yo.. – siguió Lavender con una sonrisa pícara - estoy en ello…

Tiene en su punto de mira nada menos que al capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw – informó Parvati

Hermione puso cara de estar realmente impresionada, aunque en realidad no sabía quién era.

¡A sus sitios! – Flitwick acababa de entrar en el aula. Lavender y Parvati se apresuraron a sentarse en su banco.

Después del almuerzo y las clases de la tarde, Hermione salió del castillo y se sentó debajo del haya al lado del lago a leer un libro "Pociones mortíferas y sus antídotos". Había unos cuantos chicos de 2º que se divertían jugando con el calamar gigante, otros paseaban con sus amigos o parejas cerca del lago. Ya había empezado a hacer bastante frío, pero el día había amanecido soleado y además era viernes. Miró en dirección al campo de quiddich, unas figuras subidas en escobas se movían de un lado a otro del campo. A Hermione le pareció distinguir el color azul del equipo de Ravenclaw, sabía que no era Gryffindor porque había visto a los hermanos Creevey en la Sala Común hacía un momento.

Hermione se preguntó qué estarían haciendo Harry y Ron si no estaban entrenando¿estarían haciendo los deberes¡tonterías! Ellos nunca hacían los deberes si no les obligaba ella, además… era viernes. De pronto, pensando en la conversación con Lavender y Parvati de esa mañana, Hermione sintió como si acabara de darse cuenta del pesado fardo que cargaba. No solo tenía que sacar adelante sus estudios, sino que también tiraba de sus dos amigos constantemente, nunca le había importado, pero de pronto pensó en los miles de cosas que podría haber hecho en lugar de estarles repitiendo continuamente lo que tenían que hacer, elaborar horarios de estudio para ellos, ayudarlos con su tarea… y todo eso ¿a cambio de qué? de protestas, malas palabras, burlas… y ahora, no le hablaban. Se sintió, de repente, la más estúpida de todo Hogwarts, de todo el mundo mágico¡la más estúpida del planeta!. Quizás debería hacer lo que le decían sus amigas, deshacerse de ellos y vivir su vida, conocer chicos y pasárselo bien, ella tenía tiempo para todo.

Cerró el libro de golpe, haciendo que una bocanada de polvo saliera despedida.

Entonces oyó pasos detrás de ella. Se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta. Era Ginny.

Hola – dijo la pelirroja tímidamente - ¿molesto?

No – contestó ella algo turbada aún.

Ginny se sentó en el suelo a su lado

¿Qué haces aquí sola? – preguntó

Solo leía

Ginny asintió con la cabeza lentamente sin decir nada durante un rato. La miraba algo cohibida. Parecía que quería decir algo pero no se atrevía. Hermione la miraba inexpresiva. Ginny bajó la cabeza y se miró los pies, juntos delante suya.

Hermione – dijo al cabo de un rato sin mirarla – estoy preocupada por ti

Hermione se sorprendió por esta declaración

¿Preocupada¿Por qué? – dijo, mirando al lago, como si no quisiera darse por enterada

Estás muy callada y triste de un tiempo a esta parte, sé por qué es, y creo que deberías intentar poner remedio, porque cada día tienes más ojeras y te estás poniendo horrible – dijo en un intento de restarle tensión al momento

Hermione suspiró amargamente con una media sonrisa y miró al suelo, pero no dijo nada.

Ayer en la Sala de Menesteres me asusté mucho, todos vitoreaban, pero a mi me daba miedo ver donde estaríais dispuestos a llegar. Me duele veros así, y a Harry también, supongo que por eso se puso así ayer. Sé que ahora las cosas con él tampoco andan muy bien a causa de lo que pasó, pero no se lo tomes en cuenta, él solo quiere que todo entre vosotros vuelva a ser como antes. Yo sé que la convivencia con mi hermano puede llegar a ser difícil, nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, créeme. Pero también sé otra cosa, Hermione. Sé que Ron en el fondo no puede vivir sin ti, te necesita, ambos te necesitan, y estoy segura de que tú tampoco puedes vivir sin ellos, estáis hechos para estar juntos, los tres. Estáis pasando un momento difícil, probablemente provocado por el imbécil de mi hermano, pero pasará, yo lo sé, y tú lo sabes ¿por qué alargarlo más? Lo estáis pasando mal todos, no solo tú, Hermione. Mi hermano… mi hermano es un desastre desde que está lejos de ti, intenta hacer parecer que no te necesita, pero es inútil, nunca acaba sus tareas, no ha aprobado ninguno de los trabajos que ha entregado estas últimas dos semanas y no para ni una quaffle en los entrenamientos. Además está malhumorado todo el día, no es el de antes… emmm no sé si me entiendes…. él siempre ha sido muy bromista, ya lo sabes… Ahora… está apagado, triste. Hermione, por favor, acaba con esto.

Hermione, que llevaba escuchando sin decir nada todo el rato, leyó la súplica en los ojos de Ginny. Parecía verdaderamente preocupada. Todo lo que decía era verdad, no se podía negar, pero no estaba dispuesta, bajo ningún concepto, a ir arrastrándose pidiendo perdón ante él, no después de lo que le había dicho aquel día, ya dos semanas atrás. Ginny tenía razón, ella, Hermione, sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas entre  
Ron y ella se arreglarían, y todo volvería a ser igual que antes, nada cambiaría. Hermione ya estaba más que harta de que discusión tras discusión, nada cambiara, todo volviera a ser como antes. Sin saber por qué, pensó que no deseaba que fuera así esta vez, de pronto no le parecía suficiente hacer las paces y quedar como amigos otra vez, no sabía porque esta vez quería algo más….

Ginny debió de ver algo en su cara

Hermione, no lo dudes, mi hermano te quiere, aunque no lo diga nunca, pero te quiere, ambos te quieren, te adoran, y tú lo sabes ¿o no?

A Hermione se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas de forma inmediata y asintió. Tras las palabras de Ginny, se sintió estúpida al recordar que solo unos instantes antes había pensado en abandonar a sus amigos para hacer caso de las locas propuestas de Parvati y Lavender. Ahora entendía por qué todo esos años había estado ayudándolos con sus estudios y sacándoles de líos, simplemente porque eran sus amigos y los quería más que a nadie, y porque sabía que ellos estarían ahí si algún día los necesitaba, era posible encontrar amigos más listos, o más guapos, pero nunca más fieles que los suyos.

Después de la cena, Hermione se fue a su cuarto y estuvo adelantando tarea hasta poco antes de las diez, hora a la que comenzaba su ronda nocturna.

Bajó a la Sala Común. Harry y Ron estaban sentados en un sofá al lado del fuego. Se aproximó a ellos.

¿Nos vamos? – dijo secamente dirigiéndose a Ron.

Ron dirigió sus ojos hacia ella sin mucho interés y algo de fastidio, luego, sin decir nada, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

Hasta luego, Harry – dijo desganado

Hasta mañana – contestó éste

Hermione, entonces miró a Harry, parecía alto turbado, la miraba de reojo algo nervioso. Ella supo lo que era, Harry buscaba la manera de pedirle disculpas, incluso pudo ver algo de arrepentimiento en su mirada.

Hermione decidió acabar con la incomodidad entre ellos dos, era absurdo, así que le sonrió calidamente y preguntó

Harry ¿quieres que mañana hagamos juntos el trabajo para Mcgonagall?

El chico sonrió ampliamente. No hacía falta decir más. Todo volvía a ser como antes entre ellos.

Claro – dijo entusiasmado

Muy bien, hasta mañana entonces – dijo ella con una alegre sonrisa, y se reunió con Ron que la esperaba ya fuera de la Sala Común.

Hasta mañana – oyó decir a Harry antes de que se cerrara el retrato de la Dama Gorda tras ellos.

Hermione estaba contenta, no podía evitar sonreír. Hasta que se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con el rostro sembrado de pecas de Ron. Tenía un gesto dibujado en la cara que Hermione no fue capaz de interpretar, entre burla y curiosidad.

La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció al instante

¿Qué? – preguntó molesta

Nada – se apresuró a contestar el pelirrojo. Se giró y echó a andar hacia el ala oeste del castillo, la que les habían destinado.

Se pusieron en marcha y comenzaron a deambular por los pasillos en busca de alumnos fuera de sus torres o cualquier otra cosa fuera de lo común.

Caminaban uno junto a otro, los minutos pasaban y ninguno parecía tener ganas de decir nada. Hermione, desde luego, deseaba fervientemente que llegara lo más pronto posible la una de la mañana, hora a la cual debían volver a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, no creía poder aguantar, durante mucho rato más, el gesto de profunda indiferencia en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Ron le dedicaba una fugaz mirada de vez en cuando, cada vez con más frecuencia. Hermione notaba que el silencio que les rodeaba cada vez pesaba más y comenzaba a oprimirle las sienes el retumbar de sus pasos por los desiertos pasillos. De tal forma, que con el transcurrir del tiempo, Hermione tenía la sensación cada vez más palpable de que algo…, algo gordo, iba creciendo entre y alrededor de ellos, y se incrementaba en ella la sensación de que bastaría con una pequeñísima chispa para hacerlo explotar.

Y, claro, una chispa es tan fácil de lograr….

La pareja se aproximó a un punto del pasillo en el que éste se dividía en dos. Hermione se dirigió instintivamente hacia el pasillo de su izquierda. Ron fue hacia el otro.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó Hermione

Quiero ir por aquí – dijo él muy convencido

¡No¡iremos por aquí, esa parte no la conocemos

Y ¿eso quién lo dice¿Tú? Pues estoy harto de hacer siempre lo que tú dices

Dicho esto la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el pasillo de la derecha.

Hermione no creía que Ron quisiera ir por allí por nada en particular, lo único que había pretendido desde un principio era, simplemente, llevarle la contraria. Probablemente había llegado a su límite de aguante antes que ella.

Sin embargo, cuando llevaban un buen rato caminando sin rumbo, pendientes, únicamente, de la violenta discusión que había estallado entre ellos, a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle demasiado la dirección que habían tomado…

¡Eres una orgullosa!

¡Oh¡Mira quien fue a hablar!

¡Y además un peligro público! Te tenias que haber visto ayer… Estoy pensando seriamente en advertir al Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas que te tengan vigilada – Ron esbozó una sonrisa maligna

¡Qué tontería¡¡Si no hablaras más de la cuenta no habría pasado nada!

¿Te refieres a los malditos elfos domésticos? Pues mira, ya que lo dices… no me interesan en absoluto, es más, creo que me dan más asco desde que fundaste el peddo ese, así que ¡te exijo que me devuelvas mis dos sickles de la inscripción, que yo te devolveré la insignia intacta, está a estrenar!

A Hermione le tembló un poco el labio

¡Pues mucho mejor! Seguro que encontraré un tesorero mil veces más eficiente que tú¡que eres un holgazán¡¡Y ES P.E.D.D.O!

A Ron se le abrió la boca de golpe

¿Un holgazán¡¡Y tu una histérica, no te digo…!

¡Pues tú un crío!

¡Tú una mandona!

¡ Y tú un IMBECIL!

Pero Ron no contestó, miraba a su alrededor con la boca abierta de asombro. Cuando Hermione quiso saber qué era lo que miraba con tanto interés, descubrió que en su inconsciente paseo habían ido a parar a un lugar en el que nunca antes habían estado. Se trataba de una sala totalmente circular de enormes dimensiones con un techo altísimo e intensamente iluminada, en el centro de la misma había una sola estatua de lo que parecía un hombre a tamaño natural, no estaba sobre un pedestal, sino que se encontraba de pie en el suelo. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de aquella sala era que todo su perímetro estaba repleto de puertas, todas iguales, en tamaño y forma, a aquella por la cual ellos habían llegado hasta allí, no eran puertas propiamente dichas, eran arcos de piedra que daban la entrada a infinidad de corredores, todos de una oscuridad impenetrable.

¡Que pasada! - se admiró Ron avanzando hacia el centro de la sala - ¿dónde llevarán todas esas puertas?

No sé, Ron, pero no creo que sigamos dentro de la zona permitida del colegio, seguramente Filch nos castigará si nos encuentra aquí.

Pero Ron no la escuchaba, caminaba lentamente hacia el interior de la sala mirando alrededor totalmente fascinado. Hermione avanzó hacia el centro de la sala, la estatua del hombre era, prácticamente como ella de alta, pero se trataba de un hombre calvo y gordito ataviado con túnica y capa de viaje que se sujetaba la barbilla con aire pensativo _Extravius "El desorientado" _rezaba una plaquita junto a él. Hermione lo observaba con curiosidad cuando oyó a Ron, a su lado

Apuesto a que son puertas mágicas…. seguro que llevan fuera de Hogwarts, a sitios mágicos o muy lejanos

Ron se volvió hacia ella y Hermione pudo ver en sus ojos el brillo de la aventura

Entremos por alguna, Hermione, la que tú quieras…

No, Ron – dijo ella – puede ser peligroso, no tenemos ni idea de lo que habrá detrás de esas puertas

Hermione, eres un fastidio - dijo Ron apoyando el codo en el hombro en _Extravius_ - ¡vamos! Imagínate que pudieras llegar, por ejemplo… al continente perdido de la Atlántida.

No bien hubo dicho esto, la estatua en la que estaba apoyado cobró vida, _Extravius "el desorientado"_ separó su mano de la barbilla y estiró el brazo, su gesto ya no era dubitativo, sino que señalaba con decisión hacia el frente con su dedo índice. Sin embargo mientras esto pasaba, Hermione comenzó a notar que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies, no entendió del todo lo que pasaba hasta que miró a los laterales de la sala, entonces se dio cuenta de que todo el suelo de aquella sala circular, había empezado, al principio muy lentamente, y luego, cada vez más aprisa, a girar. Hermione miró a Ron, el cual se había separado de _Extravius_ en cuanto éste había empezado a moverse, y ahora trataba de mantener el equilibrio sobre la plataforma con las piernas y brazos muy abiertos y con un gesto de estupor en la cara que debía parecerse bastante al que ella tenía..

Hermione pensó en salir corriendo hacia una puerta antes de que aumentara la velocidad demasiado y los lanzara a ambos por los aires, sin embargo, justo en ese momento, la velocidad comenzó a disminuir y poco tiempo después el suelo detenía suavemente su rotación.

Ron y ella se miraban descolocados, Ron recuperó su postura anterior, Hermione se sorprendió al descubrir que ella misma había estado en la misma posición que Ron momentos antes y también se irguió.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Ron

No lo sé – dijo ella – lo único que sé, es que acabamos de perder la puerta por la que hemos entrado aquí, es imposible saber cuál es ¡estamos perdidos!

Ron no prestaba atención, se había llevado la mano a la cara, y con los ojos entornados miraba a la estatua con un gesto muy parecido al que presentaba la figura momentos antes, luego lentamente se giró hacia el punto exacto hacia el que apuntaba el dedo de mármol de Extravius. Hermione comprendió al instante

¡La Atlántida! – dijo entusiasmada - ¡señala hacia la puerta que nos llevará donde le has pedido!

Ron compartía su entusiasmo

¡Es genial¡esta sala es genial¡Hermione¡Podremos irnos de vacaciones donde nos plazca! – dijo

Hermione frunció el ceño

No, claro que no, no iremos a ningún sitio, no sabemos nada de este lugar, podría ser peligroso

La resplandeciente sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Ron, dejando ver un gesto de decepción

Sin embargo – continuó Hermione – podremos volver al castillo, sólo hay que pedirle que nos indique la puerta correcta.

Ron estuvo un momento pensativo, luego una sonrisa complacida apareció en su rostro

Si, tienes razón – dijo, y se dirigió hacia la estatua para hacerlo - vamos

A Hermione no le había gustado nada el gesto del pelirrojo, ni la forma tan rápida en la que había desistido de insistir en algo que parecía haberle entusiasmado tanto en un primer momento. Entonces, comprendió exactamente lo que había pasado por la mente de Ron en ese preciso momento, sería algo así como… " Esta noche se lo contaré a Harry y mañana por la noche cogeremos la capa de invisibilidad y vendremos a investigar, así no tendremos a la pesada de Hermione encima diciéndonos lo peligroso que puede ser"

Hermione se enfureció, pero decidió que cuando hubieran salido de allí, hablaría con él para quitárselo de la cabeza, y si era necesario con Harry para que no le dejara hacer tonterías.

Se acercaron a la estatua

Al ala oeste del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia – dijo Ron con decisión

Esperaron que pasara algo pero no fue así. Se miraron. Ron repitió. Nada

A Hogwarts – dijo Ron - ¡vamos¿estás sordo?

El aspecto de la estatua no varió ni un ápice

Shhhh – calló Hermione – así no se hacen las cosas. A lo mejor hay que decírselo de otra forma

Se giró hacia la estatua

– Por favor¿sería tan amable de indicarnos el camino de vuelta al Castillo de Hogwarts?

Nada sucedió tampoco esta vez.

¡Maldito calvo! – dijo Ron, y a continuación le propinó una sonora colleja al mago en su despejada nuca.

En ese preciso instante, y no antes, la sala comenzó a girar de nuevo ante la sorpresa de los dos muchachos

Ron miró a Hermione sonriendo y asintiendo

¡Así SI se hacen las cosas! - rió

Hermione lo miró con gesto de reprobación, aunque no podía evitar sentirse aliviada.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Ron se desvaneció junto con el alivio de Hermione cuando vieron cómo la figura del mago _Extravius_ cobraba vida de nuevo, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a hundirse, muy lentamente, en el suelo de piedra.

Por su parte, a Hermione no parecía ser éste el hecho que más le preocupaba, sino que observaba aterrorizada, como, una por una, todas las puertas que rodeaban la estancia, veían caer ante si, con un ensordecedor sonido que retumbaba en toda la sala, una pesada verja de metal, bloqueando el paso. Muy pronto estuvieron todas cerradas. Hermione comenzó a marearse, no sabía si por el desasosiego o por los giros de la plataforma bajo sus pies, quizás por ambas cosas.

Ahora si que estaban atrapados.

Poco tiempo tardó Hermione en darse cuenta de que no era que la figura se estuviera hundiendo en el suelo, sino que era la plataforma giratoria la que estaba ascendiendo.

Comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones en busca de una escapatoria, pero ya no se veían las puertas, y el hueco por donde había desaparecido _Extravius "el desorientado"_ había sido cerrado.

El lento ascender de la plataforma no se detenía y el corazón de Hermione había comenzado a latir violentamente.

Observó a Ron que miraba hacia arriba con terror. Hermione en un instante de desesperación miró con angustia al techo esperando descubrirlo sembrado de afilados pinchos, listos para terminar con la curiosidad de aquellos que se aventuraban al interior de aquella sala prohibida, como había visto en alguna película muggle. Al darse cuenta de que el techo tenía una superficie tan lisa y blanca como piedra recién pulida, casi sonríe "Que estúpida eres Hermione Granger, esto es Hogwarts, no el templo maldito" se dijo.

Este pensamiento la tranquilizó un poco.

¡Ron! – llamó. El pelirrojo se volvió hacia ella bruscamente - ¡Vamos! – dijo con una voz que trató de sonar tranquilizadora – no nos pasará nada¡estamos en Hogwarts¿no es acaso éste el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico?

Hermione – dijo él - ¿acaso has olvidado lo que pasó la última vez que nos metimos por sitios prohibidos del colegio…?

Hermione tragó saliva, recordaba perfectamente a Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas encargado de guardar la Piedra Filosofal.

….¿o quizás te has olvidado ya del basilisco de la Cámara de los Secretos?

El terror volvió a apoderarse de ella y comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza. La plataforma continuaba su lento ascenso, y el techo se encontraba cada vez más próximo.

Tienes razón – susurró – moriremos aplastados. Seremos castigados por meternos donde no nos llaman.

Apenas cuatro metros los separaban del final.

Ron se acercó a ella, había dejado de buscar salidas.

Hermione, todo es culpa mía, sino hubiera tocado nada, si nos hubiéramos dado la vuelta como tú decías, no estaríamos en esta situación.

Hermione lo miraba en silencio ¿valía la pena insistir en su enfado si era verdad que morirían allí?

Tres metros

Yo no quería que te pasara nada – dijo él llevándose las manos a la cara.

Hermione seguía sin decir nada, le embargaba el pánico, pero no podía evitar, a la vez, sentirse conmovida por la sinceridad de su amigo.

Dos metros y medio

No te guardo rencor, Ron – dijo Hermione mirándole con dulzura. Era cuanto podía hacer por él en aquel momento.

El chico levantó la vista. Hermione no pudo dejar de admirarse de la belleza de esos ojos azules vidriosos que la miraban.

Te he hecho sufrir mucho – dijo Ron – Ya no sufrirás más.

Se aproximó a ella con determinación y la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella le miraba sin comprender

– Te quiero mucho Hermione – dijo mirándola como nunca antes lo había hecho. Luego, y antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, depositó un fugaz y suave beso en los labios de ella. Luego un movimiento de varita y…

Desmaius – fue lo último que Hermione pudo escuchar de la boca del pelirrojo.


	14. Las perlas de Mithradar

**Bueno, aqui sigo. No tengo nada que decir, solo a Atena... good point! una lectora crítica, te diré en cuanto a lo que me digiste, que en realidad mi idea era que NO se pudiera volver, es decir, que en este lado hubiera una puerta, pero no al otro lado, simplemente aparecer de un modo... "mágico" pero... good point!**

**14. LAS PERLAS DE MITHRADAR**

Hermione abrió los ojos muy lentamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no lograba enfocar bien la vista. Todo estaba borroso ante ella. Se alegró mucho de despertar, había tenido una pesadilla horrible… había soñado que Ron y ella estaban a punto de morir aplastados una noche que hacían su ronda de prefectos y se habían perdido ¡que tontería!

¡Hermione! – ella se sobresaltó y enfocó de pronto la vista en algo que se hallaba justo frente a ella.

Era la cara de Ron, con una resplandeciente sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Hermione fue entonces consciente del espacio. Estaba tumbada en el frío suelo y Ron, de cuclillas a su lado, se inclinaba hacia ella con la varita en la mano.

¡Hermione! – repitió - ¡estamos vivos!

Entonces comprendió que todo aquello no había sido una pesadilla y se incorporó de golpe.

Estamos vivos – repitió en un susurro palpándose los brazos y piernas – pero …. ¿cómo? – miró a Ron

Bueno, sencillamente, el techo no era tan consistente como habíamos pensado. Lo atravesamos como si fuera una masa de aire frío, de hecho, fue casi como cruzarse con Nick "casidecapitado"

Hermione creía que la sonrisa de Ron no podía ser más pronunciada.

Ella estaba boquiabierta, sin poder creérselo todavía. Entonces recordó punto por punto lo que había pasado momentos antes y… sintiéndose súbitamente furiosa se dirigió a Ron.

¡Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? – gritó

La sonrisa de Ron desapareció al instante

¿El qué? – preguntó confuso

¡Desmayarme!

Pues para que no… sufrieras – sus mejillas se colorearon un poco

¡ Ron! te he dicho ya un montón de veces que no te comportes como si fueras mi padre – Hermione se puso en pie algo tambaleante.

¡Mira, no tienes por qué ponerte así! – dijo él y se levantó también – yo solo lo hice para ahorrarte…

¡Nada! No necesito un guardaespaldas. No te empeñes en rescatarme como si fueras mi héroe ¡yo no soy Ginny! No estás obligado a cuidar de mi

¡Ya sé que no eres Ginny! Sino no te hubiera… - se interrumpió - … en fin…

Ron bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado y se rascó la nuca

¡No¡Si esa es otra¿Se puede saber a qué vino el numerito? – reprochó ella, aunque en realidad lo del beso era lo que menos le había molestado.

¡Oh! – dijo él quitándole importancia - ¿no es evidente, Hermione¡Soy un tío! No quería morirme sin besar una chica. Si no ¿de qué? – terminó mirándola con desdén

A Hermione este último comentario tan machista, sólo consiguió enfadarla más aún.

¡Pues que sea la última vez!

¡No te preocupes!

¡Y la última vez que te da la vena protectora, no necesito a nadie pendiente de mi. Sé muy bien cómo cuidarme yo solita!

¡Muy bien "señorita autosuficiente"! –dijo él con retintín dirigiéndole una mirada resentida que Hermione aguantó sin pestañear – No te preocupes, que esta ha sido, Merlín es testigo, la última vez que muevo un dedo por ti

No bien hubo dicho esto, un ruido atronador invadió la sala en la que se encontraban, en la cual Hermione todavía no había reparado. El chico de forma instintiva colocó a Hermione detrás de él y sacó su varita velozmente apuntando hacia el lugar del cual provenía el ruido. Ella, por su parte, también por instinto se agarró a la espalda de Ron con fuerza y se asomó por encima de su hombro.

Cuando vieron que lo único que había pasado era que una enorme puerta de roble, la única que había en la sala, se había abierto, ambos desearon que les tragara la tierra.

Solo… solo … - dijo él avergonzado - …solo es una puerta

S..s.. si – dijo ella soltando la espalda del pelirrojo despacio con la mirada en el suelo, muy abochornada por su propia reacción. No podía creerse la velocidad con la que se había contradicho a si misma.

Ante ellos se había abierto una puerta y, la que parecía la única salida de aquel lugar, así que, sin decir nada, se encaminaron a ella, más pendientes de sus respectivas reacciones que de lo que pudieran encontrarse allí dentro.

Ron quedó asombrado al instante de entrar en esa habitación olvidándose de todo lo demás. Tras un pequeño vestíbulo, la habitación se ensanchaba dejando ver en el centro de la misma un grupo de alrededor de una decena de esferas de cristal colocadas formando un círculo, no parecían tener soporte alguno, sino que flotaban en el aire por arte de magia. Según se fueron acercando a ellas pudieron ver que eran bastante grandes, más o menos de medio metro de diámetro, sin embargo, salvo en el tamaño, eran exactamente iguales a las bolas de cristal que usaban en las clases de la profesora Trelawney. Estas esferas no estaban estáticas, sino que se balanceaban suavemente en el aire como si estuvieran posadas sobre las aguas de un estanque muy tranquilo. Además, de vez en cuando, alguna de ellas, con el mismo lento balanceo, cambiaba de posición con otra atravesando el interior del círculo que formaban.

Tras unos instantes observándolas, Hermione rompió el silencio.

Esto no figura en la Historia de Hogwarts, voy a tener que solicitar una actualización

Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido sin comprender ¿Cómo era capaz de pensar ese tipo de cosas en aquel momento? Luego meneó la cabeza mientras se acercaba a una de las esferas, la que tenía más cerca.

Ron la escrutó con interés. En su interior no se veía más que una neblina blanca.

¿Leerán el futuro? – se preguntó más a si mismo que a Hermione mientras levantaba un dedo para tocar la superficie de la esfera.

En cuanto su dedo hizo contacto con ella, el vapor blanco del interior adquirió un tono gris oscuro y comenzó a girar en el interior velozmente, era como si una tormenta se hubiera desatado allí dentro. Ron abrió mucho los ojos asustado, rezando por que Hermione no lo viera, ya había armado bastantes desastres aquella noche por esa manía suya de tocarlo todo.

Yo no veo nada – dijo Hermione que se inclinaba sobre una de las esferas pero sin tocarla.

Bueno Hermione, no te ofendas – dijo él mirándola algo divertido – pero no es que tu _ojo interno_ te haya dado muy buenos resultados.

Hermione gruñó

Ron volvió la vista de nuevo hacia su esfera, las neblinas se fueron aclarando y empezó a ver figuras moviéndose en su interior.

¡Ya veo algo! Creo que hay que tocarlas – dijo emocionado. Aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho en alto. Las figuras que se habían clarificado ante él le eran bien conocidas, eran él y Hermione y estaban….. ¡oh, Merlín¡Estaban besándose! Y no, no era un beso como el de momentos antes¡este era un beso de verdad!

Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas, y más aún cuando vio que Hermione se aproximaba a mirar. Intentó tapar la esfera como pudo, pero era demasiado tarde…

¡Soy yo! – gritó Hermione muy feliz - ¡me están dando el Premio Anual!

Ron la miró confundido y luego de nuevo al interior de la esfera, él seguía viendo lo mismo, Hermione y él abrazados en actitud más que cariñosa. El pelirrojo miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos preguntándose cómo habría aprendido a hacer aquello con la lengua, aunque le agradaba ver la manera en que Hermione le acariciaba el cabello. Ron no podía sentirse más desconcertado de pensar que aquella bola de cristal enorme le estaba mostrando el futuro "Es absurdo – pensó – seguro que hay una buena explicación para esto"

¡Ron!

El grito de Hermione le devolvió a la realidad

¿Q.. qué?

¡Mira¡Son Runas Antiguas!

En el centro del círculo, tallado en la piedra del suelo había unos caracteres que Ron no entendía pero le resultaban familiares, Hermione estaba agachada junto a ellos y comenzó a leer en voz alta

_Las caprichosas Perlas de la Verdad pueden ser amigas, pero también destructivas para aquel que no sepa leer bien sus designios. Te mostrarán, si lo deseas, lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será; lo que más deseas y lo que más temes. Solo aquel que conoce hasta los más recónditos escondrijos de su alma extraerá toda la sabiduría de las Perlas de Mithradar, pero cuidado, porque son traicioneras con los corazones inseguros a los que no les cuesta engañar y ofuscar con promesas de grandezas y riquezas._

Cuando Hermione terminó de leer Ron estaba más confundido aún si cabía. Hermione, sin embargo sonreía ampliamente, probablemente estaba orgullosa de haber sacado utilidad por fin a 3 años de estudios de Runas Antiguas.

Así que eso que vi antes podía ser…. ¡el futuro! Aunque… también podía ser lo que más deseo. ¿tú qué viste? Así saldremos de dudas

Yo…. no me fijé, pero vamos, que también podía ser una de esas bromistas, que te enseñan cosas que no tienen por que ser verdad

¿Insinúas que no conseguiré el Premio Anual?

¡No! no quería decir eso …. emmm… veamos qué hay en las otras¿vale? – dijo queriendo cambiar de tema rápidamente

Ron se aproximó a otra que tras unos instantes le mostró el día en el que había ganado la Copa de Quidditch… si, aquel debió ser el día más feliz de su vida. Se quedó un rato deleitándose con la visión de todos sus compañeros gritando su nombre a su alrededor.

Mientras, Hermione se aproximó a otra. Inmediatamente supo que esta esfera le mostraba el pasado, un pasado muy reciente, en el que Ron y ella habían estado sobre la plataforma giratoria temiendo por sus vidas. Vio a Ron aproximarse a ella, la agarraba por la cintura con un brazo, en la otra llevaba la varita, luego se inclinaba hacia ella y le daba un beso tan suave que apenas si rozaba sus labios, a Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda a la vez que, inconscientemente, se llevaba una mano a los labios. La Hermione de la esfera había cerrado los ojos ante el contacto del chico y, descubrió horrorizada, cómo su gesto justo después no era, como ella había pensado, de confusión, sino que miraba a Ron anhelante, y sus labios entreabiertos parecían pedir más, "¡Merlín¿qué habrá pensado de mi?" Justo después vio cómo Ron hacía un movimiento de varita y ella caía desmayada, el pelirrojo la tomaba entre sus brazos y luego la sentaba en el suelo cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo a modo de protección. Hermione ya no miró más, había girado la cabeza hacia su amigo que observaba sonriente una de las esferas, los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas al ver lo que había hecho Ron por salvarla y pensar en lo injusta que había sido luego con él. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente para que Ron no las viera y se dirigió hacia donde él estaba.

Ron acababa de moverse hacia una esfera hacia la derecha y miraba con el ceño fruncido. Cuando Hermione miró al interior casi se desmaya.

En el interior de la esfera, una serie de figuras, muy familiares se movían con agitación, eran Harry, Ron y ella, pero había más figuras allí, también tristemente familiares. Llevaban largas túnicas negras y capuchas tapándoles la cara. Media docena de estas figuras les apuntaban con la varita. Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar un grito cuando vio cómo sus dos amigos se habían interpuesto entre ella y los mortifagos y un momento después, éstos últimos les lanzaban varios rayos color verde brillante que impactaban en su pecho, instantes después sus cuerpos caían inertes sobre la tierra. Lo último que vio Hermione antes de que sus ojos se inundaran totalmente de lágrimas y le nublaran la visión, fue a ella misma, en la esfera, agachada gritando y llorando sobre los cuerpos sin vida de sus dos mejores amigos.

Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza y pronto notó que sus rodillas no la sostenían. Se le doblaron y cayó al suelo, no se hizo daño, pues Ron la había cogido y detenido en su caída.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola con preocupación

Hermione sollozaba de rodillas en el suelo con las manos en la cara y sin poder parar de temblar ¿sería acaso el futuro lo que le acababa de mostrar aquella diabólica bola de cristal¿el terrible final que les aguardaba? muerto Harry, toda esperanza de salvación para el mundo que conocían moría también ¿acaso sería así cómo sucedería?

Ron aguardó a su lado pacientemente durante unos minutos más, hasta que Hermione se calmó lo suficiente para poder hablar.

Volvió hacia él sus ojos llorosos

Una vez me dijiste que darías tu vida por mi – comenzó en un susurro apenas audible

Ron afirmó lentamente con la cabeza, su semblante muy serio

Pues no se te ocurra hacerlo – dijo con la voz quebrada sin poder evitar llevarse las manos a la cara de nuevo y llorar con más ganas.

Hermione ¿qué has visto? – preguntó con calma él, luego sacó un pañuelo doblado del bolsillo y se lo tendió.

Ella tardó unos instantes en contestar, mientras se sonaba la nariz y se secaba las lágrimas

Os.. os vi a vosotros, había… había mortifagos, muchos. Ellos…. os apuntaban con la varita.. y luego… y luego… - no pudo seguir hablando, un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía.

Luego moríamos ¿no? – dijo Ron en un tono que a Hermione se le antojó de excesiva calma.

Ella asintió en silencio

No te preocupes, Hermione, lo que has visto no es cierto – dijo con seguridad

Hermione lo miró esperanzada, una llamita se había encendido en su pecho

¿Cómo.. cómo lo sabes? – susurró

Sencillamente, porque mirando la misma esfera yo te he visto morir a ti a causa de… - su mirada se ensombreció - .. es igual. El caso es que es imposible que sea cierto. Una de dos, o yo te veo morir, o tu me ves morir ¿no crees?.

Tienes razón

La lógica de su amigo era irrefutable.

Hermione le sonrió aún algo compungida. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hermione había dejado de llorar y pensaba en lo que había visto en la esfera: sus amigos habían dado su vida por salvarla…, era lo último que hubiera deseado nunca, no se le ocurría nada peor que aquello… seguir viviendo, sola, sin ellos, y sintiendo la culpa de haber sido la razón por la cuál ellos estaban muertos. Ciertamente aquello era lo que más le aterraba en la vida, por que además, los sabía perfectamente capaces de hacerlo, por eso le daba tanto miedo. ¡ Ahí estaba la explicación! Ron le había dicho que él la había visto morir a ella ¡era lo mismo! La esfera les había mostrado su mayor temor, ahora no cabía duda.

Miró a Ron que parecía enfrascado en una lucha interna, parpadeaba sin parar y estaba visiblemente nervioso. Ambos se habían sentado en el suelo.

Un gran desasosiego invadió entonces a Hermione. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento¿Era culpabilidad? Entonces lo supo. Ron y ella estaban peleados, llevaban enfadados más de dos semanas. Casi lo había olvidado ¿por qué había empezado? Hermione se sorprendió de necesitar varios segundos para recordarlo… ¡había sido por aquella estúpida historia con Penélope!. Se habían dicho cosas horribles, cosas que, en aquel momento le parecían nimiedades comparadas con lo que acababa de ver en aquella bola de cristal, tonterías de adolescentes, para las cuales ellos, y más especialmente Harry, nunca habían tenido tiempo.

Hermione tenía la certeza de que la amistad que había entre ellos estaba muy por encima de aquella sarta de bobadas que se habían soltado el uno al otro aquel día. Le parecía increíble no haber sido consciente de ello hasta esa noche. Era como si, por primera vez desde hacía dos semanas, fuera capaz de pensar con claridad. ¡Debía arreglar aquello ahora mismo, en ese preciso momento!

Hermione abrió la boca…

Hermione… - dijo Ron con voz ronca mirándole fijamente a los ojos – tienes que perdonarme

¿Por qué?

Pues… por todo… por todo lo que te dije aquel día, ya sabes… - Ron bajó la cabeza – cuando discutimos

¡Oh! – Hermione también la bajó. Dolía hablar de aquello.

¡Fui un completo imbécil! Estaba muy alterado y enfadado, pero aún así, no tiene justificación mi comportamiento.

Tampoco el mío la tiene – dijo Hermione de repente

Ron levantó la vista hacia ella sorprendido

No pretendas quedarte con todo el mérito de lo que pasó – continuó ella esbozando una tímida sonrisa

Ron la miraba sin decir nada

Yo también te dije cosas terribles y… - Hermione cogió a Ron fuertemente del brazo - ¡Oh Ron! No sabes lo que siento haberte pegado

¡Ah! Eso… no te preocupes, me lo merecía

¡No! no debí hacerlo, no hay día en que no me arrepienta de aquello.

¿En serio? Preguntó él en un susurro

Hermione asintió en silencio mirándole con ojos brillantes

Entonces… - dijo él tras unos instantes de emotivo silencio - ¿olvidaremos estas dos semanas¿querrás volver a ser mi mejor amiga? – dijo entusiasmado. Luego hizo una pausa para luego continuar en tono más serio - ¿Me perdonas?

Hermione observó los anhelantes ojos del muchacho, con una mirada tan intensa que sintió que la atravesaba.

Luego habló…

Sólo si me perdonas tú a mi…

Ron no pudo evitar dibujar una amplia sonrisa en sus labios

Pues claro – susurró él compungido

Ambos se miraron a los ojos embargados por la emoción.

Ron sentía que debía hacer algo que sellara por completo su reconciliación, pero no sabía qué. Hermione resolvió sus dudas.

Ron, ya sé que no va mucho contigo, pero… ¿podrías abrazarme?

¡Oh¡ si…

Ron la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y sintió un enorme bienestar que recorría su cuerpo. En ese momento entendió lo que significaba un abrazo. Se trataba de intentar trasmitir a la otra persona, mediante el contacto, todo lo que se sentía en ese momento. Él nunca lo había entendido, por eso se encontraba incómodo al recibirlos, siempre deseaba que acabaran pronto, sin embargo ahora sentía que podría estar así, abrazado a Hermione, para siempre.

Cuando se separaron Hermione tenía los ojos húmedos pero sonreía ampliamente. Ron se dio cuenta de que él también lo hacía.

Bueno – dijo alegremente levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Hermione a hacerlo también - ¿qué te parece si les echamos un vistazo al resto de las esferas?

Hermione sintió infinito bienestar al tomar la mano que Ron le ofrecía para levantarse y darse cuenta de que la presión que había oprimido su pecho durante casi quince días había desaparecido.

Pasearon junto a las esferas buscando alguna que aún no hubieran observado.

Ron se detuvo junto a una pensando que tenía que enseñar ese lugar a Harry. Inmediatamente, el familiar rostro de su mejor amigo se visualizó en la esfera.

¡Es Harry!

El chico de pelo azabache dormía placidamente en su cama adoselada

Pues yo te veo a ti – dijo Hermione acercándose por detrás – es como si una videocámara te estuviera enfocando de frente – concluyó divertida

¿Una qué?

Olvídalo – y tras un momento de pausa añadió – espero que no estés pensando en enseñar a Harry todo lo que hemos visto hoy.

Ron la miró estupefacto "¿acaso me lee el pensamiento?" y se le vino a la mente la profesora Trelawney. Inmediatamente después el rostro de su profesora de Adivinación sustituyó al de Harry en la esfera, también dormía. Luego miró a Hermione, que lo observaba con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos. Era inevitable, siempre que la veía así le recordaba a…..

……….. en la superficie de la esfera se vislumbraban ahora con claridad los rasgos de su profesora de Transformaciones, que lucia un pintoresco gorro de dormir decorado con cuadros escoceses.

¡Ya lo tengo! – dijo de pronto sin poder reprimir una carcajada - ¡Vemos a aquel en el que estamos pensando!

Hermione se asombró mucho, y tras unos instantes cavilando, se volvió a la esfera pensando en las personas que más echaba de menos: sus padres.

Ron pensó que sería buena idea dejar a Hermione sola por un rato y paseó por la habitación oteando nuevas esferas.

Tras unos minutos Hermione ya se había movido hacia otra esfera cuando Ron vio algo que le llamó la atención. Cuando se acercó a mirarlo mejor no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

¡Creo que he encontrado una de esas bolas bromistas! – dijo – somos Malfoy y yo, y…¡no te lo pierdas! parecemos muy amigos….¡nos estamos dando un abrazo y todo! – concluyó entre risas

Pues espero que haya más de una de esas bolas bromistas – oyó decir a Hermione a unas cuatro esferas de él – porque sino me equivoco…. esta que hay aquí subida a una escoba y con la a túnica del equipo de Gryffindor soy yo

¿Tú¿jugando al Quidditch¡eso tengo que verlo! – dijo a la vez que se aproximaba. Cuando miró dentro no vio a Hermione por ningún lado, sin embargo supo al instante que si alguna tenía que ser la bola bromista, seguro que era aquella. Lo que vio fue a si mismo recibiendo el Premio Anual.

Cuando se lo dijo a Hermione ésta comenzó a reírse escandalosamente

Bueno, creo que es hora de que empecemos a buscar un camino de vuelta a la torre ¿no crees? – dijo enfurruñado en un intento de calmar las risas de su amiga

Si, tienes razón – concedió ella aún sonriendo – debe ser tardísimo

Tras unos minutos explorando la habitación encontraron un par de puertas de madera no muy grandes, una con bastante mal aspecto, parecía que hacia mucho tiempo que no la usaba nadie, la otra tenía mucho mejor aspecto, probaron primero con esa pero no abrió ni con el hechizo Alohomora, sin embargo la otra no ofreció resistencia.


	15. Hermione abre los ojos

**Gracias a todas! aqui está lo siguiente, disfrutadlo**

**15. HERMIONE ABRE LOS OJOS**

Salieron a un pasillo iluminado con antorchas por detrás de una estatua detrás de la cuál nunca se habrían imaginado que había una puerta. A Ron le era muy familiar, cosa que lo tranquilizó, por fin se acabarían las aventuras por esa noche.

Ya sé donde estamos – dijo Hermione resuelta – pero debemos tener cuidado de que no nos encuentre Filch, ni siquiera los prefectos pueden a andar por los pasillos a estas horas.

No habían caminado aún ni veinte pasos cuando Ron oyó algo…

Vamos preciosa, estoy seguro de que Peeves anda cerca, he oído ruidos por esta planta, esta vez no se me escapará

Ron y Hermione se miraron aterrorizados al ver la tétrica sombra de Filch subiendo por la escalera.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, sin poder mover un músculo. Entonces Ron la tomó de un brazo rápidamente y la empujó detrás de una columna cuadrangular que sobresalía de la pared. Soltó un leve gemido al dar su espalda en la dura roca y Ron le tapó la boca con una mirada muy significativa apretándose contra ella pues la anchura de la columna apenas alcanzaba para ocultarlos a los dos.

El corazón y la respiración de Hermione se aceleraron al oír hablar al conserje

¿Has oído eso querida¿era una risa¡Peeves, sal de ahí!

Hermione sabía que Filch estaba a dos metros escasos de la columna porque podía ver su sombra, inquieta a causa de las vacilantes llamas de las antorchas. No se atrevía a mover un músculo, sin embargo comenzó a marearse ya que Ron además de la boca, sin querer le tapaba también parcialmente las fosas nasales, de tal forma que entraba menos aire del que le demandaba el cuerpo en ese momento. Filch se había parado y estaba husmeando alrededor. Todo se volvió confuso para ella, y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, todo sucedía a cámara lenta. Oía los latidos del corazón de Ron casi tan fuertes como los suyos propios puesto que tenia su cabeza acorralada entre su pecho y la pared, sentía su respiración agitada, tenía todo su cuerpo en tensión, Hermione vio de reojo el otro brazo de su amigo apoyado contra la pared junto a su cabeza, se notaba cada fibra de sus músculos contraída. De pronto Hermione fue súbitamente consciente del total contacto de sus cuerpos, notó el torso de Ron, los músculos de su abdomen, sus brazos fuertes e inmediatamente sintió un calor intenso y agobiante que recorría todo su cuerpo, y sus latidos y respiración se aceleraron aún más si cabía "¿qué me está pasando?". Todo le daba vueltas y notaba que le caía sudor por el cuello, no se atrevía a moverse.

Afortunadamente, Ron no parecía darse cuenta de su turbación, estaba muy concentrado en percibir cualquier movimiento de Filch.

En fin, parece otra falsa alarma pequeña, vayámonos a dormir, ya verás como muy pronto pillaremos a ese Poltergeist gamberro – oyeron la voz rasgada del conserje mientras se alejaba muy despacio junto a la Sra. Norris.

Ron soltó un ligerísimo suspiro, pero no se movieron, aún podían ser vistos.

Hermione levantó lentamente la vista pasando por los hombros de Ron, cuyos trapecios se le antojaron perfectos, luego le miró a los ojos, tenían una expresión seria que hipnotizaba a Hermione, sentía el cerebro como nublado y las luces a su alrededor emitían un destello cegador.

Mantuvieron una mirada intensa, luego Ron aflojó un poco la presión sobre su cuerpo y apartó lentamente su mano de la boca de la chica, una bocanada de aire fresco penetró en sus pulmones, aclarándole un poco la visión, sin embargo su pulso continuaba acelerado y no podía apartar sus ojos de el pelirrojo.

Ron no se podía creer su mala suerte. Hacia un momento que pensaba que todo había terminado por esa noche, y sin embargo, en ese momento se encontraba escondido tras una columna sin atreverse ni a respirar con Filch a escasos metros de él. Si al menos Hermione no hubiera hecho tanto ruido…, le había tapado la boca para evitar futuros descuidos. Bueno, parecía que ya se alejaba, afortunadamente solo buscaba a Peeves. Ron lanzó un suspiro. Y entonces, miró a Hermione estaba muy alterada, se había puesto muy roja y respiraba muy fuerte. Su rostro brillaba por el sudor. Pero lo que más llamó la atención al pelirrojo fue la mirada de la chica. Tuvo que reprimir una exclamación cuando vio sus ojos, parecían una hoguera encendida, se hubiese podido prender fuego con aquella mirada. Ron no sabía a qué se debía, solo sabía que estaba más cerca de Hermione de lo que era políticamente correcto y que una sensación de sofocante calor se estaba extendiendo por su cuerpo a gran velocidad, sería mejor separarse un poco de la chica por lo que pudiera pasar.

¿Por qué le estaba mirando así? Ron separó su mano de la boca de Hermione al darse cuenta de que no la dejaba respirar, lo cual dejó al descubierto sus labios de un color rojo intenso.

Ron sentía aún la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas y toda la situación tenía cierto matiz surrealista, no era consciente de sus actos. Entonces recordó las palabras de su madre ese verano: "Este chico está en una edad muy mala". Claro, todo eso formaba parte de esa mierda de hacerse mayor. "Será mejor que me relaje. No tiene mayor importancia. Acaba con esto antes de que empiece a ser bochornoso".

Justo cuando Ron se estaba separando de Hermione vio algo que le cortó la respiración.

Un globo de agua, aumentado de forma mágica probablemente, se acercaba por el aire hacia donde ellos estaban.

¡Cuidado! – dijo Ron y se apartó. Sin embargo a Hermione no le dio tiempo y le dio de lleno en la cabeza empapándola completamente.

¡ESTUDIANTES¡¡ESTUDIANTES! – gritaba Peeves como un desesperado

¡Mierda! – dijo Ron. Y cogiendo de un brazo a Hermione , que parecía en estado de Shock, echó a correr por el pasillo.

Ya sabía perfectamente donde estaban, y sabía exactamente donde debía ir. No tardó en oír las pisadas de Filch que subía las escaleras a toda velocidad. Mientras, Peeves los perseguía tirándoles más globos de agua y gritando de tal modo que Ron estaba seguro de que despertaría a todo el colegio.

Casi se desmaya de alegría cuando vio tan solo unos metros más allá lo que iba buscando: la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres.

Ron abrió la puerta, empujó a Hermione dentro y cerró tras ellos confiando en que la sala les ayudaría como les había pasado a Fred y George una vez.

Ron y Hermione jadeaban apoyados contra la puerta. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Ron supuso que estarían metidos en un armario para las escobas igual que les había pasado a Fred y George. Pero de pronto comenzaron a encenderse pequeñas lucecillas por aquí y por allá, así, hasta que fueron varias decenas. Ron incrédulo avanzó unos pasos aún en penumbra, y de repente, un fogonazo le sobresaltó…., una chimenea acababa de encenderse justo enfrente iluminando tenuemente la habitación.  
Lo que vio le sorprendió: la sala de Menesteres tenía ahora las dimensiones de un dormitorio pequeño, una única y enorme cama se hallaba en el centro del mismo. Tenía tamaño de matrimonio y de los cuatro altos palos, ornamentados con motivos florales, que salían de cada esquina, caía un velo de la que parecía la más suave seda blanca que Ron hubiera visto nunca. A través de ésta se distinguían las sábanas, hechas de raso también blancas como la nieve. Era, en definitiva, una cama de ensueño.  
A escaso metro y medio de ella, la hoguera fulguraba en una enorme chimenea de mármol blanco con enredaderas talladas en sus laterales. Al pie de ésta, había una alfombra de pelo marrón con aspecto de ser muy suave y cómoda.  
Ron reparó entonces en las lucecillas que había visto en un principio. Eran las llamitas de pequeñas velas que poblaban el dormitorio, había en las mesillas que había a ambos lados de la cama, en la repisa de la chimenea, sobre un mueble que había justo enfrente de la cama, incluso por el suelo. Enseguida Ron notó que de estas velas emanaban aromas exóticos y dulzones que le envolvían y mareaban. Esa habitación era exageradamente confortable y acogedora.  
Ron cayó en la cuenta de pronto… ¡Merlín! El lugar no podía ser más….¡Romántico!  
Sus dudas se disiparon por completo al ver en una de las mesillas junto a la cama una bandeja de plata con frutas como cerezas, fresas o guindas.  
Se suponía que la Sala de Menesteres les proveía de lo que necesitaban en cada momento, y… ¿qué necesitaba él¿una cama? Mis hormonas han ido demasiado lejos - pensó  
Ron se giró rápidamente hacia Hermione, la habitación no dejaba lugar a dudas y ella no era tonta  
- Esto…. Ummm, es que tengo mucho sueñ…. – comenzó nervioso mientras bostezaba exageradamente antes de darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Había olvidado que Peeves la había empapado completamente hacia un momento.  
- Ven – dijo a la vez que la guiaba hasta la chimenea y la hacía sentarse cerca para que entrara en calor.

Hermione se sentía totalmente desorientada. No era muy consciente de lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos.  
Primero ese calor… luego, sin previo aviso, el estallido y el agua fría como el hielo, luego Ron la había agarrado y habían salido corriendo, ella le había seguido sin preguntar nada, y ahora estaban en esa habitación con ese aroma… y esa luz… ¿Eran cosas suyas o todo parecía listo para que entre ellos pasara algo¿lo habría preparado Ron? Aunque le pareció improbable la idea no le escandalizó en absoluto, ella sabía lo que había sentido momentos antes. Irónicamente, en aquellos momentos en los que su mente parecía estar más ofuscada le parecía ver con más claridad en su interior.  
- Mira lo que he encontrado – oyó decir a Ron detrás de ella.  
Un segundo después Ron se arrodillaba detrás de ella y le pasaba una manta suave como terciopelo por los hombros y la envolvía con ella.  
Mientras Ron le frotaba los hombros para que entrara en calor, Hermione decidió que iba a dejar de mentirse a si misma, y en ese momento comenzaron a fluir sentimientos que había tenido retenidos dentro, era como si una gran presa dentro de ella se hubiera abierto.  
Entonces lo comprendió todo.  
Comprendió porque se ponía de mal humor cada vez que Ron miraba a Fleur Delacour o Aliena embobado, o cada vez que hablaba con Luna y sonreía. Comprendió porque discutía tanto con él y nada con Harry. Y comprendió porque le dolía estar lejos de él cuando peleaban.  
Giró la cabeza hacia Ron, él la miró y sonrió.  
Hermione pensó que se le pararía el corazón de la sacudida que le dio.  
Hermione se dio cuenta de que le gustaba todo de él, sus pecas, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su forma de hacerla reír siempre y las excusas que le daba para no estudiar, le gustaba su cara de concentración cuando jugaba al ajedrez, y la cara que ponía cuando algo en la clase de Transformaciones se transformaba en un sapo en vez de en una lagartija. Incluso le encantaba su forma de estar hambriento continuamente. Pero sobretodo le encantaba cuando la defendía de Malfoy o la protegía de cualquier cosa, aunque fuera contra sus principios.  
Hermione apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico que la rodeaba con sus brazos sujetando la manta y pensó que no se podía pedir más.  
Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, mezclando sueños y realidad, ambos con Ron abrazándola.

Ron notó que la respiración de Hermione se había vuelto lenta y acompasada. Se había dormido. No la culpaba ¡menuda nochecita!  
Decidió que sería mejor pasar allí la noche, no valía la pena arriesgarse, mañana ya se preocuparían de cómo volver a la Sala Común sin ser vistos.  
Cogió a Hermione en brazos y le llevó a la cama. La metió entre las sábanas y luego él se tumbó al lado por encima de ellas.  
- Buenas noches Hermione – dijo antes de volverse para caer dormido pocos segundos después con el tranquilo crepitar de las llamas de fondo

Hermione y Ron se encontraban solos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La chica no sabía por qué, pero una nueva discusión había estallado entre ellos. No quería discutir ¡no quería! Pero no podía pararlo  
- ¡Esto no puede seguir así Ron¡Estoy harta!  
- Hermione, no es para tanto, solo ignórales  
- Pero, Ron¿no te importa¿no ves que todo el mundo cree que estamos juntos? Nos señalan por los pasillos y murmuran  
- Pues pasa de ellos ¿qué más da lo que piensen?  
- Si el problema no es lo que piensen… ¡sino que no es cierto!  
Entonces Ron hizo algo impensable  
- En ese caso…. hagámoslo cierto… - susurró mientras se acercaba a ella que se había quedado helada al oírle  
La atrajo hacia si y con una resolución impensable en él la cogió por la cintura con una mano y la otra la colocó en su mejilla acercándola a su cara. Hermione no cabía en si de felicidad y de nerviosismo.  
Apenas si quedaba espacio entre sus bocas cuando…  
- ¡Ronald! – una alegre voz femenina lo llamó  
El chico giró la cabeza rápidamente para ver quien lo llamaba. Era Luna Lovegood. Bajaba por las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas.  
Ron se separó de Hermione y olvidándose de ella fue hasta las escaleras. Luna bajó y se echó en los brazos del pelirrojo que la recibieron con naturalidad, y ante la incrédula mirada de Hermione le besó sin ningún miramiento.  
Hermione se sintió caer por un precipicio  
- ¡Nooooooooooo!  
De pronto se despertó en la cama de las sábanas blancas. No debía haber dormido muchas horas, serían alrededor de las 6 de la mañana.  
Miró a su derecha. Ron dormía todavía. La tranquilizó verlo allí.  
- Solo ha sido un sueño – dijo para si sonriendo.

Hermione se quedó un rato mirándole, roncaba de una forma tan graciosa….¡No¿qué le estaba pasando? Nadie es gracioso cuando ronca…. Tenía que sacarse aquello de la cabeza. No le podía gusta Ron¡era su mejor amigo! Él se partiría de risa en su cara si se enterara.

Seguramente, se dijo, sería algo temporal. Estar siempre juntos y las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos últimamente la habrían confundido. Si, seguro que era eso. 1, 2, 3….. ¡puff¡Ron Weasley fuera de mi mente! De repente toda la claridad que le había parecido tener la noche anterior, ahora era pura paranoia. ¡Ahora! era cuando estaba pensando con claridad. Ahora era cuando estaba pensando racionalmente.

Hermione decidió despertarle. Con un poco de suerte llegarían a sus dormitorios antes de que se hubieran levantado los demás.

Tardó como diez minutos en conseguir que Ron se levantara de la cama y para cuando se hubo situado y espabilado lo suficiente como para salir de allí habían pasado otros quince.

Sabían bien lo que era volver a escondidas de allí, así que no tuvieron problemas para llegar, no obstante, no había nadie por los pasillos, supusieron que hasta Filch dormía en algún momento.

Hermione no se lo podía creer cuando por fin pasaron a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, a la cual no le hizo mucha gracia que la despertaran a esas horas.

Hogar, dulce hogar – dijo Ron suspirando de alivio al verse de nuevo en la Sala Común.

Si – coincidió Hermione dirigiéndose a las escaleras que subían a su dormitorio, donde se detuvo.

Ron también se detuvo antes de subir.

Vaya noche ¿verdad? – dijo Ron un poco cohibido.

Hermione asintió y se obligó a mirar al suelo ya que Ron se había metido las manos en los bolsillos y tanto aquel como otros gestos tales como el de pasarse la mano por el pelo, la forma en que ladeaba la cabeza o esa media sonrisa que ponía cuando estaba algo avergonzado, hacían que se derritiera. Todos y cada uno de sus gestos se habían vuelto irresistibles para ella.

Bueno… me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana, o…. hasta… dentro de un rato ¿no? Jeje – dijo demasiado deprisa.

Ron asintió sin moverse

Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente ¿hasta dentro de un rato? Pero ¿qué pasa Hermione¿te has vuelto gilipollas de repente? O también podías haber elegido una risa más tonta

Hermione – la llamó Ron desde abajo

Ella se paró en seco, algo temerosa, luego muy despacio se dio la vuelta

¿Qué? – preguntó

Pues que…. nada, que…….. esta noche no ha sido tan terrible al fin y al cabo si he conseguido que me vuelvas a hablar

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír compungida y una lágrima amenazaba con escaparse de sus ojos en cualquier momento, así que decidió salir de ahí.

Buenas noches – dijo por decir algo mientras se daba la vuelta, ya que la Sala Común estaba totalmente iluminada por los rayos del alba que se colaban por las ventanas

si por lo menos fuera un poco menos encantador - pensó mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad

Adiós – oyó decir al pelirrojo a sus espaldas

Se metió en su cuarto sigilosamente, aunque no hacía falta ya que Lavender y Parvati estaban en el dormitorio de las de séptimo por la fiesta de pijamas que habían organizado.

Tanto mejor – pensó Hermione mientras se echaba sobre su cama aún vestida y rememoraba todo lo ocurrido aquella noche.

Diez minutos después ya había decidido sin lugar a discusión que el tema de Ron estaba finiquitado, tenía que olvidarle y seguir adelante como los amigos que habían sido siempre. Punto y final a ese tema.


	16. Parejas equivocadas

**Hola! siento la tardanza, los exámenes, ya sabeis... Me ponen muy contenta vuestras muestras de ánimo, me encanta que os guste el ff. A ver, una cosa... Tania, sobre lo que dices de que ya han dado esos hechizos en el ED, estoy de acuerdo contigo, todos sabemos que los del ED ya saben practicarlos, pero el resto de los alumnos no! tened en cuenta que no solo van a clase los del ED. MInamigirl qué?problemillas con tu ordenador eh! Me hace especial ilusión cuando me decis que mis personajes se parecen a los del libro, es lo que pretendo, ya sé que las situaciónes a veces no son , exactamente lo que escribiría Rowling, pero claro, es que ella no se centra tanto en Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, intento que el caracter de cada uno se parezca lo más posible a la realidad. En fin, disfrutad el capitulo y espero muy pronto estar aqui de nuevo con más. besos y gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

**16. Parejas equivocadas**

El sábado Ron durmió hasta casi mediodía. Si se levantó fue sólo porque su estómago vacío no le dejó dormir más.

Durante el almuerzo Hermione se le acercó para prohibirle contarle a nadie todo lo que habían visto la noche anterior

- ¿Ni siquiera a Harry? – se quejó él

- A Harry menos que a nadie – dijo tajante, y se fue.

Ron no entendía su actitud, y le fastidiaba sobretodo porque se moría de ganas por contárselo todo a Harry. Pero supuso que Hermione tendría una buena razón para querer que fuera así.

Por otro lado Harry parecía muy feliz por la nueva situación (ellos tres nuevamente amigos) y se deshizo en alabanzas hacia Ron en el entrenamiento de esa tarde, y no gratuitamente ya que Ron se sentía mucho más relajado que hacía mucho tiempo y paró más Quaffles que nunca.

El resto del fin de semana lo pasaron estudiando, además de retomar la investigación sobre la profecía de la profesora Trelawney que había quedado aparcada tras la discusión. Para ello se les ocurrió pedirles ayuda a Parvati y Lavender, después de todo ellas conocían todas las parejas de Hogwarts. Aunque Ron no era muy amigo de esta idea en un principio, cambió de parecer al ver la rapidez con la que las dos chicas elaboraban una lista detallada de todos los "affaires" del curso. Incluso incluyeron un epílogo con las que ellas predecían para un futuro cercano. Además prometieron mantenerles informados. Ron tuvo que aceptar que las chicas se habían portado, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que habían accedido a ayudarles sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

La semana siguiente pasó muy rápidamente. Apenas nadie podía concentrarse en las clases ya que ese sábado por fin se celebraría el tan esperado baile de Halloween. Los rezagados se apresuraban a conseguir pareja y las chicas intercambiaban trucos mágicos de belleza para hacerse bonitos peinados o conseguir estar impecablemente maquilladas toda la noche.

Las cosas dieron un giro radical para Ron el jueves por la tarde, después de la sesión del ED. Harry se había rezagado porque Cho Chang quería hablar con él. Hermione y Ron le esperaban en la puerta del comedor para entrar a cenar. Había mucho revuelo y la gente iba de acá para allá hablando emocionada.

Ron aún no sospechaba nada cuando Harry llegó junto a ellos con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Hermione

- Cho me ha invitado a ir al baile con ella – dijo inexpresivo

- Y… ¿qué le has contestado? – se apresuró a interrogar Ron

Harry se encogió de hombros

- Que si

- ¿Qué si? – se sorprendió Ron - ¿qué hay de nuestro trato?

- Lo siento Ron, es que…. fue muy convincente – dijo poniéndose algo colorado

- No me lo puedo creer – Ron estaba indignado

- Ron – intervino Hermione – no culpes a Harry, sabías que algo así podía pasar. No tienes derecho a quejarte

- Vale – dijo más relajado – Lo siento Harry, ve con quien quieras, pero resérvame un baile – dijo guiñándole un ojo

Los tres rieron. Luego Colin llamó a Harry para consultarle algo sobre los entrenamientos de la semana siguiente.

Entonces Ron notó que Hermione le miraba de forma extraña, parecía muy abochornada por algo

- Bueno… Harry tiene pareja para el baile…. así que…… supongo…. que tú y yo…. – comenzó nerviosa justo antes de que una voz alegre y familiar la interrumpiera

- ¡Ronald!

Era Luna Lovegood

- Hola Luna ¿qué pasa? – saludó él sonriendo

- Nada, solo quería preguntarte si tenías ya pareja para el baile del sábado – dijo con su habitual aire soñador

- Ummmmmm – Ron pensó

Hermione esperaba su respuesta con impaciencia cuando alguien la agarró del brazo y la separó unos dos metros de Ron y Luna ¡Era Malfoy!

Hermione no quería irse, necesitaba oír lo que decía Ron. Pero le bastó con oír a Luna.

- ¡Oh¡Magnífico! En ese caso… ¿quieres venir conmigo? – dijo esto sin darle demasiada importancia.

- ¡Granger¿te importaría prestarme un poco de atención?

Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia Malfoy que parecía un poco molesto. Le miraba pero no le veía, solo quería escuchar la contestación del pelirrojo….

Ron sopesaba las posibilidades. Ahora que Harry tenía pareja le tocaba ir con una chica, de lo contrario se quedaría solo, y eso sería muy vergonzoso. Quedaban dos días escasos para el baile y todas las chicas estarían pilladas ya, sin embargo tenía ante él una pidiéndoselo, y además era Luna, recordaba haberle oído decir una vez que a ella no le gustaba bailar Pero…¿qué estoy dudando? Es la pareja perfecta para mi

Malfoy hablaba delante suya, aunque ella no le oía……

- Sé que ha habido diferencias entre nosotros, y yo no trago a Potter y Weasley, tampoco te creas que me hace mucha ilusión la idea de que seas una _sangre sucia,_ pero oye, estás buena y últimamente nos hemos estado llevando bien, pareces majilla. Así que me he dicho… ¿por qué no? Una experiencia nueva ¿no?. Bueno, el caso es que puedes venir al baile conmigo si quieres

Esto último si lo oyó Hermione

- ¿Cómo…?

A Ron se le pasó un fugaz pensamiento por la cabeza "Hermione ¿tendría pareja?" pero lo deshecho en seguida. Estaba ilusionado con la perspectiva de una pareja con la cual estar sentado tomando cervezas de mantequilla toda la noche.

Miró a Luna

- Si, será un placer

- Granger ¿qué te pasa¿Qué si quieres venir al baile conmigo?

- Si – dijo sin pensar

Cuando Ron se despidió de Luna y se dio la vuelta, Hermione ya no estaba allí. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al comedor. Se moría de hambre.

El viernes el nerviosismo era mayor si cabía. Los chicos de Gryffindor iban de una clase a otra sin hacer gran cosa, la mayoría de los profesores desistía de intentar explicar ante el mínimo grado de atención que obtenían de los alumnos. Hermione estuvo enfurruñada todo el día. Ron pensó que sería por el hecho de desperdiciar tantas clases. Parvati y Lavender, por su parte, parecían en su salsa prodigando su sonrisa y sus consejos de belleza a diestro y siniestro. Lavender estaba eufórica, probablemente le habría salido bien lo del capitán de Ravenclaw que se había propuesto como reto personal.

El día se ensombreció un poco con la clase doble de Pociones que tenían todos los viernes a última hora

- No toleraré que ese estúpido baile interfiera en mis clases – había advertido Snape nada más entrar por la puerta – así que hasta que no completen con éxito el _elixir supresor de alegría_, cuyos ingredientes y protocolo de síntesis encontrarán en la página 379 de su libro, no saldrán de aquí. Le advierto señor Longbotton que no tengo ninguna prisa hoy, puedo esperar hasta que usted acabe, ya tengamos que permanecer aquí horas o …. días….

Neville palideció. Comprendió que él ya le había dicho adiós al baile.

-…. Y al que pille pasándose notitas o algo semejante será el encargado de probar la eficacia de todas las pociones –y echó a Parvati y Lavender una mirada envenenada. Las dos chicas tragaron saliva.

Media hora después Ron se encontró perdido, no sabía si había que echar el hígado de dragón triturado antes o después de haber hervido a fuego lento durante veinte minutos.

- Hermione – susurró en busca de ayuda. Su amiga se sentaba a su lado.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de formular la pregunta…..

- ¿Cree Sr. Weasley… - atronó la voz de Snape que paseaba entre las mesas - … que por una vez sería capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda?

- S.. si, señor

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por pedir ayuda Sr. Weasley…. Y cinco puntos menos por intentar ayudarle, Srta. Granger.

- Pero…¡si no me ha dicho nada! – se quejó Ron

Snape se aproximó para que sólo ellos pudieran oírle

- Sin embargo, iba a hacerlo ¿verdad Srta. Granger? No olviden que puedo ver dentro de sus retorcidas cabecitas – al decir esto sonrió a Hermione con malicia

La chica se estremeció y completamente pálida retomó su trabajo sin decir una palabra más.

- ¡Ah! Y diez puntos menos por insubordinación Weasley – añadió ya en voz alta de vuelta a su mesa.

Los Slytherin rieron con ganas.

Tres veces más tuvo que repetir Ron su poción para que Snape la considerara apta. Cuando salió sólo quedaba Neville. Le dio lástima dejarlo allí solo con Snape pero Ron ya salía casi una hora más tarde de lo que duraba la clase y estaba hambriento y malhumorado por el hecho de que Snape había dejado ir antes a algunos Slytherin como Crabbe o Goyle, cuyos elixires no eran mucho mejores que los de Neville.

Al salir del comedor después del almuerzo esperaba a Ron una gran sorpresa. Un enorme gentío se arremolinaba en el vestíbulo para mirar algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, Ron se puso de puntillas para mirar y se encontró con que recién llegados y con un pequeño baúl de viaje cada uno se encontraban las dos personas que menos se podía haber imaginado….. sus hermanos¡Fred y George!

Ron y Ginny se abrieron paso entre la gente para saludarles. Todo el mundo los vitoreaba; nadie había olvidado la salida triunfal de los gemelos el año anterior.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó emocionado Ron

- Ya ves hermanito – contestó Fred – nos hemos enterado de que había una fiesta y…. aquí estamos. Ya sabes que no hay fiesta que se precie que no cuente con nosotros entre sus invitados.

- Y…. ¿qué pasa con Sortilegios Weasley? – preguntó Ginny

- Hemos decidido que necesitábamos unas vacaciones – explicó George – Dumbledore nos ha dado permiso para quedarnos aquí el fin de semana de visita.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Ginny – tenéis que ir a vernos entrenar, el nuevo equipo va muy bien.

- Claro que iremos – dijo Fred pasando el brazo por los hombros de su hermana pequeña y echando a andar hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

- Si, y también tenemos que hacerle una visita al viejo Filch – completó George intercambiando una mirada cómplice con su hermano gemelo – hay cosas nuestras que él tiene y que necesitamos…

Fred y George fueron el centro de atención durante el resto de la tarde y durante la cena en la cual muchos profesores les dieron una calurosa bienvenida.

Al acabar la cena los cuatro Weasleys, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en la entrada del comedor hablando cuando Aliena salió por la puerta. Vestía una túnica azul aguamarina muy favorecedora, estaba especialmente guapa esa noche, aunque Ron ya se había acostumbrado. Pero sus hermanos no……

- ¡Madre mía! – dijo Fred en voz alta interrumpiendo una conversación con Hermione - ¡menudo bombón!

- ¡Vete por la sombra que te derrites! – completó George mirándola también alucinado.

Ella no se paró, pero giró su cabeza hacia ellos haciendo flotar su sedoso cabello rubio y les dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Debe venir en el gen Weasley el quedarse mirando con cara de tonto a la engreída esa – refunfuñó Hermione

Ginny prorrumpió en una risilla nerviosa

– Me voy a la biblioteca –bufó Hermione y se fue airada escaleras arriba.

Ron se preguntó que mosca le habría picado ahora a Hermione

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó George a Harry cuando Aliena hubo desaparecido por el pasillo de la derecha

- La profesora de Defensa

- ¡Buff! – resopló Fred – con profesoras así, dan ganas de volver a matricularse en el colegio¿eh George?

Su gemelo asintió fervorosamente

Seguidamente se dirigieron a la Sala Común. Por fin consiguieron llegar y sentarse tranquilamente junto al fuego, y no fue cosa fácil ya que aquí y allá se encontraban a alguien que paraba a los gemelos para saludarlos.

- ¿Qué tal os va el negocio? – quiso saber Harry

- Viento en popa – dijo Fred – Confiábamos en poder hacer un poco de publicidad de nuestros productos este fin de semana por aquí. Si nos lo permite nuestro hermanito el prefecto, claro está.

Los dos gemelos miraron a Ron

- Haced lo que queráis – dijo él – pero que no se entere Hermione. Estoy convencido de que me echaría la culpa a mi.

- Ahora estamos fuera de las normas del colegio – dijo George con una sonrisa pícara – ni siquiera nos puede amenazar con bajar puntos a Gryffindor.

- Bueno y… ¿vosotros qué? – intervino Fred - ¿qué tal os va por aquí¿nada interesante que contar?

Ron abrió la boca entusiasmado para contarles las salas secretas que habían descubierto Hermione y él, pero recordó la prohibición de su amiga y la cerró enseguida.

- Ginny ¿qué tal Seasmus y tú? Espero que te trate bien

- Muy bien – contestó la pelirroja sonriente

- ¿Y vosotros dos¿tenéis ya pareja para el baile?

- Si – dijo Ron – yo voy con Luna y Harry con Cho

- Muy bien, muy bien, así se hace. ¿Y Hermione qué?

- También – dijo Ginny - ¡vais a alucinar¡ Va con Malfoy ¡

- ¡ CON QUIÉN? - dijeron los cuatro a la vez estupefactos

La cara de Ginny se volvió de un color carmesí muy extraño

- ¿Vosotros no…? – dijo muy abochornada, sabiendo que había metido la pata - ¿Hermione no os había dicho nada?

Harry y Ron menearon la cabeza negativamente

- Esto tiene que ser una broma ¿no Ginny? – dijo Harry muy despacio

Ahora fue Ginny la que meneo la cabeza

- Se ha vuelto completamente loca – dijo Ron agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Un barullo de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. Ya no le cabía duda de que las escapadas misteriosas de Hermione eran para citarse con el Slytherin, pero se resistía a creer que pudiera haber algo entre ellos. _"Sin embargo – dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza – van a ir al baile juntos, eso no puede significar otra cosa que…."_ **¡Nooo! - se revelaba otra vocecilla – yo sé que Hermione nunca haría eso… **_"Lo está haciendo"_

Una oleada de furia le recorrió el cuerpo entero al pensar en Draco Malfoy

**En cuanto le pille….** _"¿Qué¿qué vas a hacer? No puedes hacer nada, es decisión de ella con quien quiera estar…."_ **Pero…**

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de sopetón al oir abrirse el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Y alli estaba ella, con dos libros bajo el brazo.

Ron no sabía qué pensar, sin embargo ya no era capaz de controlarse

Se levantó y corrió hacia ella

- ¡EN QUÉ MOMENTO PENSABAS CONTARNOS QUE VAS A IR CON MALFOY AL BAILE DE MAÑANA?

A Hermione esto la pilló por sorpresa, y por un momento su rostro mostró inseguridad y temor. Un instante después recuperó la entereza y encaró a Ron

- No tengo que darte explicaciones de con quién voy al baile. Te recuerdo que tu también vas con alguien de otra casa. – dijo tranquilamente y acto seguido echó a andar hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas. Ron la siguió.

- Hermione, es un Slytherin ¿qué digo¡¡Es Malfoy!

- Y... ¿en qué momento adquiriste el derecho de decidir con quién puedo o no puedo mezclarme?

- No es derecho. Es solamente que Harry y yo, como amigos tuyos que somos, te aconsejamos lo mejor para ti

- No veo que Harry esté gritando como un loco en medio de la Sala Común

Ron no supo qué contestar, así que Hermione se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

- ¡ Hermione Granger¡Esta conversación no se ha terminado aún! – gritó mientras subía las escaleras detrás de ella

Un segundo después los escalones sobre los que Ron pisaba se unieron formando una rampa que le hizo resbalar hasta llegar al suelo de la Sala Común de nuevo.

Sus tres hermanos rieron

- Me parece que si hermanito – se mofaron los gemelos mientras le ayudaban a levantarse entre los dos

- No me puedo creer pequeño Ronnie… – habló Fred para que sólo ellos le oyeran – …que estés en 6º y todavía no sepas cómo subir a los dormitorios de las chicas.

- ¿Cómo puedes llamarte hermano nuestro? – apuntilló George

- ¿Vosotros sabéis cómo subir a los dormitorios de las chicas? – interrogó el pelirrojo.

- Presta atención, Ronald – dijo George mientras iban a un lugar apartado de la Sala Común - se trata de un encantamiento muy sencillo.

- Sólo tienes que apuntarte a ti mismo con la varita y pronunciar _Transfémina _y ya está – dijo  
Fred - Es algo temporal, así que apresúrate a subir, se trata simplemente de engañar a la escalera

- Pero ten cuidado – advirtió George – tiene algunos efectos secundarios que ya notarás, nada importante, te sentirás un poco raro eso es todo. Sin embargo, no se debe abusar de este hechizo pues los cambios podrían hacerse irreversibles.

- De acuerdo – dijo Ron

- ¡Ah! Una cosa más… - intervino Fred – No se lo cuentes a nadie; es un secreto de familia.

- ¿De familia? – se extrañó él

- Si. A nosotros nos lo contó Bill, y adivina quién se lo contó a él…… ¡Papa! – los gemelos rieron

- Tú ya sabrás, claro, que mamá y él ya salían juntos en el colegio ¿no¡Que pillín el viejo Arthur!

Ron prefirió no seguir escuchando

- Bueno, me voy a dormir, mañana será un día agotador, entre el entrenamiento y la fiesta de por la noche…..

Justo en el momento en el que se daba cuenta de que sus amigos y su hermana se habían ido ya a la cama Ron oyó abrirse el retrato de la entrada. A través de él entró un demacrado Neville. Por su aspecto Ron supo que llegaba de la mazmorra de Snape donde había estado elaborando el complicado elixir supresor de la alegría.

- ¡Neville! No has cenado, debes estar hambriento

- Lo único que me apetece es echarme a descansar – dijo el chico abatido

Y ambos subieron las escaleras rumbo al dormitorio.

Al entrar vieron que los demás estaban preparándose para dormir.

- ¡Ey! Neville ¿qué tal con Snape? – interrogó Deán mientras se ponía el pijama

- No me hables – contestó él y se tiró en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse. Segundos después ya se oían sus ronquidos

- ¡Ron! – Llamó Harry al salir del baño de lavarse los dientes - ¿qué querían tus hermanos?

- ¡Oh! Me han enseñado cómo subir a los dormitorios de las chicas – contestó distraídamente sentado en su cama quitándose los zapatos

- ¿De verdad? – se interesaron los tres chicos acercándose rápidamente a la cama de Ron.

- Y… ¿cómo es? – preguntó Seasmus

- No lo puedo decir…. – contestó él. Luego añadió - … y aunque pudiera… ten por seguro que a ti sería el último al que se lo contaría, Finnigan.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar temprano pues habían reservado el campo de Quidditch a primera hora, no vieron ni rastro de Hermione por el Gran Comedor. Ron estaba deseando encontrarse con ella para decirle las tres o cuatro cosas que no había podido decirle el día anterior, pero tuvo que aguantarse hasta que llegara el almuerzo.

El entrenamiento fue suave ya que los jugadores de Gryffindor no estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían. El nerviosismo del baile se notaba hasta encima de las escobas. Ron se enteró de que Penélope, con la cual no había intercambiado más que unas cuantas palabras desde el "incidente", iba a ir al baile con Colin Creevey, ellos habían sido grandes amigos desde que entraron en el colegio.

Al final del entrenamiento, del cual Harry no había quedado muy conforme pues decía que parecía el único que era consciente de que quedaba menos de una semana para el primer partido de la temporada (contra Slytherin), se fueron a duchar y luego bajaron al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.

Cuando entraron estaba abarrotado. Ron movía furiosamente la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando a Hermione, de nuevo ni rastro de ella

- No se puede esconder eternamente – le dijo a Harry mientras se sentaban a la mesa – tarde o temprano la encontraré y entonces tendrá que escucharme

- A lo mejor le da vergüenza porque se arrepiente de ir con Malfoy – dijo Harry

- ¿Arrepentirse? Pero Harry ¿no la viste ayer? – dijo él exasperado

- Ya… No sé, están pasando muchas cosas extrañas con Malfoy este año. No me da buena espina. No creo que Hermione deba acercarse mucho a él.

- Pues eso es lo que digo yo…..

Después del almuerzo se entretuvieron jugando unas partidas de ajedrez mágico en la Sala Común hasta un rato antes del baile, cuando se fueron a arreglar.


	17. El baile de Halloween

**Bueno, aqui os va un capítulo bastante largo, creo. Disfrutadlo!**

**17. El baile de Halloween **

**HARRY POTTER 31 Octubre 19:50 h **

Harry se sentía algo nervioso al bajar las escaleras de los dormitorios junto a Ron. No sabía lo que iba a pasar con Cho, no sabía si ella esperaría algo de él, si querría que la sacara a bailar o algo por el estilo, no habían hablado de eso. ¿Y si resultaba tan decepcionante como había sido para Parvati dos años antes?

Por otro lado estaba Hermione, que había tenido la brillante idea de ir con Malfoy al baile. Su amiga estaba muy rara últimamente, hacía cosas que chocaban de frente con lo que ella haría normalmente. Le preocupaba bastante el tema, y Ron no era de ninguna ayuda, siempre discutiendo con ella y haciéndola enfadar.

Al cabo de un rato de estar esperando en la Sala Común junto con Neville, bajaron Parvati y Lavender, todo el mundo las miraba, a Harry le parecía que iban muy guapas las dos.

Parvati lucía una túnica azul turquesa con incrustaciones brillantes que deslumbraban a quien la miraba, el pelo recogido en un moño alto también con brillos y en las manos y cuello lucía bonitas alhajas. Lavender cuya túnica lila vaporosa mostraba un generoso escote, también llevaba numerosas pulseras, aunque ella llevaba el pelo suelto sobre los hombros.

Deán parecía hipnotizado mirando a Parvati bajar, cuando llegó a su altura le tomó la mano y le dijo algo que Harry no alcanzó a oír.

Pudo notar que Lavender estaba impaciente por salir y encontrarse con el capitán de Ravenclaw, un tal Martin Colberth, con el que había quedado. Pero Seasmus insistió en que tenían que esperar a Ginny.

Por fin apareció la pelirroja en lo alto de la escalera, llevaba una túnica rosa pálido muy bonita. Harry nunca la había visto tan resplandeciente. Cuando la chica vio a Seasmus sonrió ampliamente, y Harry pensó que le gustaría tener a alguien que le sonriera así a él.

Ginny bajó acompañada de Hermione que estaba deslumbrante. Su vestido le sentaba como un guante, no era como hacía 2 años en el baile del torneo de Tres Magos, entonces estaba guapa, pero ahora, el notable cambio que había sufrido su cuerpo hacía lucir mucho más las ropas que vestía. Estaba realmente hermosa. A pesar de todo, ella no parecía muy feliz.

Harry temía el momento en el que se encontrara con Ron. Habría bronca segura ya que la última vez que se habían visto, Hermione había dejado al pelirrojo con la palabra en la boca por el asunto de Malfoy.

Sin embargo no sucedió nada. Por el contrario apenas se dirigieron un par de palabras de cortesía. Estaban muy raros los dos ¿qué les pasaba?

- ¿Vamos fuera? – preguntó él

Así, los tres amigos, junto con Neville salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo Harry vio a Cho.

Estaba preciosa con una túnica color granate que encajaba a la perfección con el color negro de su pelo que llevaba recogido en dos pequeños moños a ambos lados de su cabeza. Unos mechones de pelo lisos le caían por los ojos. El brillo que se había dado en los labios los hacía especialmente apetitosos, a juicio de Harry.

- Estás muy guapo, Harry – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Y tú – dijo él sonriendo

Estuvieron hablando un poco de los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Harry le preguntó por qué ella no era la capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw. La chica le contó que Martin y ella tenían la misma antigüedad en el equipo, además de ser del mismo curso, pero ella le había cedido la capitanía por que no quería más responsabilidades; necesitaba centrarse en sus EXTASIS, quería ser sanadora en San Mungo y pedían calificaciones altas.

Mientras la chica hablaba, Harry echaba miradas furtivas a la escena que se desarrollaba a unos metros de ellos.

Malfoy había ido a buscar a Hermione y se alejaban juntos. Harry veía a Ron temblando de furia con los puños muy apretados. "Tranquilo Ron, no es el momento de montar un espectáculo, relájate" pensaba para si. En ese momento Luna llegó al lado de su amigo. Nunca había visto a la chica tan guapa. Su pelo rubio brillaba suelto sobre sus hombros, llevaba una túnica roja anaranjada que la hacía destacar entre todos. Parecía que emitía una luz de ensueño que hipnotizaba a Harry.

- ¿Qué te parece si cenamos con Ron y Neville? – preguntó Harry de pronto – También estará Luna y vosotras sereis amigas ¿no? Sois de la misma casa.

- Si, bueno, aunque… – contestó bajando un poco la voz – …es un poco rara ¿no crees?

Harry se sintió un poco molesto por ese comentario y decidió no contestar.

Se reunieron con sus amigos en la puerta del comedor justo después de haber visto pasar a los gemelos Weasley cada uno de un brazo de Aliena montando mucho revuelo y arrancando vitores de algunos.

Harry con Cho, Ron, Luna y Neville se dirigieron hacia una de las mesas redondas con 8 asientos cada una que poblaban el amplio comedor, el cual, al igual que el resto del castillo había sido decorado con calabazas de todos los tamaños y guirnaldas de colores. Los prefectos habían sido los encargados de toda la decoración. De hecho, Ron llevaba quejándose toda la semana de no tener ni un segundo de tiempo libre. Cuando no estaba organizando el baile, estaba en clase, cuando no… entrenando y cuando no… estudiando (Hermione había vuelto a ser la misma y los agobiaba todo el tiempo diciendo que iban muy retrasados con sus tareas)

Una vez sentados, Ron pidió a Neville que le cambiara el sitio. Todos se extrañaron, ya que ese cambio significaba no estar sentado al lado de Luna, sin embargo ella no se inmutó, observaba los adornos del techo con la boca abierta, sorprendida a pesar de que todos los años eran iguales.

Después de un rato, Harry descubrió el por qué del cambio de Ron; desde ese sitio era capaz de ver perfectamente lo que hacía Hermione.

La cena fue muy amena para Harry. Estaba sentado entre Cho y Luna y, tuvieron una alegre conversación toda la velada.

Harry se sintió un poco decepcionado con su mejor amigo que se pasó toda la cena sin hacer el más mínimo caso a su acompañante, Luna, que a su parecer tenía una conversación muy interesante y divertida.

Al acabar la cena, Harry se dio cuenta de que el momento más temido por él había llegado: El baile.

Vio cómo Ron, Luna y Neville se iban a buscar unas cervezas de mantequilla y cómo Cho le miraba expectante

Harry tragó saliva:

- ¿Quieres…… tomar algo? – preguntó

Ella pareció un poco descolocada….

- Emmmm… bueno – dijo

Harry dio gracias

Fueron por donde había visto irse a sus amigos, éstos ya volvían con una botella en la mano cada uno. Ron parecía bastante alterado por algo. Cho y él por su parte, cogieron unos vasos de ponche y fueron a sentarse con ellos.

La verdad es que pasaron un muy buen rato mirando a la gente bailar.

Deán y Parvati se balanceaban muy juntos al compás de la música, al igual que Seasmus y Ginny. Los gemelos Weasley y Aliena eran los que más llamaban la atención, bailaban armando mucho alboroto, parecían divertirse mucho. Snape bailaba con la profesora McGonagall, y Flitwick con la profesora Sprout. Dumbledore agarraba a una alumna de primero que parecía bastante asustada a pesar de la amable mirada del director.

- Mirad a Millicent Bulstrode – rió Ron quien parecía que por fin empezaba a disfrutar de la fiesta – juraría que es más grande que su acompañante

Todos rieron. Todos menos Cho. Su impaciencia parecía ir en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba, y le echaba a Harry miradas muy significativas. Harry no entendía por qué no se lo pasaba bien.

Una melodía lenta comenzó a sonar. De pronto Ginny apareció corriendo

- ¡Neville¡Tienes que bailar conmigo! – dijo, y cogiéndole de la mano lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

Cho no aguantó más

- ¡Harry! Yo también quiero bailar

Acto seguido se levantó y le tomó del brazo llevándolo hacía donde las demás parejas se apretujaban por un sitio.

Harry miró hacia atrás con envidia hacia Ron y Luna que permanecían sentados simplemente hablando y bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla "Ya me gustaría haber venido con Luna" se dijo inconscientemente.

Harry colocó las manos donde Cho le indicó e intentó balancearse al ritmo de la música. Creía que no lo hacía demasiado mal, ya que no había pisado a Cho todavía, pero aquello requería demasiada concentración para poder aguantar mucho tiempo.

Sabía que no podía pedirle que volvieran a sentarse, así que tenía que encontrar una salida mejor….

- Cho – dijo - ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?

- ¡Si! Claro que si – dijo ella ilusionada

Pocos segundos después ambos se dirigían a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Por el camino Harry pudo ver fugazmente como Hermione bostezaba disimuladamente mientras Malfoy le hablaba.

Harry se vio de pronto en el jardín paseando junto a Cho y sin saber qué decir.

Ella tampoco decía nada, pero de repente le tomó la mano. Harry se sobresaltó y la miró, ella le miró también como esperando su consentimiento. Harry solo sonrió y volvió la vista hacia el frente.

Iba un poco tenso y su corazón latía con fuerza. Cho le había dado la mano. Harry creía saber lo que aquello significaba y decidió que esa vez sería él quien diera el primer paso, estaba harto de ser siempre arrastrado por las circunstancias.

Entonces paró de caminar y, asiendo con fuerza su mano, se volvió hacia Cho. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se clavaron en los negros y profundos de ella, era tan hermosa… Aspiró su dulce aroma mientras la atraía hacia si colocando sus mano en la cintura de la chica, que no ofreció la menor resistencia. Luego se inclinó hacia ella y salvando la distancia entres sus labios y los de ella, la besó.

Harry había perdido la noción del tiempo sentado en aquel banco con la chica.

Mientras volvía al Salón con una sonriente Cho colgada de su brazo Harry no pudo evitar la sensación de vacío en su estómago, no pudo evitar la certeza de no haber sentido nada al besar a la veterana buscadora de Ravenclaw cuya presencia, tiempo atrás, hiciera encoger su estómago.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, el escandaloso grupo de amigas de Cho la esperaban para recibir información, supuso Harry.

El vio a todos sus amigos en una mesa y fue con ellos, bueno, no estaban todos….

Hermione si estaba allí, parecía más animada ahora que se había deshecho de Malfoy. Prefirió no hablarle de ese tema.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? – preguntó

- Con Luna – dijo ella desviando la mirada

¿Con Luna¿Cómo era posible?. Ron no le había hecho el menor caso en toda la cena¡en toda la noche, prácticamente! Y se iba con él a…..

Se descubrió a si mismo molesto con Ron.

Miró a Hermione, ella tampoco parecía muy contenta con la situación ¿Por qué?

Harry se sintió algo culpable ¿Por qué ninguno de sus amigos era capaz de alegrarse por Ron?

Algo desvió la atención de sus pensamientos

Seasmus y Deán estaban hablando

- Bueno, estáis todos invitados a continuar la fiesta después del baile. Hemos preparado una pequeña "reunión" en nuestra habitación. Ya sabéis que nos hemos abastecido… – ambos rieron traviesos – Será algo íntimo, sólo los de 6º de Gryffindor y Ginny, claro. ¡Esperamos veros allí!

**RON WEASLEY 31 Octubre 19:50 h **

Eran las ocho menos diez cuando Harry y él bajaron las escaleras de los dormitorios. Un alegre colorido salpicaba la Sala Común, eran las túnicas de gala de los muchos alumnos de Gryffindor que esperaban allí a sus parejas de baile. Entre ellos Seasmus y Deán, que esperaban a Ginny y Parvati, respectivamente.

Neville no tenía pareja para el baile, así que Ron le había dicho que podía estar con Luna y con él toda la noche si quería.

- ¡Ahí están! – dijo Deán bastante alto.

Varias personas se giraron a mirar. Parvati y Lavender bajaban por las escaleras con aires de grandeza, algunas personas emitieron sonidos de admiración. A Ron, su estilo se le antojo algo recargado.

Poco rato después aparecieron en lo alto de la escalera, hablando tranquilamente, Ginny y…¡Hermione!

Ron se frotó un poco los ojos y volvió a mirar. Luego se dio la vuelta para mirar al resto de la Sala Común preguntándose por qué en esta ocasión nadie emitía sonidos de admiración. A Ron le parecía que Hermione superaba, con mucho, a Parvati y Lavender en elegancia.

Vestía una túnica color blanco tecla con el cuello en semicírculo que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus hombros, cuello y una marcada clavícula de proporciones perfectas, a juicio de Ron. La sedosa tela se ceñía a su torso y cintura realzándolos para luego ensancharse hasta llegar a los pies. Las mangas también iban ceñidas al brazo hasta ensancharse un poco más abajo del codo, éstas, cubrían parte de sus manos dándole gran majestuosidad a sus movimientos.

El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño rizado el cual dejaba sueltos algunos mechones también rizados que le caían con naturalidad por la cara.

Hermione y Ron no se habían visto desde que él se enterara de que iba a ir con Malfoy al baile. Tenía perfectamente pensado todo lo que iba a decirle a ella al respecto en cuanto la viera, de hecho llevaba todo el día buscándola para decírselo, sin embargo, en ese momento no parecía tener sentido nada de aquello que había pensado. Se quedó bloqueado, no sabía cómo actuar.

Se dio cuenta de que Hermione había dejado de hablar con Ginny y le miraba.

Cuando llegó abajo fue hacia donde estaban Harry y él. Más de cerca, Ron pudo ver que iba ligeramente maquillada, había encontrado la manera de realzar sus ojos lo suficiente como para que su mirada intimidara a Ron.

Hermione se quedó un instante delante de él algo vacilante.

- Estás…. muy elegante – dijo

- Gracias, tú…. – "pareces un ángel… ¡no!" - …tú también

Ron sonrió nervioso. Estaba más que intimidado por Hermione, estaba abrumado por ella. No podía reaccionar.

- ¿Vamos fuera? – preguntó Harry de pronto

Y los cuatro: Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville se dirigieron a la salida.

En el vestíbulo había multitud de personas mirando por todos lados buscando a su pareja.

Nada más llegar Harry vio a Cho y se fue con ella

Neville intentó entablar una conversación hablando de lo bonito que estaba todo el castillo, con esos adornos por todas partes, pero sus dos amigos solo asintieron distraídos.

De pronto Ron vio a Luna bajando las escaleras. Cuando se dio la vuelta para decírselo a los otros, se encontró con que Malfoy había llegado hasta ellos, había tomado la mano de Hermione con delicadeza y depositado un galante beso sobre ella.

- Granger, permíteme decirte que estás impresionante, sólo espero ser digno de tanta hermosura

Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada y sus mejillas se sonrosaron ligeramente

Ron sintió una oleada de furia y de envidia. No podía decirse que Malfoy no tuviera estilo. Había encontrado las palabras perfectas, las alabanzas que Hermione se merecía esa noche, y no el patético "Gracias, tú también" que se le había ocurrido a él. Se sintió de pronto torpe y vulgar.

Estaba tan bella, que casi dolía que se la llevasen de su lado, pero ¿qué podía hacer, ella se había arreglado así para él, para Malfoy. Así que se quedó ahí quieto, sólo mirando cómo Hermione se marchaba del brazo de su peor enemigo.

Luna se reunió con él, estaba guapa, pero Ron no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Hermione. Estaba intranquilo¿y si Malfoy le hacía algo…?

Pensando en sus cosas como estaba, no le hizo mucho caso a Luna durante el resto de la noche.

En las puertas del comedor se les unieron Harry y Cho.

A las 8 en punto las puertas se abrieron y la gente comenzó a entrar, unos cuantos hicieron hueco cuando aparecieron Aliena y los gemelos Weasley armando mucho revuelo. A Ron le pareció que Aliena estaba feliz con sus dos nuevos descubrimientos, al fin y al cabo eran de la misma edad. Estaba preciosa con una túnica rosa fucsia con estrellas doradas, su pelo suelto al aire como siempre parecía brillar más de lo normal.

Desde el sitio que había elegido Ron en la mesa podía ver a Hermione perfectamente y también a Ginny y Seasmus que se habían sentado en una mesa junto con Deán y Parvati, y Lavender y Martin. Sin embargo, una vez apareció la comida en su plato, todo lo demás pasó a un segundo plano.

Al terminar levantó la vista.

Cho parecía un poco incómoda allí con ellos. Ron nunca había hablado mucho con ella, tenía la sensación de que no le caía bien desde aquel comentario mordaz sobre su equipo de Quidditch. Por otro lado, parecía que no recibía mucha atención por parte de Harry que se hallaba enfrascado en una divertida conversación con Luna. Neville los escuchaba atento.

Unos instantes después, cuando todos habían terminado de cenar, el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, se levantó:

- ¡A bailar! – se limitó a decir. Y con dos movimientos de varita movió las mesas hacia los laterales e hizo aparecer un escenario en medio de la sala al que se subieron segundos después las componentes del grupo con más éxito del Mundo Mágico¡Las Brujas de Macbeth! Un atronador aplauso inundó el Gran Comedor.

La primera canción que tocaron tenía mucho ritmo y gran número de personas saltaron a la pista de baile.

Neville propuso ir a por unas cervezas de mantequilla. Ron buscó alrededor y enseguida vio una mesa alargada donde estaban las bebidas. Se acercaron allí, pero cuando Ron estaba cogiendo las botellas…

- ¿Qué tal la cena, Weasley¿Ya has mandado un par de lechuzas a casa con las sobras para que tus padres puedan cenar hoy? – dijo a su lado una voz demasiado familiar que arrastraba las palabras

Ron giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia Malfoy que sin mirarle servía ponche en una copa

- No le hagas caso Ronald – dijo Luna poniéndole una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarle

- Así que Lunática es tu pareja… Weasley, creía que habías tocado fondo, pero cada día te superas a ti mismo

Ron iba a saltar, pero Luna se le adelantó

- ¡Vaya¡Mira quien lo dice! El que ha venido al baile con una "sangre sucia"

Ron se quedó estupefacto al oír esto de la boca de Luna, pero se cayó al notar cómo habían sentado estas palabras al rubio…

Sus labios se curvaron en una profunda mueca de asco y se le veía muy molesto

- Yo hago lo que me da la gana ¿entiendes pirada? – escupió

- Si, pero ¿eres consciente de que tu credibilidad desciende mientras hablamos? Con cada palabra, con cada mirada que cruzas con ella, incluso con ese vaso de ponche que estas a punto de llevarle… ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy¡Ni siquiera te has sentado con tus compañeros de casa!. Eso ha sido un gran error. A saber de lo que han hablado… Vaticino que tu liderazgo en la casa Slytherin tiene los días contados, muy pronto habrá disidentes en tus filas. ¿Quién va a querer seguir a un líder que pregona unas ideas y actúa en contradicción con ellas?...

¡Ah! Y reza para que no se entere Lucius – añadió

Ron miraba a Luna alucinado

Malfoy se encontraba en un estado parecido aunque recuperó pronto la compostura

- ¿Quién habría de tomarse en serio lo que dice una lunática como tú? – dijo con desprecio

- Cuidado con lo que dices, Malfoy – advirtió Ron

- ¡Oh! Vamos Weasley, no intentes defender a los demás, ni siquiera sabes cuidarte tu mismo. Y me voy, una bella dama me espera impaciente

A Ron le hirvió la sangre

- Malfoy, te lo advierto, como intentes hacerle algo a Hermione….

El Slytherin sonrió

- Es duro ¿verdad?

- ¿El qué? – gruñó el pelirrojo

Draco Malfoy pronunció aún más su sonrisa y se acercó a Ron para que solo él pudiera oírle

- Que yo haya conseguido en unos días lo que tu no has podido en más de cinco años…

Ron sintió deseos de desfigurarle el rostro a Malfoy para los restos, pero se contuvo por respeto al baile

- Estás advertido, Malfoy – dijo amenazador – como le pase algo malo a Hermione… te mato.

El rubio no contestó, solo le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y se dio la vuelta perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Cuando volvieron con las bebidas a la mesa Ron no estaba de muy buen humor, pero Luna parecía decidida a hacerle pasar una noche agradable y, haciendo un par de bromas sobre Malfoy y sus amigotes logró hacerle sonreír.

Pasaron el resto de la noche riendo y bromeando hasta que, sin saber de dónde, apareció Hermione y se acercó a él muy decidida

- Ron, baila conmigo – dijo

Ron tuvo que reconocer que, aunque al principio se había negado y había estado muy rígido, al superar el hecho de tener a Hermione colgada del cuello y comprobar por si mismo que ningún asteroide caería sobre el planeta por agarrar su delicada cintura, lo había empezado a pasar bien, incluso comenzaba a disfrutar dejándose llevar con naturalidad por la música.

Hermione lo devolvió a la realidad bruscamente diciendo algo que Ron no se hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años…

- Bailas bien, Ron

Aquello lo hizo desequilibrarse y perder por completo el sentido del ritmo. Poco después, y con toda la sangre agolpada en su cara, Ron pedía mil disculpas a Hermione por haberla pisado

-Vamos a sentarnos – rogó abochornado

Se sentaron juntos en la mesa que ocupaban el resto de sus amigos

- Vaya, vaya, hermanito, eres una caja de sorpresas – oyó decir a Ginny – ahora yo ¿no? – añadió haciendo ademán de levantarse

- Ni lo sueñes – sentenció él que aún estaba algo ruborizado

- Así que Hermione es la única privilegiada que…

Ron decidió no escuchar más. Se giró hacia Hermione que estaba algo colorada también, Ron supuso que sería de bailar.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? – le preguntó rápidamente

- Ehhh, bueno…

A toda velocidad se levantó y salió de allí. Tenía la sensación de haberse traicionado a si mismo al salir a bailar cuando siempre decía que en su vida bailaría, sin contar con que sus amigos se reirían de él toda la semana por aquello, pero lo peor de todo era…. que le había gustado…

Volvió a su sitio de la mesa al lado de Hermione discretamente unos instantes después, afortunadamente habían cambiado ya de tema.

Tras un buen rato (ya debía faltar poco tiempo para que el baile terminara) Luna se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a él

- Me preguntaba si te apetecería dar una vuelta conmigo antes de irnos a dormir

- Si ¿por qué no? – aceptó él apurando la botella que tenía entre las manos

- Bueno, os veré luego chicos – dijo mientras se alejaba con Luna

Sus amigos chicos soltaron un "¡ohhh!" muy significativo a sus espaldas. Él muy rojo les hizo con la mano una seña para que se callaran y guió a Luna hasta la salida.

Llegaron paseando hasta una especie de terraza muy amplia desde la cual se veía la inmensidad del lago. Ron se sentó en un banco de piedra mientras Luna, asomada a la terraza, observaba la placidez de las aguas. Parecía que esa noche hasta el calamar gigante respetaba la quietud del ambiente.

- Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, Luna – dijo él rompiendo el silencio

- Yo también – dijo ella yendo a sentarse a su lado sonriente

Él le devolvió la sonrisa

- ¿Sabes Luna? últimamente sueño mucho contigo – rió

- ¿De veras? – dijo ella con una sonrisa misteriosa. No parecía muy sorprendida

Ron asintió.

Tras unos instantes de silencio Luna volvió a hablar…

- Ronald, te voy a contar algo que no le he contado nunca a nadie…

El pelirrojo la miró intrigado

-… por lo tanto, no debes hablarle a nadie de ello ¿entiendes?

- Si, claro

- ¿Tengo tu palabra de Weasley? – dijo ella sonriendo

- La tienes – rió

Ella respiró hondo

- Verás… ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que yo no aparezco en tus sueños por casualidad?

- ¿Cómo? – se extrañó Ron

- A lo mejor te suena un poco raro, pero…. desde siempre tengo la "habilidad" de visitar a las personas en sueños

Ron estaba muy confuso, no estaba seguro de entender bien lo que Luna le explicaba

- ¿Quieres decir que te metes en la cabeza de la gente?

- No exactamente, sólo puedo acceder a sus sueños. Mi madre era una _ninfa de los sueños_, podía manipular las mentes de las personas para mostrarles el futuro, para ayudarles en una decisión o… simplemente divertirse, las ninfas son muy caprichosas y juguetonas, aunque nunca malvadas. No suelen mezclarse con los humanos, pero mi madre se enamoró de mi padre y dejó su vida mística para irse con él; murió muy pronto, pues las ninfas no están hechas para la vida mundana de los humanos y se marchitan sin remedio. Yo heredé de ella algo de sus habilidades. No puedo controlar los sueños, aunque si puedo intervenir en ellos ,como tú has podido comprobar por ti mismo. Se podría decir que tengo las llaves de todas las puertas que llevan a los sueños de las personas. Sin embargo, no es igual entrar por unas puertas que por otras. Por ejemplo, de un tiempo a esta parte, penetrar en los sueños de Harry me ha estado costando cada vez más, hasta el punto de que ya me es imposible entrar, no me había pasado con nadie hasta ahora, me pregunto qué estará sucediendo en él…

Ron lo comprendió al instante, lo que pasaba era que Harry estaba progresando con la Oclumancia, y tenía su mente cerrada a cualquier intento de penetración en sus sueños.

- … aunque tantas pesadillas no pueden ser buenas – continuó Luna – El otro día estuve en una pesadilla de Seasmus ¡el ruido del las banshees era insoportable!

- Es fascinante – intervino Ron - puedes descubrir cosas de las personas viendo sus sueños…

- Si, precisamente el otro día en un sueño de Hermione…. – comenzó soñadoramente

- … aunque pensándolo mejor… los sueños son algo muy personal

- Ya, por eso no abuso de ello.

- Y… ¿entrar en mis sueños te cuesta mucho? – preguntó el pelirrojo curioso

- En absoluto, la facilidad de entrar en un sueño depende de la transparencia de la persona en si, tú eres honesto y sincero en todo momento, en la realidad y en los sueños, se puede confiar plenamente en ti, por eso me gustas…

Ron se quedó un poco cohibido, sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse aquello.

Al instante Luna, sin darle mucho tiempo a pensar se acercó a él, le tomó del mentón y comenzó a aproximar su rostro al del pelirrojo.

El corazón de Ron se desbocó al instante, aquello le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa "¿Qué hago?"

Los labios de Luna casi rozaban ya los suyos. Sin embargo, en el último momento él apartó la cara

- Lo siento Luna, no puedo hacerlo. Quizás no estoy preparado aún

Ella se apartó y le sonrió dulcemente.

- Si lo estás, pero yo no soy la chica. Hay alguien más

- No, te lo juro, no hay nadie

- Es tan tierno – dijo ella aún sonriendo – ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta todavía

Ron se quedó muy confuso por esas palabras.

Luna por su parte, se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla e irse sin decir nada.

**HERMIONE GRANGER 31 Octubre 19:50 h **

Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho, no podía retrasarlo más, Ginny la estaba esperando. Ya no se podía hacer nada, tenía que apechugar.

Hermione era vagamente consciente del momento en el que le había dicho a Malfoy que iría al baile con él. Sólo recordaba una gran desesperación por oír el "si" que le había dado Ron a Luna e inmediatamente después unas ansias indescriptibles de venganza. Malfoy le había brindado la posibilidad en bandeja y no se lo pensó ni un segundo… Ojala lo hubiera hecho; si sólo hubiera pensado en ello durante ¡un segundo! la contestación habría sido completamente distinta.

Lo había imaginado de decenas de formas diferentes durante todo el día… "Malfoy, vete a reírte de otra" o… "Malfoy¿de verdad has pensado que yo podría decirte que si?" incluso… "Antes muerta, Malfoy".

Sin embargo había dicho que si.

Hermione creía que nunca se había arrepentido tanto de algo en toda su vida como de aquello.

Le daba pavor pensar en el momento en que sus amigos lo supieran, sobretodo Ron. Y entonces, sin saber cómo, se habían enterado, y ella había tenido que fingir que estaba decidida a hacerlo, cuando, en realidad, hubiera deseado echarse en brazos de Ron y rogarle que le sacara de aquel lío.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella con Malfoy toda la noche¡por Merlín!. Tendría que deshacerse de él en cuanto pudiera.

Oyó de nuevo a Ginny tocar a la puerta, se estaba impacientando, no esperaría más. Se echó un último vistazo en el espejo y salió con ella.

- ¡Guaaau! Hermione, estás increíble – exclamó la pelirroja

- Gracias, tú también estás muy guapa Ginny

- No no Hermione, tú estás superior

Hermione sonrió, sabía que Ginny se sentía culpable por haberles soltado a sus amigos lo de Malfoy.

- No te preocupes Ginny, tarde o temprano tenían que enterarse – dijo sin preámbulos

Ginny bajó la cabeza

- Ya, pero bueno, yo lo último que quería era procurarte otro problema con mi hermano, lleva todo el día buscándote como loco

- Era inevitable, no te preocupes – dijo tranquilamente, sin embargo tenía el estómago encogido, sabía lo que le esperaba una vez se encontraran de frente.

Llegaron a lo alto de la escalinata, desde donde se veía la Sala Común en toda su amplitud. No le hizo falta buscarle mucho rato, podía reconocer su roja cabellera a millas de distancia.

Cuando le vio casi se tropieza y cae por las escaleras. Sintió como si su corazón diera una vuelta entera…

Ron estaba muy, muy atractivo. Llevaba una túnica azul marengo muy favorecedora (regalo de sus hermanos) contra la que destacaba el rojo eléctrico de su pelo, cuidadosamente descolocado.

Ginny se marchó con Seasmus y ella se acercó a sus amigos.

Contuvo el aliento y avanzó hacia donde estaban ellos, pero… en lugar de encontrarse un Ron hecho una furia y con multitud de cosas que echarle en cara, le pareció un corderillo asustado ¿qué le pasaría?

- Estás… - "como un queso" pensó. Pero claro que no le iba a decir eso… – …muy elegante

- Gracias tú…. tú también – le contestó él sonriendo tímidamente

"- De acuerdo – pensó Hermione – creo que lo he entendido, es una tregua ¿no? para no fastidiarnos la fiesta mutuamente. Me parece bien, Ronald"

- ¿Vamos fuera? – preguntó Harry de pronto

Neville iba con ellos tres. Harry los dejó al ver a Cho

Neville estaba diciendo algo, pero Hermione no le oía, pues había visto que Malfoy la había localizado e iba hacia ella con aire decidido.

"Madre mía, se va a armar" – se dijo angustiada

Pero, para su sorpresa, no pasó nada

Malfoy no hizo ningún comentario que enervara al pelirrojo, simplemente le ignoró.

Tomó su mano y la besó galantemente

- Granger, permíteme decirte que estás impresionante, solo espero ser digno de tanta hermosura

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan halagada. "Parece que Malfoy sí sabe cómo tratar a una chica"

Mientras se alejaban de sus dos amigos Hermione no se atrevió a mirar atrás.

- Tengo que admitir que fue una sorpresa para mi que aceptaras mi invitación, Granger

"Y para mi"- pensó Hermione

Vieron abrirse las puertas de roble del comedor

Al entrar Malfoy se dirigió a una mesa en la que se encontraban ya sentados Crabbe y Goyle, Pansy Parkinson con Blaise Zabini y Millicent Bulstrode con un Slytherin de séptimo que Hermione no conocía.

Hermione le retuvo

- ¿No pensarás que voy a sentarme ahí? – le espetó

- ¿Por qué no?

- Y ¿por qué no vamos con mis amigos?

- ¿De veras me ves cenando al lado de Potter y Weasley? y lo que es peor ¿de Longbotton?

Hermione le miró significativamente

- Está bien: tablas. Dime ¿dónde vamos?

Hermione echó un vistazo alrededor, y vio en una mesa solos a Hannah Abbott y Anthony Goldstein

- ¿Qué te parece una… ¡reunión de prefectos? – dijo ella alegremente

La cena fue tranquila. Malfoy fue muy cortés y no hizo ningún comentario insidioso ni sobre sus amigos, ni sobre Dumbledore o Hagrid, con lo cual fue mucho más fácil para Hermione mostrarse cortés también.

Cuando comenzó el baile. Anthony y Hannah se fueron a la pista y Malfoy se ofreció a traer unas bebidas.

Hermione esperó, la verdad es que esperó bastante, empezaba a impacientarse cuando apareció el Slytherin con un par de copas de ponche en la mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en la cara. Aquello no le dio a Hermione buena espina.

Se sentaron en una mesa a charlar.

Según pasaban los minutos Hermione comenzó a cansarse de oír a Malfoy hablar de si mismo sin parar. Y sintió una punzada en el estómago al ver a Ron y Luna hablando animadamente al otro lado de la pista, parecían muy a gusto y reían sin parar.

"Yo tampoco habría bailado si tú me lo hubieras pedido, Ron" – pensó melancólica

- Granger, no lo aguanto más ¡vayámonos de aquí! – dijo Malfoy. Y tomándola de la mano salieron del Salón.

Caminaron por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts sin hablar. Malfoy se había metido las manos en los bolsillos y miraba al suelo, parecía pensativo, preocupado por algo. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, quizás le hubiera preguntado qué le pasaba, pero con Malfoy… no se atrevía, no pegaba. Así que carraspeó para llamar su atención.

El rubio levantó la vista como saliendo de un trance

- Dime la verdad, Granger ¿por qué aceptaste venir conmigo al baile?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. No podía decirle que había sido por una súbita sed de venganza hacia Ron, por supuesto. Se encogió de hombros

- Creo que yo si lo sé – dijo él deteniéndose y mirándola con una sonrisa pícara

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ella curiosa

El chico se giró hacia ella

- Si. Te gusto

Hermione enarcó las cejas

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó alucinada

- Si – dijo él avanzando hacia ella con aires de seductor – está claro, somos jóvenes y atractivos, es lógico que halla atracción entre nosotros.

- Creo, Malfoy, que estás un poquito equivocado – dijo ella justo antes de chocar de espaldas contra el muro que tenía detrás

- Vamos Granger, ambos lo sabemos¿ por qué otro motivo sino podrías haber venido conmigo?

Apoyó un brazo en la pared al lado de la cabeza de la chica y se acercó con intención de besarla

Hermione por fin reaccionó después de el estupor inicial.

- ¡Que te he dicho que no, Malfoy! – dijo a la vez que le daba un empujón hacia atrás

Él volvió a la carga, pero Hermione sacó su varita

- Ni lo intentes – dijo apuntándole

Él levantó sus brazos en señal de rendición. Hermione se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

No sabía muy bien hacia donde iba, se guiaba por el sonido de la música, buscaba el Gran Comedor, necesitaba ver a Ron…

Entonces, justo antes de torcer en una de las esquinas, se paró. Había oído dos voces conocidas que hablaban acaloradas al otro lado. Eran Snape y Aliena…

Hermione escuchó con atención

- … te agradecería que no me arruinases la fiesta con tus cuentos, me los sé ya de memoria – decía la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con fastidio

- Yo sé que a todos los encandilas con tu sonrisita resplandeciente, pero a mi no. Yo sé quién eres, sé lo que eres y eso es algo que nunca cambia.

Ahora, Aliena parecía algo molesta

- Mira, Severus, no estoy orgullosa de lo que soy. Pero Dumbledore ha puesto su confianza en mi y no pienso defraudarle

- Mira niña, te voy a tener más que vigilada, y te lo advierto… como te acerques a Potter, lo pagarás

- ¡Severus! – dijo furiosa – déjame hacer mi trabajo en paz. ¡Olvídate de mi de una vez!

Dicho esto se marchó de nuevo hacia el Gran Comedor, Snape por su parte salió en dirección a las mazmorras.

Hermione estaba impactada por la conversación. Snape desconfiaba de Aliena al igual que hacía Harry, aunque Ron y ella no había querido tomarle en serio ¿quién era en realidad la angelical profesora que todo el mundo adoraba? Sin embargo, lo que más había llamado la atención a Hermione había sido oír a Snape defendiendo a Harry.

Salió corriendo en dirección al Gran Comedor, tenía que contárselo a Harry enseguida.

Cuando entró en el inmenso salón la mayoría de la gente bailaba una canción que había sido muy popular durante el último verano. Por más que buscó a Harry no lo encontró, no estaba allí. Entonces vio a Ron. Se lo contaría a él.

Fue corriendo hasta donde estaba sentado con bastante gente: Luna, Neville, Seasmus, Ginny…

No quería decirle nada delante de todas aquellas personas, así que se dirigió hacia él con decisión…

- Ron, baila conmigo.

- ¡Ni hablar¿por qué no bailas con Malf…?

- ¡Vamos! – lo agarró de un brazo y lo llevó a la pista.

Una vez se hubieron infiltrado entre la gente Hermione le habló

- Tengo que contarte una cosa que acaba de pasar

Ron reaccionó al instante

- ¡Malfoy¿qué te ha hecho ese hijo de….? Dime qué te ha hecho que lo mato

- ¡Nooo! no tiene que ver con Malfoy – dijo Hermione a la vez que se juraba a si misma que nunca le contaría a Ron lo que había intentado el Slytherin

- ¡Oh¿entonces qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo destensando los músculos

En ese instante la animada canción que estaba sonando se terminó y comenzó una pieza más lenta que exigía bailar agarrados

Hermione miró a su alrededor, por doquier había chicas que apoyaban sus cabezas en los hombros de sus acompañantes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Hermione pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron. Él estaba totalmente estático y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hermione le instó con la mirada a que hiciera lo que los demás chicos, es decir, colocar las manos en su cintura

Ron lo hizo con lentitud y suma cautela, como si temiera romperla.

Luego comenzó a moverse torpemente, no en vano era la primera vez que Ron bailaba. Miraba al suelo profundamente concentrado.

- Bueno – comenzó ella con energía - Adivina a quién me he encontrado discutiendo en el pasillo…

Acto seguido le relató a Ron todo lo que había visto y oído hacía unos instantes

- Ummm… yo no daría mucho crédito a Snape, ya sabes que ha sentido odio por todos y cada no de los profesores de Defensa que hemos tenido

- Eso es cierto…. De todas formas se lo contaré a Harry en cuanto le vea ¿sabes dónde está?

- Salió con Cho hace ya un buen rato, aún no ha vuelto

Una sonrisilla burlona asomó en su boca a la vez que arqueaba las cejas

- ¡Ohh! – exclamó ella comprendiendo

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo bailando al compás de la música.

Entonces Hermione se fijó en que en el momento en el que Ron se había olvidado de lo que estaba haciendo había comenzado a bailar con naturalidad, y no lo hacía nada mal.

Hermione no alcanzaba a entender por qué Ron era tan inseguro, el problema de que las cosas no le salieran bien radicaba en su inseguridad ¿Qué podría hacer ella para ayudarle en eso…?

- Bailas bien, Ron – dijo ruborizándose un poco

- ¿Eh¿cómo? – balbuceó

Se había puesto nervioso y trastabilló, sin querer pisó a Hermione

- ¡Oh¡Lo siento¡Madre mía¿te he hecho daño? Anda vamos a sentarnos – suplicó

Hermione se arrepintió al instante de haber hecho aquel comentario.

Cuando volvieron a la mesa Ginny se rió un rato de su hermano el cuál decidió huir de allí.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? – le dijo volviéndose hacia ella

- Ehhh, bueno…

Hermione le miró alejarse, también Luna, quien de manera casi imperceptible echó un triste vistazo a su botella vacía de cerveza de mantequilla justo antes de dejarla sobre la mesa.

Hermione se sintió repentinamente ilusionada por la atención del pelirrojo. Había sido maravilloso bailar con él y saber que no lo haría con nadie más. De acuerdo, le había obligado un poco, pero tenía la casi absoluta certeza de que, en el fondo, a él también le había gustado.

Súbitamente consciente de sus pensamientos se recriminó por ellos " No, Hermione, quedamos en que no pensarías en él más que como un amigo, creí que lo estabas consiguiendo, no flaquees ahora"

Ya habiendo vuelto Ron estuvieron hablando amigablemente un buen rato. Hermione agradeció que no le hablara de Malfoy.

Entonces Luna propuso a Ron ir a dar un paseo y él aceptó. "Bien, Hermione, esta es la prueba de fuego, si no te dejas alterar por esto, lo habrás superado"

Los miró alejarse. Era probable que pasara algo entre ellos esa noche, sabía que a Luna le gustaba Ron "No me afecta, no me afecta,…" se repetía agarrándose tan fuerte a la mesa, que los nudillos comenzaron a ponérsele blancos.

Escasos instantes después hicieron su entrada en el salón Harry y Cho. Hubo un intercambio general de miradas y sonrisas pícaras en la mesa.

Cho se dirigió al encuentro de unas emocionadas Ravenclaws de séptimo mientras Harry iba directamente a sentarse junto a Hermione con aire algo abatido.

Apenas había intercambiado un par de palabras con él en toda la noche y le pareció excesivo preguntarle directamente por su velada con Cho. Además no parecía muy animado.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? – preguntó

- Con Luna – dijo ella

Harry le dirigió una mirada de alarma. Parecía que no le hubiera gustado la información. ¿Por qué no se iba a alegrar Harry de que Ron estuviera con una chica? Él tenía a Cho.

Entonces Seasmus y Deán anunciaron que la fiesta seguiría más tarde en la habitación de los chicos. Hermione sabía que cuando ellos decían "abastecerse" se refería a un par de botellas de Whisky de fuego que habían conseguido en Hogsmeade en la anterior salida.

Hermione no iría, por supuesto, lo último que pretendía era emborracharse. No era una estúpida…

- Soy una estúpida – se decía Hermione sentada contra la pared de un desierto pasillo con las manos cubriéndole el rostro y los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Sentía que casi no podía respirar por la angustia que le oprimía el pecho; algo dentro de ella se había hecho pedacitos.

Aún no se podía creer lo que había visto, y sin embargo repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza la escena de la que acababa de ser testigo…

Allí, en una de las terrazas del castillo había visto una inconfundible cabellera pelirroja de espaldas a ella, y Luna enfrente de él tomándole la cara y … ¡besándole!

A Hermione le había parecido que su corazón había dejado de bombearle sangre y que el aire había dejado de entrarle en los pulmones. Luego, sin pararse a pensar, había salido corriendo intentando huir de ello con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, hasta que había caído exhausta contra la pared sintiéndose ahogar en un océano de angustia y soledad.

La verdad se reveló simple y clara frente a sus ojos en el momento en el que los había visto allí juntos…

Y la verdad era que era absurdo intentar convencerse de que lo que sentía por Ron podría borrarse tan fácilmente como ella había pretendido. La verdad era que ella siempre había tenido la secreta y estúpida certeza de que Ron siempre estaría ahí para ella, no conscientemente, pero siempre había pensado que Ron y ella estaban hechos para estar juntos y que no había otro camino posible. Y sin embargo, ahora todo su mundo ideal y establecido, el suyo, el de los dos, se había derrumbado, porque era evidente que Ron no pensaba como ella.

Entonces comenzó a sentirse furiosa, furiosa consigo misma por ser tan estúpida. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así le hubiera pasado a ella? Hermione Granger, la más inteligente de su curso… no permitiría que sus sentimientos la dominaran…

Dejó de llorar y miró al frente muy seria

No iba a dejar que aquello la hundiera. Ella no era dependiente de nadie, y menos de Ronald Weasley, con quién, por otro lado, ni siquiera había pasado nada.

Si él había elegido ese camino, respetaría su decisión y seguiría adelante. Hermione sentía crecer el coraje de nuevo, poco a poco de dónde parecía que momentos le había sido arrebatado.

Para empezar, se iría a esa estúpida fiesta que habían preparado Seasmus y Deán y les demostraría a todos que ella también sabía pasárselo bien, se dijo al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas de la cara de un manotazo.


	18. La otra fiesta

**Jo! que de mensajitos, que felicidad, me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado este capítulo, no sabía muy bien cómo saldría el experimento, a lo mejor os aburriais de leer lo mismo una y otra vez, he intentado que se complementaran las historias entre ellas, es decir que no solo uno describiera algo, sino que con cada uno de los "testimonios" se fuera ampliando un poco la información de la escena, en fin, yo quedé satisfecha, le dediqué bastante tiempo la verdad, los iba escribiendo los tres a la vez para que no se me escapara nada ni hubiera incongruencias. **

**Yo ya he leido el sexto y tengo que deciros que voy a seguir con la historia tal y como la imaginé originalmente, quizás haya cosas que luego no tengan que ver con lo que es el sexto real, pero creo que es justo para la gente que no ha leido aún el libro y va a esperar a que salga en castellano. Pues lo dicho, no voy a cambiar nada, y si hay cosas que coinciden, es eso, pura coincidencia, lo juro.**

**En fin, a otra cosa, aqui está el siguiente trozo, no es muy largo pero es intenso... **

**18. La "otra" fiesta**

Después de deambular por el castillo durante bastante tiempo, Ron decidió irse a dormir.

Su cabeza bullía de pensamientos… Ahora que había resuelto el pequeño enigma del por qué de esa recurrencia de Luna en sus sueños, todo parecía cobrar sentido, sabía que la chica era especial, distinta a todos los demás… ¡medio ninfa¡claro! ese aire ensoñador que parecía envolverla constantemente, ahora entendía por qué, si él tuviera la capacidad… también intentaría pasar más tiempo en el mundo de los sueños que en el de la realidad.

Montones de dudas se agolpaban en su mente…¿por qué no lo había hecho¿por qué no la había besado? La respuesta era sencilla: Luna era muy simpática y especial, pero a él no le gustaba. No podía cambiar eso. Sin embargo, ahora que llegaba a esa conclusión, otra pregunta acudía a su mente irremediablemente. Aquel día con Penélope… aquel día… no se había apartado ¿por qué?

Cuando llegó a lo alto de la escalera oyó voces dentro de su dormitorio. Los chicos aún estaban despiertos. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta pensó que se había confundido de habitación, pues se encontró con Lavender y Parvati que reían de algo entre susurros junto a la pared. Luego vio a Neville y Deán sentados en medio de la habitación frente a varios vasos, también estaban Harry y Seasmus que hablaban sentados en una cama con Hermione y Ginny.

- Pero ¿qué es esto? – exclamó Ron sorprendido

Todos se giraron hacia él. Hermione le dedicó una mirada extraña; dura y fría como el hielo.

- ¡Vaya Ron! – dijo Deán entusiasmado - ¡Ya era hora! Íbamos a empezar sin ti.

- ¿Qué significa esto¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?- preguntó

- Es que como has desaparecido no te hemos podido informar de nuestra pequeña fiesta - explicó Seasmus levantándose de la cama

- ¡Mira lo que tenemos! – exclamó Deán señalando un par de botellas de Whisky de Fuego en el suelo a su lado.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos alucinado

- ¡Genial! – exclamó el pelirrojo

- Pues… ¿a qué esperamos? – dijo Deán – todos a sus puestos

Dicho esto todos se dirigieron al centro de la habitación y comenzaron a sentarse en círculo en torno a los vasos.

- Un momento – dijo Ron mirando a Ginny - ¿dónde crees que vas enana?

Ginny se enfurruñó al instante; ya se esperaba algo así

- No puedes prohibirme probarlo, Ron

- ¡Oh, si! claro que puedo

- ¡Es injusto! sólo tienes un año más que yo

- ¿Tú qué crees que opinaría mamá de esto?

- Vamos Ron…. – intervino Seasmus

- ¡Tú calla, Finnigan! – le espetó sin siquiera mirarle – A tu habitación, Ginny

- Pero…

- ¡He dicho que a tu habitación!

La chica pelirroja le miró unos instantes furiosa, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta

- Espera, Ginny, te acompaño – dijo Seasmus saliendo tras ella

- Te quiero rapidito aquí, eh Finnigan – dijo Ron en alto con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Ron se unió al corro que habían formado los otros en el suelo. Hermione a su lado no le miraba, de hecho no le había dirigido la palabra desde que había llegado.

- Oye, Hermione – dijo de pronto – creo que tú también deberías irte a la cama, es tarde.

Hermione lo miró con furia contenida

- Y si no lo hago ¿qué¿También se lo vas a contar a mi madre?. A ver si te entra de una vez en la cabeza que sólo tienes UNA hermana pequeña Ronald¡y se llama Ginny!

Ron se encogió de hombros algo acobardado

- Si yo lo digo por tu bien, Hermione

- ¿Por mi bien? y… ¿por qué tú vas a poder hacerlo y yo no?

- Bueno, pues … porque…. ¡Harry! dile algo

Harry, que estaba sentado al otro lado de Hermione, se encogió de hombros

- A mi me parece que puede hacer lo que ella quiera - dijo

Hermione sonrió airada

- ¡Menudos humos¿te he hecho algo malo hoy Hermione? porque, si es así, no me he dado cuenta

-¡Existir! – dijo dando por zanjada la discusión

El humor de Hermione se aproximaba bastante a lo que solía ser en época de exámenes, aunque aún faltaban siglos para que llegaran…

- Propongo comenzar con un brindis por el sexto curso de Gryffindor ¡el mejor! – oyeron decir a Deán Thomas

Todos levantaron sus vasos

¡Salud!

Y de un trago se echaron la bebida a la boca. Al instante todos los rostros se desfiguraron en muecas de desagrado, a cada cual más exagerada… Hermione se había llevado las manos a la boca y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Parvati se abanicaba la lengua con la mano, Harry movía la cabeza y resoplaba mientras que Ron se agarraba la garganta con fuerza. Neville por su parte se había levantado y salido corriendo hacia el lavabo.

- Creo que ahora entiendo por qué lo llaman Whisky de Fuego – dijo Ron cuando por fin pudo hablar

Los otros asintieron

- Bueno – dijo Dean sin aliento – he oído decir que es sólo el primero, luego te acostumbras.

Seasmus entró por la puerta y se unió a ellos

- ¿Qué me he perdido?

- Nada importante – dijo Dean llenándole el vaso. Y siguieron brindando por todo lo que se les ocurría… por Gryffindor, por Hogwarts, por el ED, por el campeonato de Quidditch que empezaba la semana siguiente (Harry y Ron con más entusiasmo que ninguno), incluso por Snape…

El ambiente se iba haciendo más distendido a medida que bajaban las botellas. Había, en general bastante revuelo de voces y risas en la habitación.

Hermione, a pesar de seguir sin dirigirle la palabra, estaba muy risueña, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y hablaba sin parar. A Ron le parecía que nunca la había visto tan guapa. Neville por su parte, estaba algo pálido. Dean y Parvati estaban cada vez más juntos, aunque Ron no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento, de hecho, todo a su alrededor tenía un aspecto diferente al de siempre.

De repente Lavender los hizo callar…

- Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de las confesiones… - dijo misteriosamente – Parvati ¿por qué no empiezas tú?

- ¡Lavender! – dijo en un tono de reproche pero sonriendo ampliamente

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Neville impaciente

- Es que… bueno…. Dean y yo… ¡estamos juntos! – dijo rápidamente y abrazándose a él algo colorada. Él también se puso rojo, pero sonreía

Ron no cabía en si del asombro y los otros tenían caras de sorpresa similares a la suya. Sin embargo, en cuanto pensó un poco se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al no darse cuenta antes.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarles muy contentos y propusieron un brindis por la pareja. Luego pidieron a coro un beso, lo cual ellos hicieron encantados. Parecían muy felices.

Dean hizo parar la algarabía levantando los brazos

- ¡Pero bueno! Los verdaderos campeones de esta noche son estos dos – dijo señalando a Harry y Ron.

Los demás concordaron mientras ambos chicos bajaban la cabeza avergonzados.

A Ron le pareció ver como la mano de Hermione se crispaba sobre el vaso que sostenía.

- Bueno qué, Romeo – dijo dirigiéndose a Ron.- cuéntanos ¿no? que has vuelto muy tarde…- hubo risillas y codazos

Ron se llevó la mano a la nuca muy rojo. Sonreía de pura vergüenza

- No ha pasado nada – dijo mirando al suelo

Todos rieron escépticos. Todos menos Hermione y Harry que parecían muy serios mirándole con suspicacia.

- ¡No! es cierto. No ha habido nada

- ¡Mientes!

Ron giró la cabeza. Hermione lo miraba muy severamente. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a él en un buen rato.

- Yo… os he visto – su voz tembló

- ¿Qué tu qu…? – Ron miró alrededor, todos estaban en silencio, expectantes. No le apetecía que todos le escucharan, así que tomó a Hermione del brazo y la llevó a un lugar apartado de la habitación.

Una vez de pie, Ron comprobó los verdaderos estragos que había hecho el whisky en él; sus extremidades no le respondían con la eficacia que deberían y no apreciaba bien las distancias.

Le habló a Hermione en susurros para que los otros no lo oyeran. Pero, ellos parecían haberles olvidado rápidamente, ahora acosaban a Harry…

- Explícame qué significa eso de que nos has visto

- Pues eso, os vi, en la terraza

Ron frunció un poco el ceño. No le hacía gracia la idea de que alguien le viera en aquella situación. Y, aunque no cabía duda de que Hermione había estado allí, era evidente que no se había quedado mucho rato

- Mira, Hermione, no sé qué habrás visto, pero… no pasó nada

Ron tenía la inexplicable necesidad de que le creyera

Hermione lo observó durante unos segundos debatiéndose entre creerle o no

- Pero… yo… yo lo vi – Hermione parecía totalmente confundida

- Piensa un poco, Hermione ¿de verdad lo "viste"?

Hermione giró sus ojos hacía la izquierda intentando recordar.

- Bueno… estaba…. no…. en realidad… – murmuraba para si misma. Luego le miró – De hecho, solo veía tu espalda

Ron la miró con las cejas levantadas como diciendo "lo ves"

- Estuvo a punto, pero no pasó nada – confesó el pelirrojo

Era extraña la facilidad con la que fluían las palabras de su boca

- ¿Por qué? – se aventuró a preguntar una Hermione que luchaba por no esbozar una amplia sonrisa en sus labios

La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido

- Pues… pues….porque… Luna no me gusta, por eso – Ron tenía la sensación de estarse justificando.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo, se quedó así con la boca abierta intentando disimular una sonrisa. Los ojos le brillaban.

De pronto un gran barullo de voces los sobresaltó

- ¿Quién es¿Está en esta habitación? – preguntaba Lavender emocionada mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaban al grupo

Neville asintió con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible

Volvieron a prorrumpir en gritos y aplausos

- ¿Es Lavender? – preguntó Seasmus

Neville negó

- ¿Acaso Parvati? – dijo Harry

Neville volvió a negar

Automáticamente todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Hermione, quien, al igual que Ron, se hallaba confusa por lo que estaba pasando

- ¡Hermione? – dijeron unas incrédulas Parvati y Lavender al unísono

Neville miró a Hermione atemorizado

- Me gustaste durante dos años enteros, tercero y cuarto, eres la persona que mejor me ha tratado y más ha intentado ayudarme durante todos estos años.

Tras decir esto se echó una mano a la boca y salió corriendo en dirección al lavabo.

Hermione se había quedado como petrificada mirando al frente. Ron buscó la mirada de Harry y luego ambos estallaron en carcajadas, y con ellos Dean y Seasmus. Parvati y Lavender por su parte aún no salían de su asombro. Quizás algo molestas por no ser el centro de atención, pensó Ron.

Tras unos instantes, y habiendo decidido que Neville no volvería en un futuro próximo Ron se sentó al lado de Harry. Justo enfrente de ellos Dean y Parvati se besaban ajenos a todo

- ¡Eh¡vosotros dos! Iros a otro lado a hacer eso – les espetó Lavender que hablaba con Seasmus un poco más allá.

Ellos algo avergonzados se fueron a sentar a la cama de Harry.

Ron se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía muy mala cara, estaba muy pálido y tenía la mirada algo desenfocada

- Me siento un poco mal, voy… a echarme un rato – dicho esto se levantó tambaleándose y se tiró bocabajo en la primera cama que encontró

- Este ya no se levanta – le dijo Ron a Hermione sonriendo.

La chica no había dicho una palabra desde la confesión de Neville. Parecía en estado de Shock

- Hermione – dijo Ron – no te traumatices por lo de Neville. No es tan raro que le guste la chica más guapa de Hogwarts - _¿Había dicho él eso?_

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia él lentamente. Luego un gesto de amarga comprensión apareció en su rostro

- ¿Qué pretendes Ron¿Reírte de mi? – dijo en un tono seco

- ¿Ha parecido una broma? No lo era – dijo él algo confuso

El gesto de Hermione se suavizó. Lo escrutó un instante

- ¿Es… es en serio? – dijo con cautela

Ron se encogió de hombros y mientras se llenaba de nuevo el vaso dijo:

- Por más chicas que he visto esta noche no he encontrado ninguna que me gustara más que tú

Se paró en seco _"¿Quién ha dicho eso¿Quién¡¡Yo no!"_

Se bebió de golpe lo que había en su vaso sin poder mirar a Hermione a la cara. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía la lengua demasiado suelta

- Por lo visto Ronald Weasley también sabe echar piropos

Esta respuesta, definitivamente, no era la que Ron se esperaba. No había asomo de vergüenza o timidez en la voz de Hermione. Por el contrario le miraba muy interesada._ Supongo que a ella también le afecta el Whisky de Fuego._

Ron se llenó otro vaso. Pero cuando se lo iba a llevar a la boca Hermione le retuvo

- Creo que has bebido suficiente Whisky para aguantar hasta el próximo Halloween.

- Vaya, por fin aparece la prefecta que llevas dentro, empezaba a pensar que no se pasaría por la fiesta

- Es que en el fondo a esa prefecta le gustan los prefectos rebeldes

Ron enarcó las cejas. ¿Aquella conversación se estaba tornando exageradamente en un coqueteo o se lo parecía a él? Daba igual, era divertido.

- Pues este prefecto rebelde quiere tomarse la última. Si es verdad que no va a volver a probarlo hasta el año que viene… quiere despedirse a lo grande.

Hermione sonrió y el estómago de Ron dio una sacudida

- Te dejaré porque cargar contigo de aquí a tu cama no requiere de mucho esfuerzo

- ¿Cargar? No tendrás que cargar conmigo

Vació el vaso de una vez y se puso de pie

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo antes de tambalearse y caer hacia un lado. Afortunadamente Hermione fue rápida y le sostuvo. Reía a carcajada limpia mientras le guiaba hasta su cama. Cuando llegaron lo dejó caer de espaldas.

Él se echó las manos a la cabeza mareado

- Vale, si, creo que la última me ha sentado un poco mal

Hermione se había echado junto a él apoyada sobre su codo y le miraba divertida

- Bueno, yo me voy a la cama – oyeron decir a Seasmus que parecía muy lejos de allí

- Pues yo… - dijo Lavender dudosa - .. yo me iré también, no pienso quedarme a sujetar velas.

Ron y Hermione sólo acertaron a reír por el comentario.

Ron miró a Hermione, tenía la sonrisa más radiante que le hubiera visto nunca

- Te sienta bien el Whisky de Fuego – le dijo sonriéndole calidamente

- ¿Ah si? pues lo que te sienta a ti bien es esa túnica y ese peinado… –dijo tocándole suavemente una punta de su pelo – …estás muy atractivo – susurró

Ron sintió que todo el aire había sido extraído de sus pulmones

- Eso es por el Whisky de Fuego – dijo si poder evitar sonreír halagado – he oído que el alcohol te hace ver las cosas distorsionadas

Ella rió de nuevo

- No he bebido tanto Whisky de Fuego… al menos, no tanto como tú.

- Prácticamente lo mismo que yo

Ella lo miró suspicaz

- Ron… ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que llevas toda la noche haciendo pequeñas transferencias de mi vaso al tuyo?

Ron desvió la mirada. Estaba seguro de que no le había visto

- Lo he hecho porque no es tan fácil para mi llevarte en brazos hasta tu cama, a causa de esas dichosas escaleras-rampa.

- Tal vez podría haberme quedado en "esta" cama… - dijo despacio a la vez que jugueteaba con un botón de la camisa del pelirrojo.

Clavó sus ojos en él. Esa mirada…. Ron ya la había visto antes, en el pasillo de la Sala de Menesteres, pocos días antes, cuando se escondían de Filch.

Ron esbozó una media sonrisa burlona a la vez que se ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza

- Hermione… si no fueras tú…. pensaría que intentas ligar conmigo…

Ella ni se inmutó por el comentario. Sólo sonrió.


	19. El nuevo talento de Ron

**Bueno, yo creo que no os hago esperar mucho no? me propuse al empezar esto que os pondría un capítulo más o menos cada semana, si ultimamente no he sido tan puntual es simplemente porque me he ido de vacaciones o he tenido exámenes o lo que fuera, no sé ¿cuánto soleis esperar por un capítulo?**

**Me alegro mucho de que os gustara tanto el capítulo anterior, la verdad es que lo reescribí casi entero porque... bueno, creo que no os he dicho que mi historia, no se puede llamar mi historia, porque simplemente las cosas ocurren, los diálogos se escriben solos, no soy yo, son ellos, estos chicos, simplemente se comportan como se tienen que comportar, sus reacciones son las lógicas, ellos avanzan esta historia, no yo, o eso es lo que me parece a veces. Bueno, pues como os decia tuve que reescribirlo porque a estos dos (Ron y Hermione) se les subió mucho el whisky de fuego y quisieron ir más deprisa de lo que yo quería que fuesen, asique tuve que quitar esa parte y reescribir otra más... "light", eso no quita que la anterior no me gustara, en realidad me encanta, pero no podía ponerla, lo siento, aún la tengo por ahi, quizás si a alguien le interesa podría pasarla a ordenador y mandárosla, porque es una pena que no vea la luz. No es emocionante? ya tengo _material extra_ como los profesionales, jeje.**

**Minamigirl, me hace mucha ilusion que me digas lo del original porque me encantaría, tengo algunas ideas, pero hoy por hoy no tengo tiempo, sin embargo lo tengo en mente para un futuro. ah! cuentanos esas cosas parecidas a la escena de ron y hermione que te han sucedido... ; )**

**En fin, sin más preámbulos (que ya me he enrrollado bastante)... ahi os queda!**

**Arriba Won-Won!**

**

* * *

**

**19. EL NUEVO TALENTO DE RON**

Ron no paraba de oír en su cabeza voces alegres y ruidos de vasos, pero sobretodo una voz que se oía sobre todas las demás le taladraba el cerebro, era una voz aguda, femenina, muy familiar…

Se estaba volviendo loco ¿por qué no había silencio? Se despertó. Había amanecido, pero era temprano, miró la hora… las ocho y media

Era domingo, podía dormir hasta tarde, pero aunque tenía sueño sentía el estómago tan revuelto que decidió levantarse.

Entonces sintió algo que lo dejó paralizado. Algo a su lado, más bien "alguien" a su lado se había movido.

Miró a la izquierda ya incorporado… no estaba solo en la cama… intentó recordar la noche anterior… fue incapaz _¿qué he hecho? _se dijo aterrado

Podía recordar punto por punto todo lo que había pasado hasta el tercer brindis por los escregutos de cola explosiva, pero a partir de ahí todo se iba haciendo cada vez más difuso hasta que la parte final de la noche estaba totalmente oscura. Por más esfuerzos que hizo no pudo recordar el momento en el que se había metido en la cama.

Decidió afrontar la situación, ver quién había debajo de las sábanas. Las agarró, respiró hondo y las apartó…

-¡Neville? – dijo en alto, aunque nadie pareció oírle, ni siquiera el susodicho.

¿Por qué estaba Neville en su cama? Sólo se le ocurría una respuesta para eso, que el chico hubiera encontrado su propia cama ocupada al ir a utilizarla.

Ron se levantó para ir a ver si estaba en lo cierto.

Allí, echado sin cambiar de ropa y en la misma postura en la que lo dejara la noche anterior estaba Harry, y lanzaba potentes ronquidos.

Su curiosidad quiso más ¿quién habría en la cama de Harry…?

Dean y Parvati yacían dulcemente abrazados en el lecho de Harry sin deshacerlo.

Seasmus parecía el único que se había mantenido en su sitio. En la cama de al lado Lavender y Hermione dormían profundamente. Cuando Ron miró a Hermione agradables sentimientos lo abordaron en relación a la noche anterior a pesar de no recordar nada.

Después de pasar por el baño a beber agua (Ron no se explicaba cómo después de una noche entera bebiendo podía tener tanta sed) volvió a acostarse con cuidado de no despertar a Neville, cosa harto improbable por otro lado.

Ron cerró los ojos deseando no despertarse hasta muchas horas después.

Y lo consiguió.

Debía ser casi mediodía cuando el revuelo en la habitación lo despertó. Aunque "revuelo" no era precisamente la palabra que definía el ambiente en el cuarto de los chicos de Gryffindor esa mañana.

Sus compañeros se movían quejumbrosos de aquí para allá y hablaban entre lamentos.

Ron se unió inmediatamente a ellos. Concretamente en cuanto se incorporó y notó un dolor agudo e intenso que empezaba en lo más profundo de su cabeza y se extendía rápidamente por toda ella.

- ¡Ohhhh! – se lamentó echándose una mano a la cabeza.

Después de levantarse y comprobar que las chicas ya no estaban allí, tomó una revitalizante ducha de agua fría y luego se dirigió, junto con sus compañeros, al Gran Comedor a almorzar. Todos los demás Gryffindor ya estaban allí, incluidos Fred y George.

- ¡Vaya caras! – oyó Ron decir a Ginny con desagrado, el cual se pronunció cuando miró a Seasmus, el se encogió de hombros y se refugió en su plato de estofado.

- Tuvo que ser una buena fiesta, vimos a las chicas bajar esta mañana de vuestro cuarto – dijo Fred mientras le daba a su gemelo un codazo juguetón.

- ¿Qué, pequeño Ronnie? – dijo George - ¿has hecho a tu cama testigo de lo que un Weasley es capaz de hacer?

- Si – dijo Ron en tono cansino – Neville y yo tuvimos una noche intensa

Todos alrededor rieron

- ¿Cómo no va a ser Gryffindor la mejor casa con prefectos como estos? – continuó Fred riendo - ¡Eh, Hermione¡Menuda cara traías esta mañana!

Ron no había reparado en Hermione todavía, estaba sentada unos puestos más a su izquierda. La miró, parecía avergonzada y no dijo nada ante el comentario de Fred, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza de su plato.

- Si, Hermione fue de las que mejor se lo p… - intervino Lavender pero se calló al instante al ver la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando la chica de pelo nuevamente revuelto sentada enfrente de ella.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche? – preguntó Ron en bajo a Harry el cuál se encogió de hombros.

Después del almuerzo los gemelos se marchaban de nuevo. Ya tenían sus baúles listos cuando salieron del Gran Comedor.

- Ha sido un buen fin de semana para los negocios – decía George – tenemos montones de pedidos

- En fin, supongo que nos veremos pronto ¿no? – les dijo Fred a Ron y Ginny - ¿pasareis la Navidad en La Madriguera?

- No sé, supongo – dijo Ginny

- Harry, Hermione ¿vendréis? – dijo el gemelo girándose hacia ellos

Hermione se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo

- No sé – dijo Harry – si nos invitan… - terminó mirando a Ron

- No pensé que hiciera falta – dijo él sinceramente

- Bueno, si nos disculpáis, creo que tenemos que despedirnos de más personas – dijo Fred haciéndole una seña con la cabeza a su hermano gemelo.

Ron miró hacia donde indicaba. Apoyada en la puerta principal estaba Aliena.

- Si. ¡Sed buenos chicos y recordad incordiar a Filch todo lo que podáis! – dijo George

- ¡Adiós! – se despidieron todos

Cuando volvieron al interior la gente se dispersó

- ¡Harry! – una voz alegre llamó a su amigo a sus espaldas, era Cho Chang

El chico palideció y esbozó una mueca de horror

Ron y Hermione se separaron de ellos para que pudieran hablar

Su amiga estaba muy rara, no le miraba y se retorcía las manos intranquila

- ¿Qué tal lo pasaste ayer¿algo remarcable? o… ¿tampoco tú recuerdas nada?

Hermione lo miró por primera vez, los ojos y la boca muy abiertos

- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

- Una gran laguna en mi cerebro hay

Hermione lo miraba sonriendo como si le hubiera tocado la lotería, luego salió corriendo escaleras arriba

- ¡Luego os veo! – gritó mientras se alejaba

Ron se quedó allí plantado sólo alucinando con la chica. Entonces Harry llegó a su lado… parecía hundido

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron

- ¿Y Hermione? – dijo el chico de pelo azabache ignorando la pregunta

- Se ha ido…. y con mucha prisa, debo decir.

- Tengo que hablar con ella ¡vamos! – dicho esto puso rumbo a las escaleras

Ron pensó que sus amigos estaban muy raros, todo el mundo en general… Los bailes, definitivamente no eran buenos para nada.

La buscaron primero en la biblioteca, el lugar estaba vacío.

Luego fueron a la Sala Común. Ginny y ella estaban en una esquina de la Sala hablando

- … tenía que contárselo a alguien Ginny – decía Hermione con aire algo desesperado – Es que… tenías que haberme visto…. ¡estaba totalmente fuera de control! fui demasiado obvia…

Harry se adelantó bastante ansioso sin importarle interrumpir la conversación

- ¡Hermione¿puedo hablar contigo?

Hermione literalmente dio un bote en su asiento y les miró aterrorizada, tardó unos instantes en recuperarse del susto pero luego reaccionó

- Si, claro – dijo

Ron los vio irse a un sofá algo alejado mientras se sentaba donde había estado antes Hermione

Cuando giró la cabeza se encontró de frente con la pecosa cara de su hermana pequeña que lo miraba fijamente con la cabeza apoyada en el puño y negando

- No lo comprendo – dijo en voz baja la pelirroja

Ron la miró intrigado

Ella suspiró

- No lo comprendo – repitió, y sin decir nada más recogió sus cosas y desapareció por las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas.

- Quien las entienda que las compre – se dijo Ron

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban hablando Harry y Hermione. El primero parecía muy angustiado por algo

- … y ahora me siento fatal, no debí hacerlo. Soy como uno de esos chicos que…. que utilizan a las chicas

- No, Harry, no digas eso, tú no eres así – decía Hermione

- ¿Qué problema tienes Harry? – preguntó Ron tomando asiento en una butaca junto a ellos

- Ayer besó a Cho – informó Hermione

- ¡Genial! – exclamó el pelirrojo sonriente sin comprender el problema

- No, Ron, no lo es… No debí hacerlo yo… yo.. ya no estoy interesado en ella… de ese modo – dijo lastimeramente hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos

Ron no sabía como reconfortarle. Alargó el brazo y le dio unas palmaditas afectuosas en la espalda

- No le des tanta importancia Harry. Al final y al cabo ¿Qué fueron¿un par de besos..?

- Estuvimos más de media hora en el jardín – completó el chico

- Bueno… - dijo Ron intentando recuperarse rápidamente de la noticia mientras se preguntaba como sería estar besando a una chica durante tan o tiempo - …. pues... ¡vale! tuviste un lío con Cho Chang, lo pasasteis bien… ¡Ya está! dile que no quieres nada más con ella y… ¡que te quiten lo bailao!

Una especie de risotada de amarga incredulidad salió de la garganta de Hermione

- Pero… pero… - parecía tan perpleja que apenas podía hablar – pero ¿tú te estas oyendo?

Ron se encogió de hombros indiferente. Hermione se giró hacia el chico moreno

- Harry, no hagas caso al minusválido emocional… - Ron emitió un sonido de protesta que Hermione ignoró - … yo sé que tú no puedes hacer eso, porque no eres así. Ni tú, ni él, por mucho que se haga el _chico duro_ – añadió agriamente mirándole de reojo

- ¡Vaya hombre! ya está la que todo lo sabe… - intervino algo molesto recostándose en el respaldo del asiento

- Si no tengo razón ¿por qué no besaste ayer a Luna? – preguntó desafiante pero con una sonrisa asomando en la comisura de los labios

Ron se incorporó de sopetón, perplejo

- ¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso? – preguntó mientras notaba el calor ascender por sus mejillas

- Tú me lo contaste

- ¿De verdad te conté eso? – dijo horrorizado - ¡Merlín! no vuelvo a probar el Whisky de Fuego

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – soltó inmediatamente Hermione – ¿quieres decir que no pensabas contármelo¡Creí que éramos amigos!

- Y lo somos pero…

- ¿Pero qué¿no tienes confianza conmigo? – Hermione parecía realmente ofendida - ¿Por qué no me lo ibas a contar?

- No sé, hay cosas que no se cuentan… - respondió Ron muy sorprendido por lo que a él le parecía una reacción excesiva por parte de la muchacha

- ¡Ey, ey¡chicos! – intervino Harry en tono de reproche – Creía que estábamos hablando de mi

- ¡Oh! si, Harry, cuéntanos – dijo Hermione tras una última mirada resentida al pelirrojo

- Bueno, la cuestión es que hoy ha venido a decirme que si quería dar una vuelta por los terrenos con ella… que si quería ir con ella en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade y… ¡Oh Merlín¿qué hago? yo no quiero hacer esas cosas…

Harry parecía realmente abatido

- Hermione, échate a un lado, esto son cosas de chicos que hay que resolver entre chicos. – dicho esto apartó un poco a Hermione y se sentó entre los dos rodeando a Harry por los hombros – Lo primero que tienes que saber es que las chicas son un fastidio. Se meten en nuestras tranquilas y sencillas vidas y las revuelven por completo. Se preocupan sobre cosas estúpidas como su ropa o su pelo y se olvidan de lo realmente importante como es la comida o el Quidditch… De verdad amigo, no pongas una mujer en tu vida o la volverá completamente del revés. No falla, Harry, las chicas son todas tontísimas.

- ¡Disculpa! – sonó una voz irritada a su espalda - ¡estoy aquí¡y estoy escuchando!

Ron se giró un poco para mirar a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo

- Hermione, no estoy hablando de ti… estoy hablando de las _otras_ chicas – explicó como quien dice algo evidente. Hermione emitió un sonido cuanto menos inquietante.

Ron volvió su atención a su amigo de nuevo

- ¿Has entendido, Harry?

La voz irritada de Hermione volvió a sonar desde su espalda

- Harry, no hagas caso a una sola palabra de lo que te diga este… _patinazo de la genética _– su voz temblaba ligeramente

Ron la miró frunciendo el ceño mientras Harry se levantaba del sofá

- Cuando os pongáis de acuerdo sobre un consejo que darme, avisadme. De todas formas, sólo se me ocurre a mi pedirle consejo a una pareja de… (no os ofendáis) _inexpertos _como vosotros. Ya hablaré con Ginny. En fin, será mejor que haga algo útil con mi tiempo, voy a por mi mochila – dicho esto se dirigió a las escaleras

- ¡Harry, baja también la mochila de Ron! – le gritó Hermione justo antes de que desapareciera por lo alto de ellas.

Ron volvió bruscamente la cabeza hacia ella

- ¡Hermione¿En qué momento renuncié al control sobre mi vida para dártelo a ti? – preguntó irónicamente

- Ron, calla y escucha ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo soltándole a Harry toda esa basura sobre las chicas?

- ¡Sólo digo la verdad!

- Se supone que queremos que se enamore ¿recuerdas?

- Es cierto – lo había olvidado por completo – Pero… él no está… ya sabes… en...enamorado de Cho – palabra ridícula ¿por qué era tan difícil de decir?

- Está bien. Pero ponerle en contra de las chicas no es el mejor modo de progresar

- De acuerdo, a partir de ahora no diré más que maravillas de las chicas, pero te advierto que no voy a ser nada creíble – añadió con una media sonrisa

- ¡Oh, Ron¿por qué nunca puedes hablar en serio? – dijo ella con un mohín

Ron no pudo evitar pronunciar su sonrisa al verla así

Hermione recuperó su compostura habitual en cuanto oyó ruidos en la escalera. Harry volvía con las dos mochilas.

El resto de la tarde Ron lo dedicó a intentar acabar la redacción de Herbología. Estaba teniendo serios problemas con el Hipérico y el Malvavisco cuyas funciones no había copiado el día que lo explicara la profesora Sprout ya que había estado ocupado desenvolviendo una rana de chocolate especialmente escurridiza.

Llevaba dos horas con esto y era ya demasiado tiempo para una tarea de Herbología, se pasó la mano por el pelo con desesperación

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – oyó decir a una voz amable

Ron levantó la vista y se encontró con una sonriente Hermione

- Emm, bueno.. la verdad es que estoy atascado en el Hipérico

- Déjame ver… - Hermione se levantó y fue a sentarse a su lado

Leyó su redacción y fue corrigiendo cosas

- Umm de la Belladona se usan la raíz y las hojas, pero no el tallo – sonrió para si - … y la caléndula no se recolecta en primavera, sino en verano

Ron se rascó la cabeza

- Bueno… siempre pongo primavera cuando no lo sé

Hermione volvió a sonreír

- Las funciones del Hipérico y el Malvavisco están en mi redacción… – alargó el brazo y la cogió – …toma, cópialas

Esto fue demasiado para Ron ¿Copiarlas¿Hermione le estaba diciendo por iniciativa propia que copiara sus deberes?

- G..gracias – dijo sorprendido

- De nada – dijo ella, volvió a sonreírle y regresó a su sitio al otro lado de la mesa.

El lunes por la mañana en el desayuno Harry hizo sentar a todos los miembros del equipo que pudo encontrar a su alrededor para explicarles las sesiones de entrenamiento que había planeado para los próximos dos días.

El miércoles era el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch contra Slytherin. Ron no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello antes del baile de Halloween, pero ahora que había pasado, la fecha se les echaba encima y Ron empezaba a sentir ese desagradable aunque ya familiar hormigueo en el estómago que precedía a los partidos. Harry por su parte parecía fuera de si, siempre deseaba ganar cuando jugaba al Quidditch, pero… ganar contra Slytherin… contra Malfoy… se convertía en algo obligatorio si no querían estar aguantando las burlas de los Slytherin durante el resto del curso. Era más que Quidditch, era algo personal.

Ron cogió su plato y se alejó del lado de Harry. Pasar todo el día con él, compartiendo incluso el dormitorio era suficiente como para saberse de memoria el sermón de "Tenemos un equipo ganador… Gryffindor se hará con la copa de nuevo gracias a nosotros.. y bla bla", no en vano lo repetía alrededor de una docena de veces al día.

Se dirigió con su desayuno hacia donde estaban Seasmus y Neville, enfrente de ellos Hermione leía el periódico con una tostada en la mano. Se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo?

Hermione levantó la vista sorprendida

- Si, claro – dijo tendiéndole el diario sonriente. _Cuanto sonríe esta chica últimamente_

Ron fue directamente a la sección de deportes

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó

Seasmus y Neville le miraron

- Los Chudley Cannons han vuelto a perder – explicó – doscientos cincuenta a ciento veinte, y con esta ya van tres derrotas consecutivas, llevan una temporada pésima

- Los cazadores son fabulosos, pero es que tienen un guardián que es un patán – intervino Seasmus - ¿a qué estarán esperando para cambiarlo?

- A lo mejor no hay ninguno que quiera ir – oyeron decir a Hermione

Los tres chicos se volvieron hacia ella

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Ron casi herido en su propio orgullo - ¿insinúas que habría alguien que no querría formar parte de uno de los clubes con más historia y más prestigio de toda Inglaterra?

- Sólo era una idea… - Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada

- Anda Hermione, no hables de lo que no entiendes. Ya te avisaremos cuando tengamos nuestra próxima charla sobre… Aritmancia

Los otros dos chicos estallaron en carcajadas. Hermione parecía herida, cogió sus cosas rápidamente y abandonó el comedor con la cabeza gacha.

- Creo que te has pasado un poco – dijo Neville aunque sonreía

- ¡Bah! Ya se le pasará – dijo Ron sin darle mucha importancia devolviendo su interés a las tiras de beicon de su plato.

Tener Transformaciones el lunes a primera hora era siempre desmoralizador y Ron casi no podía creérselo cuándo por fin sonó el timbre del final de la clase.

Harry y él salieron a toda velocidad. En su camino hacia el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras Colin Creevey se acercó corriendo a Harry.

- ¡Ey! Harry mira, te he hecho unas copias de las fotos de la fiesta del sábado. Intenté sacar a todos los Gryffindor.

- Emm, gracias Colin – dijo Harry intercambiando una mirada divertida con Ron – no tenías que haberte molestado

- Es un placer. Bueno, me voy que no llego a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

Y tan rápido como había aparecido, el mayor de los hermanos Creevey, desapareció

Harry pasaba las fotos mientras caminaba a su lado en dirección al pasillo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

- Es bueno… - dijo Harry - … tiene hasta una de Cho y yo bailando, y eso que sólo estuvimos un momento

Harry le alargó un trozo de cartulina donde se veía a Harry mirando al suelo con precaución y una Cho muy contenta en sus brazos. A Ron le costó un rato darse cuenta de que lo que le parecía extraño de aquella fotografía era que no había movimiento en ella; a Colin le gustaba utilizar su vieja cámara muggle.

Ron le devolvió la foto a Harry, que seguía observando las otras, y siguió caminando, pero al cabo de un rato Harry volvió a hablar - ¡Oye Ron¿No me dijiste que odiabas bailar?

A Ron se le heló la sangre ¡No podía ser!

La boca se le abrió de golpe al mirar la foto que Harry le mostraba…

Hermione, tan preciosa como la recordaba, con su largo vestido blanco, alzaba sus brazos y rodeaba con naturalidad el cuello de Ron con ellos; él sujetaba su cintura entre sus manos con delicadeza y ambos, muy juntos, se miraban directamente a los ojos aparentemente ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo pero una voz a su espalda se le adelantó

- ¡Vaya! así que hay documento gráfico de aquello – era Seasmus que miraba por encima de su hombro a la fotografía

Dean Thomas apareció de quién sabía dónde haciendo una fiel imitación de Ron: "antes le hago la colada a Snape que bailar con una chica"

Ron se empezó a poner rosa mientras sus amigos reían

- "Tengo la mejor pareja del mundo, Luna Lovegood, estaré toda la noche sentado con una botella de cerveza en la mano" – esta vez era Seasmus el que le imitaba

El color de Ron era ahora rosa oscuro

Entraron en el aula y Ron tomó asiento al final de la clase, Harry se sentó a su lado y los otros los rodearon

- ¡Oh¡Mira eso¿no es romántico? – la voz de Parvati atronó en sus oídos – Están ideales

Antes de que Ron pudiera reaccionar Lavender se había acercado también

- ¡Oh Merlín! es tan tierno…

-¡NO, NO LO ES! – Ron estaba completamente rojo de pies a cabeza. Se levantó y arrebató la foto a Harry de las manos

- ¡Ey! – se quejó el moreno pero sonrió divertido por el comportamiento de su amigo

Neville que acababa de llegar a su lado miró la fotografía en las manos de su amigo

- Vaya, que buena pareja hacéis en esa foto – dijo inocentemente

- ¡Bueno, BASTA YA! – gritó enfurecido haciendo saltar del susto a Neville

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías bailado con Hermione? – preguntó Harry

- No sé, no surgiría el tema. De todas formas, no es que me enorgullezca de ello, yo no lo pedí¡ella me obligó! y dejadme deciros que fue horrible ¡la peor experiencia de mi vida¿Entendéis?

¡BLAMM!

La puerta del aula se cerró de golpe. Aliena acababa de entrar en el aula, y con ella iba Hermione que por el gesto de su cara había oído lo que se acababa de decir allí

- Que mala suerte colega, dos cagadas en la misma mañana – le susurró Seasmus al oído antes de correr a su sitio.

Ron quería que se le tragara la tierra mientras veía la cara de Hermione. Estaba herida y… furiosa, muy furiosa. Si las miradas matasen él en ese momento estaría fulminado en el suelo.

La siguió con la mirada hasta su sitio justo delante de ellos.

- Hermione – susurró – Hermione, escucha…

Ella levantó la mano para hacerle callar sin siquiera girarse para mirarle. Ron supo que era mejor que la dejara en paz.

- ¡Buenos días chicos! – dijo Aliena – espero que hayáis desayunado bien porque la lección de hoy va a ser dura. De hecho las dos próximas semanas van a ser extenuantes. ¡Me he propuesto como reto personal que ninguno de vosotros salgáis del colegio de nuevo sin ser capaces de luchar contra la maldición _Imperius_!

Hermione levantó la mano instantáneamente

- Ya sé lo que vas a preguntar Hermione. Sí, son privilegios de auror.

La chica bajó la mano. Aquella era la primera vez que Aliena llamaba a Hermione por su nombre.

Tras un buen rato copiando la teoría fueron todos al aula anexa para la práctica. No les hacía mucha ilusión pues ya habían pasado por ello con Moody y no habían tenido mucho éxito ninguno salvo Harry.

- Neville, empezaremos contigo

Neville avanzó acobardado hacía el centro del aula

- Dime Neville – dijo la profesora amigablemente - ¿Cuál es la comida que menos te gusta?

Neville dudó un instante

- Las.. las espinacas

- Bien – acto seguido con un grácil movimiento de su varita Aliena hizo aparecer un gran plato de humeantes espinacas. Luego habló a la clase

- He pensado que para ayudarnos a resistir la maldición _Imperius_ podría empezar por obligaros a hacer cosas que odiáis hacer ¿qué os parece?

La idea no fue acogida con gran entusiasmo por parte de los alumnos, sin embargo Aliena apuntó a Neville con su varita

- ¿Listo¡Imperio!

Los siguientes instantes fueron desagradables. Neville tragando vorazmente grandes cantidades de espinacas como si no hubiera en el mundo nada más importante.

Cuando el plato se hubo vaciado Aliena retiró su varita. Neville parecía a punto de vomitar.

- Vas a tener que trabajar duro Neville – dijo Aliena antes de darse la vuelta hacia la clase para buscar a su siguiente "víctima"

- ¡Ronald! Ven aquí

Ron se adelantó hasta el centro del aula como había hecho Neville

- Bien Ron, cuéntame¿Qué es eso que tanto odias¿eso que no puedes soportar?

Una luz se encendió en su cerebro a la vez que una traviesa sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara

- Bueno – dijo fingiendo estar muy pensativo – lo que de ningún modo puedo soportar es… tener que ingerir enormes y del todo poco saludables cantidades de… _ranas de chocolate. _

El aula entero estalló en carcajadas, incluso Aliena sonreía

- Muy gracioso Sr. Weasley – dijo elevando su voz sobre las risas de los alumnos - ¿alguna otra idea?

- ¡Ronald odia bailar con chicas! – la ácida voz de Hermione vino desde algún lugar al fondo del aula

Al instante todos se quedaron mudos, era obvio que había tensión ahí.

Ron, que estaba de espaldas a la clase elevó su mirada al techo. _Y aquí viene la venganza_ – pensó.

Aliena por el contrario sonrió ampliamente

- ¿Es eso cierto, Ron? – le preguntó

- No tengo la menor idea de lo que está hablando, profesora

- ¡Perfecto! – Aliena parecía muy excitada de pronto – parece que nos lo vamos a pasar bien.

Y con otro movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un viejo gramófono

- No voy a bailar – estableció él cruzándose de brazos

- Esa es precisamente la actitud que quiero que adoptes frente al _Imperius _– y luego de un modo más casual añadió - ¿qué tipo de música te apetece Ron¿Tango, polca, Rock, salsa, tal vez algo más lento? o….¿un poco de todo?

Aliena parecía realmente una niña con varita nueva

- No voy a bailar – repitió Ron

- Sería para mi una verdadera alegría si no lo hicieras, Ron – luego se dio la vuelta

- ¡Srta. Granger! Ya que la sugerencia ha sido suya… ¿le importaría acercarse, por favor?

A juzgar por la cara de terror de Hermione parecía como si su idea, de la que parecía muy satisfecha justo hasta ese momento, no pasara por bailar delante de toda la clase con la persona que más ganas tenía de echarle una maldición en ese momento.

- Pero… profesora… - se quejó la muchacha

- Rápido, por favor…. – le cortó la profesora

_Te está bien empleado, listilla – _pensaba Ron con resentimiento mientras la chica se abría camino entre sus compañeros hasta el centro del aula.

- Muy bien¿listo? – dijo Aliena

Ron asintió con los brazos aún cruzados en su pecho y a una considerable distancia de Hermione que miraba hacia el techo malhumorada.

Aliena hizo un movimiento con su varita y el gramófono comenzó a sonar, luego la dirigió hacía Ron

- ¡Imperio!

Inmediatamente dentro de él todo asomo de preocupación o enfado desapareció. Se sentía simplemente feliz, y en calma, muy en calma. Entonces oyó la voz de Aliena como un eco en su cabeza

- ¿A qué esperas, Ron¡Cógela!

Ron dirigió su vista al frente. Allí estaba Hermione y tenía que cogerla, no sabía por qué, pero debía hacerlo. Corrió hacia ella y tomándola de la mano la atrajo hacia si

- ¡A bailar! – dijo la voz de Aliena en su cabeza

De pronto fue consciente de la música que le envolvía; sonaba alta y clara y no le cupo ninguna duda de lo que debía hacer.

Durante los minutos que siguieron su único objetivo en este mundo era agarrar a Hermione y bailar, bailar sin parar. La música cambiaba cada cierto tiempo, ahora sonaba un twist y hacía girar a Hermione vertiginosamente o la levantaba en el aire…, luego un tango y la apretaba fuerte contra si, haciéndola, de cuando en cuando caer hacia atrás y casi tocar con su cabeza el suelo mientras la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura…

Ella era maravillosamente ligera y no oponía resistencia alguna a sus movimientos.

En ese momento sonaba el último éxito de los 40 Magistrales cuando….¡RIIING!

Ron recuperó el dominio sobre si mismo y fue perfectamente consciente de lo que había estado haciendo. El sentimiento de felicidad se desvaneció y fue sustituido por uno de atormentada vergüenza casi inmediatamente.

Enfocó la vista al frente donde se encontró con una Hermione que colgaba de sus brazos con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo. Estaba exhausta y jadeaba con fuerza apoyando todo su peso en él mientras le miraba con una mezcla entre admiración y sorpresa

- ¡Oh Ron! – consiguió exhalar casi sin aliento pero con una inequívoca sonrisa asomando en su boca entreabierta, su pelo estaba algo más alborotado de lo habitual.

En ese momento Ron se dio cuenta de que él también jadeaba de cansancio

- ¡Magnífico! – gritó Aliena de pronto aplaudiendo y sonriendo ampliamente. El resto de los allí presentes también prorrumpieron en un sonoro aplauso – Lástima que se nos haya acabado el tiempo, ha sido un espectáculo inigualable.

Mientras Ron volvía a una digna postura erguida (todo lo digno que se puede estar con la cara y el cuerpo entero tan rojo como si hubiera pasado un largo y caluroso día de verano tendido al sol) y ayudaba a Hermione a hacer lo mismo, miraba las caras de sus compañeros que en lugar de la mofa que habría cabido esperar mostraban cierta admiración, parecían casi maravillados.

- Bueno chicos – Aliena hizo callar los últimos aplausos y silbidos – hoy no ha dado tiempo a más, pero ha merecido la pena ¿verdad? – sonrió – en fin, el próximo día continuaremos.

Todos se dirigieron a la salida hablando animadamente pero a Ron lo retuvo Aliena

- Inestimable bailarín, sin duda Ronald, pero…. no has opuesto ni una pizca de resistencia al _Imperius _, tienes que trabajar eso. Debes escuchar el resto de voces que suenan en tu cabeza, no sólo la mía.

Ron asintió y se dirigió a la salida. Aún estaba descolocado por la reciente situación vivida cuando una avalancha de gente se le echó encima nada más cruzar la puerta del aula

- ¡Ha sido alucinante colega!

- Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, pelirrojo

- Bien hecho compañero

- Tienes que reservarme un baile para la próxima fiesta ¡eh!

- ¡Weasley es nuestro Rey!

Ron con su rubor al máximo logró deshacerse de la gente y llegar hasta Harry y Hermione que estaban un poco alejados del resto. Hermione parecía no poder borrar la sonrisa de la cara y el color rosa seguía tiñendo sus mejillas

- Ron eso ha sido… - Hermione parecía buscar las palabras exactas para describirlo - …simplemente ALUCINANTE.

- Jamás bailé de ese modo en mi vida – continuó diciendo aunque ahora parecía hablar más para si misma que para nadie más, estaba cerca del estado de Shock mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse diciendo algo sobre la "fogosidad de los Weasley"

Harry y él la miraron alejarse

- No sé por qué les gustará tanto bailar a las chicas – preguntó indiferente Ron aunque sin poder evitar una llamita de orgullo encenderse dentro de él.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros y se rió por lo bajo mientras echaban a andar hacia el aula de Adivinación.

* * *

**Pequeño concurso: 50 puntos para quien me diga quién dice cada frase al salir Ron del aula de Defensa, ya sabeis, hay 5 frases, una para cada amigo (Lavender, Parvati, Seasmus, Dean y Neville) quién dice qué?**

**besos**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola! siento muchisimo la tardanza, este cuatrimestre he estado muy ocupada y queria hacer un capítulo hasta cierto sitio, pero se está alargando mucho, asique os pongo un trozo, supongo que muy pronto podré poner el siguiente porque solo me falta acabar una cosa. Gracias por esperar y por vuestro interés, podeis agradecerle que tomara esta drastica decisión a neriweasley. Ah! y que quede muy claro por si no lo he dicho nunca: NO PIENSO DEJAR ESTE FANFIC NUNCA, ASIQUE NO DUDEIS, A LO MEJOR TARDE EL CAPITULO PERO LLEGARÁ.**

**20. QUIDDITCH**

Al día siguiente el nerviosismo era palpable en cada esquina del castillo. Sólo se hablaba del partido que tendría lugar al día siguiente. Máxima rivalidad: Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Los integrantes de cada equipo eran objeto de las muestras de ánimo de los de su casa (en el caso de Gryffindor, también de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff) y el intensivo acoso de los miembros de la casa rival.  
Aunque ya hacía un año que Ron era el guardián de los aros de Gryffindor no acababa de acostumbrarse a las continuas amenazas y burlas de los Slytherins, y pasaba el menor tiempo posible en lugares públicos como el Gran Comedor y la biblioteca, aunque era inevitable el encuentro en los pasillos y en las propias clases.  
Ron no podía evitar que le afectasen su comentarios a pesar de que nunca se había sentido más confiado antes de un partido.  
Su última intervención, el año anterior frente a Ravenclaw, había sido un éxito y la consecución de la Copa de Quidditch había sido lograda principalmente gracias a su estelar actuación ante los aros, y sin embargo, aquella había sido la única vez en todo el año en la que las cosas le habían salido a derechas ¿y si aquel último partido había sido una excepción¿y si sólo fue un golpe de suerte¿y si su intervención volvía a ser tan patética como lo habían sido sus dos primeras?  
Al comentarle sus temores a Harry esa mañana en el invernadero éste había reaccionado como lo haría un buen amigo  
- No digas tonterías, lo harás bien. Eres el mejor guardián que hay ahora mismo en Hogwarts.  
- Lo dices sólo por animarme – había contestado él lúgubremente  
- Eso no es verdad, soy el capitán del equipo ¿recuerdas? te he visto entrenar  
Hermione que les había estado escuchando intervino…  
- Estate tranquilo Ron, ya verás como lo vas a hacer genial. No me cabe la más mínima duda – dijo sonriéndole calidamente  
Ron no sabía si esta fe ciega de sus amigos en sus capacidades lo animaba o incrementaba un poco más su miedo al fracaso.  
Pero en esto no era lo que torturaba a Ron mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la mazmorra de Snape con Hermione a su lado susurrando sin parar "ignórales, ignórales" ante los malintencionados comentarios de los Slytherins que se cruzaban en su camino, sino que pensaba con angustia en su primer encuentro con Malfoy antes del partido. Seguro que habría preparado sus peores insultos y amenazas para la ocasión. Ron se mentalizaba según se iban acercando a la puerta de la mazmorra. No quería perder el control y echarle una maldición a Malfoy en las narices mismas de Snape para así darle la ocasión de castigarle y no permitirle jugar el partido, o peor, ser expulsado del equipo como le había pasado a Harry el año anterior.

Sin embargo su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando al entrar en la clase se encontraron con un Malfoy sentado en su pupitre habitual pero sin la acostumbrada compañía de Crabbe y Goyle, ni siquiera de Pansy Parkinson; estaba SOLO. De hecho los demás Slytherins se habían repartido por distintos pupitres del aula por detrás suyo aparentemente ignorando su presencia.  
Malfoy con la cabeza gacha fingía leer su libro de "Pociones Avanzadas: Sexto curso". Cuando el grupo de Gryffindor irrumpió ruidosamente en el aula Ron pudo verle sumergirse un poco más en su libro sin atreverse a girarse para mirarles, sus labios apretados en una fina línea, su rostro tornándose ligeramente rosa.  
Y entonces Ron lo recordó. Recordó las palabras de Luna la noche del baile de Halloween Vaticino que tu liderazgo en la casa Slytherin tiene los días contados, muy pronto habrá disidentes en tus filas  
¿Era eso¿Los Slytherins estaban dando de lado a Draco Malfoy sólo por haber ido con Hermione al baile?  
Aunque Ron sabía que sus dos amigos también se habían dado cuenta de aquello, ninguno comentó nada. Era una situación extraña, a pesar de odiar a Malfoy con toda su alma ninguno de ellos podía evitar, en aquel momento, sentir lástima por él.

Aquella noche previa al partido Ron durmió muy poco, y cuando lo hacía, lo abordaban terribles pesadillas que incluían Quaffles locas que se escapaban de su alcance o aros de diámetro diez veces mayor al normal imposibles de cubrir.

Por la mañana Harry, Dean y él se despertaron más temprano de lo habitual. Ron miró por la ventana, el día era nublado aunque sin aspecto de ir a llover, esto lo animó un poco aunque el encuentro no sería hasta las cinco, después de las clases de la tarde.  
Si les fue difícil tomar algo a la hora del desayuno y atender a las clases de la mañana ya fue una misión imposible intentar tragar algo en el almuerzo.  
Ron pensaba que estaba nervioso, sin embargo, al mirar a los componentes de su equipo para los cuales aquel era su primer partido, decidió que lo suyo no era nada.  
Penélope, con la mirada fija al frente trataba infructuosamente de tomarse un plato de sopa usando para tal hazaña su tenedor, no parecía ser muy consciente de que no se estaba llevando nada a la boca.  
Dennis Creevey entró en el comedor en tal estado de agitación y nerviosismo que Ron tenía la impresión de que alguna parte de su cuerpo se desencajaría en cualquier momento. Colin, a su lado fue el causante de un estallido de carcajadas en la mesa de Slytherin al salir corriendo para esconderse detrás de Harry tras cruzarse con un par de chicas de primer año de Slytherin con aspecto inofensivo a la entrada del comedor. Tal era el terror que había cogido el mayor de los Creevey a cualquiera con el escudo de Slytherin bordado en su túnica.  
Dean Thomas, por su parte, había dedicado casi toda la mañana a intentar convencer a Parvati de lo romántico que sería escaparse juntos, precisamente ese día y casarse en secreto en algún sitio muy muy lejos de allí.  
Las dos clases de la tarde pasaron como un extraño sueño para Ron a pesar de los continuos codazos que recibía de Hermione sentada a su lado  
- No sé de quién habrá sido la brillante idea de poner el partido en medio de la semana, no habéis atendido ni a una sola clase… - refunfuñaba Hermione a la salida de su última clase de la tarde.

Los siete componentes del equipo de Gryffindor se dirigían hacia el campo desde los vestuarios completamente ataviados con sus ropas de Quidditch color rojo y oro. A medida que se acercaban al estadio el bullicio de cientos y cientos de voces se hacía más evidente.  
Una voz familiar, aunque distinta a la habitual comenzó a nombrar a los componentes y salieron a la pista.  
- …..Brown, Weasley, Weasley, Thomas…..y el capitán y buscador del equipo… ¡Harry Potter!  
Una gran ovación les dio la bienvenida al campo, y Ron sintió la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas ante la visión de las gradas abarrotadas de gente gritando sus nombres y esperando ver un gran espectáculo.  
Acto seguido la voz comenzó a nombrar a los integrantes del equipo de Slytherin. Esta vez Ron se giró hacia la grada del comentarista para averiguar quién era.  
Casi se le cae la escoba de la impresión.  
Allí, en lo más alto, sentada al lado mismo de la profesora McGonagall y con la voz amplificada mágicamente se hallaba… ¡Luna Lovegood!  
Ron le dio un codazo a Harry y señaló con la cabeza hacia ella. La reacción de su amigo fue parecida a la suya, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la profesora Hooch llamaba a los capitanes para que se dieran las manos. Cuando Ron vio cual de los Slytherins se separaba del grupo para reunirse con Harry… Esta vez si se le cayó la escoba.  
Los inconfundibles ojos grises de Draco Malfoy se clavaban en los verdes de Harry con genuino odio mientras agarraba su mano con fuerza. Luego giró sus ojos hacia Ron y una diabólica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.  
- ¡Todos a sus puestos! – gritó la profesora Hooch - Y ya sabéis… ¡quiero juego limpio!  
Ron no pudo evitar una carcajada interna; Como si los Slytherins supieran lo que es eso.  
La profesora dejó salir las dos Bludgers, la pequeña Snitch que desapareció rápidamente de la vista y, acto seguido, lanzó la Quaffle al aire.  
Con un pitido de su silbato de plata dio por comenzado el partido.  
Ron dio una patada al suelo y salió a toda velocidad hacia los aros que debía proteger.  
Ginny había capturado la Quaffle y se dirigía hacia los aros contrarios. Ya que la acción estaba en el otro campo Ron se tomó la libertad de observar a Harry y Malfoy que daban vueltas por encima de sus cabezas en busca de la Snitch.  
Ron no debía sentirse tan asombrado por el hecho de que Malfoy fuera capitán, al fin y al cabo llevaba ya cinco años en el equipo, y sin embargo le daba escalofríos pensar en las órdenes que daría a sus jugadores, especialmente a sus bateadores, en relación a cómo tratar a sus oponentes.  
Por otro lado, le inquietaba el contraste entre el derrotado Malfoy que había visto el día anterior en la mazmorra de Snape y este Malfoy amenazante que había salido al campo. Esa mirada… no le había gustado nada. Algo planeaba el Slytherin; pero Ron estaría preparado.  
Tras ser golpeado por una Bludger en el brazo, Dean había dejado caer la Quaffle y un cazador de Slytherin se dirigía ahora con velocidad y en solitario hacia los aros del pelirrojo.  
- …un Slytherin del tamaño de un Troll se dirige hacia Ronald Weasley, el guardián de Gryffindor ¡Vamos Ronald, tú puedes pararlo¡Adelante! sabemos que…. ¡oh¡ah, si! me dice la profesora McGonagall que no debo mostrar favoritismo por ningún equipo, pero todos sabemos que los de Slytherin son los malos ¿verdad?...  
Este comentario arrancó abucheos de las gradas de los Slytherin y vítores del resto de las casas.  
En relación al partido, en este rato, Ron ya había parado la Quaffle, se la había pasado a Penélope y ésta a Ginny que, sorteando una Bludger y a dos cazadores de Slytherin, había marcado el primer tanto para Gryffindor.  
El contraataque de los Slytherin fue fiero, los tres cazadores se dirigieron hacia los aros de Gryffindor con tan sólo Dean y Ginny para defender, puesto que una bludger había dejado a Penélope temporalmente fuera del juego.  
Ron se movía entre los tres aros sin parar esperando a sus oponentes.  
- … de nuevo los aros de Gryffindor en peligro. Pero, no temáis Gryffindors, Ronald Weasley está ahí. No sólo es un gran guardián, sino que tiene un sentido del humor extraordinario, recuerdo el otro día que me dijo… ¡ohhh! tras una astuta maniobra entre los tres cazadores, Slytherin anota. No te preocupes Ronald, le puede pasar a cualquiera. Además, le podemos perdonar un descuido a nuestro guapo guardián ¿verdad chicas?  
Ron no sabía dónde meterse, estaba rojo de pies a cabeza por los comentarios de Luna. Y para colmo Malfoy pasó por encima de su cabeza en ese momento riéndose a carcajada limpia.  
El pelirrojo deseaba que aquello acabara, sin embargo, más de 30 minutos de partido pasaron en el mismo tono: Luna Lovegood nombrando sus mil y un "encantos" delante de todo el mundo con cada intervención. Era sumamente humillante.  
El marcador era ya de 110- 40 favorable a Gryffindor y no había muchos visos de ir a cambiar el rumbo del partido pues los cazadores de Gryffindor eran, con mucho, superiores a los de Slytherin.  
Malfoy parecía haberse dado cuenta de esto ya que de repente abandonó la búsqueda de la dorada Snitch y se acercó hasta los aros del pelirrojo.

- ¡Eh, Weasley¿qué se siente al impresionar a una chica por una vez en tu vida? – dijo Malfoy volando en círculos por encima de su cabeza.  
Ron sabía perfectamente lo que se proponía el Slytherin, quería picarle para hacerle perder los estribos y así ganar el partido. Pero Ron estaba preparado y no se dejaría provocar.  
- ¡Que lástima que sea Lunática Lovegood!  
Ron ni siquiera le miró al contestarle  
- Malfoy¿por qué no te dedicas a lo tuyo que es buscar la Snitch¿o es que ya has abandonado porque sabes que nunca ganarás a Harry?  
Malfoy solo sonrió y continuó como si no le hubiera oído  
- Así que el día del baile lo pasaste bien con Lunática ¿eh?  
Ron siguió sin mirarle, contento consigo mismo ante el autocontrol que estaba ejerciendo.  
- No creo que tan bien como yo con la "sangre sucia"  
El cuerpo de Ron se tensó y paró la escoba en seco. Tranquilo Ron, solo quiere hacerte enfadar.  
-… pero bueno, supongo que ya lo sabrás, sois tan amigos…  
Esta vez Ron si giró la cabeza hacia el rubio  
- Malfoy, ni en tus mejores sueños Hermione querría algo contigo  
El Slytherin profirió en una carcajada  
- ¿Qué pasa¿es que no te ha contado nada?  
Ron elevó su escoba hasta su nivel. Una rabia irracional se expandía rápidamente por su interior.  
- Ella nunca…  
- ¡Ron¡Olvídate de él y vuelve a los aros! – la voz enfadada de Harry llegó desde más arriba.  
Ron obedeció aunque aún oía la voz del Slytherin arrastrando sus envenenadas palabras  
- Pensándolo bien, no me extraña que no te lo haya dicho, las cosas que hizo no son para estar muy orgullosa  
Ron cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no pensar en las cosas de las que hablaría el rubio. Debía controlarse y atender al partido. Seguro que era todo mentira.  
- ¡Mientes Malfoy! No pienso caer en tu juego  
El Slytherin sonrió abiertamente  
- Pregúntale entonces. Estoy seguro de que no podrá negar una pregunta directa…  
Por supuesto que lo haré  
- …aunque te aconsejo que evites pedirle muchos detalles, te sorprenderías…  
Ron tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar el palo de su escoba. Su cuerpo temblaba de furia.  
- ¡Malfoy! te lo advierto, habla con respeto de Hermione, sino….  
- Weasley, hasta tú le perderías el respeto si la hubieras visto…  
- ¡Cállate Malfoy! – ahora Ron hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no correr a partirle la cara a esa sanguijuela  
-… no decía que no a nada, solo tenía que pedirlo y…  
Se acabó. Ron lanzó su escoba hacia el Slytherin dispuesto a romper cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo. Sin embargo Draco Malfoy estaba preparado…

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
La angustia y el terror oprimían el pecho de Hermione mientras observaba el cuerpo de Ron precipitarse al vacío a gran velocidad desde la altura del más alto de los aros de Gryffindor.  
La mente de Hermione funcionó a la velocidad de la luz al llevar a cabo el hechizo decelerador en dirección al pelirrojo, habiendo deducido que nadie más que ella se hallaría mirando en esa dirección al estarse desarrollando la acción del partido en el campo contrario.  
Para cuando el larguirucho cuerpo de Ron hubo colisionado bruscamente contra el suelo ya bastantes personas se habían girado alertadas por el grito de la chica.  
Inmediatamente se suspendió el juego.  
Mientras Hermione corría con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas hacia donde yacía el pelirrojo, la preocupación se iba mezclando con indignación y odio; ella había visto claramente como Draco Malfoy empujaba a Ron fuera de su escoba tras un breve forcejeo.  
"Casualmente" ella se encontraba mirando en esa dirección en ese preciso momento, pues cuando Ron jugaba al Quidditch era el único momento en el que Hermione se sentía con libertad para observarlo cuanto quisiera sin miedo a ser descubierta.  
Se hubiera ruborizado por ese pensamiento de no ser porque el miedo y preocupación que sentía en ese momento lo eclipsaban todo.  
Cuando llegó a la pista la Sra. Pomfrey ya se estaba ocupando de Ron, al cual podía ver inconsciente en el suelo a través de las cabezas del resto de miembros del equipo.  
- ¡Dejadme pasar! – gritó luchando por retener sus lágrimas  
En ese momento Harry salió de la nada y la abrazó. Hermione se rindió a la angustia y lloró en sus brazos mientras le oía hablar.  
- La enfermera Pomfrey dice que ha sido un golpe fuerte y por eso ha perdido el conocimiento pero que no parece que tenga nada roto y que sobrevivirá.  
Hermione lloró con más fuerza no sabía si de alivio o de impotencia.  
Cuando Madam Pomfrey levitó el cuerpo de Ron hacia el interior del castillo Harry, Ginny, ella y el resto de miembros del equipo la siguieron. Sin embargo no les permitió pasar a la enfermería hasta casi una hora más tarde.  
- Está dormido, así que pasen en grupos de dos o tres y no hagan ruido.  
Harry, Ginny y Hermione entraron los primeros y se sentaron alrededor de la cómoda cama en silencio.

Hermione observó el rostro de Ron: estaba tan pálido que sus pecas resaltaban más de lo habitual. Harry también estaba muy pálido y Ginny tenía los ojos enrojecidos. ¿Sabrían ellos lo que había pasado?  
Hermione se levantó con ímpetu sobresaltando a los otros dos  
- ¡Voy a ver a Dumbledore! – dijo con decisión – tengo que decirle lo que ha pasado.  
Los otros dos la siguieron preguntándole qué era lo que sabía.  
El director estaba fuera, hablando con la Profesora McGonagall y Snape.  
Hermione contó lo que había visto atropelladamente pero con todo lujo de detalles.  
- He hablado con todos los que podían saber algo y nadie ha visto nada – dijo el anciano director después de una larga pausa – nadie miraba en esa dirección en ese momento.  
- Es evidente… - intervino Snape sin siquiera mirar a Hermione - …que la Srta. Granger ha creído ver "algo", sin embargo, coincidirás conmigo Dumbledore, en que su testimonio no puede ser tomado como válido.  
- ¡QUÉ? – gritó Hermione sin poderse creer lo que oía – No estoy mintiendo, profesor… - dijo mirando a Dumbledore - … yo lo vi, Draco Malfoy empujó a Ron de la escoba.  
- No me interprete mal, Srta. Granger, pero mucho me temo que el profesor Snape tiene razón. El hecho de que sea usted el único testigo del accidente unido a la manifiesta rivalidad existente entre el Sr. Malfoy y ustedes, no nos permiten tomar su testimonio como válido, necesitaríamos al menos otro testigo que corrobore su versión.  
- ¡Cuando despierte, Ron se lo dirá!  
- Draco se encontraba a más de diez metros del Sr. Weasley en el momento de la caída – intervino Snape – y declara que el Sr. Weasley, en su infinita torpeza, enredó el palo de su escoba en uno de los aros y cayó – añadió el profesor de Pociones con una ligera mueca de burla.  
Hermione, cuya indignación había ido en aumento mientras escuchaba a ambos hombres, explotó con el último comentario de Snape. Además de no castigar al culpable… ¡pretendían difamar a Ron! No lo permitiría.  
- ¡CÓMO SE ATR….?  
- Me parece que el Sr. Weasley se está despertando ¿no desea ir a verle, Srta. Granger? – la voz de la Profesora McGonagall, cuyo tono imperativo no dejaba lugar a réplica, interrumpió la enfurecida reacción de Hermione.  
Minerva McGonagall la arrastró hasta el interior de la enfermería, se volvió hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros.  
- Contrólese Srta. Granger ¿Desde cuándo pierde usted el control de esta manera?  
- Desde que veo injusticias que salen impunes – espetó ella con rabia.  
- ¡Shhhhhhh! – reclamó la enfermera Pomfrey desde su oficina – esto es una enfermería  
- Disculpa Poppy –dijo la profesora. Luego volvió a dirigirse a Hermione, esta vez entre susurros – Srta Granger, conozco sus sentimientos por el Sr. Weasley, pero no puede permitirse olvidar que sus actos tienen consecuencias. Contestar o insultar a un profesor acarrea graves multas. ¿Acaso prefiere estar en una mazmorra cumpliendo algún absurdo castigo mientras el Sr. Weasley se recupera en la enfermería¿no preferiría estar con él?. Comprenda que el Profesor Dumbledore no puede aceptar de buenas a primeras su testimonio, las suyas son acusaciones muy graves, que podría significar la expulsión del Sr. Malfoy en caso de ser ciertas y ese tema no puede ser tomado a la ligera.  
El pánico se apoderó de Hermione ¿sabría la Profesora McGonagall cuales era sus verdaderos sentimientos por Ron¿o se estaría refiriendo a su amistad? Fuera como fuera, esa mujer siempre se las arreglaba para tener razón. Por un momento había deseado más que nada en el mundo echarle un maleficio a Snape fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias. Tenía que pensar racionalmente, sino lo hacía ella…. ¿quién lo haría?


	21. Chapter 21

**21. Sangre sucia, Sangre limpia**

Ron se despertó, pero no podía abrir los ojos. Parecía que sus párpados pesaran una tonelada cada uno.  
Intentó moverse e inmediatamente se arrepintió; un dolor punzante e intenso se extendia rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Sentía una insoportable presión en su cabeza y un agónico dolor que le llegaba directamente hasta el cerebro.  
Un lamento escapó de su boca e inmediatamente sintió movimiento a su alrededor.  
Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió abrir lentamente sus ojos.  
Inmediatamente reconoció la para él ya más que familiar estancia de la enfermería.  
Sin darle tiempo a pensar la razón que le habría llevado a estar allí postrado esta vez, alguien con una larga cabellera pelirroja se abalanzó sobre él.  
- ¡Ron! – gritó la voz de Ginny en su oído  
Le pareció como si la maldición Cruciatus atravesara todo su cuerpo.  
Debió lanzar un horrible grito de dolor porque su hermana se apartó de él rápidamente con una mirada aterrorizada y la enfermera Pomfrey se acercó hecha una furia.  
- ¡Que nadie se acerque a él! ha sido un golpe muy fuerte y a pesar de no tener nada roto estará magullado varios días, aún con la ayuda de mis pociones.  
- Yo hoy me he bajado por mi mismo de la escoba, no se puede decir lo mimo de ti¡eh compañero! – Harry se inclinaba sobre él riendo  
- Muy gracioso Sr. Potter. Empiezo a creer que el Profesor Dumbledore debería pensar en poner dos camas con sus nombres en esta enfermería, la mitad de las visitas que recibo son suyas.  
- Es el sabor de sus pociones, enfermera, no tienen igual en el Mundo Mágico – gimió lastimeramente Ron mientras intentaba incorporarse.  
Madam Pomfrey puso una mueca de desaprobación mientras los otros reían.  
- Por cierto ¿qué hago aquí¡Un momento¡Harry¡El partido¿Qué ha pasado?  
- Lo han suspendido – contestó apesadumbrado su amigo  
- ¿Por qué?  
- ¿Le parece poco Sr. Weasley, que el guardián de Gryffindor casi pierda la vida? – contestó la enfermera ácidamente.  
¿La vida? El rostro de Ron debió mostrar su confusión porque la enfermera dijo  
- Si, Sr. Weasley no sé que ángel conocerá usted ahí arriba pero…  
- De hecho… - la voz de Hermione interrumpió haciendo a Ron reparar por primera vez en su presencia - … fui yo. Yo lancé un hechizo decelerador para detener la caída.  
Hubo un instante de silencio durante el cual todos miraron a Hermione  
- Ya sabe a quien le debe la vida, Sr. Weasley – dijo la enfermera sin darle mucha importancia – ahora tómese esto y descanse.  
Dicho esto dejó en la mesilla del enfermo una copa con una sustancia azul-verdosa burbujeante y se alejó.  
¡Hermione! Ya recordaba… recordaba la conversación con Malfoy, había sido sobre ella. Más concretamente sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche del baile.  
La rabia volvió con toda su fuerza y Ron tuvo que dejar de mirarla.  
Una parte de él se negaba a aceptar que todo eso que llevaba tanto tiempo temiendo fuera cierto, pero Malfoy lo había confirmado. Si no hubiera tenido sospechas antes, quizás no le hubiera creído, pero lo que le había dicho el Slytherin sólo terminaba de cuadrarlo todo.  
¡Merlín¡como dolía¿por qué dolía tanto? Probablemente lo que dolía era la traición, y que ella no se hubiera dignado a contarles nada.  
¡Vale! Por un lado lo entendía. Si Hermione le hubiera contado que había estado con Draco Malfoy, Ron montaría en cólera de tal manera que no se imaginaba qué no podría llegar a hacer. Empezando por arrancarle la cabeza a la sabandija de Malfoy y tener una bronca con Hermione de las que hacían historia y significaban meses de no hablarse el uno al otro.  
Era triste que tu propia mejor amiga no se atreviera a contarte cosas por miedo a tu reacción, y sabía que eso era, en parte, culpa de su carácter explosivo.  
Pero aún así, lo que ella había hecho, no merecía perdón.  
Levantó la vista y vio cómo Harry y Ginny le miraban expectantes, ésta última inclinando su cabeza bastante significativamente hacia Hermione, la cual miraba sus manos tímidamente pero con aspecto de estar esperando algo ella también.  
¡Agradecimientos! eso era lo que quería, que le agradeciera el haber salvado su vida.  
Ron podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era falso. Y por mucho que se lo propusiera no podía aparentar algo cuando estaba sintiendo otra cosa totalmente diferente.  
Y desde luego, en ese momento no podía aparentar agradecimiento, amistad y normalidad cuando su interior gritaba de rabia y rencor hacia una persona que decía ser su amiga y sin embargo mostraba tan poca confianza y lealtad hacia él.  
Así que sin darse por aludido, tomó la copa que reposaba a su lado  
- Supongo que me tengo que beber esto  
Y sin dejar de registrar, fugazmente, el gesto de estupor en las caras de sus tres amigos, bebió de un trago la poción sin siquiera permitirse la mueca de repulsión que pugnaba por salir, provocada por la sustancia.  
Antes de terminar de ponerse cómodo ya le había empezado a hacer efecto, y todo se volvió oscuro en el momento en el que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Durante los días que duró la recuperación sus dos amigos: Harry y sobretodo Hermione pasaban gran parte del día allí, a pesar del poco tiempo que Ron pasaba despierto a causa de las potentes pociones de la enfermera Pomfrey.  
Hermione a menudo hacía allí sus deberes, en silencio al lado de su cama. No decía gran cosa pues había notado la indiferencia y desconfianza en la mirada del pelirrojo.  
Le habían interrogado acerca de lo que realmente había pasado en el campo de Quidditch, pero el golpe en la cabeza le había hecho olvidar los instantes anteriores a la caída. No había sido así con la conversación con Malfoy, que se mantenía fresca en su mente, sin embargo había elegido no mencionarla a nadie.  
Sorprendentemente, esta falta de información indignó enormemente a Hermione que parecía haber sido la única testigo de su caída y confiaba en que él confirmara su declaración.  
Esta renovada aversión por Malfoy unida a los continuos cuidados y atenciones de su amiga provocaron que a medida que pasaban los días, y sin apenas ser consciente de ello, Ron comenzara a rebajar la hostilidad hacía Hermione y comenzara a preguntarse si debería hablarle de su conversación con Malfoy.

* * *

- Hermione – dijo Ron por fin el día en el que sería dado de alta en la enfermería para volver a su dormitorio - ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?  
Harry, que se hallaba recogiendo las cosas de Ron que habían sido desperdigadas por la habitación a lo largo de los días en los que éste había estado ingresado, se giró de espaldas a ellos para colocar las piezas del tablero de ajedrez muy lentamente al notar el tono solemne de su amigo.  
- Si, claro – contestó la chica algo extrañada  
- Verás…  
- ¡Sr. Weasley¿Ha recogido ya todas sus cosas? – La enfermera Pomfrey se acercó a ellos – Aquí tiene las pociones que debe seguir tomando durante toda esta semana. Ésta por la mañana – dijo mostrando una botellita con un líquido verdoso – y ésta otra por la noche – añadió haciendo lo propio con una de color azul brillante. Las dejó en la mesilla.  
- ¿De verdad son necesarias Sra. Pomfrey? Ya me encuentro mucho mejor - preguntó  
- Si le dejo salir de la enfermería, Sr. Weasley – añadió con severidad – es a condición de que se cuide. Además de esto no quiero que haga ningún exceso de ejercicio físico…  
Harry abrió la boca para preguntar algo  
- … no, Sr. Potter¡nada de Quidditch esta semana!  
- Ohhh – exclamaron ambos al unísono  
- Empiezo a preguntarme si no me habré apresurado demasiado al darle el alta Sr. Weasley  
- No se preocupe enfermera Pomfrey – intervino Hermione con decisión – yo me encargaré de que cumpla sus instrucciones.  
Ron miró a Hermione que guardaba las botellitas de poción en su mochila. Traidora.  
- ¿Le ayudo a cambiarse Sr. Weasley? - preguntó la enfermera  
- No, gracias – respondió rápidamente poniéndose muy tieso.  
- Ahora se vuelven vergonzosos – refunfuñaba la enfermera mientras corría las cortinas- ¿quién creen que los cambia cuando los traen aquí?  
Hermione rió por lo bajo mientras que Ron se ponía rojo hasta las orejas.  
- ¡Srta. Granger! – dijo mientras sostenía un poco abierta la cortina - ¿piensa quedarse a ver el espectáculo?  
Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de ponerse colorada, luego sin decir una palabra caminó rápidamente hacia el exterior de la cortina.  
Harry terminó de recoger las cosas mientras Ron se ponía la ropa limpia que le había traído esa mañana de su habitación, luego se echó la mochila al hombro y los tres juntos abandonaron la enfermería.  
Caminaron unos instantes en silencio, luego Hermione lo rompió:  
- Bueno Ron¿qué me querías decir antes?

Aunque Ron no estaba preparado para esa pregunta en ese momento, su necesidad de conocer la verdad se imponía sobre todo lo demás.  
- Bueno… - comenzó titubeante. Luego reunió valor y mirando directamente a la chica continuó – bueno, Hermione, creo que ya es hora de que nos cuentes lo que pasó con Malfoy la noche de Halloween.  
Hermione si que no se esperaba esto, pues se quedó clavada en el sitio con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos fijos en el pelirrojo que no pudo más que desviar su mirada, clavándola a su vez en Harry que parecía deseoso de estar en cualquier sitio menos en ese pasillo con ellos dos.  
- ¿A… a qué te refieres? – inquirió Hermione nerviosamente  
- Hermione ¿de veras te lo tengo que explicar? – apuntó Ron, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no parecer demasiado acusador en un vago intento de ofrecerle a Hermione la confianza necesaria para que les contara el asunto abiertamente sin temor a represalias.  
- ¿Cómo… cómo te has enterado? – preguntó Hermione.  
Aquella frase, aquella sencilla y aparentemente inofensiva frase fue la causante de que algo, algo en la zona izquierda del pecho de Ron, se partiera en dos dolorosamente.  
Una parte de Ron, la parte más inocente y confiada, siempre había creído, o tal vez deseado, que todo este asunto de Hermione y Malfoy fuera una enorme confusión, una gran paranoia formada en su mente, sin embargo ahora todo estaba confirmado. En ese momento toda la furia, odio y rencor que había estado sintiendo los últimos días se tornaron de forma súbita en algo con lo que era mucho más difícil lidiar: una fría, amarga y profunda tristeza que tenía su origen en algún sitio en lo más profundo del alma de Ron.

Luchando por aparentar normalidad, y a pesar del nudo que atenazaba la garganta del pelirrojo, éste consiguió articular sin mirar a Hermione:  
- Malfoy me lo dijo  
- No puedo creerlo – dijo. Pero en seguida Hermione pareció recuperarse de su estupor inicial - ¡Un momento¿Es eso lo que te estaba contando ahí arriba antes de la caída¿por qué no me habías dicho nada antes? – la chica avanzó un poco hacia él.  
- No, Hermione, esa pegunta debería hacértela yo a ti ¿Por qué no me hab… no NOS habías contado antes lo que pasó?  
- Temía que os enfadarais, que montaríais un escándalo delante de todo el colegio, que os metierais en un lío con Malfoy, incluso que os expulsaran por mi culpa. Y además… - dijo más suavemente bajando la cabeza - …estaba avergonzada. Sabía que si lo contaba no tardarías ni dos segundos en decirme "te lo dije" – levantó la mirada directamente hacia Ron, los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir - ¡Si¡me lo dijiste¡es cierto! nunca debí ir a esa maldita fiesta con Malfoy ¿vale¿Es eso lo que querías oír? – las lágrimas fluían ya libremente por sus mejillas - ¡TÚ tenias razón¡YO estaba equivocada¿Contento?  
Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a sollozar.  
Ron la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sin comprender. El modo en el que hablaba era… era como si…  
- Un momento Hermione – la voz de Harry puso en palabras sus confusos pensamientos – hablas como si… parece que… Malfoy te hubiera obligado…  
- De eso se trata todo esto ¿no? – dijo Hermione mirando a Harry con ojos rojos – de que "casi" me obliga.  
Un prologado silencio se hizo en el pasillo mientras Ron intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que la esperanza no renaciera dentro de él demasiado deprisa.  
- ¿Casi? – se oyó a si mismo decir sin poder evitarlo  
Hermione giró la cabeza hacia él  
- Si, casi¿qué demonios…? – Hermione se giró rápidamente hacia Harry y luego de nuevo a Ron, el estupor escrito en el rostro - ¿qué creíais que había pasado? – y sin dejarles contestar continuó - ¿qué te ha contado Malfoy?

- Pues que vosotros… ya sabes, que vosotros… estuvisteis… – a Ron le costaba pronunciar la última palabra - …juntos

- ¡QUE? – gritó Hermione sin dar crédito - ¿Malfoy te dijo eso? Maldita sabandija, desgraciado bastardo, serpiente inmunda…

Hermione siguió con su lista de calificativos mientras Ron notaba como los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, apretó los puños con fuerza tratando de mantener su respiración bajo control. Esa sanguijuela le había engañado, se había burlado de él, le había hecho pasar uno de los peores momentos de su vida y…. ¡todo era mentira!

- Voy a matarle – fue lo único que fue capaz de articular de entre todo lo que se apelotonaba en su cabeza. Sólo una cosa estaba realmente clara: era imposible odiar a alguien más de lo que Ron odiaba en ese momento a Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Cómo puede ser capaz de hacer algo así para ganar un partido de Quidditch? – se preguntaba Hermione mientras echaba a andar de nuevo hacia la Sala Común más enfurecida de lo que la habían visto nunca.

- Parece mentira que no conozcas ya a Malfoy – apuntó Harry – es capaz de cualquier cosa

- Voy a matarle – repitió Ron dándose golpes con un puño en la otra mano como si la cabeza del Slytherin estuviera allí. Cuando le viera le destrozaría cada hueso del cuerpo y no sólo por haberle engañado, aún no lo tenia del todo claro, pero algo había intentado hacerle a Hermione el día del baile de Halloween, y eso si que no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. ¡Como le gustaría tenerlo delante en ese momento para no desperdiciar ni una gota de la furia que lo recorría en ese momento!

Y entonces, como si de un hechizo convocador se tratara, la risa gélida y la rubia cabellera de Draco Malfoy aparecieron al volver la esquina. Iba acompañado de Blaise Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar…

- ¡TÚ!

Hermione salió como una flecha hacia el Slytherin con la varita en ristre, se paró delante de él y le puso la varita a menos de cinco centímetros de la cara.

- ¡Cómo te atreves? – le gritó

- Te agradecería que fueses un poco más concreta, Granger – dijo este sonriendo de medio lado con aparente calma tras haber comprobado que sus compañeros habían sacado la varita y apuntaban hacia la chica.

Harry y Ron corrieron y, también sacando sus varitas, se colocaron a ambos lados de su amiga listos por si empezaba una pelea.

Tras unos momentos de tenso silencio la voz de Hermione tan temblorosa como la mano que sujetaba su varita retumbó en el desierto corredor.

- Pensé que podía haber algo bueno en ti…

La sonrisa de Malfoy se borró al instante, pero aparte de eso nadie más se movió

- … pensé que si me esforzaba podría encontrar en ti ese lado humano, ese que me niego a creer que haya gente que no posea. Pero he sido una ingenua, porque no hay nada en ti que merezca ser salvado – Hermione dejó caer el brazo que sujetaba su varita

- Hermione… - susurró Harry, pero no supo continuar. Este comportamiento los había dejado a todos desarmados a juzgar por las caras de los presentes.

Malfoy tenía una extraña expresión mientras miraba a Hermione.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que Hermione volvió a hablar

- Cuando vi como empujabas a Ron de la escoba… - su voz se quebró y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas

Ron deseaba sacar a Hermione de ahí. Al odio que ya sentía hacia Malfoy se le estaba sumando el hecho de que le estuviera haciendo pasar por esto también.

- Hermione, vámonos de aquí – le dijo mientras la rodeaba por los hombros

- ¡NO! – dijo ella desembarazándose del pelirrojo, luego miró a Malfoy con renovada ira - ¡Qué querías lograr con eso¿Volver a ganarte la simpatía de los de tu casa? Por lo que veo te ha salido bien la jugada – concluyó señalando a los acompañantes del rubio

Malfoy recobró su aplomo

- Granger ¿crees que tengo el día entero para estarlo perdiendo con una sangre sucia y sus patéticos lamentos?

Harry y Ron enseguida apuntaron con sus varitas al Slytherin. Hermione volvió a ser más rápida

- No parecía darte tanto reparo lo de la _sangre sucia_ el otro día en el pasillo del segundo piso – dijo ella amargamente

Malfoy nervioso lanzó una fugaz mirada a sus acompañantes, luego esbozó un rictus de odio en su pálido rostro.

- Mira Granger, el otro día… fue un error, y tú no lo aprovechaste¿con qué mayor gloria puede soñar alguien como _tú_ que ser capaz de acompañar a un sangre limpia de mi categoría? los sangre sucia os creéis alguien sólo por estar en el mismo sitio con nosotros, pero no merecéis ni limpiarnos la suela de los zapatos, por mucho que lo intentéis vosotros y los amigos de los Muggles, los sangre sucia siempre tendrán una categoría inferior, su linaje siempre estará manchado por ese origen muggle, ese lazo con esos desgraciados y patéticos seres. El mismo Dumbledore, aunque se apiade de vosotros es de origen puro y por eso es tan poderoso y él lo sabe. Desengáñate Granger vayas donde vayas tu origen muggle te perseguirá y los magos de verdad te darán la espalda porque jamás llegarás a comprender realmente lo que es ser un mago, un mago puro. La otra noche te di la oportunidad de disfrutar por unos instantes del honor de estar en lo más alto y lo rechazaste, pues tú te lo pierdes Granger, dudo que tengas en tu vida muchas más opciones de mezclarte con una sangre tan pura como la mía.

Los ojos de Hermione se habían ido anegando de lágrimas durante el discurso del Slytherin y ahora su cuerpo temblaba violentamente mientras intentaba mantener la mirada del rubio. Luego sin previo aviso salió corriendo en dirección a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

El gesto de satisfacción en la cara de Draco Malfoy era insufrible, Ron levantó su varita, iba a hacerlo pedacitos tan pequeños que se pasarían una semana buscando sus restos por el colegio. La mano de Harry se poso en su brazo

- Ve con ella, yo me encargo

- Pero Harry…

Los ojos verdes de su amigo se clavaron en los suyos con fiereza

Ron, Hermione te necesita ahora. No te preocupes por mí, yo le daré su merecido a este infeliz.

* * *

Ron corrió en pos de su amiga a toda velocidad, sus pisadas apresuradas resonaban en las paredes de los vacíos pasillos del castillo. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban tan fuerte en sus oídos que no le permitían oír hacia donde se dirigía la chica, sin embargo, si crecer con su hermana Ginny le había enseñado algo era que cuando las chicas están dolidas tienden a refugiarse en su habitación y llorar amargamente sobre su cama durante horas, así que dirigió sus pasos hacia la Sala Común.

Llegó al pasillo del séptimo piso justo en el momento en el que el retrato que flanqueaba la entrada se cerraba tras su sollozante amiga.

Corrió convencido de que la alcanzaría antes de que subiera las más que inoportunas escaleras, pero no había contado con la irritante Señora Gorda, que le soltó una charla sobre como casi trescientos años en aquel retrato le había enseñado que las prisas nunca son buenas para nada y que la juventud de hoy iba demasiado deprisa.

Cuando consiguió entrar sólo alcanzó a oír una puerta cerrándose de golpe en lo más alto de la torre de Gryffindor.

Se sintió fracasado. No estaba pateándole el culo a Malfoy y tampoco estaba ayudando a su mejor amiga, esas malditas escaleras "feministas" se interponían entre ellos. Ron jamás pensó que alguna vez desearía pertenecer al sexo femenino.

Femenino………………..fémina …..…………… _¡TRANSFÉMINA!_ ¡Claro¿¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Sus hermanos le habían enseñado una manera de subir las escaleras de las chicas, _un secreto de familia_ eso le habían dicho que era. Las palabras de Fred y George vinieron a su cabeza:

"_Sólo tienes que apuntarte a ti mismo con la varita y pronunciar Transfémina y ya está…… Es algo temporal, así que apresúrate a subir, se trata simplemente de engañar a la escalera……_

_pero ten cuidado…… tiene algunos efectos secundarios que ya notarás, nada importante, te sentirás un poco raro eso es todo. Sin embargo, no se debe abusar de este hechizo pues los cambios podrían hacerse irreversibles"_

Ron sacó su varita y se la colocó justo encima de la cabeza algo nervioso, las recomendaciones de sus hermanos habían sido muy vagas y no sabía qué podía esperar, además nadie le aseguraba que toda esta historia no fuera otra más de las tomaduras de pelo de los gemelos.

Luego pensó en Hermione llorando en su habitación. Respiró hondo y pronunció:

_- ¡Transfémina!_

En el momento en el que la varita hizo contacto con su cabeza una lluvia de polvo dorado salió de la punta y roció todo su cuerpo, brilló durante unos instantes y luego desapareció. Justo después un estallido de emociones se desencadenó en su interior, todo lo que había estado sintiendo se multiplicó por diez, el odio por Malfoy, el ridículo por haber sido engañado con tanta facilidad por el rubio, la necesidad de llegar hasta su amiga, la preocupación por cómo estaría, y millones de cosas más que se apelotonaban en su cabeza junto con nuevos sentimientos que no se había dado cuenta de que tenía, como nervios por entrar en la habitación de las chicas, donde ningún Gryffindor había penetrado, por qué le diría a Hermione, por estar a solas con ella en su dormitorio… (este último pensamiento le había inquietado en particular). Y por todo ello sentía ganas de gritar, de llorar y de romper cosas, todo a un tiempo. Pero se contuvo y se obligó a iniciar el ascenso por la escalera de caracol.

Puso con cautela el pie sobre el primer escalón y al ver que no ocurría nada apuntó mentalmente darle las gracias a sus hermanos por el secreto que habían compartido con él y subió las escaleras a todo correr.

Cuando llegó arriba sentía que todo lo que había dentro de él lo haría explotar y fue peor aún cuando por casualidad vio su imagen en un espejo que había en el descansillo.

Se quedó horrorizado al contemplar su camisa saliendo de la cintura de su pantalón de manera descuidada, los botones abrochados a medias y la corbata totalmente descolocada¿de veras iba siempre tan desaliñado por el colegio¡Y se preguntaba porque las chicas no se fijaban en él¡El milagro era que no salieran corriendo aterrorizadas! Un vistazo a sus pies casi le hizo vomitar ante la elección del color de los calcetines que no pegaban en absoluto con el resto de su vestimenta (prefirió no fijarse mejor pero le pareció ver un roto en uno de ellos) además llevaba un cordón desatado. Y ¿qué decir de su pelo? Estaba tan alborotado que parecía no haberse peinado en un mes. En conclusión, su apariencia era un completo desastre y Ron se preguntaba cómo nunca antes se había fijado en todo esto (o por qué nunca nadie le había dicho nada).

Se metió la camisa, se arregló la corbata y se ató el zapato, pero con el pelo no había nada que hacer, sin embargo quedó más o menos satisfecho con el resultado.

Este hechizo le estaba haciendo entender algunas de las cosas absurdas que siempre le había parecido que hacían las chicas.

Cuando Ron encontró la puerta de las alumnas de sexto curso el encantamiento aún no había desaparecido del todo y decidió esperar un poco a que se pasara, pues en ese estado lo único que conseguiría sería entrar y echarse a llorar desconsoladamente junto con Hermione, y eso no era lo que un mago con un mínimo de dignidad hacía delante de una chica.

Ron golpeó suavemente la puerta entreabierta de las alumnas de sexto curso, al no recibir respuesta empujó lo suficiente para poder asomarse al interior.

Tras un rápido vistazo no pudo más que sorprenderse de que la habitación que se abría ante él bien podía haber sido la suya propia, pues la disposición de los muebles y las cinco camas era idéntica salvo por el detalle de que los doseles de las camas no eran de terciopelo rojo como en la de los chicos, sino de fino raso blanco, este simple detalle le daba a la habitación un toque de luminosidad y elegancia del que carecía por completo el dormitorio de los chicos.

Acto seguido, reparó en Hermione que tirada bocabajo sobre su cama lloraba tan desconsoladamente que no era sorprendente que no le hubiera oído llamar a la puerta. Era curioso que la cama sobre la que ella se hallaba (presumiblemente en la que dormía) era la que le hubiese pertenecido a él si hubiera sido aquella la habitación de los chicos.

Dudó un poco antes de acercarse, se sentía un intruso. Se acercó a la cama, ella seguía sin advertir su presencia. Luego inclinándose sobre ella alargó un brazo y le tocó un hombro a la vez que susurraba su nombre temeroso:

- ¿Hermione?

La chica se sobresaltó y giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirarle fijamente con ojos rojos. En su rostro era más que evidente la sorpresa y la confusión, pero tras unos instantes de expectante silencio se decidió a hablar

- No deberías estar aquí, está prohibido

_Lleva la prefectura en la sangre, eso está claro_, pensó Ron

- Al diablo las malditas normas ¿por qué te has ido así?

Del rostro de Hermione desapareció la sorpresa ensombreciéndose al instante. Entonces pareció recordar que tan solo unos instantes antes estaba llorando y trató de esconder sus lágrimas avergonzada.

Ron se sentó en la cama y apartándole las manos de la cara impidió a la chica esconder su llanto

- Hermione no hagas caso de nada de lo que dice ese desgraciado, parece que no le conocieras, haciendo esto sólo consigues que se sienta más importante. Tú siempre has sido, de los tres, la que menos se ha dejado afectar por sus comentarios ¿por qué esto ahora?

- Supongo que todo el mundo tiene una mala racha – dijo ella evasivamente desembarazándose de las manos del pelirrojo y girándose para darle la espalda

- Hermione, por favor, cuéntame qué te pasa – rogó él desesperado – ésta no eres tú. La Hermione que yo conozco le hubiera soltado a Malfoy un comentario que el pobre infeliz habría estado intentando descifrar durante el resto de la semana, y se hubiera ido sin inmutarse ni un ápice.

- Es diferente… – dijo ella comenzando a sollozar de nuevo – …tú nunca lo entenderías

- Inténtalo… – dijo él suavemente a la vez que poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica la hacía girar lentamente para que le mirara a la cara, ella no opuso mucha resistencia – …a lo mejor te sorprendo.

Ella pareció quedarse unos instantes perdida en sus ojos como petrificada. Luego sentándose cómodamente con las piernas cruzadas miró abajo a sus manos y comenzó a hablar.

- Cuando era pequeña, siempre fui la rara. En clase, en el parque, jugando con otros niños,… Siempre pasaban cosas raras a mi alrededor y los que me rodeaban en esos momentos, bien se asustaban o bien se burlaban de mi, así que fuera como fuera siempre acababa sentada sola y apartada de el resto de los niños. Yo notaba las miradas de desconfianza y miedo de las madres de otros chicos cuando los alejaban de mí, de los profesores, e incluso de mis propios padres que aunque me querían sabían que había algo extraño en su hija.

Hermione se detuvo para sonarse la nariz con un pañuelo y aunque Ron no podía ver sus ojos, los sabía anegados de lágrimas de amargura.

Tras unos instantes de silencio Ron dio un leve apretón en el hombro de la chica, donde aún tenía su mano apoyada, para animarla a que siguiera.

- Luego llegó la carta de Hogwarts dando explicación a muchas cosas para alivio de mis padres e infinita felicidad mía. El primer año no empezó muy bien, puesto que acostumbrada a estar sola, no tenía mucha soltura en la relación con otros niños, pero luego Harry y tú me acogisteis y pensé que nunca podría llegar a ser más feliz en toda mi vida; tenía amigos y estaba en un lugar en el que encajaba por completo.

Fue en segundo cuando me di cuenta de que aquello era demasiado bonito para durar, cuando descubrí que al igual que en el Mundo Muggle, en el Mundo Mágico también había clases. No me pareció que vosotros dos le dierais mucha importancia, y tampoco demasiada gente a mi alrededor parecía tener grandes problemas con eso, así que decidí no preocuparme, a pesar de ello una sombra se había puesto sobre mi antes deslumbrante felicidad. Con el paso de los años aprendí a ignorar las incoherencias de Malfoy, y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, mis propias dudas comenzaron a asaltarme, y no negaré que he dedicado largas horas a reflexionar sobre las posibles diferencias o inconvenientes que puede implicar el tener un origen Muggle, incluso en mis peores momentos me ha invadido una irracional amargura al sentir que podría ser que no hubiera un sitio para mi, que no encajara ni en un mundo ni en otro, que estaba atrapada en algún sitio en medio de los dos no perteneciendo a ninguno. _Nada que no se pueda solucionar con un poco de aplicación y estudio_ me decía al principio, pero este argumento ha ido perdiendo peso a medida que pasaba el tiempo ante la premisa de que ser un mago de verdad podría significar _algo más_ que tener una serie de poderes mágicos.

Pues bien, esta tarde – la voz de Hermione, que había sido serena y tranquila hasta ese momento, se quebró – cuando Malfoy se ha puesto a hablar, ha sido como si todas mis sospechas, todos esos temores que he ido reuniendo y escondiendo casi hasta de mi misma durante años, salieran a la luz todos de golpe, como si todos mis miedos decidieran mirarme de frente de una vez por todas después de tanto tiempo dándoles la espalda

La muchacha se echó las manos a la cara y lloró libremente mientras Ron intentaba digerir toda la información que acababa de recibir.

- Si nos hubieras dicho alguna vez algo de esto, Hermione, rápidamente te lo habríamos quitado de la cabeza

- Una parte de mi temía eso también – dijo ella sin apartar las manos de su cara y sin dejar de llorar – tal vez me hubierais convencido de que todo lo que estaba pensando era un sinsentido, pero… - ahora sí levantó la mirada hacia la del pelirrojo y esbozando una sonrisa de amargura continuó – … ¿que clase de amigos habríais sido si no lo hubierais hecho? ese es vuestro trabajo ¿no es así? Así que, Ron, sin ánimo ninguno de ofenderte, ni a ti ni Harry claro, vuestra opinión no era válida, nunca habría llegado a la verdad a través de vosotros, sólo a través de mi misma podía intentarlo, por eso callé.

Ron la observó con expresión vacía, como si mirara a alguien que nunca había visto antes. Hermione le miró a él un instante y luego meneó la cabeza

- Te dije que no lo comprenderías – se lamentó

- Si que te comprendo, Hermione, si te miro así es porque no me puedo creer que alguien tan inteligente como tú pueda dejar que la dominen miedos tan irracionales y absurdos.

- Precisamente porque soy inteligente Ron, soy capaz de plantearme este tipo de cosas que probablemente a tu queridísimo colega Dean Thomas ni siquiera le hayan cruzado la mente, salvo quizás durante una fracción de segundo en mitad de una noche en la que corriera el Whisky de Fuego, lamentablemente, a la mañana siguiente ese momento de iluminación sería arrastrado junto con el resto de recuerdos de esa noche a un lugar muy profundo, así que al final tendríamos el mismo resultado: nada.

Ron no pudo resistir una carcajada. Ambas, la elocuencia de su amiga y su capacidad de resultar insoportablemente pedante (lo cual era cada vez más raro de ver en los últimos tiempos) le divertían enormemente.

Una ligerísima sonrisa apareció en un lateral de la boca de su amiga, lo cual le hizo sonreír aún más.

Luego le agarró una mano y la miró con expresión resignada

- Insisto en que debiste contárnoslo

Hermione volvió a bajar la cabeza y se entretuvo unos instantes en observar distraídamente sus manos enlazadas.

- ¿Y si Malfoy tuviera razón? – susurró de repente, casi con temor

Ron levantó la cabeza de sopetón alarmado

- ¿Razón en qué, Hermione?

- Ya le oíste. ¿Y si llega el día en que sea rechazada en un grupo sólo por mi origen¿Realmente pasan esas cosas? Estoy segura de que los Malfoy si lo han hecho, y como ellos… puede haber más, y si….¿Y si los sangre pura no se mezclan con gente como yo?

- Hermione, mírame a los ojos – dijo Ron solemnemente. Ella levantó la cabeza muy lentamente y clavó sus ojos llorosos en los azules profundos de él – mírame y dime ¿conoces a alguien con la sangre más pura que yo?

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia.

Hermione miraba a Ron fijamente a los ojos, más que eso, Hermione estaba mirando a través de ellos, como si buscara algo en la profundidad del océano que eran sus dos ojos azules, buscaba la respuesta a una pregunta. Súbitamente Ron se sintió vulnerable, como si aguantando el tiempo suficiente Hermione pudiera saber cosas que había en su interior y que tal vez ni él mismo conociera.

Luego, tal vez resignada a nunca encontrar lo que buscaba, Hermione retiró su mirada y la dirigió de nuevo hacia abajo. Descubriendo sus manos aún entrelazadas, las separó.

- Vosotros, los Weasley, sois diferentes… - hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativa - …y aún así no estoy segura de que…

- ¿Qué? – inquirió él

- ¡Es ridículo! – dijo ella a la vez que se levantaba de la cama con energía – Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo

- Hermione ¿qué es? – insistió el pelirrojo

- ¡Pues Ron! – Hermione parecía desesperada, le estaba costando trabajo encontrar las palabras apropiadas y eso era muy raro en ella – Los Weasley llevan muchas generaciones conservando su origen puro y quieras que no, seguro que les costaría trabajo permitir que uno de sus componentes perdiera ese "status"

Ron no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, la chica realmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

- Hermione, estás muy nerviosa y, tal vez no te des cuenta pero, estás empezando a decir cosas absurdas.

- ¡NO! es que… no me he explicado… lo que quiero decir es que alguien con sangre pura puede que no tenga ningún problema en relacionarse con normalidad con alguien de origen Muggle, e incluso pueden llegar a ser grandes amigos…. Pero tal vez la cosa cambie cuando ser trata de… de…

- Al grano Hermione – se impacientó Ron mientras miraba a la chica caminar de un lado para otro gesticulando sin parar

- Ya sabes… matrimonio, hijos, familia… pasar tu vida con una persona – concluyó rápidamente ruborizándose levemente

- Hermione ¿temes que alguien rechace estar contigo por no tener padres magos? – resumió Ron

- Algo así – dijo ella abatida

- ¡Es una estupidez! – afirmó él

Hermione se limitó a menear la cabeza de un lado para otro resignada por no hacerle entender a su amigo, sin embargo Ron sabía que era él el que tenía que hacérselo entender a ella, pues en este caso era ella la que estaba totalmente confundida.

El chico se levantó y se dirigió hacia la chica lentamente, la tomó por los hombros para que le mirara y le dijo:

- Hermione, nadie te va a rechazar por tener origen Muggle, de hecho, nadie en su sano juicio te rechazaría, a secas, eres perfecta. Apuesto a que la señora Weasley se volvería loca de contenta de saber que alguien como tú va a entrar en su familia para meter en cintura a uno de sus hijos – sonrió cálidamente

A ella se le escapó una leve sonrisa

- ¿Ah si¿y cual de ellos sería el más apropiado para mi? – dijo ella siguiendo la broma

- Bueno… - comenzó Ron mirando al techo fingiéndose pensativo – en circunstancias normales yo recomendaría siempre a Bill, según todo el mundo es el más guapo de todos, pero lo siento Hermione, llegas tarde, creo que va en serio con Fleur…

Un gesto de genuina decepción apareció en el rostro de Hermione

- … luego está Percy, pero asumiendo que los gemelos sigan adelante con el papeleo, pronto estará fuera de la familia oficialmente

- ¡Ron, es tu hermano! – regañó Hermione a la vez que golpeaba con fingido enfado el brazo del pelirrojo, quien rió.

- … también están los gemelos claro… pero algo dentro de mi me empuja a advertirte que te mantengas alejada de ellos… - luego añadió en tono de confidencia - …pueden ser peligrosos

- ¿No me digas? – contestó ella sarcástica

- Y luego está Charlie… bueno… la verdad es que… sinceramente Hermione, siempre he pensado que Charlie es mucho músculo y poco cerebro

Hermione rió a carcajada limpia ante la falta de recursos de su amigo para no recomendar a su segundo hermano mayor

- Ron, creo recordar que Charlie fue Premio Anual – dijo ella aparentando cierta seriedad

- Una promoción floja – dijo él como toda explicación mientras parecía apartar el comentario de su amiga con una mano.

Hermione volvió a estallar en carcajadas

- Vaya – dijo luego en un tono de broma-coqueteo que a Ron le era vagamente familiar – parece que sólo nos ha quedado una opción posible

Ron notó un leve temblor en sus rodillas… ¡se había puesto nervioso!

- ¡Oh no, Hermione! no creo que Ginny sea tu tipo – dijo forzando una sonrisa

Hermione rió muy suavemente, demasiado suavemente. Luego se creo un silencio que Ron no sabía porque era tan tenso, Ron hizo lo de siempre para aliviarlo, una broma:

- El que queda, Hermione, ni siquiera tú serías capaz de arreglarlo, es demasiado desastre…

Hermione sonrió y bajó la cabeza.

- Escucha Hermione – dijo él poniéndose súbitamente serio y colocando de nuevo sus manos en los hombros de la chica – prométeme que vas a dejar de pensar cosas absurdas.

Hermione lanzó un largo y profundo suspiro

- Ron¿tú saldrías con una chica sin pararte a pensar ni por un segundo si sus padres tienen origen mágico o Muggle? – preguntó de repente

- Hermione, primero tengo que encontrar a una chica que quiera salir conmigo – apuntó él con humor

Ella sonrió pero sin muchas ganas

- Es en serio Ron ¿saldrías con una Sangre Sucia? – interrogó violentamente la chica

- No me gusta esa palabra, no la digas – contestó él muy serio

- ¡Contesta¿Lo harías¿¡Saldrías con alguien como yo?

Ron miró esos ojos que con una intensidad inusitada demandaban una respuesta. Tras unos segundos se recuperó de la impresión de tener a Hermione haciéndole una pregunta que, a pesar de tener un objetivo muy claro para ellos dos en ese momento, bien podía ser interpretada de muchas formas por oídos ajenos al contexto.

Luego, fijándose bien en la mirada suplicante de su amiga, se preguntó si aquella pregunta no sería en realidad más profunda de lo que él había pensado en un primer momento.

- Sin dudarlo ni un momento – susurró por fin agarrándola, sin ser consciente de ello, con más fuerza de la necesaria

Lo que iluminó luego el rostro de su amiga fue un abanico de emociones: gratitud, alegría e incluso una llamita de esperanza le pareció entrever. Su sonrisa era resplandeciente y Ron no podía dejar de mirar lo que le pareció el rostro más bello que hubiera visto nunca, incluso con algunas solitarias lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, deseaba quitarlas de ahí y no permitir que nadie nunca las hiciera correr como lo habían hecho esa tarde, esos preciosos ojos no deberían nunca tener que generar lágrimas, alguien debería encargarse de ello, tal vez él…

Confusos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente, deseaba hacer algo, sentía que debía hacer algo pero no sabía qué, se preguntaba si Hermione estaría teniendo el mismo problema…

De repente, un ruido los hizo volverse hacia la puerta despertando bruscamente de la ensoñación que habían creado. Parvati acababa de entrar en el dormitorio y miraba a Ron perpleja.

Ron se temió lo peor, podían expulsarle del colegio si le encontraban en el dormitorio de las chicas.

Tras un instante de silencio Parvati reaccionó:

-¡UN CHICO¡¡UN CHICO EN EL DORMITORIO DE LAS CHICAS! – se puso a gritar como una desesperada

Ron palideció

- Deberías salir de aquí – dijo Hermione sonriendo _¿sonriendo?_

- Si, debería – dijo él mientras se disponía a salir de allí a toda velocidad. Pero Hermione le tomó por el brazo y rápidamente se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró "gracias" tan dulcemente que a Ron casi le dolió alejarse de ella caminando de espaldas, tropezando y sonriendo como un tonto antes de alcanzar la puerta y echar a correr como no lo había hecho en su vida.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aqui está! siento mucho la tardanza, sé que ha sido demasiado tiempo pero he estado de exámenes y que os voy a contar? La vida es cuestion de prioridades. Espero que no me castigueis por esto y me dejeis aunque sean un par de reviews contándome que os ha parecido. Cada día que escribo me doi cuenta de que debería dedicarme al melodrama, habeis visto la última parte? decidme qué opinais, igual se me ha ido un poco de las manos. Bueno, me despido con lo único que puedo hacer, que es promerteros que intentaré subir otro trozo muy pronto, no debería ser demasiado dificil dado que ahora estoy de vacaciones.**

**Saludos**


End file.
